As the Century Begins, Sequel To Secure a Century
by lauree2220
Summary: As Methos and Beth prepare to begin their life together, things don't go exactly as planned. Also a piece of Duncan's past rises up to cause problems for he and his friends. Sequel to Secure A Century
1. Default Chapter

As the century begins …

A continuation of "To Secure A Century". This story will probably not make a lot of sense unless you have read the original. If you click on my username it will take you to a list of my stories and you should fine the first piece easily. 

The original featured Methos, Duncan, Richie, Amanda, Claudia, Joe, Cassandra and an original character named Beth. Beth Parker was the assumed name of Leandra Harris Rawlston when she entered the Witness Protection program. That is the name I will continue to use except when she is interacting with old friends and family.

We pick up where the original left off.

CHAPTER 1

Christmas Eve 2002 – Ridgetop, Tennessee … a small rural town north of Nashville.

It was almost 8pm by the time the delayed flight carrying Adam, Beth and baby Cassie arrived at the Nashville airport. Their original plan had been to go directly to her parent's big farmhouse, knowing the family would have gathered there for a light meal before attending the community church's candlelight services. But by now they would have already left.

"Maybe I should have called." Beth worried as she showed Adam where to turn the rental car off of the main highway. It had been 16 months since the trial of Asher Devan and Beth had been forced by his threats to leave her family and go into the Witness Protection program. Her family knew she was alive, but had no idea where. As far as friends and neighbors knew, she had been killed by another patient at the state mental institution in Georgia three months ago. Beth still felt guilty about the poor woman Devan mistook for her …

"You're here now, and that is the important thing. But if you would rather wait back at the house, I'm sure we could find a way inside." He offered, a little nervous himself about simply appearing at the church. 

Beth laughed. "I know where they hide the spare key … and besides … this isn't Seacouver or even Nashville. In this town most of the doors are unlocked."

"This is it." Beth told him, nodding toward a quaint, white wood frame church, illuminated by warm candlelight. Adam turned into the lot and found a place to park beside the building. Even through the closed windows they could hear the sound of singing and Beth's eyes filled with tears. "I've missed this so much, but now that I'm here … I can't move." she told him.

Adam reached across the seat and held her briefly. "They are going to be so happy to see you sweetheart … " 

Beth felt silly. This was her family … her friends … people she'd known all her life. She didn't have any reason to feel nervous, but she was. Taking a look over the seat, she saw Cassie was still napping in her carrier. "I hate to wake her."

"Trust me … she won't miss a few moments sleep. Our little princess is quite the snoozer." He chuckled. "I'll get her … "

Beth started to wait by the car as Adam retrieved Cassie from her car seat, but the sound she heard coming from inside drew her toward the church steps. It was the sound of her sisters singing the carol traditionally sung each year by the three of them … Adam looked up as he pulled Cassie's blanket over her face to see Beth start up the stairs. He smiled as he watched her, realizing she was being drawn like a moth to flame.

A few people sitting near the back of the church turned when they felt the draft from the door, and a collective gasp began to slowly move toward the front, until the song paused in mid note.

"Leandra?" Chris was the first to find her voice as she bound from the platform to meet her sister in the middle of the church aisle with Rayna only a few steps behind. Some people cried, some laughed and others began to applaud the return of one they thought they had lost.

The three sisters hugged and cried until Beth felt the familiar pressure of a hand on the top of her head. Turning she looked up into the clear blue eyes of her father. "Daddy" she choked before being pulled into the large man's embrace. The older man gathered her against him like a lamb as he looked up and thanked God for her safe return.

He was about to let go of his daughter long enough for her brothers to greet her when his eyes caught site of the tall man standing near the back of the room, cradling a blanket covered bundle in his arms. Beth turned to see where her father's attention had been drawn and realized the two men were regarding each other directly. Giving her brothers a quick kiss on the cheek, Beth took her father's arm and began to lead him toward Adam, who in turn took a few steps in their direction.

"Daddy … this is Adam, Adam … my father, Peter Harris" She began, letting go of her father and moving to Adam's side. "And this is … our daughter Cassie." She finished, pulling the cover of the blanket away to reveal the small pink face of the tiny cherub. 

The room grew very quiet as the older man seemed to be trying to size up the man his daughter was obviously in love with. He had been expecting her to come home someday, but had not considered that she wouldn't be doing so alone … or with a child. Being the protective type, he wasn't easily swayed merely by his daughter's whim.

It was her oldest brother Kyle who broke the awkward silence, stepping forward and extending his hand. "Thank you for bringing our sister home." He said. Adam moved Cassie to his other arm and clasped Kyle's hand firmly.

Kyle looked back at his father and then at his sister, who seemed to have the light back in her eyes that he hadn't seen during the months after Craig's death and the trial. He didn't care how or why … he was simply happy to have her back.

"Mama?" Beth looked past her sisters and toward the gathering of friends and neighbors, realizing that in all the welcoming, the soft and bright face of her mother had not been among them.

Adam saw the way everyone's expression changed and guessed what had happened. He quickly handed Cassie to Chris and had only just put his arm around Beth when her brother broke the news. "Mama's gone Lea … we lost her a few days after Thanksgiving." 

Beth felt Adam's arms come around her just as the room began to spin and everything went black.


	2. As the Century Begins Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
When Beth came to, she was on the bed in what had been the room she shared with Rayna   
growing up. The light was low and her sister Chris was bathing her face with a cool cloth.   
  
"Hey … " her sister said when she saw her eyes flutter open. "Just lie still Lea… " Chris   
encouraged when Beth tried to sit up.   
  
"Where's Adam? … and Cassie?" Beth asked, ignoring what her sister was saying and sitting up.  
  
"Cassie is over there … sleeping." Chris nodded toward the crib that had been brought into the   
room. Beth couldn't help smiling. "And she is so beautiful." Her sister continued. "Of course it's   
all that gorgeous auburn hair of hers." Chris laughed, tossing her own flaming locks.  
  
"I thought about you the minute I saw her … and Mama." Beth replied, moving to embrace her   
sister. "I've missed you all so much." The two young women held one another and cried   
bittersweet tears.   
  
"I wish I could have been there for you Lea." Chris admitted. "But how? I mean … I thought you   
couldn't …"  
  
"The baby is Craig's." Beth replied, mentally making a note of not mentioning when she'd had the   
procedure. "I wanted this baby so much … not just for me, but for him too. So I had the egg   
implanted … and she was born on the 6th."  
  
"Well that explains why you fainted at the church. Don't you know you shouldn't have been   
travelling so soon after giving birth?" Chris chided her lightly before hugging her sister again,   
completely overcome with emotion because she had missed her so terribly.   
  
"I don't understand something Leandra. When you introduced us to Adam, you made us believe   
he was the father." Chris said finally when they were both drying their eyes.  
  
"He is." Beth replied firmly. "I love Adam … you have no idea how wonderful he is, what he's   
done for me … He loves Cassie and he will be the one there for her while she is growing up. I   
don't want her to be confused … and I know Craig would feel the same way. So outside of the   
family, as far as anyone else is concerned. Cassie is Adam's daughter."  
  
Chris wasn't really comfortable about this. What did they know about this Adam person? She   
saw the ring on her sister's hand, but there was no band.  
  
Beth looked to where her sister's eyes had fallen and guessed the next question. "He brought me   
home because we wanted to be married on New Year's Eve … here."  
  
Chris smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Why didn't you call us after Devan was killed in   
prison? With him gone, surely it was safe enough to call?"  
  
Beth knew again to be careful about what she said. "Devan didn't die in prison … I don't really   
know how he did it, but he had someone on the inside to help. And I'm sure you read that his   
body was missing from the morgue."  
  
Chris nodded and seemed satisfied.  
  
"It was a setup to escape. And he had people watching me. They relocated me to a city in   
Washington called Seacouver, and he still found me there." Beth explained. "That is where I met   
Adam, and his friends … our friends. And they protected me."  
  
"So Devan is alive?" Chris gasped.  
  
"No … not for almost a month. Adam made sure he could never hurt us again." She confided as   
she looked over at Cassie's sleeping form. "We're finally safe."  
  
"He killed him?" Chris was astonished. "Is that why you are marrying him?"  
  
"Of course not." Beth protested. "I'm marrying him because I love him. We're already a family.   
Marrying him is only a formality."  
  
"This is so not like you." Chris replied, pacing the room. "I mean you made Craig wait two years   
after college to get married, when you KNEW since you were like 5 years old he was the one.   
But this Adam rides into your life when you are under a tremendous stress, and you think he is   
your white knight? I don't get it Leandra."  
  
"I know what I'm doing … and really Chris, I am not up to arguing with you about this tonight, not   
when what I really want to know is … what happened to Mama?"  
  
Chris bit her lip, berating herself for not thinking before she spoke. She'd had almost a month to   
grieve their mother's death, but Beth had only just heard.   
  
"We had a good Thanksgiving. Of course it wasn't the same without you." Chris told her, clasping   
her hand. "Mama didn't tell us about the problems she'd been having. We knew she didn't sleep   
much, but had no idea that her heart was weak. She died three days later … in her sleep."  
  
The tears flowed down Beth's cheeks as she walked to stand beside her daughter's crib. She   
realized that was around the same time Devan had been killed. Damn him. He had robbed her   
of the precious little time she would have had with her mother. And if it hadn't been for the stress   
and worry about where she was, maybe her mother would still be alive. "I'm sorry Chris. I wish I   
could have been here … or told her something to give her peace."  
  
"You are here now." Chris put her arm around her sister's shoulder. "And you brought this little   
piece of heaven with you." She smiled down at her niece, and then to show her support she   
added "And you are in love."   
  
"I really am." Beth told her. Her thoughts immediately turned to Adam. She knew he would be   
worried, but that he was probably letting her sister tend to her to make it less awkward for the   
family.  
  
"Where is Adam?" Beth asked starting for the door.  
  
"After he brought you in here, Dad, Kyle and Justin insisted on having a 'little chat' " She replied   
as Beth left the room. She didn't have a chance to tell Beth that her husband Gary, Rayna and   
the sister-in-laws had stayed at the church with the children. They hadn't wanted them to miss   
the rest of the Christmas Eve service, and thought it would help make the holiday a little more   
normal for them. It would be at least another half hour before they arrived home.  
  
When Beth reached the main room of the house she could hear the voices in the kitchen. There   
around the table sat her Father and both her brothers. They all turned when she entered, and it   
was then she saw Adam leaning with his back against the counter, his arms crossed over his   
chest. His eyes showed relief to see her up, but still concern.  
  
"You should be resting." Adam insisted gently as she passed the others to slip under his   
protective arm.  
  
"I'm fine. It was just such a shock … and we had a long flight" she explained to him before   
turning to her family and repeating. "I'm fine, really." Adam saw that her face had regained its   
color and her eyes were bright. He answered by simply planting a light kiss to her hairline before   
turning his attention back to her very protective family.  
  
"I was a little worried when you weren't there when I woke up." Beth admitted, giving her father   
and brothers a direct glare. "I'll have to admit I wondered for a minute if maybe you hadn't   
received the kind of warm welcome this family is known for …"  
  
Adam had to resist the grin that threatened to cross his face. She'd only been home for a few   
minutes and already it was obvious that she felt comfortable enough to assert her opinion.  
  
"We were just trying to get to know him better." Kyle began, but his father wasn't going to sugar   
coat it.  
  
"We wanted to know what his intentions were with you … after all you had his child. I didn't see a   
ring on his hand and noticed that yours didn't have a band." Peter Harris said directly. "I did   
exactly what you would expect of me."  
  
Beth shook her head and walked over to her father, bending to put her arms around his neck and   
kiss his cheek. "It's good to know you haven't changed Dad. But you don't have to worry … you   
raised me remember? I know a good man when I see one and Adam …" she paused and   
glanced over her shoulder. "Adam is as good as they come."  
  
"Don't think you can get around me now Leandra. I thank God you are home with us again and   
you look like you are well, but I'm still your father and I am going to get some answers." He said,   
trying to be gruff but the façade was fading. "So far he hasn't said much. And there's something   
I don't like about him. He has secrets."  
  
Adam had to admire the man's instincts. He wouldn't be easily won over. But Adam wasn't going   
to let Beth fight this battle for him. Her family was obviously concerned and now that Cassie was   
a part of his life, he understood what Beth's father needed to know, and as long as the subject   
stayed away from what they couldn't share, he was fine with it.  
  
"I didn't feel it appropriate to discuss my relationship with Beth … Leandra …" he corrected   
"before she had a chance to speak with you herself."  
  
"Well she is here now and seems to be feeling better, so if you don't mind … I'd like some   
answers." Peter Harris stated, nodding toward the two chairs across the table and waiting until   
Beth and Adam had taken a seat.  
  
"What would you like to know sir." Adam replied, showing the respect that he knew would help   
Beth's family understand. Beth couldn't help but think about how ironic it was for Adam to be in   
this position, she wondered if he also found humor in being perceived as the younger and more   
inexperienced man. He certainly played it well.  
  
"I want to know who you are and how you came to be so close to my daughter, and I want to   
know why if you love her so much and have a child by her … why haven't you married her?"   
  
Beth's eyes met Adam's and he knew she wanted to start by telling them the truth about the   
baby. Once they understood about that, maybe the rest would be taken more easily. And this   
was her secret to tell. She reached for his hand under the table, lacing her fingers through his as   
had become their natural way of connection before explaining.  
  
"There's something about the baby that you should know, but it's for the family only. What I tell   
you does not go further than this room." Beth looked from her brothers to her father and then   
took a quick glance at Adam before telling them that the child was biologically Craig's as a result   
of the implant they had originally planned when they made their fateful trip to Atlanta.  
  
Her father's eyes widened. "The baby is Craig's? Then why did you make us think it was his?"   
  
"Because I love Adam and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. And he loves Cassie.   
He's going to be her father in every way that is important." She looked up at Adam briefly before   
turning back to her family. "And I know you'll understand one day that this is the right thing for me   
… and the baby." She paused to let it sink in.  
  
"We honored Craig by giving the baby his mother's name as a part of her own. We named her   
Cassandra Irene … Pierson." She continued. Her brothers eyed Adam carefully, but he didn't   
show any sign of concern or uncertainty. He met their stares with a confident gaze.  
  
"This is a lot to take in at one time Leandra. Maybe after we've had a chance to get to know him   
… but if you think we're just going to accept this quietly, that isn't going to happen. You've been   
away and I think we all need some time to just be together before deciding something this   
important." her father began.  
  
Adam didn't like the way that sounded and he could see how her father's words were upsetting   
Beth. "Is there a place we could talk privately … sir?" he asked, surprising Beth as well as   
everyone else at the table.  
  
Peter Harris stared at him for a few seconds before standing up from the table and getting his   
coat from the peg beside the door. Adam grabbed his coat from the other room and followed the   
man outside. 


	3. As the Century Begins Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"What do you have to say to me that you couldn't say in front of my daughter?" Mr. Harris began.  
  
"I can say all of it in front of her, but I won't. She's been through more than you know in the past   
year, not to mention giving birth recently and only an hour ago she learns her mother is dead. I   
think that's enough for one night." Adam replied firmly and the older man immediately   
understood.  
  
Realizing they had at least met on one point, Adam softened his tone. "I am sorry for your loss.   
Beth told me so much about her … about all of you, and I know losing your wife must be agony   
for you."  
  
The older man nodded and cleared his throat to control the emotion just talking about her death   
brought up for him.   
  
"Beth? That is the name they gave her?" he asked after a minute, leaning against the split rail   
fence and looking out over the dark field. "You don't know how many nights I stood out here   
wondering what was happening to her … wondering if I'd even realize I'd read her name in an   
obituary … feeling helpless to protect her because she thought she had to protect us. You can't   
know how hard that was."  
  
"She went by the name Beth Parker." Adam replied, understanding more about this man as he   
spoke. "She turned an old rooming house in Seacouver, Washington into a pie shop. She was   
trying to build a life for herself there in case she couldn't return home, and as difficult as that was   
for her … she was finding a way to make a success of it all. She made good friends … and that   
is how I met her."  
  
The older man shook his head. "Sounds like Lea. If she wasn't in the stable or riding like the   
wind across the pasture, she was in the kitchen creating something or another. A real mix of a   
girl she was, and everyone who knew her loved her." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Why didn't she come home after Devan was killed in prison? Was she still in danger from his   
friends or was it something else?" his eyes looked over at Adam, seeming to ask if he had been   
the reason she'd stayed away.  
  
"Devan didn't die in prison. He used an inside contact to fake his death and then came for her."   
Adam repeated the limited portion of the story that he and Beth had agreed would give her family   
an honest answer without risking his secret.  
  
Her father clearly wasn't expecting to hear this. "He came for her? When? Is she safe here?""  
  
"Devan is dead." Adam assured him. "He won't be threatening her again."  
  
"We didn't hear any of this." Peter Harris replied skeptically. "I have friends in law enforcement   
who would have told me if Devan had escaped … They all said he was dead."  
  
"They were wrong, and even if they had known, they couldn't protect her. Devan knew how to   
evade their system and they were powerless to stop him from coming after her." Adam said.  
  
"But you could. Is that what you are saying?"   
  
"He found her. I wish I could have spared her that." Adam admitted his regret, the vision of the   
blade Devan had held to her throat still haunting him. "But that mistake was his last. And if you   
want to read the police report, I am afraid you will be disappointed. There is none."  
  
Peter Harris regarded Adam carefully. The man seemed sincere and he'd seen the warmth in his   
eyes for his daughter and for her child. And something told him that this was a good man, but he   
had a dangerous side. A side it appears that had been strong enough to protect his daughter   
from the most evil creature he'd had the misfortune to encounter. A side he worried might bring   
more heartache into his family's life. His mind tried to wrap around all of this, but he was having   
trouble.  
  
"It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude for keeping Leandra safe and giving her life back to her …   
back to us." Mr. Harris said, turning to Adam. "But do I owe you my daughter's future? … my   
granddaughters?"  
  
Adam let out a long breath as he concentrated on how best to phrase his thoughts.  
  
"Your daughter has already agreed to spend her future with me, and Cassie is as much my   
daughter as my hand is an extension of my arm. Their happiness is all I care about, and I will   
protect them with my life if it comes to that." Adam assured him. "And although I hope that you   
will support her decision and be pleased that she is happy … I can assure you that your   
permission is not what I am asking."  
  
Peter Harris' eyes widened in surprise and then a hint of anger tinged his voice. He had been   
willing to give this man the benefit of the doubt, but he wasn't going to be pushed.  
  
"You might have been confident of your ability to manipulate my daughter's affection while she   
was alone and needed a protector, but now that she is home and with her family … she will not   
be so easily swayed. She respects my opinion. And until I know more about you, I am not sure."  
  
Adam regretted this hadn't gone better, but he and Beth had been through too much to have   
anyone interfere. "Leandra has agreed to become my wife on New Year's Eve. We came here   
to celebrate that occasion with her family because it was important to her. If you can't accept   
what we are to one another, it will hurt her deeply … but we will still be married."  
  
"You sound very sure of that fact young man."  
  
"I am sure of the love we share." He replied.   
  
"And so am I." Beth's voice came from behind them.   
  
Both men turned to find her standing a few feet away, her arms wrapped around herself, having   
left her coat inside.  
  
Adam shook his head and smirked at the site of her standing there in the cold wind. He crossed   
the distance between them, shrugged off his own coat and wrapped her in it. "I think you forgot   
something." He scolded lightly.  
  
"Leandra what are you doing out here?" her father asked.  
  
"I thought if my future was being discussed in such detail I should at least have a voice in it."   
She replied, wrapping her arms around Adam's waist and pressing herself against him …   
knowing that now he was the one freezing.  
  
"We're finished talking for now. It's Christmas Eve and the children will be here for their story   
before going up to bed. I'm not going to let anything interrupt tradition this year … and this   
discussion can wait until after tomorrow is over." Peter Harris announced.  
  
"Dad, I understand how important it is to hold on to tradition … especially with Mama gone." Beth   
said with her forehead pressed against Adam's sweater before turning to look at her father. "And   
we won't talk about it anymore tonight … But you need to know that in one week I am going to   
marry Adam. That isn't going to change. You can ask us anything and we'll try to answer as   
honestly as we can so you can better understand what we mean to one another … and get to   
know why I love Adam so much. In my heart he is already my husband … and nothing anyone   
can say will change that. So please … be happy for me … I need you in my life, and Cassie   
needs her grandpa. But she needs her Daddy more … and I need him."  
  
Her father looked at her and saw how determined she was to make him understand. They had   
always been close, and she had confided so many things to him that most girls would have only   
shared with their mothers. But that was the kind of relationship they had. He knew her and she   
knew him. And he knew as he looked at her that she was telling the truth. God help him if she   
was choosing unwisely because he could see this was going to happen. And all he could do was   
make sure her family was there in case it all fell down around her.  
  
Letting out a bittersweet sigh, he opened his arms to her and Beth stepped away from Adam to   
be pulled into her father's deep hug. "I won't stand in your way." He said softly as he stroked her   
hair and held her tight. But his eyes met Adam's over her head with a look that dared him to hurt   
his baby girl. Adam could respect that, and nodded his understanding. 


	4. As the Century Begins Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Traditional Christmas at the Harris farm meant that everyone gathered together at the main   
house to spend Christmas Eve and morning together. And it was a good thing it was such a large   
house, because on this night they pushed the structure to it's seams.  
  
Rayna, Chris' husband Gary and her brother's wives Eva and Gwen arrived at the house with the   
children only a few minutes after Beth, Adam and her father had come inside.  
  
"I'm going to go feed Cassie while they are changing into their pajamas and getting ready for the   
story." Beth whispered to Adam.  
  
"Where should I take our things?" he asked, thinking it would be a good time to bring in their   
suitcases.  
  
Beth looked up at him from under her lashes and smiled shyly … which Adam recognized   
immediately as her wanting to tell him something he probably wasn't going to like.  
  
"We may have convinced my Father that we are going to be married next week, but I guess I   
should have explained about his house rules." She began.  
  
"Let me guess … there's a nice sofa with my name on it?" he replied with a groan.  
  
"Or we could stay in town …" she offered.  
  
"No … As much as I'll hate it, I think I can manage a few nights without you in my arms. But can   
I ask a question?"   
  
"Anything." She replied.  
  
"These rules … they don't apply after the wedding do they?" he leaned over, speaking so close   
he tickled her ear with his breath, making her giggle as she shook her head no. With that, Adam   
turned and took his coat from her and went out to the car for their things.  
  
Although Cassie was asleep after her feeding, Beth brought her into the main room to be with the   
family. The children gathered around the large floral chair her sister's had saved for her,   
oooohhhing and ahhhing over their new little cousin.  
  
There were bowls of popcorn set around the room and mugs of hot chocolate and cider passed   
around before Peter Harris took a seat beside the fireplace. It was the rocker that had up until   
now been the place Beth's mother sat to read the Christmas story before everyone went up to   
bed.  
  
Beth stood up for a second, letting Adam slip behind her so the three of them could settle into the   
deep chair together. As her Father read the story, Adam studied the family gathered around him.   
On the sofa was Beth's brother Kyle with his wife Eva. Two little boys sat in their laps, licking the   
large, melting marshmallows that floated on the top of their chocolate and giggling when the   
sweet substance stuck to their nose. Beside them sat Chris with her daughter in her lap and her   
husband Gary on the floor in front of them. Rayna, who hadn't yet married, sat cross-legged in   
front of her father, holding Justin's little girl Abbie in her lap. Justin and his wife Gwen were   
across the room on the shorter sofa with their new baby. He noticed Beth looking around the   
room, drinking in the sight of her family through mist-filled eyes. And as much as he cringed at   
the thought he'd stepped into a holiday episode of 'The Waltons', he knew that coming here had   
been the right thing to do for her.  
  
By the time the story was over, a couple of the children had nodded off and had to be carried to   
their beds. Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses as the Mothers disappeared down the hall,   
leaving the men to take care of the Santa brigade.  
  
Kyle showed Adam the pullout sofa in the small den off the back of the house, and told him he   
was welcome to turn in, but he could join in on the fun if he'd like. "Justin has a case of cold beer   
beside the bicycle assembly line." He added, and at the mention of his beverage of choice, Adam   
decided they could count him in. Besides, he might as well give blending in with the family his   
best effort. Beth deserved to be happy, and being with her family made her happy. And to tell   
the truth, despite their skepticism about him, he liked them. 


	5. As the Century Begins Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Back in Seacouver Amanda and Mac dropped Richie and Claudia off at Beth's house. They'd   
had dinner in town that night and would get together again the next afternoon to exchange gifts   
and finish planning their trip to the wedding. Since Beth hesitated to fly with Barkley for fear he   
might not take the cargo hold well, Richie and Mac had offered to drive him cross country in the   
SUV, and Joe, Claudia and Amanda would fly in. They planned to arrive two days before the   
wedding, barring any unforeseen problem.  
  
"I'm sorry the holiday didn't turn out exactly as you'd hoped." Ricky offered as he turned to lock   
the door behind them.  
  
"It's all right, really. I understand why Beth wanted to go home, and I'm excited about the   
wedding and meeting her family." She replied. "And besides … you are here, and Duncan and   
Joe and Amanda will be over tomorrow. And the trees are beautiful … It's really more of a   
Christmas than I've ever had."   
  
Richie understood what she meant. As he followed her into the main room and looked at the   
lights on the tree and the packages with his name and the names of their friends on them, not to   
mention the smell of spiced cinnamon from the pies Claudia had made earlier that day … using   
Beth's recipes. She had really settled into all of this domesticity, which surprised him.  
  
But then a lot of things surprised him about Claudia. They had been officially 'dating' for almost   
three weeks now and it had been a lot easier than he had expected. She liked dressing up and   
going out, which had been a little much for him at first … but he was getting used to it. She in   
turn had agreed to hang out casually at Joe's …. and then there were the bike rides.   
  
Even in the cold, clear December days, she agreed to ride like the wind without complaint. As he   
watched her walk across the room, which was illuminated only by the tree lights, his mind went   
back to yesterday afternoon …   
  
They'd ridden up to their favorite point to watch the sun set. But when he'd moved to get off the   
bike, she'd held him fast. Slipping her hands inside his jacket, Claudia moved them over his   
chest sensually as she pressed herself against his back and began kissing his neck. And then   
when her hands began to caress him beneath his T-shirt, he could stand it no more. He tried to   
turn and kiss her, but she had other ideas. Sliding from the back of the bike … keeping her   
hands on his shoulders as she moved around him almost cat like. Claudia's eyes locked with his   
as she slipped one leg over the front to face him.  
  
She practically wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her back against the front of the bike   
with the force of his kiss. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her … but the time   
hadn't been right. And he wanted it to be right.  
  
Claudia called his name for the second time, realizing he was lost in thought as he seemed to   
stare right through her.  
  
"Earth to Richie." She laughed, waving her hand. Her eyes sparkled brighter than the black   
beaded gown she wore, and when he focused on her face … he couldn't stay away from her any   
longer.  
  
Without saying a word, he turned and slid a CD in the entertainment center, and when the soft   
music began to play he held out his hand. "Dance with me Claudia."  
  
His voice was low and deep and Claudia felt her heart begin to beat faster as she stepped toward   
him. He pulled her hand to his chest and slid his arm around her, letting his hand slide lightly   
over the smooth skin of her back.  
  
Claudia's eyes were lost in his as she felt Richie pull her against him, and when his hand touched   
her skin she let out a little gasp. Slowly he began to move her to the soft rhythm of the music.   
  
She brought her free hand up over his shoulders and let her fingers sift absently through the hair   
at the nape of his neck. Neither said a word as they simply moved together and drank in the   
desire they saw mirrored in each other's eyes.  
  
When Richie lowered his face to kiss her, Claudia melted against him like butter with a soft sigh   
of pleasure. The sound and the way she immediately opened her lips to deepen the kiss   
combined to pull a low moan of desire from deep within his throat … and the fire was lit.  
  
He felt the shudder that ran through her body and couldn't help but smile at the thought of what   
such a simple touch had done to her. He had to hold himself in check at the thought of how she   
would respond to the many ways he wanted to touch her. But he had to be sure she wanted him   
to.  
  
His lips left her mouth and began to move slowly along her jawline and to her neck. He looked up   
briefly at her closed eyes and her slightly parted lips as she seemed to be completely lost in the   
sensation of what he was doing. Richie traced her collarbone with his tongue, and then slid the   
strap of her gown slightly to expose the tip of her shoulder, where he placed a soft, wet kiss.  
  
Her hands came up to fist in his hair, holding him to her. "Richie" her soft cry was almost frantic.  
  
Looking up he could see how much she wanted him … this … and he was at the breaking point   
himself. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth.  
  
"No" she replied "I want you here … now … " The lights from the tree and the glow of the fire   
cast a magical glow on the room, and she didn't think that anything could be more perfect.  
  
Richie cast a glance down at the rug beneath their feet and wanted better for her this first time.   
"Claudia … trust me … come with me." He said as he kissed her knuckles and slowly began to   
lead her out of the room and toward the stairs, watching as she followed.  
  
She didn't try to stop him, but followed him silently … her eyes moving from the hand that held   
hers to his eyes as they took each step.  
  
About halfway up the stairs, Claudia moved closer to him … sliding her hands up his arms and   
beginning to remove his jacket. He saw what she wanted and shrugged out of it, leaving it   
hanging over the railing as he turned and encircled her waist with his hands and pushed her into   
the bedroom.  
  
She flipped the switch on the wall that illuminated the tree in her room before wrapping her arms   
around his neck and letting him propel her further into the room.   
  
"You aren't like anyone else I've ever known … you know that don't you?" Richie whispered as   
he assaulted her neck with kisses and his hands spread across her bare back.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" she breathed, her hands pulling at his shirt tail.  
  
"That's a very good thing." He replied, pulling her earlobe gently between his lips.  
  
"You aren't like anyone else for me either Richie." She admitted as her hands slipped beneath   
the fabric of his shirt and over the muscles of his back.  
  
"Mmmmmm is that a good thing?" he asked, loving the way her hands felt.  
  
"It might not be for me …" she admitted with a light whisper, causing him to pull back a little so   
he could look into her eyes. Her feelings for him were written plainly on her face as she finished   
her reply. "Because no one's ever had the power to break my heart before … "  
  
Her eyes couldn't continue to look into his. She'd been more honest with him than she'd ever   
been even with herself, except for the passion she had for her music. And it scared her.  
  
Richie's hands cupped either side of her face, encouraging her to look at him.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Claudia … and your heart is too precious to me to break." He stopped   
short of saying he loved her. He wasn't completely sure about that right now … but he knew it   
would be very clear to him soon.  
  
But Claudia was sure, and somehow she found the courage to say it. "I love you Richie."   
  
His heart turned over at her sweet admission. "I know Claudia, believe me … I know." He   
replied, kissing her forehead and pulling her into his arms and holding her until their hearts   
seemed to be pounding out of control together.  
  
"Richie … please ..." She said, running her hands under his shirt and moving them across his   
chest, sending a bolt of electricity through him when her fingers brushed the points of his   
pectorals.  
  
Richie groaned his surrender and slanted his lips across her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers   
as he felt her hands begin to unbutton his shirt. He helped her slip it off his shoulders, giving her   
hands the space between them that they seemed to crave. She seemed to need to explore every   
inch of him at once. And he was happy to be the object she desired.  
  
His own hands found their way to the straps of her dress, slipping them delicately off her   
shoulders. Claudia dropped her arms long enough to let the straps and the dress fall with the   
softest rustle to pool at her feet. His gaze followed the movement, and he couldn't help but pull   
back a little to admire her.   
  
Claudia saw where his eyes traveled, and suddenly felt the awkwardness of being completely   
bare to him except for the tiny lace panties. She started to cross her arms in front of her, but   
Richie looked up into her eyes and gently clasped her wrists … guiding them up over his   
shoulders as he pulled her against him. The feel of her skin against his own was heavenly.  
  
Claudia felt him move her toward the bed, and when the back of her knees touched the mattress,   
she let him slowly lower her onto it.  
  
Richie caressed her as if she were the most fragile of creatures. He whispered reassurances and   
words that made her feel so beautiful, and when he took her … Claudia clung to him as if she   
would never let go. 


	6. As the Century Begins Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Adam was certain his head had only just hit the pillow when he heard the door to the small room   
he was in creak open. Recognizing the soft padding of sock feet, he rolled over and managed to   
smile through his exhaustion at the site of Beth tip toeing across the floor with Cassie in one arm   
and a large mug of what must be black coffee in the other. She looked amazing as her dark hair   
fell over one shoulder of the soft red fleece robe. Of all the colors she wore, red was the one that   
to him that set off her fair skin and dark hair to its best advantage. And ever since he admitted   
that, she seemed to go out of her way to add that color to her wardrobe.  
  
"Merry Christmas" she greeted him, wishing she could have let him sleep longer. But the kids   
were already beginning to stir so she thought she should at least give him a chance to properly   
wake up at his own pace before the noise did it for him.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He replied, unable to be grumpy when she was smiling so sincerely. "Here …   
let me get that." He said, sitting up to take the mug from her and setting it on the table beside   
him.  
  
Upon hearing his voice, Cassie started to fuss and fret.   
  
"Guess who was missing her Daddy." Beth said as she handed the tiny baby to him. "It took   
forever to get her to start eating … she kept getting frustrated, and you weren't there to calm her."  
  
"Cassie doesn't like it when Mommy makes Daddy sleep in the other room." He said in a light   
voice as he snuggled the little girl's face against his own.   
  
Beth swatted him playfully. "Already making me out to be the bad guy huh?"  
  
"Never." He replied, leaning over to kiss her as he held Cassie in the crook of his arm.  
  
"God I missed you." She whispered as she kept her forehead pressed against his when their lips   
parted.  
  
"And you missed all the fun." He replied. "Kyle invited me to be an elf in Santa's workshop." His   
tone was less than enthused.  
  
"And you did it? No wonder you look exhausted, I didn't hear him come upstairs until after 3."   
She ran her hand over the side of his face.  
  
"He appealed to my weakness … the promise of cold beer." Adam admitted with a sigh.  
  
"I'll have to remember that." She laughed.  
  
"Any chance of catching a few more hours with you snuggled beside me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Beth tilted her head and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid not … the kids are already up   
and I'm sure any minute they will be downstairs and screaming like wild indians when they see   
what the jolly old elf left."   
  
"At least it's only once a year" He replied, carefully shifting the baby so he wouldn't risk dripping   
any hot coffee on her as he guzzled it down.  
  
Beth had not exaggerated. The wrapping paper flew in all directions as soon as the children hit   
the floor of the main room. He was content to stand holding Cassie in the doorway between the   
kitchen and the Christmas tree, well out of the chaos.  
  
Beth jumped right in the middle, helping sort the packages and creating piles for each family   
member. Her sister Chris said she'd always been the organizer of the group, so they weren't   
surprised when she took charge.  
  
The family had opened over half the gifts when Justin looked across to where Beth had gone to   
lean against Adam, watching and enjoying the site. He turned and whispered something to Kyle   
and then the two of them disappeared. "I wonder what those two are up to?" she mused to   
Adam, who hadn't seen the exchange.  
  
A few minutes later the two men returned to the room and Kyle ordered everyone to be still and   
quiet for a second. Even their father wondered what this was about.  
  
"Lea … we hope you will forgive us for not having a stack of packages waiting with your name on   
it, we started to do that … but to be honest …" her brother blinked a few times and stared at the   
ceiling before looking back at her. "to be honest, none of us could bear the thought of what it   
would be like to see the stack sit unopened."  
  
"Kyle you know it doesn't matter … I have all the Christmas I need right here in this room." She   
replied, walking to the middle of the room to hug her brother.  
  
When she let go of his neck he let her know he had more to say. "We do have a present for you.   
Something I hope you will want." He handed a small box tied in red paper with a silver bow to   
her.  
  
Beth looked up at him questioningly and then opened it. Inside was a key chain with a single key   
that she recognized.  
  
"Kyle … I don't understand." She said, looking up at him as she held the key.  
  
"I know you thought that they sold the house to pay for what you would need to start your new   
life. And they did sell it … to us." He told her, gesturing to the rest of her family.  
  
"You bought it?" she gasped, her hand coming to cover her mouth. "But how?"  
  
"Together it wasn't hard. We all pitched in." he replied. "And it's yours … if you want it … it's   
completely paid off free and clear."  
  
She shook her head, unable to respond. She didn't want to hurt them, but she also didn't know if   
she could go back in the house she'd shared with Craig. She hadn't been inside it since the day   
they left for Atlanta. She hadn't been able to bring herself to be there without him.  
  
"Will you excuse me please?" she whispered as she put the key back in the box and walked   
outside, oblivious to the fact that she was only wearing her robe and pajamas.  
  
Adam handed the baby to Rayna as the family was stunned into silence. He had no idea what   
had just happened, but he could see that they hadn't intended to cause her pain. Grabbing his   
coat and hers from the closet in the entryway, he walked out to find her.   
  
"Beth" he called out as he looked to see which way she had gone. Turning around the side of   
the house he found her standing near the pasture fence, staring out at the rolling hills and   
meadows below.  
  
Before he even tried to find out what happened, he wrapped her coat and his arms around her.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what just happened? Or do you need some time?" he asked simply as   
he rested his chin on the top of her head and stared out in the same direction. Even in the winter   
it was beautiful. He could only imagine what the spring and summer would be like.  
  
Beth didn't say anything for a few minutes, but let herself lean back into the warmth and comfort   
of his body.  
  
"See that house over there?" she nodded toward a quaint yellow wood frame house in the   
distance. "That is where I used to live … with Craig."   
  
Adam didn't know if she wanted him to respond or even how to respond since he had no idea   
what was going on in her head, so he just waited for her to explain in her own time.  
  
"I haven't been in that house since the day we left to go to Atlanta. Not even to get clothes or   
anything. Chris and Rayna had to go in for me." She began. "It was too painful."  
  
"Yet your family believed they needed to save it for you." He replied and felt her nod.  
  
"Even though the thought of going in there hurts so much, for a few seconds when I first saw that   
key, I felt truly happy that it hadn't been sold to one of our neighbors or strangers."  
  
"Why do you think that is?" he continued to try and help her search her heart, knowing she   
needed to get to the bottom of her feelings.  
  
"Because it was a happy home." She replied, her voice barely audible. He could tell that she   
was crying, but didn't move to hold her any tighter because to do so would give her a way to   
escape what he knew she wanted to face. "It was happy until he took it all away."   
  
Adam could hear her heart breaking. He remembered the times she had spoken of her husband,   
and what had happened. She told him about the horror … she told him about the trial and the   
threats … she told him about how hard it had been to leave her home and her family and try to   
outrun Devan's grasp. But she never talked about taking time to grieve all she'd lost. It seems   
she had never really been afforded the time to really examine what her life had become and   
grieve what it could no longer be. There were dreams she'd created with Craig since they were   
children that had been slashed to ribbons in front of her eyes. And she hadn't allowed herself to   
feel the real depth of it all. That was why she couldn't go in the house. Subconsciously she was   
protecting herself from facing the ghosts of what would have been. It was the same protective   
instinct that kept her from watching the videotapes for so long … and never all of them.  
  
Desperate not to feel what she was feeling, Beth tried to distract herself by turning her attention to   
Adam. "I'm sorry." She said, turning in his arms and burying her face in his coat. "How could I   
stand here feeling sorry for myself when I should be looking at what I have."  
  
She looked up at him. "I have you … and Cassie, and it's not fair to you to for me to hang on to   
this, to let something that is over and done affect me so. You deserve better."  
  
"I'm not threatened by what you had with Craig." Adam replied honestly. "And I don't expect you   
to exsponge his name or his memory from your life. If I'd been the least bit threatened by his   
ghost … I would never have been so agreeable to come here with you. I would have done or   
said anything to keep you from being here. I know the love you have for me Beth. I know how   
real it is."  
  
"Then it won't upset you if I say that I am so damn mad about what Devan did to my life? To   
Craig's life? About all the plans and the dreams that I'd spent so much time creating with the   
man I thought I would grow old with? That when I think about it, I want to scream how unfair it is?   
That I'm afraid to really say or feel what I want because I'm afraid if I start … I won't be able to   
find my way back out of the pain and the loss?" The words poured out of her in a rush and then   
she waited for him to react.  
  
"It upsets me yes, but not for the reason you think. It upsets me because of the pain it brings you.   
And I'd do anything … even wish we had never met, if it meant you could have been spared all of   
this and lived the dream you'd planned." The truth of his statement was as plain in his eyes as   
the pain of even considering having never been a part of her life.  
  
"I don't want to feel this anymore." She admitted, laying her cheek against his chest. "I don't   
want to be afraid of facing the things I used to love."  
  
"Do you think that is why your family did this? Why they made sure everything you worked so   
hard to build wasn't taken from you unless you wanted to let it go?" he asked.  
  
Beth knew that was why they had done it. Chris and her Mother had both encouraged her to face   
the loss … to face the ghosts of her happiness with Craig by going to the house. But she didn't   
have the strength at the time. "I'm sure that is why they did it." She replied.  
  
"I don't know your family … but I know you … and they surely know you. And I think that they   
acted in what they believe is your best interest."   
  
"And I walk out on them." She said sadly.  
  
Adam sighed, because now she was going to beat herself up about that too. "They love you and   
they are happy you are here with them. They'll understand that it may take you some time."  
  
"What would I do without you Adam?" she asked.   
  
"Well at the moment, I would say you would be freezing your cute little bum off." He replied,   
trying to lighten her mood as he coaxed her back toward the house. 


	7. As the Century Begins Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
As Adam predicted, her family understood how difficult this was for her. She placed the box with   
the key in the dresser drawer for the time being and went back downstairs to help prepare the   
Christmas dinner with her sisters.  
  
After dinner, Beth had a long, private talk with her father about what had happened over the past   
year. She wished she could share all of it with him. She'd never held so much back from him   
before, but that was impossible. Adam's existence depended on her discretion.  
  
She got her father to open up about the deep pain he felt now that her mother was gone. They   
talked about the stress of not knowing what had happened to her, but her father would not let her   
shoulder the responsibility. "You could not help what that man did to you and to Craig. You had   
to do whatever it took to survive … and to come home to us. If anyone was to blame for your   
mother being taken from us early … it is Asher Devan."  
  
For a long time Beth just sat next to her father and looked out the big picture window, his arm   
around her shoulders, just as they had done so many lazy afternoons when she was growing up.   
She'd always been secure about who she was and that was mainly because her father gave her   
the security to try whatever she dreamed, knowing that if she failed he would be there … just as   
he would with every success.  
  
"I know you are worried about me Dad." Beth opened up the subject of her upcoming wedding.   
"But I really do know what I am doing … and who I am doing it with."  
  
"I just wish I knew him better Leandra." He admitted. "He is a man with secrets … and I worry   
about what those secrets will do to you, and to the baby."  
  
Beth thought long and hard about her response. "I know his secrets. And I know his heart. And   
you don't need to worry about us Dad. Adam will protect us with his life … he already has."  
  
"He killed a man … I know Devan was evil, but he spoke of it as if he were reading yesterday's   
weather … as if he hadn't thought twice about taking a life. It made me think Devan wasn't the   
first."  
  
"He killed a man after watching him hold a dagger to my throat, and to the child I carried." Beth   
replied, her father gasped at the horrible image. "Devan kidnapped me and was going to kill me   
in front of Adam …" she waited for the shock to die down before continuing. "Having seen that,   
would you have thought twice?"  
  
Peter Harris shook his head. He knew that Devan had come close to killing her once … he had   
no idea how close he came the second time. And as uneasy as Adam's cold side made him, he   
couldn't help but be glad for it, for his daughter's sake.  
  
"He's a good man Dad. I wouldn't raise my daughter with him if I didn't believe that with my   
whole heart." She confided. "And now … I am tired and Cassie is probably hungry." She kissed   
her father's cheek and went back into the main room to take her daughter from the arms of her   
younger sister, who couldn't get enough of her new niece. Adam had disappeared somewhere   
with Chris and her husband … She suspected they were driving him around the area and trying to   
get to know him a little better.  
  
"She's a really good baby Lea." Rayna said as she passed the child to her. "And Adam is uhm   
… nice … not to mention that accent." Her sister rolled her eyes and fanned herself a little.  
  
Beth's eyes sparkled playfully as she agreed with her sister. "Nice doesn't begin to cover it   
Rayna. And yeah, he could read the Sears catalog and I'd want to be all over him and that voice   
of his." She laughed as the two of them went upstairs to their room to talk some more while she   
fed Cassie.   
  
"Are there any more like him?" Rayna continued. "I mean … any hot younger brothers?"  
  
"I thought Chris said you were dating some guy who lives in Franklin … airline pilot … drives a   
jag." Beth replied with a grin.  
  
"Well yeah … and he's great, but …" Rayna started giggling like a school girl instead of the 23   
year old she was. Old habit among sisters.  
  
"But?" Beth drew out the word the way she hoped to draw out her sister's reason for her   
giddiness.  
  
"I am so lame." Rayna flushed as she shook her head. "I was in the hall when Adam came out of   
the shower … before he had his shirt on. Geezus Lea … who would have known under the   
baggy sweaters he wears just how buff he is. I mean I think I ovulated on the spot." She   
admitted, falling backwards onto her bed.  
  
Beth let out a light shreak of laughter at her sister's vivid description, briefly startling Cassie who   
was in the midst of her meal. Rayna hadn't changed a bit, she still had the most unique and   
direct way of putting things, and she always spoke exactly what was on her mind. It was so good   
to be sitting together in their old room and letting the years just drop off as they shared 'girl talk'.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Rayna, but Adam is one of a kind …" Beth replied when they   
both stopped laughing enough to talk. "And off limits." She added, raising one eyebrow to look at   
her sister, playfully claiming territory.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about with me or any other woman Lea. I've seen the way that man   
looks at you. I'd give anything to have a man worship me like that. I'm happy for you Leandra,   
you deserve to be happy."  
  
"Sometimes I have trouble understanding how I could be fortunate enough to find love so intense   
twice in my life … and what I've found with Adam just blows me away." She admitted.  
  
"Well what about these friends of his? The one's coming for the wedding. Any potential   
candidates?" Rayna asked, rolling onto her stomach and propping her chin on her hands as she   
talked with her sister.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you are going to need oxygen when you meet Duncan MacLeod." Beth told her.   
"Drop dead gorgeous with a Scottish accent, and is probably one of the kindest men I've ever   
met."  
  
"But" she finished when she saw her sister's face light up "Like Adam, he's spoken for. Our   
friend Amanda and he have been an item for quite a while."  
  
"Ugh" Rayna buried her face in the comforter and screamed lightly in frustration.  
  
"And then there is Richie." Beth continued. "Very nice guy … and as you would put it … totally   
buff." She laughed. "Unfortunately for you, he just started seeing the other woman who is   
coming with them, Claudia. Not sure where that is going because they are so different … but … "  
  
"You still haven't forgiven me for that prank at the Campbell's stable have you?" Rayna asked.  
  
"Oh God … I'd forgotten about that." Beth began to laugh.   
  
"So you bring 3 totally hot but unavailable men home, just to torture me." Rayna rolls back over,   
letting her blond hair dangle over the edge of the bed as she stares at the ceiling.  
  
Beth could only laugh as she shook her head at her sister's theatrics. Rayna had always been   
the flirt of the three, and had a list of guys falling all over her since she was barely out of braces.   
"Somehow I think you'll survive." She replied, moving to put a sleeping Cassie in her crib.  
  
"Are you going to be up here for awhile?" she asked.  
  
"I'm calling it a night. I may come down for a snack later, but my plan tonight is mindless TV and   
sleep." Rayna replied with a grin. "Go find Adam, I'll watch her."  
  
"Thanks" Beth said as she straightened her clothes and left the room.  
  
She was surprised to find Adam sitting on the bottom step, stroking the head of her father's   
beagle Bandit.  
  
"So did Chris and Gary give you the grand tour?" she asked, as he stood up when he heard her   
coming down.  
  
"It's a nice little town." He replied, covering the real reason he'd been with Chris and her   
husband. He had a little surprise that required their help, and the drive had been an excuse.  
  
Beth stopped on the bottom step, making her almost eye to eye with Adam as she wrapped her   
arms around his neck. "The little princess is asleep and her Aunt Rayna volunteered to watch her   
… so … if you aren't too tired I thought we would go somewhere."  
  
Adam raised one eyebrow. "We aren't going cow tipping are we?" remembering a joke her   
brothers had mentioned the night before.  
  
"Not tonight." She replied, taking his hand and pulling him toward the door, this time   
remembering her coat.  
  
She fished the keys from under the mat of her father's pickup and told Adam to get in and hold   
on. He got a bad feeling about this when instead of going down the driveway, she turned the   
truck through the pasture gate and began driving over the rolling fields toward the back of the   
property.  
  
"Can I ask why we couldn't take the road?" he asked as his head hit the top of the truck for the   
third time, wondering if she could see where she was going with only one headlight.  
  
"ooops … sorry." She laughed, slowing down a bit. "We could have taken the road, but this is   
faster." She replied.   
  
"And here we are." Beth announced, hopping out of the truck. She'd taken the short cut to the   
stable, the place Adam remembered her talking about spending half her life when she was   
growing up.  
  
"Beth we are not riding tonight." Adam told her firmly.  
  
"Don't worry … I can wait till tomorrow for that, but I couldn't wait another minute to see my   
babies." She replied, flipping the big switch that illuminated the very modern stable.  
  
"Wow." Adam said as he stepped in. The interior was amazing. By a quick count he realized   
there were separate stalls for over two dozen horses along with a big area in the middle. "When   
you said stable I sort of envisioned a large barn."  
  
Beth beamed with pride when she realized he was truly impressed. "We built this together about   
fifteen years ago. The horses are an important part of our lives … so we scrimped in other areas   
to make sure they had the best."  
  
She walked about halfway down the center, greeting a few of the familiar heads that peered out,   
until the excited winee of one of the horses rose above the others.  
  
"Renegade!" she exclaimed, rushing over to wrap her arms around the neck of the palomino.   
"How's my handsome boy? Did you miss me?" she asked as she stroked his nose.  
  
Adam walked slowly through the interior, his hands in his pockets as he studied one fine animal   
after another, giving Beth some time to get reacquainted with her horse. It had been a long time   
since he'd been around horses of this caliber, and he missed riding. Aside from the days he'd   
spent with Kronos and Silas a year ago, he hadn't really been riding for ages it seemed, and that   
last time had been anything but pleasurable.  
  
When he came to the stall where Beth was doting over her favorite, he held out his hand to stroke   
the animal, but received an angry snort for his trouble.  
  
"Guess I should have warned you … he's the jealous type." She laughed. "Isn't that right you   
naughty boy?" she kept stroking his nose and behind his ears.  
  
"And spoiled no doubt." Adam commented.  
  
"No doubt." She laughed. "Do you see any that interest you? A few of the horses don't take to   
new riders well, but most of them just love a chance to get out."  
  
"With my luck I'd pick your Father's favorite."   
  
"We aren't territorial about the horses. I might ride Renegade most of the time, but there are   
several others that belong to my brothers or my Dad that I enjoy taking out. We all swap around,   
and it's not a problem."  
  
"Then how about that one over there?" he pointed to the crème colored horse with the dark main   
and tail.  
  
Beth couldn't help but smile that he would select that horse. "That's Galahad … you'll probably   
enjoy riding him. A lot of energy, and loves it when you give him his head to run … but very   
steady too."   
  
Adam walked over to the animal and began to stroke his face and nose. The horse seemed to   
enjoy the attention. "What do you say we have a go at it tomorrow?" he asked as he gave the   
horse a few firm pats on the shoulder.  
  
"Galahad it is then." Beth said. Galahad had been Craig's horse, but she wasn't going to make   
Adam feel uncomfortable by mentioning it. She wanted to share the activity she loved the most   
with him and didn't want any of her ghosts getting in the way of just enjoying it.  
  
She squeezed Renegade's neck one more time before coming to visit with Galahad. "I thought   
maybe tomorrow morning after Cassie's had her breakfast we could slip off and take a long ride.   
My Dad and Rayna will both be happy to watch her."  
  
"She's usually in a good mood early, so that's probably the best time." He replied, looking   
forward to enjoying the morning with her. "But are you sure you should be riding so soon?" He   
knew that she would be all right because of the power of the quickening, but didn't want her to   
experience any more discomfort because of pushing things. They really didn't know the scope of   
how quickly her healing would work.  
  
"Amanda and I made a little detour the other day when we went shopping. I wanted to be sure   
about everything before our trip." She confessed. "I used one of the aliases that they had given   
me in the program and we went to a hospital in Seattle. A doctor checked to be sure everything   
was all right, and I'd healed amazingly. In fact … if I weren't breast feeding, she would have had   
a hard time believing I'd delivered at all."  
  
"One of the benefits of the quickening … your body will heal faster. I didn't know how quickly   
though." He replied. "But why didn't you tell me? I would have taken you?"  
  
Beth flushed a little and ran her hand through her hair. "I didn't mean to hide anything from you,   
but after I had Cassie … there were things I wasn't sure about … woman things … and it was   
easier for me if Amanda took me and I could ask the doctor questions on my own. Can you   
understand?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm glad there are no worries."   
  
"Could you be any more understanding?" she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
They stayed at the stable a little longer before going back to the house and to their separate   
rooms. 


	8. As the Century Begins Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
The next morning Beth managed to get up early enough to shower and get dressed before   
Cassie began to stir. Rayna was still sleeping when she finished feeding the baby, so she took   
her downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. To her surprise she found her father   
seated at the table and Adam at the stove making eggs and bacon for them both.  
  
"You are just in time. Your father has biscuits in the oven and I think I'm almost done here as   
long as you don't mind … uhm … scrambled." He said, leaning far enough away from the stove   
to plant a kiss on Cassie's forehead as Beth passed him to get to her chair. She gave her dad a   
peck on the cheek as she sat down.  
  
The talk around the table stayed pretty much in the range of how impressed Adam had been with   
the stable and a few changes Beth would find around the fields since the neighboring farm was   
sold. "There are a few new fences and they are expanding that pond to stock with catfish." He   
told her. "So you will have to take the long way around if you go up toward the north field."  
  
"How high are those fences Dad?" she asked as she balanced Cassie in one arm and managed   
to put jam on her biscuit with the other hand.  
  
"Leandra, you can get that notion out of your head right now. Your jumping days were over the   
day you gave birth to my grandchild." Her father scolded.  
  
Beth didn't argue, but Adam could see the glint of defiance in her eyes and knew what she had in   
mind.  
  
"I wonder if Rayna will be down soon?" Beth asked, realizing that in a few short hours Cassie   
would be hungry again.  
  
"Don't worry about Rayna. Just pass my little angel over to me. It's time we got better   
acquainted." Her father ordered with a smile in his voice as he reached for the baby.  
  
"You sure you don't mind Dad? We won't be gone too long. She's usually pretty good in the   
morning and stays to her schedule." Beth replied as she moved to help Adam clear the dishes.  
  
"Those can wait till you come back, or I'll get them when Rayna comes down." He said, scooting   
her out of the room. He knew how much Beth wanted to be riding. "You're burning good   
daylight."  
  
Beth ran back upstairs to get her heavy jacket and she met Adam back at the pickup. "You're   
driving?" she asked, jumping in. "It's either that or cut a sunroof in the top with my head." He   
replied with a dry smirk as he turned the key.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, blinking her eyes a few times.  
  
Adam looked at the dash of the truck and the field ahead and then back at her, not knowing what   
she meant. Beth leaned over and pulled him by the collar, kissing him firmly. "I've been wanting   
to do that since I got up this morning." She admitted before he kissed her one more time in a way   
that put the whole idea of ever getting the truck moving in jeopardy.   
  
They rode for about an hour as Beth showed him the perimeter of the farm. Adam had to agree   
that this was beautiful country. He could see why she loved it so much. And Galahad was a   
superb animal. He couldn't help but wonder what the horse would do if he did give him the   
freedom to choose his own speed.   
  
Beth had only just topped the ridge with her own horse ahead of him when he saw her look over   
her shoulder, her eyes flashing with mischief as she kicked her own horse into flight. The last   
thing he saw was her braid and the horse's tail disappear over the rim.  
  
"OK" he thought to himself. "If it's a race she wants." He decided, giving Galahad the   
encouragement he'd been waiting for. The animal did not disappoint. When they topped the   
ridge he saw that it flattened out into one very long and very flat pasture before a rolling hill rose   
at the end. Beth was halfway across when she heard Galahad approaching. She let out a little   
whoop to Renegade and picked up speed, knowing Galahad would be upon them in an instant.  
  
They were both laughing and out of breath when she finally pulled her horse up at the top of the   
third hill. "I'm impressed." She called to Adam. "How long has it been since you've ridden?" she   
asked.  
  
"Like that?" he asked, wiping his upper lip on his sleeve. "At least half a century." He answered   
truthfully. It had been that long since he'd ridden simply for the fun of it.  
  
Beth looked down at her watch and frowned. "Not enough time to take you to the north pasture."  
  
"I think later this week will be soon enough." He replied, moving Galahad next to Renegade and   
leaning to tuck a long strand of hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear. He started to kiss   
her, but Beth had another idea.  
  
She kicked her horse into motion and laughed as she called. "Last one to the stable gets the   
diaper."  
  
They were almost back at the stable and Adam had managed to pull a few strides ahead when he   
felt the unexpected faint buzz that told him they were not alone. He pulled up the horse and   
started to scan the area around the stable, when Beth rushed past him.  
  
He tried to get her to stop, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were focused on the side door of the   
stable.  
  
Adam followed her as quickly as he could, more than a little disturbed when the source of his   
concern stepped out into the open and Beth practically vaulted off the horse and into his arms.  
  
"Garrett!" Beth squealed as she saw him come out of the stable. "Oh my God … I thought …"  
  
The tall, dark haired man spun her around twice before setting her back down. "I know … I know   
… and I'm sorry about that." He began before looking up into slightly narrowed gaze of Adam.   
He rubbed his head a little as he watched him get off of his horse and come closer, making Adam   
study him even closer.  
  
"Adam, this is Garrett Linton. He was in Craig's band … We grew up together." She replied,   
holding her arm out to motion him over.  
  
Adam eyed him warily as he extended his hand, and the two men exchanged a very firm   
handshake.  
  
"Garrett, this is my fiance, Adam Pierson. We're getting married on Tuesday night, New Year's   
Eve."  
  
Garrett didn't even try to hide his surprise. "Your fiance? Wow … the last I heard you were in   
some hospital … thought you were dead until your brother told me last night about the whole   
Witness Protection thing. He mentioned a guy, but not that you were getting married." He didn't   
sound at all pleased with the development.  
  
She'd expected him to be skeptical. Beth, Craig and Garrett had been very close their entire life   
and she knew it would be hard for him to accept that she'd moved on so quickly. "Adam kept me   
safe." She explained. "I wouldn't be here … and neither would our daughter if it hadn't been for   
him. I love him Garrett, and I hope you will come to the wedding. It would mean a lot having you   
there."  
  
"You grew up together?" Adam was trying to fish for more information to determine if this was   
indeed the new immortal that he appeared to be or if he was hiding something.  
  
"Garrett's parents moved to Ridgetop the year we all started kindergarden." Beth replied. "But I   
thought we'd lost him about three years ago." She continued, giving Garrett's shoulder a little   
punch. "How could you do that? Make us think you'd gone over the Greenbriar ridge in your   
truck?" she asked.  
  
"Hey … It wasn't my fault, really Leandra. I was in the truck when the brakes went out, but   
somehow I must have been thrown clear. I woke up and the thing was in flames … and I was so   
shook up I didn't even know who I was. Some trucker picked me up and I just wandered around   
for awhile. Finally made sense of it all about six months ago. That's when I found out what   
happened to you … and Craig" He explained sadly.  
  
"Oh Garrett, I am so sorry. I wish we'd been the ones to find you. I hate that you were out there   
alone like that." She hugged him again. "But you're ok now? I mean … everything's fine?"  
  
"Except for these strange headaches I get. Happened a lot when I was travelling from city to city.   
Weird thing is … I hadn't had any since I came home … till this morning."   
  
It all sounded logical, but there was something about the way Garrett had first looked at him and   
his tone that made Adam suspect he was hiding something.  
  
"Oh no." Beth interrupted, looking at her watch. "I'm sorry Garrett, but we've got to get these   
horses unsaddled and rubbed down before Cassie … that's our daughter … before she starts   
screaming for her lunch."  
  
"I'll take care of them for you. I'm almost done with what your Dad needed this morning, and I've   
got the time." Garrett replied. He worked at the stable half a day to supplement his musician's   
pay.  
  
"You are a doll." Beth replied, giving him another hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're   
ok."  
  
"Yeah … me too." He said as he watched Adam slip an arm around Beth's shoulders to walk her   
back to the truck.  
  
When they'd pulled away Beth turned to him with a frown. "Want to tell me what that was all   
about? And don't tell me nothing … I saw your face."  
  
Adam let out a long sigh. He wasn't ready to talk with her about this … not till he could talk to Joe   
or hack into the Watcher database himself. It wasn't the kind of news he thought she needed to   
hear until she could have time to process it, and Cassie would be waiting. "It's a little   
complicated. Do you mind if we talk about it after the baby goes down for her nap?" he asked   
and Beth nodded, scooting to the middle of the truck and leaning her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Well if you are worried about Garrett and me being so close … don't … he's like a brother." She   
nuzzled her face into his neck. "And there's only one man I'm interested in, and that's not going   
to change."  
  
"That's good to hear." Adam replied, trying to think of a way to get her mind off wondering what   
was bothering him. And she'd just opened the door for him to do just that. A slight grin started to   
tug at the corners of his mouth. "Of course … if you did change your mind, it's not like I wouldn't   
have a viable option to console me." He teased.  
  
Beth leaned her head back and gave him a very stern but playful look. "Oh really? And would   
you care to share this option Mr. Pierson?"  
  
Adam grinned wider. "Well your sister seems to have the most interesting reaction to my manly   
physique." He tried not to laugh.  
  
Beth gasped. "You heard that?" she gave him a shove and thumped him on the head playfully.   
"Eavesdropper!"  
  
"Hey … you didn't close the door completely. Can I help it if I started to knock at the moment she   
admitted such a profound reaction?" he replied, feigning innocence. "Spontaneous ovulation …"   
he mused. "I have to admit, I don't think I've produced quite that reaction from any other woman   
in all my centuries. At least not that shared it with me." He winked as they both burst out   
laughing.  
  
"You can not let her know you heard that." Beth wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself as they   
got out of the truck. It was that second Rayna appeared on the porch to welcome them home,   
which reduced them to another fit of hysterical laughter. 


	9. As the Century Begins Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
"MacLeod?" Methos was surprised to hear him answer the phone at Joe's. "I thought you were   
leaving this morning with the dog and the car."  
  
"We are, but Joe wanted me to stop by and pick up something on our way out of town. He's with   
Richie loading it up now."  
  
"Hope it's a keg." He replied glumly. Duncan could tell from his tone of voice something was   
wrong.  
  
"Problems?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Ran into an old friend of Beth's this morning. A guy she and her husband grew up with. They   
were very close." Methos replied.  
  
"You aren't worried he might turn her head are you?" Duncan was certain that wasn't possible.   
Beth was completely devoted to Methos.  
  
"No … I'd just take his head if I thought that." Methos replied, half seriously.  
  
"You mean he's …"  
  
"Immortal … yes." Methos finished his sentence. "Beth has known him since they were five so   
he's new to this. I think three years at the most, if the accident she mentioned was his first death.   
Claims he had amnesia after his truck went off a cliff. Everyone thought he was dead, but they   
didn't find remains in the burned out cab. Showed up about 6 months ago, after he claims to   
have regained his memory."  
  
"Do you think he knows what he is?" Duncan asked, running his hand across the back of his   
neck as Joe and Richie came into the office of the bar.  
  
"If he does, then he wants to make me believe he doesn't. And that makes him dangerous."   
Methos replied. "If he doesn't … then he'll have to be told. Either way it will be awkward for Beth   
and I."  
  
"You didn't tell her did you?"  
  
"No, but she sensed I didn't care for him. I can't lie to her … he's her friend and she would never   
forgive me for keeping this from her. I bought a little time though, and hoped Joe could look into   
him … see if the Watchers are aware of him.  
  
Duncan got out a tablet and scribbled down the name Garrett Linton, and handed the note to Joe   
who didn't seem to recognize it.  
  
"I'll have him call you right back." Duncan told Methos.  
  
"No … let me call him. I don't want to alert Beth until I know something. I'll call back in an hour."  
  
"One word of advice from your best man." Duncan said before he hung up. "Watch your back,   
but try to keep peace between you and Garrett. If he is as close as you say to her, you could end   
up sleeping on the sofa."  
  
Methos smirked. He was already sleeping on the sofa … "Thanks MacLeod. See you Sunday   
night."  
  
Duncan set the phone down and briefed Joe and Richie on the conversation. Joe immediately   
went to his computer, but found nothing on a Garrett Linton … or any other new immortal in that   
part of the country.  
  
"We should get going." Duncan said to Richie who was still wondering what the odds were of this   
happening.   
  
"Yeah Mac. God I hope this guy really is clueless. If he does know … and Methos finds out he's   
lying … Garrett's too close to Beth for him to take it well."  
  
"That's why I want to see how early we can get there on Sunday." Duncan replied. "We'll call   
you tonight Joe. You've got my cell number if you need to reach us in the meantime. Come on   
Barkley … let's go boy."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Beth walked out on the porch just as Adam hung up the phone.   
  
"Duncan and Richie are leaving now. They think they'll be here Sunday night." He told her when   
she wondered who had been on the phone.  
  
"Is Cassie asleep?" he asked.   
  
"Not quite. Rayna is rocking her. She'll be out like a light soon." She replied, slipping her arm   
through his. "Will you do something for me?" she asked.  
  
"Have I ever said no?" he replied, covering her hand on his arm with his.  
  
"I think I want to go to the house. But I'd like to go alone. Will you stay with Cassie?" she asked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go alone?" he replied and Beth nodded. "Then I'll be here … waiting."   
Adam assured her.  
  
Beth went back inside with him to get her coat and he made sure she had her cell phone before   
she left. Adam hoped she was ready to deal with the memories as he watched the rental car pull   
out of the drive. He understood why she'd wanted to go alone, but it didn't make it any easier   
knowing he wouldn't be there to help her cope.   
  
The phone rang inside just as he closed the door. It was Rayna's pilot. Adam handed her the   
phone and took Cassie out of her arms. He carried the sleeping baby upstairs, but instead of   
putting her in the crib, he spent the next half hour just holding her and studying every feature and   
eyelash. She was truly amazing. When Rayna came upstairs to get her jacket, Adam was still   
sitting on the edge of the bed with the baby.  
  
"You really love her don't you?" Rayna commented as she interrupted the tender scene.  
  
"I love both of them … with all my heart." Adam replied, dropping a kiss on the baby's cheek   
before he put her in the crib and turned to let Rayna have her room back.   
  
"I know the family can seem like a pain when we're watching and judging your every move. But   
give us a chance. Because if you really are what you seem, they'll come around eventually. We   
wouldn't be like this if Leandra wasn't important to us."  
  
"I understand that. How am I doing so far?" Adam asked since Rayna appeared to be on his   
side.  
  
"Chris' husband Gary and I think you're the best thing that could have happened to Beth. Chris is   
coming around … she's always been the mother hen of the group. Dad and the brothers … let's   
just say the jury is still out on you with them. But Eva and Gwen are also completely taken with   
you, so they'll keep Kyle and Justin from interfering too much" She replied seriously.  
  
"And what would it take do you think to sway the rest of them?" Adam countered.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt if you opened up a little and told us more about yourself. And if they see that   
Beth is really happy and you don't try to separate her from the family, then they will come around.   
But if you show any signs of hurting her … I wouldn't want to be you." She warned.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Adam replied as he turned to go. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I understand if it weren't for you, my sister would be dead now. I'll help any way I   
can as long as she's happy." Rayna replied. "Oh and, I know you're not religious … but if you   
would reconsider and marry Beth in the church I think Dad would feel a lot better. And Beth may   
not say so, but it matters to her too." Adam said nothing in response, but nodded as he closed   
the door. 


	10. As the Century Begins Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
Beth sat in front of the yellow wood frame house for almost 20 minutes before she had the   
courage to get out of the car. She noticed the windows appeared to have a new coat of trim   
paint, and everything looked clean and neat from the outside.  
  
Her steps were slow as she held onto the rail and climbed the porch stairs. She couldn't help but   
remember all the times when the door would open just about the time her foot would hit the porch   
floor and Craig would throw her over his shoulder and carry her laughing and kicking inside.  
  
Today, she had to open the door herself. She turned the lock and let the door swing open of it's   
own accord before inhaling the familiar scent of the home she'd left over a year ago. The wood   
floors were polished to a high gloss, and she noticed the furniture was free of dust and suspected   
her sister and mother had kept things clean … for when she would return.  
  
She walked into the main room of the house and ran her hand over the back of the leather sofa.   
On the table beneath the large window, stood a neat row of picture frames. A few were from their   
wedding, and others were of she and Craig with their horses and Barkley. She picked up one of   
the photos and traced her hand over Craig's face before setting it back in place.  
  
The kitchen had a fresh linen on the table and the herb garden in the window was thriving. It was   
almost as if she'd never left. She didn't feel the need to go upstairs. There were two finished bed   
rooms and a bonus room for their children's toys when they thought they might have a big family.   
But since it just the two of them, she only went up there to clean and change the bed linens.  
  
Beth took a deep breath and walked down the hallway toward the master bedroom. She passed   
the small room across the hall, the one they had already painted and converted from a sewing   
room to a nursery. A bittersweet smile touched her mouth as she thought about how this room   
had been meant for Cassie.   
  
She turned and held onto the doorframe with one hand as she walked into the room she'd shared   
with Craig. The white linens that had been on the king size canopy bed had been replaced with a   
yellow and light blue quilted comforter and matching shams. She supposed her sister and mother   
thought it would be a good idea to make the change, and she agreed. She still wasn't sure what   
she wanted to do with the house. In fact, she didn't know what she and Adam would do about   
their future and where they would live. It was a subject they'd decided to discuss after she'd had   
some time with her family and he'd had a chance to see what life would be like in Tennessee.   
They didn't know about the house before they got here, so it hadn't been an issue. But she   
wasn't worried. They had time to make any permanent decisions.  
  
She looked around the room and opened the closet doors, seeing that Craig's closet was empty   
while hers still contained her wardrobe. Chris told her the night before that Craig's things had   
only been boxed up, so she wouldn't be upset when they were missing. A pile of cd's sat on the   
entertainment center. The one on top Craig had recorded for her for their last anniversary. It was   
a cd of originals he had written. Beth put one in the player and the room filled with the sound of   
his voice. Walking over to the bed, she sat on the edge and lifted a throw pillow, hugging it as the   
tears began to run down her face. She cried from the depths of her heart, rolling on her side   
curling into a ball as the sound of his gentle voice filled her ears.   
  
Beth didn't know how long she'd been there when she heard footsteps in the hallway, but the light   
coming through the windows on that side of the house let her know it had been awhile. It was   
late afternoon, she knew that. Sitting up she wiped her eyes, expecting to see Adam in the   
doorway. He'd probably been worried when she'd been gone so long.  
  
But instead it was Garrett who knocked gently on the doorframe. "Hey … I saw your car … are   
you all right?" he asked as he waited for her to nod for him to come in.  
  
"I'll be fine … it's just hard ya know?" she replied as he came to sit beside her. "I haven't been   
here since he died."  
  
"I know … I miss him too. I missed both of you. You don't know how relieved I was to hear you   
were alive. It was like getting a part of me back that I thought had been permanently cut out."   
He replied, putting his arm around her and letting her lean her head on his shoulder.  
  
"He made such beautiful music." Beth said as the cd continued to play.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever enjoy playing with anyone like I did Craig. He had a way of pulling it all   
together." Garrett replied. "He put his whole heart out there and you couldn't help but respect his   
honesty."  
  
"Who are you playing with now?" she asked.  
  
"It's a new group … except for Wayne Matthews, you remember him … played bass, pony tail?   
We're playing the New Year's Eve party at The Barn."  
  
"Does that mean you won't come to my wedding?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Depends … what time and where?"  
  
"6:30 at the house." She told him.  
  
"We don't start playing till 9, and I could ask the guys to be flexible on sound check. I'll be there   
for you, you can count on it." He told her. "But Leandra, are you sure this is the right thing? I   
mean … it hasn't been much more than a year. How can you move on so quickly after what you   
and Craig shared?"  
  
"I can't explain what I don't understand myself. And if you'd asked me a year ago if I thought I'd   
ever love again … I'd have said it wouldn't be impossible. But then I met Adam, and I couldn't   
help but love him. You have no idea how he makes me feel … what he feels for me. It's not the   
same as what I shared with Craig, but it's every bit as deep. I love him Garrett … and that's all I   
know."  
  
"When I talked to Kyle after you left the stable, he wasn't so sure about this Adam guy." Garrett   
said, shaking his head. "Don't you think maybe you should wait to take such a big step? I mean   
don't you trust your family to know what is good for you when it's obvious you are still dealing with   
the stress of Craig's death … not to mention the baby. It's not like she would be at a loss for   
father figures between your Dad and brothers. And I'll be here for both of you, you know that.   
You're safe now and you don't need to rush into something because you think you owe him or   
you need protection."  
  
"That's not why I'm marrying Adam, and what did Kyle tell you about the baby?" Beth wasn't   
pleased her family had been discussing Adam at all, much less Cassie.  
  
"I know she's Craig's." Garrett admitted.  
  
"He had no right …" Beth was livid at her brother for telling someone outside the family.  
  
"He didn't tell me … not really. I guessed." Garrett lied. It had been more than a guess. "When I   
found out why you were in Atlanta in the first place, and then learned you came home with a   
baby, I knew you wouldn't have given up on that dream … especially when it means you have a   
little piece of Craig with you forever."   
  
Beth bought his explanation. "I had to do it … but I want Cassie to have a normal family, and   
Adam is her father. He loves her and we're a family." She said confidently.  
  
Garrett frowned, but he didn't argue even though he didn't like the idea of someone else taking   
his friend's place in his daughter's life. "Are you moving back in here?" he asked, changing the   
subject as he looked around the room.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with it. We have friends coming in for the wedding … I thought   
they might be more comfortable here than a hotel." She said. "After that … we'll see. Adam and   
I haven't discussed it."  
  
"But you are staying here with your family? You aren't leaving again are you?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not just my decision. If Adam isn't happy here … then we'll go where we can   
be." She replied. "That is why I am hoping all of you will make him welcome. Don't make me   
choose, because I'll choose him. I'll choose our family."  
  
"You shouldn't have to give up everything for him." Garrett wasn't happy with her response.  
  
"Believe me Garrett, I gain much more than I could ever give up by loving him. We're happy.   
Just be happy for me."   
  
Garrett felt a sensation and held his head in his hands.  
  
"Garrett? What's wrong?" Beth was immediately concerned.  
  
"I don't know … it's one of those headaches …" he gasped.  
  
It was then she heard Adam in the doorway. "Adam, he's having another one of those   
headaches … maybe we should get him to a doctor."   
  
Adam leaned in the doorway, watching as the pain seemed to subside. If he was faking, he was   
convincing.  
  
"It's better … just a dull ache." Garrett told her. "Nothing an aspirin won't cure."  
  
Adam had been concerned when Beth hadn't come home after a couple of hours. Cassie was   
starting to get fussy so he thought he should make sure she was all right. He'd walked down   
across the field to find her, and had been a bit surprised when he sensed Garrett's presence in   
the house … even more when he found him sitting on the bed with his arm around Beth. He   
stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets and concentrated on the advice MacLeod had given   
him.  
  
"We were worried about you." He said, still not moving from the doorway as his eyes moved from   
Beth to take in the rest of the room.  
  
"I didn't realize how long I'd been here." She replied honestly. "But I'm glad you came to find me.   
Garrett saw my car and came to check on me too. We were catching up, and I was making sure   
he agreed to come to the wedding."  
  
"Yeah … wouldn't miss it." Garrett said, his eyes betraying his lack of sincerity to Adam. "And   
afterwards, if you haven't planned a reception or anything … you should come to The Barn. The   
whole town will be there for the New Year's Eve party. I'm sure no one would mind having   
something else to celebrate, and you could talk to Varney about reserving some tables for the   
family." he added.  
  
"That sounds great." Beth replied, not realizing Adam didn't seem so enthused.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Garrett said, moving past Adam and into the hallway. The two men's   
eyes locked as they passed. And Beth could definitely feel the tension between them.  
  
"Goodbye Garrett." Beth called as he disappeared.  
  
For almost a minute, neither Adam nor Beth said a word. He leaned in the doorway with his   
hands still in his pockets as she sat on the end of the bed. The cd player was repeating for the   
fifth time the songs Craig had recorded for her.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right." He said finally. He'd noticed the puffiness around her eyes and   
the slight shadows of tear stains on her face.   
  
"I'm fine. It still hurts, but I'm fine." She replied, moving to turn off the music. "Would you like to   
look around?" she asked and he nodded, whatever she wanted.  
  
"I'm sure you figured out this is the master bedroom. There are two walk in closets here … and   
the bath has a separate shower and garden tub." She said flipping on the lights, as he followed   
to look over her shoulder. "And see … the fireplace in the bedroom opens up on both sides."  
  
"Don't tell me … the garden tub was your idea." He said, noticing how the side of the fireplace   
that opened up into the bathroom above the tub was covered with glass. Adam's mind couldn't   
help but envision her body glistening with water in the firelight. And he had to push from his mind   
the thought that the last time she'd been in that tub, she had probably not been alone.   
  
"Actually … it was all my idea. Craig wasn't really into the whole house plan thing. A friend of   
mine who is an architect laid out all the rooms once we talked about what I liked." She replied   
proudly. "As long as it had a porch for Craig to sit and look at the hills when he was writing his   
music, he didn't care."  
  
Adam felt a little better knowing this place had been mainly Beth's idea. He supposed maybe   
Craig's ghost did have a little effect on him, even if he wasn't a threat.  
  
She showed him the nursery. "Craig painted the clouds on the ceiling and I stenciled the ponies   
on the wall." She told him. "We did it in shades that would work for a boy or a girl … " Beside   
the crib there was a single bed and a deep rocking chair with a high back as well as a few book   
cases that he supposed were meant to contain toys.  
  
"It's a beautiful room." He told her, touching one of the little horses on the musical mobile above   
the crib. They were both a little surprised when it began to play and spin. Beth couldn't really tell   
what he was thinking as they walked out of the room and down the hall. He seemed to be taking   
it all in, but she didn't know if he felt uncomfortable or not.  
  
"There are two bedrooms and a large bath upstairs as well as a big empty room … a play room."   
She said, as they passed the staircase and he nodded.  
  
When they walked back into the main room, he scanned the fireplace. There was a fresh stack of   
wood set in the bin to the side. "Your family seemed to be ready for whenever you came home."   
He commented as he walked to the window and looked down at the row of photos.  
  
Beth couldn't help but be a little uneasy. If he hadn't come in unexpectedly, she would have had   
time to put those away. It was one thing for him to understand about her life with Craig. Another   
to have it thrust in his face.  
  
He picked up a photo of her standing in a field, alone in her wedding dress. The dress was made   
of white antique lace and came to her ankles, and her feet were bare in the green grass. The   
waves and curls of her dark hair were woven with tiny wild flowers and baby's breath, and she   
carried a simple bouquet tied with streamers of multicolor ribbon. But the thing that really moved   
him was the smile on her face and the glow in her eyes. She hadn't just been beautiful that day   
… she was radiant.  
  
Beth didn't know whether to interrupt him or let him finish his thoughts. She nibbled her bottom   
lip nervously as she waited.  
  
He didn't say anything but simply placed the portrait back down next to the others.   
  
"Adam? Are you all right? I hadn't planned for you to see these. I was going to put them away   
before I left." She said.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't. And I hope you share these photos with Cassie some day. When she's old   
enough to understand, it will be important for her to see that she was created by two people who   
loved each other very much. She won't be able to miss what is written all over your face in that   
photo."  
  
"Adam you don't have to say that. You know you don't have to." She wrapped her arms around   
his waist and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"But I need you to know I can say it Beth. You need to know that whatever ghosts are in this   
house or the memories you have in your heart, I'm really ok with it. By the time Cassie is old   
enough to be told about her real father, I will have had years to show her how much I love and   
care for her. I'm not afraid of her knowing how wonderful he was to you." He pushed some of   
her hair back over her shoulder as he looked down at her.  
  
"I don't want you to feel like you've stepped into someone else's life Adam. That's part of the   
reason I didn't ask you to come here with me to the house and I'd never ask you to live here. I   
didn't want you to feel Craig everywhere you turned or wonder if I was thinking about him every   
time I stared too long at something familiar. I need you Adam, and I don't want you to ever think I   
am less than completely committed to you or our life together. "  
  
Adam took her hands and held them in his own. "I know it's important for you to live near your   
family for as long as we can." He began. "And I don't mind staying here in this house for awhile,   
but can you understand why if we decide to stay, we would need to find a place we could make   
our own? A place that would give us the space we need to keep things that need to be private,   
private? We would need to find some property on the other side of town or even further removed   
from the watchful eyes of everyone you know? " he asked.  
  
Beth understood what he was saying. Even if it weren't for the secret of his immortality, Adam   
liked to have his space. He wouldn't be comfortable living in a fish bowl where her family and the   
neighbors could watch his every move. "Do you think we could have enough space for a barn   
and a few of the horses? She asked as she pressed her face against his shoulder, happy that he   
was even considering making this their home for awhile.  
  
"I think we could manage that." He replied, knowing how important it was to her, and thinking he   
would enjoy it as well. In his mind he could already envision some type of log structure for the   
house and the barn, set back far from the road and surrounded by woods. "Would you want to   
stay here until we can find a place of our own and then let your family have this house back?" he   
asked.  
  
Beth nodded. "If you are sure that is all right with you then I can call a friend of mine who is a   
realtor tonight. And I think giving it back to the family would be the right thing. They sacrificed a   
lot to keep it and I wouldn't feel right putting it on the market. But Adam, I don't want to stay in   
this house on our wedding night." she replied. "So I guess that means we move into Chris' old   
room at the main house for the night."  
  
"Not a chance." Adam grinned. No way they were spending their wedding night in the same   
house as her father. "Just make sure you have a little something packed … and the diaper bag."  
  
"Where are we going?" she wondered, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I've got it all taken care of and that is all you need to know." He replied.   
  
"Secrets already Mr. Pierson?" she laughed as she pressed her face in the neck of his sweater.   
  
The topic of accommodations made her think of Duncan, Richie and the others. "I thought maybe   
instead of a hotel in Nashville where they would be far away, that maybe Duncan and the others   
could stay here. There are two beds downstairs so Joe wouldn't have to maneuver more than the   
3 porch steps."  
  
"That's a good idea." He replied. What he didn't say was that with this other young immortal   
running around it would be good to have MacLeod and the others close by. He was about to   
loosen his hold on her when his eyes settled on the photos of Beth, Craig and their horses.  
  
"Gallahad was Craig's horse?" he asked, and Beth bit her bottom lip as she nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I'd just finished telling you to choose whatever horse you liked, and I knew if I told you   
… you'd change your mind. Adam, I don't want you to settle for second … ever." 


	11. As the Century Begins Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
"Have you learned any more about this immortal, Adam Pierson?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.  
  
"No . nothing. Leandra's brother said that somehow Pierson saved her life, but if he knows anything else, he's not saying." Garrett told his teacher. "And I don't think Pierson has completely bought the idea that I don't know what I am. He doesn't trust me."  
  
"That really doesn't concern me. If he realizes how new you are to the game then he won't be expecting the depth of your preparation even if he does guess that you know." The voice continued. "But don't admit to anything. We spoke many times about keeping your true understanding and training a secret. It is the key to catching your opponent off guard when the time comes. "  
  
"Why won't you let me take him out now? You know I'm ready." Garrett argued. He'd only had one taste of a Quickening and he was hungry to feel the power rushing through his body again. Not to mention the fact that he didn't like this stranger moving in on what had belonged to his best friend. It wasn't right. Craig's daughter shouldn't be raised by a man who didn't even know him.  
  
"I don't know anything until we know exactly who this Adam Pierson is." The voice replied impatiently. "Do as you are told and I will decide when or if you are ready."  
  
"I will be there as soon as I can, and you can reach me when you have more to report."  
  
Garrett closed the phone as the line went dead. He knew his teacher had his reasons for making him do things the way he did, but he still didn't like it. He didn't like the way Adam Pierson had just strolled into Leandra's life or how he was going to raise Craig's child as his own. And he didn't like the way the man seemed to be sizing him up and casting a suspicious eye in his direction. He had known Leandra almost all his life. He shouldn't be the one having to prove himself.  
  
----------  
  
Back at the house Adam watched Beth bathe the baby. She was being unusually quiet during what should have been an enjoyable task since Cassie loved the water so much. They'd already said everything there was to say about the house, so there was only one thing he could think of that would have her mentally weighing her words before she said them. As much as he didn't want to discuss this, he knew it was coming.  
  
Finally after she'd wrapped Cassie in a warm, soft towel and started to walk across the hall to the bedroom to dress her, Beth decided to take advantage of the fact that they were alone in the house.  
  
"Can you tell me now why you don't like Garrett?" she asked.  
  
Adam let out a long breath and moved to sit on Rayna's bed across from her. "I don't have any particular like or dislike for him." He replied, waiting until she was seated in the rocker with Cassie securely bundled in her arms.  
  
"You don't trust him." She stated flatly. "And even though you knew he was my friend, you made sure he knew you didn't trust him with the way you glared at him today."  
  
"Guilty as charged." He didn't even try to deny it.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why? Or do I have to keep guessing?"  
  
"I needed time to process this and to learn more if I could before I told you why. " He began, his face becoming even more serious. "But I was going to tell you. It isn't something I'd keep from you. I promise."  
  
"Adam you're scaring me. What is going on?" It wasn't his words, but his expression that had her so worried.  
  
He knew it would be worse for her if he drug out his explanation. "You said that three years ago he went over a ridge in his pickup and that the vehicle was reduced to nothing more than twisted steel and ash . so much so that they thought the body had been completely consumed."  
  
Beth nodded, not knowing what this had to do with anything. Garrett explained what happened, that he had been thrown clear.  
  
"And yet here he is ." Adam continued, looking at her directly.  
  
Beth listened to what he was saying, and more importantly . what he was not saying. It only took a few long seconds for her hand to come to her throat as she gasped. "Are you saying he is . like you?" she asked and Adam nodded.  
  
Beth couldn't sit and simply rock Cassie. She got up from the chair, her mind spinning with the news as she felt the need to pace the floor. Adam saw how upset she was. "Why don't I take her?" he asked, moving so he could take the baby and let Beth collect her thoughts.  
  
Beth didn't say anything for a few minutes, but stared out the window. "Do you think he was afraid of you? Afraid you might take his head?" she said, remembering how uncomfortable Garrett seemed to be whenever Adam was around.  
  
"If he knows what he is then he might." Adam replied.  
  
"You mean he might not know?" she asked, not knowing how all of this worked.  
  
"The headaches he claims to experience are a symptom of a new immortal's reaction to the presence of another. It causes a sense of anxiety that can translate into physical discomfort until they recognize it for what it is."  
  
"Are you saying he has no idea about what he is, or the danger he is in if he meets another immortal?" Beth was shocked at the thought.  
  
"If he hasn't had any meaningful contact with another immortal, then no . he would have no idea." Adam replied.  
  
"Then you have to tell him." She said.  
  
"No I'm not . and neither are you." Adam put a sleeping Cassie in the crib and came to stand directly in front of her.  
  
"You can't expect me to just stand by and let someone I've cared about my entire life walk around not knowing what is happening to him. I won't do it." Beth argued.  
  
Putting his hands firmly on her shoulders, Adam stooped until he was looking eye to eye with Beth. "You can and you will. This isn't up for debate."  
  
She started to protest, but Adam cut her off. "MacLeod and the others will be here in two days. You know Garrett is not in danger from any of us . unless he really does know what he is and does something unwise."  
  
Beth didn't like how any of this sounded. "Adam . he has to be told."  
  
"Yes . he has to be told, and yes . he has to be trained. But not by me and you are to stay out of it." He had never been this direct or commanding with her, and it was a little unnerving.  
  
"I don't understand. Why not you? You agreed to train Claudia. Why not someone I care about?" she was literally shaking with frustration at this point.  
  
"That is exactly why it can't be me. Even if I wanted to take on another student, which I don't, and even if I knew he was someone I could trust, which as much as I know you do ... I don't, you are too close to him and too involved. I won't take on the training of someone you love. And yes I know that is how deeply you feel about him, I saw it the first time you laid eyes on him at the stable. He matters to you." Adam explained. "He needs to be trained by someone else because I won't risk having you wonder if I did my best by him if something were to go wrong."  
  
"I don't like being told what to do." Beth replied. "And yes I love Garrett, but I love him like a brother . it's not like how I feel for you if that is what you are worried about."  
  
Adam let out an exasperated breath. That was not what he worried about. He understood her feelings for Garrett, and if he turned out to be exactly what he seemed then he wouldn't stand in the way of their friendship as long as Beth was safe with him.  
  
"You knew if you became a part of my world, that there would be times when I'd have to ask you to trust me and respect my decisions if we were going to be together." He reminded her, not backing down. "This is one of those times Beth."  
  
Beth did remember, and a part of her understood why he didn't want to get into this with Garrett. But it didn't make it any easier to sit back and wait, knowing her friend was about to get the shock of his hopefully long life.  
  
"Do you promise me that he will be told? That Duncan or Amanda will let him know what is happening?" she asked.  
  
Adam nodded, relieved that she appeared to understand what he was asking. "He will be told, but not until after the wedding. The others will only be here a day and a half before the ceremony and a few more days won't make a difference to Garrett if he really doesn't know."  
  
Beth frowned, but nodded her agreement.  
  
Adam cupped her chin in his hand. "Are you going to be ok with this?"  
  
"Yeah." Beth still looked troubled, but he could see that she wasn't fighting him any more. "I understand why you want . I mean why you NEED to handle it this way." She began. "But it's still a shock. The last thing I expected to hear was that someone I'd known all my life was immortal."  
  
"Then until you can at least get used to the idea, can you do something else for me?" he asked and Beth waited to hear his request. "Could you stay away from Garrett? I know you wouldn't mean to ." he lifted her face a little higher "But it would be way too easy to slip. And if he really doesn't know, it could compromise our being here if he were to let the secret out before he understood why it needs to be kept."  
  
Beth knew he was right. It would be hard for her to keep something so big from Garrett now that she knew the truth. He knew her well enough to know she was hiding something. "I'm going to be a little busy getting ready for the wedding, so yes I can do that." She replied. "There's so much to do. We've got to rearrange the downstairs to make room for everyone and I need to make sure that the other house is ready when Duncan and the others arrive ."  
  
"Would it help if you didn't have to worry about rearranging this house?" Adam asked, wanting to do something to let her know that he would do what he could to make her happy.  
  
"Adam . there will be at least fifty people here for the wedding, plus family. They won't fit with the sofas." She argued, not letting the smile on his face register.  
  
"If we married at the church like I know you wanted, then you wouldn't have to rearrange the house." He replied. "I know I wasn't keen on a religious service, but after meeting your family, I want to make their acceptance of us as easy as I can for you. Is it too late to make the change?"  
  
Beth threw her arms around his neck. "No . it's not too late. You don't know how happy this will make me . and my father." She told him.  
  
"If the lack of circulation in my neck is anything ." he laughed. "Then I have a pretty good idea."  
  
Beth pulled back and gave him a mischievous look. "Of course you tell me this AFTER I picked out my dress."  
  
Adam was completely oblivious to what she was talking about. "What? Were you hoping to wear a train or something?"  
  
"No . nothing like that. Let's just say my dress is . unconventional." She replied, piquing his curiosity.  
  
"Oh really?" he was intrigued, remembering the dress she'd worn to the gala.  
  
"You'll see." She replied, reaching for the phone so she could call and change all the arrangements. 


	12. As the Century Begins Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
Aside from meals and the occasion to stretch, Duncan, Richie and Barkley had only stopped once for an 8 hour break from the road during their 3 day cross country trip. Both men knew that it was important to be there to support Methos as soon as they could. It was only a little after 2am on Sunday morning when they found themselves crossing from Missouri into Western Kentucky. "Only about 2 hours to go" Richie said, passing the map to Duncan as the older immortal returned to the car with two large coffees.  
  
"Want me to take the last leg?" Duncan offered, but Richie had only been driving for a few hours and he felt fine. Besides, he knew Methos would want to discuss all of this with Mac as soon as he could, so if either of them was going to get some rest . it should be him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at The Barn, the band was about to start their last set of the night when Garrett noticed Varney and his wife going over what appeared to be a large diagram of the large club.  
  
"Is that the New Year's Eve set up?" he asked, pointing at the extra tables.  
  
"That's it. We're going to be packed. Hope the fire marshal starts drinking early so he won't be tempted to shut us down." Varney laughed.  
  
"Mind if I take a look?" Garrett asked, and Varney slid the diagram around so he could see.  
  
"It looks like the Harris's are coming out here after the wedding." He commented.  
  
"Yeah, they've got the entire south end of the club. 6 tables of ten. They are going to drop over place cards for the tables in the morning that I will need to match to the seating chart." Varney's wife replied.  
  
"I don't recognize some of these names." Garrett said, trying to commit to memory the 5 names sitting at the table in the center of the rest with Leandra, Adam, her father, Chris and Gary.  
  
"I think they are friends of the groom. Heard them mention picking people up at the airport or something." She told him.  
  
The band was taking their place, so Garrett grabbed a napkin and scribbled the names before shoving it into his pocket. He would call his teacher as soon as the set was done, knowing he would want to know as soon as possible.  
  
He borrowed the phone in the club office to make the call the minute they walked off stage.  
  
"This better be good." His teacher's voice sounded a bit groggy and Garrett could swear he heard a woman giggling in the background.  
  
"You said to call if I had any news." Garrett told him. "I thought maybe the names of Pierson's friends who will be coming into town for the wedding might be news."  
  
"Might be." The man replied.  
  
"There is a Claudia Jardine, a Joe Dawson, Richie Ryan, someone named Amanda . I can't remember the last name, and a Duncan MacLeod." He rattled off the names.  
  
Garrett heard a large thud and the sound of a woman yelling out in protest. What he didn't know was that his teacher had jumped to his feet so quickly at the sound of the last name that he'd dumped her out of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Did you say MacLeod? Duncan MacLeod?"  
  
"Yes . do you know him?"  
  
There was a long silence before the man spoke again. "Do you know when he's arriving?"  
  
Garrett did not.  
  
"Find out and let me know." He replied. "And remember, you do nothing unless I say so."  
  
Rick Shafer ordered the woman out of his hotel room, tossing her clothes and shoes behind her. He had to think and he could tolerate no distraction. The image of the last time he'd heard the name Duncan MacLeod ran through his brain, ripping the top off of a wound he thought had long since healed or at least had been forgotten. The chill of Munich in the dead of winter spread through his limbs as if it were only yesterday . but it had been almost sixty years, fifty-nine to be exact.  
  
When Garrett hung up the phone he was certain that the information he'd just given his teacher had been valuable. What he couldn't tell was if this had been good news or bad. The tone of voice on the other end had been surprised, but did not betray emotion. He didn't really care either way as long as it didn't keep him from acting on what he knew he must eventually do. Leandra's family might be incapable of swaying her or removing Adam Pierson from the picture, but he was convinced he could . and he would. If anyone would be raising the child of a man he loved like a brother, it would be him. 


	13. As the Century Begins Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
  
It was barely dawn when Methos was roused from a sound sleep by the presence of another immortal. The sensation jolted him awake as he reached beneath his pillow and wrapped his fingers around the handle of his blade, ready to defend himself in an instant. His eyes scanned the dim light of the room, trying to decide whether the intruder was in the house or lurking outside. But when he heard the sound of Beth's father offering coffee and breakfast to a familiar pair of voices, he let out a ragged breath of relief and instead of reaching for his sword, reached for his jeans and a sweater.  
  
"I found your friends sleeping in the car this morning." Peter Harris said as he saw Adam come into the kitchen. He pulled another mug off of the shelf and poured his future son-in-law a cup of what he'd just offered Duncan and Richie.  
  
"You two made good time." He commented, stooping to rub Barkley behind the ears. "We weren't expecting you till late afternoon or tonight."  
  
"Well you know Richie and his lead foot." MacLeod replied, knowing he couldn't mention the real reason they had been in such a rush to get there. Richie shrugged and wrapped his hands around the hot mug of coffee, his eyes half closed.  
  
"Your friends were just telling me how they met Leandra." Peter Harris said. "I can't say I was surprised. Barkley always was a wandering opportunist."  
  
"That would be one way of putting it." Adam replied as he watched the dog begging for bacon scraps before they'd even hit the pan.  
  
Duncan caught the "we need to talk" look Adam gave him and decided not to put it off. "You know what Mr. Harris? Richie and I ate something a few hours ago when we stopped for gas, and what we could really use is some sleep, so if someone could point us in the direction of our hotel ."  
  
Richie figured out what they were doing and hoped that this hotel had room service because he was starving.  
  
"Actually you are staying at Beth's house. It's just over the rise. I can take you there now." Adam said, crossing the room to get his coat. "Will you tell Leandra where we are going?" Adam asked her father before the three of them walked out the door.  
  
Once they were in the car Methos began to brief them on everything he knew about Garrett Linton. "Beth agreed to avoid him until we knew more, but he works for her family at the stable, and is good friends with her brother . AND is in the band playing for the New Year's Eve party we're all attending after the wedding."  
  
"And you haven't been able to figure out if he knows what he is?" Duncan replied.  
  
"My gut tells me he does, but I don't have any proof." Methos replied.  
  
"But even if he does, didn't you say he's only been immortal for maybe 3 years tops?" Richie interrupted. "He might have a clue, but with no teacher and no training, it's not like he's a threat."  
  
Methos knew he meant to be helpful, but his statement only reinforced just how much he had to learn. "There is always a threat Richie. The biggest mistake any of us could ever make is to take the presence of any immortal lightly. You're young and you have proven to be a friend, but if you think that doesn't mean I study what you do or what you say or watch to see what you've done to improve your skills, you would be mistaken." Richie knew he was making a point, but the look Methos gave him creeped him out.  
  
"And if he does know what he is then someone told him." Duncan added as they pulled up to the porch of the yellow house. "You said he was gone for over two years. That's plenty of time to begin training." He finished as they stepped out of the car and walked into the house.  
  
"Ni-i-i-ce." Richie said as he walked into the main room with his bag.  
  
"There are two rooms upstairs, and two beds downstairs. Joe will need to be downstairs of course, but I don't think he'd mind which one. Through that door is one bathroom, another is in the master bedroom and the last is upstairs." Methos gave them the quick run down of the place.  
  
"Their plane gets in at 1:30. Do you know how far it is to the airport?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Half an hours drive. So we've got plenty of time." Methos replied.  
  
"Time for breakfast." Richie interjected.  
  
"Ok ok . we get that you are hungry." Duncan said. "Anything in that kitchen?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Methos replied, shaking his head at the thought of marrying someone who rivaled Betty Crocker when it came to kitchens. "But then we check out the stables . and see how Garrett takes to meeting a few more of Beth's friends."  
  
When the three men arrived at the stables almost an hour later, Beth's brother Justin was pouring a bucket of oats in the far stall.  
  
"Need any help?" Adam asked as they closed the door behind them.  
  
"Help? No . thanks. I'm just finishing up." Justin replied, sizing up the two men who were with him.  
  
"This is Duncan MacLeod and Richie Ryan." Adam introduced them. "They are friends of mine and your sister."  
  
"Right. Leandra mentioned friends coming for the wedding." Justin said, removing his gloves before offering his hand.  
  
"Nice place you have here?" Duncan commented, looking around the interior of the stable.  
  
"Thanks. We're very proud of it."  
  
"So where's Garrett? I thought he took care of the stable in the mornings." Adam asked.  
  
"I imagine he's at services by now. Dad doesn't work him on Sunday."  
  
Adam didn't let his discomfort at his future brother-in-laws words show on his face. He hadn't even thought about Beth running into Garrett at the church.  
  
"Well sorry to run out on you, but if I hurry I can clean up in time to slide into the pew next to my wife before the first song ends." Justin said. "You mind locking up?"  
  
"Actually we weren't staying. I only wanted to show them the place." Adam said.  
  
When they were back at the car Adam didn't have to tell Duncan what was on his mind.  
  
"Why don't you drop us off at the house so we can change. We can catch up to you at the main house." Duncan said.  
  
"Change for what? Where are we going?" Richie asked.  
  
"Church." Methos and Duncan replied together. 


	14. As the Century Begins Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
The congregation was standing for the second song when Adam slipped in the back of the church and looked to find Beth. His eyes scanned the room and between the rows he spotted her sitting about halfway back on the right.  
  
Garrett felt the presence and managed to resist the urge to turn and look. He knew it would be Adam. A smile curled his lips briefly before he shifted his weight closer to where he stood sharing a hymnal with Beth and placed his hand in the small of her back.  
  
Adam knew he would be there, but when he walked to the row and realized where Garrett was standing, he had to calm himself internally. The look he gave a very surprised Beth was direct. Why had she forgotten her promise to stay away from Garrett so quickly? Had she even intended to keep it? All these questions ran through his mind and Beth read them clearly in his eyes.  
  
She motioned for Adam to slip behind her father to come and sit beside her, wishing Rayna hadn't invited Garrett to sit with them . wishing she could tell Adam that there hadn't been a choice but to let him sit with her when her sister insisted. She knew he was angry with her, but what could she have done?  
  
Adam looked past Beth, his eyes briefly locking with Garrett's before moving to see Rayna standing on the other side holding Cassie. The song ended and Beth scooted as close as she could to Adam, but his posture remained stiff and unyielding as she slipped her hand through the crook of his arm. There was no way she could explain without being overheard by her father or Garrett, so Beth was forced to try and connect with Adam silently by the way she gripped his arm or tried to slip her hand in his.  
  
Adam knew that her father would notice if he didn't take her hand so he let her, but he kept his grip tight and didn't allow her to lace her fingers with his as had become their custom. He had never broken a promise to Beth . he didn't understand how she could break this one to him so easily. It was the first time he'd really felt a twinge of doubt about whether they could exist in one another's world.  
  
It was all Beth could do not to burst into tears. She tried to focus on the preacher, but all she could feel was the distance between she and the man whose hand she held. She couldn't blame him for feeling the way he did. He must believe she'd lied to him. It was the longest hour she could remember.  
  
Duncan and Richie were waiting outside. They had agreed with Methos that it would be better if they could catch Garrett off guard and observe his reaction. When they heard the final song, Richie strode up the stairs and inside the main door.  
  
Adam watched him out of the corner of his eye and noticed when Garrett stopped singing. He watched as the young man swallowed hard and his breathing became shallow.  
  
As soon as the last note ended and the preacher finished the benediction, Garrett tried to be casual as he turned in the direction Richie was standing. He had only just caught site of Richie when Duncan came in the side door. His head whipped around as his eyes sought out and locked with those of the Highlander. Being a new immortal, he didn't immediately remember he was on holy ground and was therefore safe. His hand slipped inside his coat, reassuring himself as he felt the handle of his sword hidden inside. At that moment Adam, Duncan and Richie knew that Garrett was more than aware.  
  
Beth saw Duncan come in the side door and breathed a sigh of relief. If Adam wouldn't listen to her explanation, she knew Duncan could reach him. People were moving into the aisles to leave the building, and Rayna was busy bundling up Cassie for her. She looked up at Adam and called his name, but he didn't respond. Turning, she saw Garrett looking nervously between Duncan and Adam and her heart sank. He knew. And with that realization she knew that if Adam mistrusted him before, it would be much worse now.  
  
Her Father was almost out the door and Rayna asked if she was coming or if Leandra and Cassie would be riding with Adam. Adam still hadn't looked down at her, so Beth turned to her sister and asked her to take Cassie. "I'll be home soon."  
  
Rayna didn't like the catch in her sister's voice or the steel she saw in Adam's eyes as he glared at Garrett. Something wasn't right here. She started to question the request, but when she saw her sister's eyes pleading with her, she knew the best way she could help would be to take the baby home.  
  
When Rayna moved out of the pew aisle, Garrett moved around her and was out the door in a matter of seconds.  
  
Beth swallowed hard, realizing this was not good. "Adam" she started to tell him what had happened, but he wasn't listening. His eyes were distant and she could see he was angry.  
  
"You should have done as I asked." He told her.  
  
"It wasn't how it looked." she replied, not missing the way his jaw was set as he doubted her. She had to think fast. "Adam . please, if you love me . you need to hear me."  
  
Both Duncan and Richie could see trouble brewing and wanted to try and diffuse the situation if they could.  
  
"Where can a man get a proper greeting?" Duncan asked Beth, opening his arms to give her a hug. Tearing her eyes away from Adam, Beth returned Duncan's embrace and told him how glad she was they were there. He hugged her tight and whispered to her that everything would be all right.  
  
Richie didn't want to cause any more tension, so he simply kissed Beth on the cheek and moved back.  
  
"We'll leave the two of you alone to talk." Duncan said, motioning for Richie to follow him outside, but Adam asked him to wait. He knew how angry he was right now, especially after learning the truth about Garrett. If MacLeod was there, at least Beth would have some support when his temper flared . and he knew it probably would. 


	15. As the Century Begins Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
Duncan and Richie stayed, but they stepped back as mere observers.  
  
"Adam I know you are angry, but you don't understand ." she began.  
  
"Just what part of you saying you would stay away from Garrett do I not understand? The part where he has his arm around you, or the part where you are sharing a song book?" Adam interrupted, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
Duncan winced silently. He knew Beth had promised to stay away from Garrett and he hoped she had a good explanation.  
  
"This is not a game Beth. I wouldn't have asked you if it hadn't been important." Adam finished. It was then that she saw past his anger and noticed the pain in his eyes. He felt betrayed.  
  
"It's not what you think. I know you think I lied to you, but I didn't ." Beth tried to touch him, but he pulled away.  
  
"Please . hear me out." She plead with him and he waited for her to explain.  
  
"When I sat down before the service began, Rayna and my Father were sitting on either side of me. Garrett came in and Rayna called him over and insisted he sit with us, and then she moved over so he would have to sit between us." Beth told him, but he still didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"Adam, I was taking Cassie out of her coat and didn't realize who she had called over until I looked up and found Garrett sitting beside me. I don't have radar or whatever it is that alerts you. I only have two eyes and they were focused on the baby. "  
  
She realized her frustration was coming out in her voice so she took a deep breath before continuing. "The service was starting and Rayna was reaching over Garrett for the baby. I started to make an excuse about not feeling well and leave, but you had the car ... With my luck if I said I wasn't feeling well my Father would have asked Garrett to drive me home. And if you are worried I wouldn't have told you about it if you hadn't come in, you are wrong. I wouldn't have kept my seeing Garrett from you."  
  
Adam saw the sincerity as well as the pain in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. She couldn't help what happened, and by jumping to the worst conclusion he'd made them both suffer. Damn his cynicism. Yes it had helped him survive, but it could also be wickedly sharp when someone he cared for came in contact with it.  
  
"Please believe me." She reached to grasp his crossed forearm and this time he did not move away.  
  
Duncan and Richie both held their breath. Her explanation had been reasonable, but with Methos . you could never tell.  
  
"I believe you." He said after a long pause, opening his arms to hold her. Beth let out a little sob of relief as she buried her face in the front of his coat. "I wouldn't lie to you Adam . never to you." She whispered as he mentally kicked himself for putting them both through this. He kissed the top of her head and then wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"What are you going to do about Garrett?" she hated to even mention it, but wanted to deal with all of it now while he was open to her.  
  
"Nothing" He replied. "I've asked MacLeod to find out more about him. But unless he does something to hurt you . or foolishly challenges one of us. He has nothing to fear."  
  
"I know you are angry with him for not being honest when he met you." Beth said. "I saw how he reacted when Duncan walked in. He knows."  
  
"That's not your concern." Adam told her. "We know you are his friend and even if he weren't, none of us have any reason to challenge him. But we need to find out if he has a teacher and who that is."  
  
"Richie, Amanda and I will take care of learning about Garrett. You and Adam need to concentrate on the vows you will be taking Tuesday night. This should be a happy time for you and I can't see letting the presence of another immortal, particularly one you are close to, ruin that." Duncan added. "You trust us right?"  
  
Beth nodded that she did.  
  
"No harm will come to him unless he does something to warrant it. I don't take pleasure in using my sword and you have my word." He continued. "You've known him all your life Adam says. Can you imagine him provoking anything?"  
  
"No. He's a musician. A little stubborn and head strong when he gets an idea into his head, but he's never been the violent type." Beth confided. "But I haven't seen him in three years. I worry about what learning of his immortality might have done to him. And I worry that he doesn't know how to survive in your world." She admitted.  
  
"He knows enough to carry a sword." Adam added. "Question is, does he know how to use it?"  
  
"Which is my concern." Duncan reminded him firmly, knowing that Adam and his temper needed to steer as clear of Garrett as he could.  
  
The minister walked back in the door. He'd been greeting the congregation as it filed out of the sanctuary. He saw the small group near the edge of the room and came over to greet them as well.  
  
"Leandra it was so good to see you in service this morning. I hope it won't be long before you find your way back to the choir loft." He said as he took one of her hands in his own.  
  
"Pastor Bowen, I don't believe you met my fiance' Adam Pierson." Beth introduced the two men who shook hands.  
  
"I saw you come in with Leandra Christmas Eve, but in all the excitement I didn't have the opportunity to welcome you." Pastor Bowen replied. "I look forward to talking with you more and getting to know you. I hope this is more than just a visit and that you will be making your home in our community. You could do much worse than to raise your daughter in a loving community such as ours."  
  
Adam thanked him, but didn't make a commitment. He noted that the friendly man seemed to be sizing him up just as Beth's father had.  
  
"And these gentlemen?" Pastor Bowen nodded toward Duncan and Richie.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod" Duncan introduced himself and shook the man's hand. "And this is Richie Ryan."  
  
"They are friends of ours from Seacouver who came in for the wedding . and I hope will stay awhile." Beth told him as she gave Duncan and Richie her brightest smile.  
  
"We plan to stay for a few weeks at least. This is a beautiful town." Duncan replied and Richie agreed.  
  
"I'm so pleased that you decided to take your vows in our little church. Leandra is a special part of our congregation." The pastor turned his attention back to Adam.  
  
"She spoke well of you all. I know how important this is to her." Adam replied politely, but Beth could see he was ready to leave.  
  
"We need to be going Pastor Bowen." Beth said as she slipped her arm through Adam's. "Our guests arrived this morning and I believe we have a plane to meet this afternoon."  
  
They said their goodbye's and Adam put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the car. Duncan and Richie didn't say anything as they got into the back seat. Adam opened Beth's door for her, but before she got in she touched his face and asked if things were really ok between the two of them.  
  
"We're fine." Adam assured her, emphasizing the point by gripping her shoulders and kissing her deeply. He was about to release her when he felt the faint buzz, letting him know that Garrett was watching them from a distance. He said nothing, but after putting her in the car and closing the door, he turned toward the stand of trees just above the church. His steely gaze never left the place where he knew the young immortal stood as he walked around the car to get in.  
  
Garrett didn't like the way things were going. Adam Pierson and his friends had no right to try and intimidate him in his own hometown. And they were certainly not the people that should be around Craig's child. His hand clenched and unclenched around the handle of his sword. They thought they had the upper hand, well he would show them he was not afraid. 


	16. As the Century Begins Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16  
  
Adam intended to drop Beth and Richie off at the house so she could feed Cassie and they could eat lunch with her family while he and Duncan picked up the others at the airport. But shortly after they walked in the door a black pickup truck drove into the drive.  
  
"Garrett!" Peter Harris greeted the young man as he stepped onto the porch.  
  
"Hope my invitation for lunch is still open." Garrett said as he walked past the man into the main room of the house.  
  
"Of course it is." Peter Harris replied, slapping him on the back and calling for Rayna to add another plate to the table.  
  
Beth had taken Cassie upstairs to feed her after she'd introduced Duncan and Richie to her sister, who was more than happy to entertain them while she put dinner on the table. Adam had followed Beth up since he hadn't really seen his daughter that morning. He had only just passed the baby to Beth when he felt another presence in the house and they both heard her father's greeting.  
  
Beth bit her bottom lip as her eyes locked with Adam's. She could see he was annoyed. "My father invites him for lunch every Sunday." She explained, hoping he could find a way past his anger with Garrett.  
  
Adam didn't respond right away. He could see the hope in her eyes as he watched her sweetly holding their child to her breast and he knew he needed to find a way to make this right for her, or at least try. Aside from foolishly trying to appear unaware of his immortality, Garrett had really not done anything to provoke his wrath. More than that, she cared about Garrett. He'd been a part of her life for a long time and if he didn't try to at least keep peace between the two of them, it would be Beth who got hurt. Unless they found out something else or he posed a threat, he knew he needed to try and get along.  
  
Adam took a long breath and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "I'm staying with you. Duncan and Richie can pick up the others." He squatted down in front of the rocking chair and ran his finger along first Cassie's soft cheek and then reached up to do the same to Beth's.  
  
"It will be all right." He told her.  
  
"I trust you Adam."  
  
Duncan knew Adam must be aware of Garrett's presence in the house, and wondered why his friend didn't come down immediately.  
  
Peter Harris introduced Garrett to Richie and Duncan. "Garrett's been coming for Sunday dinner for as long as I can remember." He told them. "Except for when we thought we lost him that is." The older man obviously cared about Garrett and had a soft spot for him. The young immortal also seemed to feel less threatened, probably because he'd had time to prepare and was confident there wouldn't be any trouble at the Harris home.  
  
"The Harris' are like my family since my own parent's passed away a few years ago." Garrett told them, his gaze was direct as he let the two immortals know how tightly he was connected to this family.  
  
"It's good you had someone that wanted you around." Richie tried to make a connection with his conversation. "I spent enough time in foster homes to know what it's like to be in the way."  
  
"Garrett's like one of my own sons." Peter Harris told them. "He's a hard worker when he isn't banging those drums and staying up till all hours at the club."  
  
Garrett couldn't help but grin at the older man. "Have I been late to feed the horses once?"  
  
"No . no you haven't." the older man chuckled as Rayna called them all to the table.  
  
Duncan looked down at his watch and then back at the staircase, wondering where Adam was. They had less than an hour to pick up Amanda, Claudia and Joe. And it didn't seem like him not to come down as soon as he sensed Garrett's presence.  
  
"Would you mind if I stopped by the stables tomorrow to help you?" Duncan asked Garrett, looking for an opportunity to learn more about him and to find out just where the young man was coming from. "It's been a while since I've had a chance to get my hands dirty."  
  
Garrett didn't know what the man wanted. His demeanor seemed friendly enough, but he was the immortal his teacher had been interested in and therefore suspect until he could find out what the connection was. "I get started around 6." He replied, hoping that would be too early for the city dweller.  
  
"I'll see you then." Duncan stood up as Adam and Beth came downstairs. He couldn't help but notice that both of them looked at ease.  
  
"Do you think you could find your way to the airport and back on your own MacLeod?" Adam asked.  
  
"The map seems easy enough." Duncan replied, realizing that with Garrett's presence, Adam wasn't about to leave.  
  
"I didn't know how much Beth wanted me to stay for lunch with the family when we made plans earlier." Adam told him as he looked down at her under his arm.  
  
"No problem. Richie and I will get going now and meet you back at the house with the others in a few hours. We will probably have an early dinner in town." Adam had given them a key to the house already. "It was nice to meet all of you." Duncan said as he nodded for Richie that it was time to leave.  
  
"Please feel free to come to our home anytime while you are visiting." Peter Harris told them. He'd liked Duncan from the moment the man introduced himself. He sensed something genuine in him, and Richie seemed like a good kid.  
  
After they had gone, Chris and Gary arrived and the family sat down for Sunday dinner. Beth could see Adam and Garrett silently regarding one another across the table. Adam was making an effort, but the twitching of the muscle in his jaw betrayed him to her more than once. It was all he could do not to question the young man about the past few years, but this was not the time and it would be better if MacLeod were the one to speak with him.  
  
It turned out Adam was the one receiving the bulk of the questions as the family asked about where he had grown up and the places he'd lived. Beth was impressed with the ease in which he answered their questions and how every detail fit together perfectly. He told them his parents were dead and that he'd spent the better part of his life travelling and doing research for his passion . history. They seemed satisfied, and even a bit envious that he had seen and done so much, all of them except Garrett that is. He knew very well that although Adam had probably been to all the places he mentioned, his story was not as it seemed. It didn't matter to Garrett that there was a good reason for the deception. He set in his mind how wrong it was for this man to lie to the family he loved, and reasoned it to be one more example of why Adam Pierson could not be allowed to remain.  
  
Beth tried to read Garrett's expression. He wasn't himself, and he kept meeting her gaze with a very direct one that let her know he had something to say. Rayna seemed to pick up on it, but her father and the others were oblivious.  
  
More than a few times Garrett managed to bring Craig's name and some memory of their time as a trio into the conversation. Beth knew he was doing it to get to Adam, and gave him a look that told him to cut it out . but he didn't.  
  
Adam handled it well. Garrett wasn't the first to try and get to him. If he hadn't sensed that Beth was so concerned, he would almost have found it amusing. More than once he bit his tongue before using his wit to reply. He would have loved nothing more than to put the upstart in his place, but the Harris' were a nice family, a family he was to become a part of in two days. He wasn't going to do anything to make them any more uncomfortable with Beth's decision if he could help it.  
  
When she was done with her meal, Beth slid her hand over Adam's thigh and waited for him to lace his fingers through hers. It was their way of silently supporting the other and a means of connection. He really didn't need reassuring, but she needed to let him know she knew what was happening.  
  
It was almost 2:00 before they finished their desert and conversation around the table. Chris and Gary and their children had things to do at home, so they didn't stay once everyone got up. Beth and Adam began to help Rayna with the dishes, but Cassie's cry sent Beth up the stairs to check on her.  
  
Garrett had been talking with Mr. Harris in the main room, but when he saw the opportunity he slipped upstairs and found Beth changing the baby's diaper.  
  
"You know he'll leave you don't you?" Garrett said from the doorway.  
  
Beth looked up, startled by his voice. "What?"  
  
Garrett closed the door behind him and came to stand on the other side of the bed while she finished with the baby. "When you start to age, he'll leave you."  
  
"Adam loves me. We're committed to one another, and we have Cassie." Beth replied.  
  
"You do know what I'm talking about don't you?" Garrett asked.  
  
"If you mean do I know about his immortality . and yours, then yes I know all of it."  
  
"Then you know why I'm so concerned." Garrett continued. "I don't want to see you get hurt Lea. You've already lost Craig, and from what your family told me . you weren't far from going into that sanitarium yourself. I worry what will happen when he decides to look for someone else down the road . when time begins to show."  
  
"If you took the time to get to know Adam, you would understand why I'm sure that won't happen. Really Garrett, I've never known you to be so unfair." Beth started to walk past him with the baby on her shoulder, wondering why Adam hadn't noticed Garrett coming upstairs and not wanting to have a new misunderstanding arise from her talking to her friend.  
  
"Please . you know how much I care about you. Please listen to what I'm saying." Garrett blocked her way. "I've known you my whole life, and Craig was like a brother to me. I know you think you love this guy, but it doesn't make sense to me. He is nothing like Craig and I can't believe you'd just forget that kind of love so quickly."  
  
Beth sighed, hearing the concern in his voice. "Garrett I know you don't trust Adam, but you need to try and see what I see in him. And I haven't forgotten anything. Losing Craig almost killed me. I lost my will to live. Carrying his child helped me to make it through each day I was alone and gave me the strength to try and build a life for us. But it wasn't until Adam that I honestly felt alive again. He loves me with his whole heart, and he'd die to protect either of us. He's already proven as much. You need to understand. I'm making my life with Adam and if you care about me you will be happy I'm not just going through the motions and can build a life for Cassie that Craig would have wanted. She's going to be raised by two people who love one another. And Adam isn't going to leave us."  
  
"I wish I could believe that." Garrett replied, his eyes glistening with emotion. He could see how taken she was with this man, but he knew in his gut this was wrong.  
  
"Garrett, I value your friendship above almost anything else in my life. And when Cassie is old enough to know about Craig, I want her to be able to hear from the people he was closest to just how wonderful he was. But if you can't find a way to bury whatever problem you have with Adam, then I can't be around you."  
  
"You would throw away the more than 20 years we've been friends for someone you have only known a few months? That doesn't make sense Lea." Garrett argued.  
  
"I don't want to. But I won't hurt the man I love by keeping a relationship with someone who clearly sees him as an enemy. And Garrett . you don't want him as an enemy. You have no idea who you are crossing."  
  
"Great. He wants to take my head already."  
  
"No . no he doesn't. And neither do Duncan or Richie. They are all good men, and they are fair. They know you are my friend and even if you weren't they don't have a quarrel with you . unless you start one."  
  
"So you are saying I need to bow down to them or else? Leandra don't you see how sick this is?"  
  
He wasn't hearing her. He was too wrapped up in whatever problem he had with Adam to see she was trying to help him.  
  
"Garrett, they've been at this a lot longer than you. And if you will let them, they can be your friends. The life you are going to lead will be very lonely without friends, and you know you won't be able to stay here forever. As much as you love this family, the day is going to come when you have to leave or be found out. Mortals can only be with you for a certain amount of time before you have to say goodbye or lose them. My friends are good people, and with them you can be safe if you will let yourself."  
  
"Are you prepared to let him go when the time comes?" Garrett asked. Beth didn't reply. Normally she would trust Garrett with anything, but not this time. He wasn't listening to reason and she couldn't share her secret with him.  
  
"I need to take Cassie downstairs." She insisted and this time he let her pass.  
  
"Just remember what I said Lea. I'm here for you. And when you realize Adam isn't what you really want for yourself or Craig's daughter, I can help you."  
  
Beth just shook her head in frustration and walked downstairs with Cassie. Adam and Rayna were almost done with the kitchen and she'd had about as much negativity as she could stand for one day.  
  
"Duncan and Richie should be back with the others soon. I thought we could meet them at the house." She said to Adam before picking up Cassie's diaper bag from beside the sofa.  
  
"Go ahead, I've got it." Rayna said to Adam, seeing her sister was fighting back tears. He tossed her his dishtowel and went into the main room to get their coats from the closet. He'd noticed Garrett following Beth down the stairs and from the look on her face, she wasn't at all pleased with their conversation. He gave the young immortal a disapproving glance before telling Peter Harris goodbye, helping Beth to the car and putting Cassie in her car seat.  
  
"You did remember they were going to stop for an early dinner before coming to the house. It will be a few hours before they get there." He reminded her as they started down the driveway.  
  
"I know. But I couldn't stay there another minute." Beth slid to the middle of the seat and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I just want to be somewhere quiet and feel your arms around me. I only want to be with you for awhile Adam."  
  
"I think that can be arranged." He said with a smile as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple before turning onto the road for the short drive to the other house. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked.  
  
Beth's eyes filled with tears. "He doesn't understand about us." She began. "He followed me upstairs and the first thing he said was that you would leave me."  
  
Adam cursed under his breath. "You know that isn't going to happen."  
  
"I do know that. It's probably the only thing right now I do know for sure." She replied, running her hand over his chest as the car approached the house. "But I also know that if he doesn't start to understand, I'm going to lose a friend. And losing him will break my heart."  
  
Adam stopped the car and turned to pull her into his arms. "Maybe he'll figure it out before that happens." He tried to console her, but he knew that Garrett wasn't going to be easy to convince. He had this idealistic memory of his friend Craig, and seemed determined to preserve the dead man's position in Beth's heart and life. 


	17. As the Century Begins Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17  
  
For the next few hours, Adam gave Beth exactly what both of them needed. While she put the baby in the crib down the hall, he built a fire and waited for her to join him on the sofa. She slipped off her shoes and curled up next to him. They didn't talk about Garrett or the house or anything that could invoke any stress. Instead they whispered about the new expressions Cassie was starting to make and how much she'd grown and how bright her eyes shined when either of them came to lift her from the crib.  
  
"She's starting to make more sweet noises." Beth shared. "I could swear she was trying to tell me something last night . I know that's silly, but her eyes were so focused."  
  
"I wonder what her first word will be?" Adam mused, his fingers sifting through her hair absently as he stared into the flames.  
  
"Are you kidding? She's a Daddy's girl all the way. Her first real words will be to make sure you are completely wrapped around that little finger of hers." Beth laughed softly.  
  
Adam smiled and wrapped his arms more tightly around her just thinking about what that moment would be like.  
  
"Two more days." Adam reminded her. "Did you get everything set with the church or do you need some help?"  
  
"It's all set. We only need to show up." She told him. "God I wish it was Tuesday already. I can't wait to be your wife Adam. I know it's less than 2 days away, but I want it to be now . I want you now." She whispered, looking up at him through her lashes as her face drifted closer.  
  
Adam smiled against her kiss and let out a long groan of happy frustration as she slipped to straddle his lap and pressed herself against him. They hadn't made love since before Devan had been killed and although he wanted her desperately, they had decided to wait until their wedding night to make it that much more special.  
  
"Keep this up and MacLeod and the others might get more than just a place to stay, because I'll take you right here . right now." He promised as his lips teased the sensitive area around her ear and throat. Beth whimpered as she clasped his head more firmly in her hands, not caring where they were or that someone might walk in. "I don't want you to stop." She confessed as her eyes closed and her neck craned to offer itself completely to him.  
  
Her words shattered his self-control and in one quick motion Beth found herself looking up at him from where he'd moved her to the flat of her back on the sofa. For the past month he'd held himself in check. Every time she'd touched his face or that he'd held her in his arms or that he'd been with her when she held Cassie to her breast, Adam wanted nothing more than to feel her body wrapped around his. It had been sweet torture, but no more.  
  
He felt her hands slip under his shirt even as his slid up and down the outside of her thighs. She'd returned his demanding kiss with fire, quenching any thought that she might want him to stop. He'd only just found the clasp of her skirt when Beth heard him groan and quickly move to smooth her clothes back in place.  
  
A cool blast of air from behind the sofa let Beth in on why he had stopped. She pouted playfully as he gave her one last long look and a kiss before lifting himself from on top of her to face MacLeod and the others as they came in the door.  
  
Amanda and Mac were the only one's who had really seen anything, but the others didn't have to guess what they'd interrupted.  
  
"Maybe you should have rethought giving me my own key." MacLeod couldn't resist taunting as Adam straightened his shirt and gave him a frustrated glare.  
  
Beth's cheeks flamed with color as she sat up and saw the group trying to restrain from laughing at the two of them. Brushing her tousled hair back from her face with one hand, she checked to make sure her clothes were at least in place before standing up and moving to wrap her arms around Adam's waist.  
  
"I thought you guys were having dinner in town?" she smiled sheepishly, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"We ate on the plane." Amanda replied, walking over to hug Beth and pinch Adam rather roughly on the cheek. "Richie and Duncan had pizza or something in the airport while they were waiting. Our flight was a half hour late."  
  
"Imagine what we could have walked in on if it had been 45 minutes." Richie whispered to Claudia and Joe poked him in the back with his cane.  
  
"I'm glad you are all here." Beth said as she walked over to hug Claudia and Joe. Adam's greeting was less enthusiastic as he stepped out into the cold air to help retrieve their suitcases and try to get his mind off of the soft body he'd been craving like a drug.  
  
"There are two bedrooms upstairs and two down." Beth was telling them when Adam and Richie came back in with the bags. "But Cassie's asleep in one of them, so whoever gets the bed in the nursery might have to wait to unpack."  
  
"I've already put my things in one of the upstairs rooms." Duncan said to Amanda. "And I think Richie put his across the hall."  
  
"Then I guess that leaves Joe and Claudia to decide who gets the nursery." Beth replied. "There are two baths downstairs so you won't have to share."  
  
Claudia looked over at Richie and he cleared his throat before telling the others that Joe could have the downstairs all to himself.  
  
It was Adam's turn to smirk at the look on MacLeod's face at the announcement. Duncan's mouth dropped open and it was clear he was not pleased.  
  
"Don't catch any flies highlander." Adam said as he passed behind Duncan to carry Joe's things down the hall.  
  
"Why am I the only one who doesn't seem surprised?" Duncan complained as he looked from Richie to Claudia.  
  
"It's not a big deal. You had to know Richie and I had been seeing each other for a few weeks now. And it's not like I am a child." Claudia decided to lay her cards out on the table as she took Duncan's arm and smiled innocently up at him.  
  
Duncan didn't know what to say. He cared about both of them, but wasn't sure he was comfortable with this new development.  
  
"Why don't you just help me with my bags?" Amanda suggested, leading him toward the stairs and giving Richie a grin behind Duncan's back.  
  
Richie followed with Claudia's things and she was going to follow, but Adam stopped her. "Have you continued to practice what we worked on or spent time using the weights?" he asked.  
  
"Every day." She replied, knowing he would expect no less.  
  
"We'll get in some more work tomorrow." He told her. "There's a big empty room upstairs."  
  
Claudia nodded and then seeing he appeared to be finished, she went upstairs to see where her room was.  
  
Alone once again in the main room, Beth turned and wrapped her arms around his waist as they both stared at the other with frustrated desire. 


	18. As the Century Begins Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18  
  
MacLeod got up early the next morning and arrived at the stable only a few minutes after Garrett.  
  
"Looks like we might get some rain." He said as he saw the young immortal turn to see him walk in the doorway.  
  
"It's supposed to rain most of the day, but the front will clear out tonight." Garrett replied, remembering the words his teacher had said to him the night before. He'd told him he didn't care what his feelings were for Pierson, but that he was to treat MacLeod as a friend. He had also been assured that MacLeod was an extremely fair player and would not be a threat as long as he didn't pose one himself. That knowledge made Garrett a little more at ease when he realized his sword was on the other side of the entryway with his coat.  
  
Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to see what Garrett was doing. "Want me to start filling the bins?" he asked when he saw the young man mixing feed.  
  
"You can start with the ones on that side, but I have a special diet for the mare in the third stall. She's about to foal." Garrett instructed, handing Duncan a bucket from the wall. "Just fill it to the red line on the inside."  
  
"Sorry about yesterday." MacLeod said as he shed his coat and went to feed the first horse. "I'm sure you couldn't have been very comfortable when Richie and I just showed up like that."  
  
Garrett only shrugged. He wasn't about to let on just how unnerved he had been.  
  
"I've known Adam for a long time and I guess you know about what happened with your friend Leandra. We all grew close to her over the past few months and wouldn't miss this wedding for the world."  
  
Garrett didn't really know much at all except that Lea had been in trouble and her family knew Adam and his friends had helped her. "I'm afraid I don't know anything about that except that the guy who killed Craig came after her."  
  
"The man who killed your friend was an immortal. 2,500 years old to be exact."  
  
Garrett stopped what he was doing, clearly shocked. "Was he a friend of yours too?"  
  
"Friend? Not hardly. Asher Devan didn't have friends. He was as evil as they come." Duncan replied honestly. He knew for Garrett to come to trust him he needed to tell him the entire story, with the exception of just who Adam was and what Beth had done during the quickening. That information was more than he needed to know and could compromise the safety of his friends if Garrett or his teacher wanted to cause problems.  
  
Garrett listened and even though he still did not like Pierson or his involvement with Leandra, he had to be thankful he and his friends had been there to protect her. No wonder she thought she loved him, she was grateful he'd saved her life. But there was no way she could really feel for this immortal the way she'd felt about Craig, and the man wasn't good enough to raise his friend's daughter.  
  
"Don't you think they are rushing into this?" Garrett asked MacLeod.  
  
"It might be a little quick for most, but no I don't think they are rushing into something both of them aren't prepared for. Garrett, I watched them grow closer and I know what they share is deep. You don't need to worry about your friend. She's more than safe with Adam and when he makes a commitment, he keeps it."  
  
Garrett didn't reply, but Duncan could see he wasn't convinced so he decided to change the subject.  
  
"I know you grew up with Leandra, so the revelation of your immortality must be new to you. Do you have someone teaching you, helping you prepare for the game?" he asked.  
  
"Are you volunteering?" Garrett asked as he started to rub down the legs of one of the older horses that suffered from arthritis.  
  
"Volunteering? No. I don't know you and you don't know me. It would be a little premature don't you think?" Duncan began. "But I know you mean a lot to my friend and so I am interested. I'd be happy to answer any questions for you if I can."  
  
Garrett nodded. "I don't have a teacher really, but there is an immortal who told me about the game and from time to time he works with me. That prize or whatever it is the rest of you are going after doesn't really interest me though. I'm happy just playing my music and working here."  
  
Duncan frowned. If that really was his attitude, it was an unrealistic one.  
  
"You know you can't stay here forever, and you really do need to learn how to protect yourself."  
  
Garrett shrugged. "I didn't ask for this, and if I'd burned in that truck three years ago it would have been ok by me. I live my life the way I want, and however long or short, I don't have any regrets."  
  
"Can I ask who this immortal is?"  
  
"You can ask, but it's not for me to say. Like you said before, we don't know each other and I'd hate to be the one to set him up for you. One thing he told me is that you never let others know too much about you." Garrett replied.  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
"You know about me and where I come from, but I don't know anything about you." Garrett said pointedly. He hoped to learn more about this Duncan MacLeod and why his teacher was so interested in him.  
  
"I am Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. Born in the highlands of Scotland about 400 years ago. Like you I am not really interested in this prize and I am certainly not interested in being the only one . even though I know in the end, there can be only one. We are both a part of this whether we choose to accept that or not."  
  
"Does that mean you will be coming for my head Duncan MacLeod?" Garrett asked.  
  
"I only fight when I have to for survival or if an immortal becomes a threat to those I care about. You have nothing to fear from me. Besides, you are a friend of Leandra's and her friendship matters."  
  
"And Pierson? Should I fear him?"  
  
"You shouldn't provoke him. Right now he only sees you as an annoyance since you don't hide the fact that you disapprove of his relationship with Leandra." Duncan began. "I wouldn't become more than that if I were you, and I wouldn't underestimate him. He loves Leandra and Cassie more than you can imagine, and if you try to interfere . I wouldn't want to be you."  
  
Garrett had seen the ice in Adam's eyes more than once, so he could imagine the man had a temper. And Duncan's words sent more than a slight chill down his spine. He had been warned.  
  
It was starting to rain outside and Duncan's idea of borrowing one of the horses for a ride would have to wait. He'd said all he had to say to Garrett for now.  
  
"I will see you around." MacLeod said as he turned to go.  
  
Garrett nodded.  
  
"Listen, you seem like a nice kid and I know Leandra wouldn't have been your friend if that wasn't so. None of us mean you any harm, and if you give it a chance . you might find people who can help you or at least make things easier." Duncan said. "Oh and by the way, Richie and I aren't the only immortals here for the wedding. You might enjoy meeting Amanda and Claudia. They are Leandra's friends as well.  
  
Duncan thought by preparing Garrett to run into the others, he could win a little of his trust.  
  
"I've never met a woman immortal." Garrett replied, realizing his teacher had been right about MacLeod. The man was bending over backward it seemed to befriend him.  
  
"They are charming." MacLeod replied before he closed the door behind him. "But like the rest of us must, they know what it means to be immortal."  
  
Garrett waited until after MacLeod's car drove away before using the phone in the tack room to call Rick. He gave him a rundown of their conversation and then waited for a response.  
  
"I know you have issues with Pierson, and I'll be there tonight to discuss that with you. But don't provoke him. MacLeod wouldn't have warned you about the man if there weren't reason to be concerned. And remember, if you appear to be warming to the idea of your friend's relationship with him, then it will put you in a better position to catch him off guard later."  
  
Garrett listened and told him he would do as he asked, but he was worried. The way Rick talked about MacLeod, they must be on friendly terms. He wondered if his teacher would indeed cross the man to help him with Pierson. But he kept those thoughts to himself for now. They were going to meet later that night and he could wait to calm his uncertainty.  
  
Back at Beth's house, Adam, Beth and the baby had only just arrived when Duncan came back from the stable. Joe was pouring coffee for Amanda, but when she saw Cassie it only took a matter of seconds before she had taken the baby from Beth and was sitting at the table marveling at how much the little cherub had grown in the few days since she'd seen her last. Richie and Claudia were still upstairs.  
  
Beth knew Adam probably wanted to talk to Duncan alone, since it was obvious he had only just been with Garrett, but was surprised when he opened the topic in front of her.  
  
"How did it go?" Adam asked as they all sat around the table.  
  
"I may have made a little ground with him." Duncan replied. "He does have a mentor of sorts. Someone he wouldn't identify, but it doesn't sound like he's had much training and doesn't appear to want it. He seems to believe he can simply stay here and out of the game. He said when his time came he was prepared."  
  
Adam saw the concern on Beth's face.  
  
"Why wouldn't he tell you who this immortal was?" Joe asked.  
  
"He said he didn't know me well enough and wanted to be sure he wasn't setting them up. Evidently whoever it is, they have taught him a few things about survival."  
  
"Are you sure he hasn't been trained?" Amanda asked.  
  
Duncan hated to say this in front of Beth, but evidently Adam had decided the best way to deal with this was to be open with her. "I'm not sure. His answers were almost too easy. He doesn't seem to be the passive type and yet that is what he wanted me to believe."  
  
Beth swallowed hard and closed her eyes briefly. She cared so much for Garrett, but he wasn't being honest . or at least if what he told Duncan was true, he had changed dramatically over the past three years. Adam noticed her reaction but didn't say anything. He waited to see if she would tell him what bothered her so much.  
  
"Garrett is anything but passive." Beth said softly. Her admission reinforced Adam's instinct that he shouldn't shut her out of this. "He loves his life, and when pushed . he was always the one to push back. Craig had to pull him out of more than one bar fight, and usually it was Garrett who seemed to start them."  
  
Taking the baby from Amanda's arms, she got up from the table and went into the main room. As much as she understood she had to let Adam and the others know about Garrett, a part of her felt like she was betraying him in the worst way. But like Adam and Duncan, she wondered about who he had found to help him, and as long as they didn't know if this other immortal wouldn't pose a threat to their family, she didn't really have a choice.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to put her through this?" Joe asked in a low voice.  
  
"I don't see any other way." Adam replied. "If this goes bad, she needs to know why. But God help me if the young fool does try and challenge me. I know she loves me, but I'm not sure if things could ever be the same."  
  
"We'll have to do what we can to make sure it doesn't come to that." Duncan said.  
  
"As much as I know she loves her family and wants to make our home here for now, I'll take her away before I'd let that happen . if I could." Adam responded. "Until I know for sure, I don't think we can make any permanent plans."  
  
"He said this friend of his comes into town from time to time. Maybe we will get lucky and it won't be a problem." Duncan said, hoping that is how it would turn out.  
  
"Maybe." Adam said, downing his cup of coffee before going into the main room to make sure Beth was all right. 


	19. As the Century Begins Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
  
It was a dreary, cold afternoon. Beth had a few errands to run before the next day, so she and Amanda went to the mall. Peter Harris dropped by the house earlier to meet Amanda, Claudia and Joe, and the two men hit it off so well that Joe decided to go with him for a tour of the town in his pickup and a beer at The Barn.  
  
Adam decided it was a good time to work more with Claudia, and this time as they worked MacLeod and Richie observed. Duncan warned Richie before they got started that he needed to stay out of it. "You know he's going to push her, and you won't be doing her any favors to sympathize . and he won't appreciate it either."  
  
Adam realized from watching Claudia that she had indeed been practicing. He'd hoped she'd pick up more quickly, but she was making an effort. The biggest hurdle was her lack of upper body strength. She was working with weights, but it would take time. He hoped she had the time.  
  
They had only been working for an hour when Claudia's attention started to drift toward Richie. She was tired and didn't really feel like training. Duncan noticed what was happening and could see Adam growing impatient. He knew his friend well enough to see a lesson was about to be learned.  
  
Adam had been merely sparring defensively against her sword, but when her attention kept drifting he knew she needed something to pull her back in focus.  
  
Claudia's eyes widened when instead of merely defending, Adam lunged in her direction and forced her back against the wall with one powerful blow after another.  
  
Richie didn't like what he was seeing, but Duncan put an arm on his shoulder and warned him to stay out of it. "She isn't focusing and that could get her killed." He told his young friend. He had only just gotten the words out when Adam's sword sliced into the tender flesh of her sword arm. Duncan didn't really approve of what he'd done, but knew better than to interfere now.  
  
Claudia had never felt pain like this. She screamed and dropped her sword as she grabbed the torn flesh in agony. Richie tried to bolt to her side, but Duncan held him fast as they both watched Adam's sword swung down and come to rest against the pulse at her neck.  
  
The feel of the cold steel against her throat immediately sobered her. She looked up through her tears and wondered why Adam would do this to her. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't take her eyes off his.  
  
"You do realize if you let yourself get distracted or drop your sword when you are really under attack, you would be dead now don't you?" he said as he pressed the sword a little harder against her neck and then backed away.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Richie protested when Duncan let him go to help Claudia. Her arm hung uselessly at her side, having been cut to the bone.  
  
Adam didn't say a word, but cleaned off his sword with a towel and went downstairs.  
  
Claudia thought she was going to pass out from the pain and the shock, but somehow she managed to remain conscious. "Why would he do that to me? Is that part of my training?" she asked Duncan, who showed Richie how to apply pressure to the wound until the healing began.  
  
"You weren't concentrating. Whatever this thing is between you and Richie, you can't let him or anyone else distract you. You have to remain focused." Duncan began, a little perturbed at Adam's methods, but not going to challenge him in front of the two young immortals.  
  
"But he could have taught her that without slicing into her Mac."  
  
"Could he?" Duncan replied. "Claudia's never experienced real pain. She doesn't know what it would be like to need to either find a way to escape or a way to defend after suffering an injury. Yes it's a hard way to learn, but I can't say I disagree with what he was trying to teach her."  
  
"That's cold Mac."  
  
Claudia didn't respond. She held her arm until the healing was complete and then excused herself to clean up and change into something that wasn't torn and bloody.  
  
Duncan was thankful the hardwood floor had a shiny coat of varnish on it as he cleaned up the mess. He wished Adam would consider an alternative means of proving a point in the future. Besides the mess, he didn't enjoy watching the young woman he'd watched grow up writhing in pain.  
  
Richie didn't trust himself to go downstairs. He was angry with Adam for what he'd done, so he laid down on the bed and waited for Claudia to come out of the bathroom. But when she did, instead of coming into the comfort of his arms, she went downstairs to face her teacher.  
  
Adam was a little surprised to see her come downstairs, particularly alone. Cassie's carrier had a loose handle, and he was working on that at the kitchen table when she came to stand in front of him.  
  
"I don't think our lesson was over." she commented, her voice steady and controlled as she thought of the irony of what he was doing now compared to the lesson just a half hour before.  
  
"You don't?" he was intrigued.  
  
"If an opponent takes out my fighting arm. What do I do?" she replied.  
  
Adam put the screwdriver down and nodded toward the chair.  
  
Claudia sat down just as MacLeod appeared in the doorway. He leaned quietly against the doorframe and listened.  
  
"Unfortunately Claudia, if a real challenger takes out your fighting arm, you will probably not survive." He replied soberly.  
  
"You wouldn't have done that if there hadn't been something I could have done to recover." Claudia challenged. "I know you were trying to prove a point about being distracted, but there's more isn't there?"  
  
Adam looked deeply into her determined gaze. Maybe Claudia wouldn't be such an easy mark after all. Yes she needed to strengthen herself and train hard, but in her eyes he saw a stubbornness to survive. And it was that stubbornness that would probably make all the difference.  
  
"Of course the first solution is not to be in that situation." He began. "But since we both know that you will eventually face opponents who are quicker and more powerful, it isn't something you may be able to avoid. There are a few things at your disposal in case you are seriously injured. First, don't let yourself be distracted or blinded by the pain. Use the pain. Channel it for your survival. The pain will let you know when you are in grave peril and should put your mind and body on edge."  
  
Claudia focused on his words and tried to think about what the pain had done to her. It had knocked her to her knees. She had dropped her sword, and if that happened in a real fight she would be dead.  
  
"Always prepare an escape. I know many times you won't be the one selecting the location, but if you are challenged, be aware of your surroundings and make a mental note of any and all ways to exit." He looked up at Duncan. "Surviving is the key, and no immortal who would challenge you will hold back that fatal blow simply because you face the fate bravely."  
  
Claudia understood exactly what he was saying. "And if there is no escape?"  
  
"If there is no escape then either you have to be prepared to fight through the injury, which will probably be no good because you would most likely lose consciousness from the pain or blood loss . or ." Adam gave MacLeod one quick look, knowing he wasn't going to like this. "you need an alternative way to protect yourself."  
  
Duncan gave him a look of warning, but Adam ignored it. He knew what Claudia would have to do to survive and if that meant being creative, then he would teach her how.  
  
"What kind of alternative way?" Claudia asked, not missing the look going between the two.  
  
"He means a dagger or small derringer or some other concealed weapon to catch your opponent off guard so you can turn the tables before they know what hit them." Duncan interrupted. "Isn't that right?" he added as he glared at Adam.  
  
"That would pretty much cover it, yes." Adam replied in a casual tone as if he'd just been read a shopping list.  
  
"Is that allowed?" Claudia asked, the gears turning in her head.  
  
"It's not an honorable way to fight." Duncan replied.  
  
"Honor can be highly over rated when your opponent's blade is slicing through your neck." Adam retorted.  
  
Claudia could see there was tension building between the two. She could understand why someone like Duncan would value honor so highly, but she was inclined to agree with her teacher since she didn't have the power or the years of experience to help her.  
  
"As you know, there is a rule that demands you cannot fight on holy ground. That is your refuge and you absolutely cannot break it. If you keep no other rule . you must keep that one." He told her emphatically. "Another says you may not interfere with a challenge between two other immortals. You are also not supposed to have to defend yourself against more than one opponent at a time, but as MacLeod can tell you, there have been instances when other immortals just don't abide by that rule." Adam continued. "But as dishonorable or unfair as some might believe, there is no rule that says you cannot do whatever is necessary to defend yourself."  
  
Seeing a flicker of relief in her eyes at the thought of having an alternative, Duncan felt he had to say something. "Claudia, you still need to learn to defend yourself properly and honorably. What he is telling you should only be used as a last resort." Duncan insisted and Adam did not disagree.  
  
"Unfortunately Duncan, with my level of training and experience, anything I do to protect myself is a last resort. I'm not exactly anyone's prize pupil." She replied. Duncan started to caution her further, but she beat him to it. "But if you are concerned that I will neglect my training and try to take the easy way out by carrying a sub machine gun around my neck, don't. I know what I need to do, and I'll continue working hard." She assured him. "I should probably get back to it now."  
  
Adam shook his head. "No. You need to rest. Your body may have healed, but it will take a few more hours before you've completely recovered your strength. We'll work some more tomorrow morning, and then you will be on your own for a few days to either work with MacLeod or Amanda."  
  
Claudia nodded and started to get up from the table when he stopped to ask her one more question.  
  
"I'm curious. You usually have such a quick temper. Why weren't you furious with me for what I did?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh I was. I was so mad at you for hurting me like that I wanted to run you through and watch your insides spill on the floor." She replied directly, her graphic image surprising both men. "But we all know that isn't likely, not with my skills. Just don't think I won't at least try next time. I didn't enjoy it, and as pathetic as I am, you are a good teacher. I may surprise you yet."  
  
With that Claudia turned and walked out of the kitchen with her head high.  
  
"Something tells me I better not turn my back on that one when she's really angry." Adam replied, as he reached for the beer he'd forgotten sitting on the table.  
  
Duncan cleared his throat roughly as he shook his head and went to the refrigerator for a beer of his own. 


	20. As the Century Begins Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20  
  
Rick Shafer downed the last of his drink as he watched Garrett make his way to the quiet corner of the airport bar. His flight had arrived earlier than scheduled. When the younger man sat down, Shafer asked the waitress to bring him another drink and a beer for his friend and then to leave them alone.  
  
"Were you able to do as I asked?" Shafer asked Garrett as soon as the waitress left the table.  
  
"If you mean did I make nice with MacLeod, I did." Garrett replied. "Seems like a decent enough guy."  
  
"Decent, honorable and always ready to defend injustice." Shafer told him without emotion. "That would be Duncan MacLeod."  
  
"So he's a friend of yours." Garrett stated, not pleased.  
  
"We have a history." Shafer replied.  
  
UNIVERSITY OF MUNICH - JULY 1942  
  
"MacLeod" Fredrich Shaeffer called to his comrade.  
  
"Shhhhh, I'm coming. And it's Dirk, remember. Someone could hear you." Duncan replied with a thick German accent as he slipped through the back door of the dormitory with another load of contraband paper.  
  
"Right, right . Dirk. We only have a few more hours for Alex and the others to finish these flyers." Fredrich reminded his friend. They all had to be individually typed and ready for distribution before daylight.  
  
"I was almost discovered by the janitor." MacLeod told him as he handed over half of his stash. "I think he may be onto us or at least suspect something."  
  
Fredrich didn't like that news. So far they'd successfully circulated 3 Leaflets of The White Rose in an effort to get the truth about the Nazi agenda into the hands of those at the University who did not realize the atrocities being committed in the name of a very un-free Germany.  
  
"I'll get these sheets to Hans and Sophie for typing. You take the rest to Alex so he and the others can do the same." He ordered his friend. This was an important flyer because it stated emphatically that The White Rose leaflets were not funded by an outside power, but a product of free- thinking Germans who would not be satisfied until the National Socialist regime had been wiped out by whatever means necessary.  
  
The war had taken over every portion of life in Germany. Even the medical students were required to have military training and then finished their studies in uniform. MacLeod and Shaeffer had hidden themselves among the student population at the University of Munich in hopes of working with the underground network that had grown among students who knew the truth.  
  
Shaeffer's closest friend Hans, and his sister Sophie were at the heart of the White Roses. They took extreme risks to spread their message, and had almost been discovered the last time they let the flyers go from the top of one of the university buildings. He and MacLeod were trying to convince the siblings to let them handle this next drop, but the two insisted on doing it themselves. The two immortals could only keep watch and try to divert attention. -------------------------  
  
"Did you hear what I said?" Garrett raised his voice slightly when Rick didn't seem to hear a word he was saying.  
  
"Hear you?"  
  
"I was saying that the wedding of my friend Leandra is still on for tomorrow night. She won't listen to me, and her family isn't showing any opposition either." Garrett's frustration was evident.  
  
"I still don't understand why this is such a problem for you. You aren't in love with her are you?" Rick replied.  
  
"Of course I love her. She's been one of my best friends since we were children." Garrett said. "But that's not what this is about. It's about the promise I made her husband Craig, who was like a brother to me."  
  
Rick Shafer waited to hear the pledge. "He made me promise to take care of Leandra and make sure she was happy if something ever happened to him. I vowed I would, and that is why I can't let her marry Pierson. I don't know much about him, but I don't trust him. And he is not the man who should be raising my best friend's child."  
  
Shafer wasn't that concerned with Garrett's problem, but he was fond of the young immortal and he needed him for a problem of his own.  
  
"If she is as in love with this Adam Pierson as you say, then the only way you can stop her short of taking his head, is to take her away from here." He replied. "Are you sure you want to do that? Didn't you say both of you are close to her family?"  
  
Garrett shook his head. "She loves her family fiercely, and so do I. But if that's the only way then I don't know how it can be helped. Leandra will eventually see the wisdom in it and we can return. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Tell me everything you know about the plans for this wedding. Every detail." Shafer demanded and Garrett told him about the time of the service and the place, as well as the family's plans to celebrate at The Barn after the ceremony.  
  
"I can't see that we will have any opportunity to stop this before the ceremony." Shafer said after thinking a long time. Garrett didn't like that, but he wasn't concerned about a few vows. He was only concerned with getting Leandra and the baby far away from Adam Pierson.  
  
"What about after the party?"  
  
"I overheard Chris and her husband talking about The Ridgetop Inn, that bed and breakfast off the main highway just outside of town." Garrett replied. "Pierson was going to surprise her by taking a suite there instead of going back to the house. Rayna was involved too. I think she's going to stay in a room with the baby."  
  
Shafer smiled at the mention of Leandra's younger sister. "Rayna isn't expecting me back in town for a few more days, but maybe now would be a good time to call and surprise her. No doubt she will want an escort for the festivities."  
  
"But what about MacLeod?" Garrett worried.  
  
"What about him? If anything, he will be pleased to see me and our history will help me convince him that you acted alone and I, as your teacher will feel obligated to assist in the search . that is if anyone still wants to look for her after we set the plan in motion." Shafer replied with confidence.  
  
For the next half hour they discussed the timing and details of what it would take to get Leandra out of town. Garrett was concerned about where to take her that would be comfortable and yet deter her from escaping, and Shafer assured him he would handle all the travel arrangements and destination.  
  
When they were done, Shafer placed a call to the Harris house where a very excited and pleased Rayna let him in on all the details of the next evening, hoping he would be able to attend the wedding and party with her. 


	21. As the Century Begins Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21  
  
A smile spread across Adam's face as he heard the door to his room close softly. He didn't have to open his eyes to know his bride was quietly making her way across the floor to surprise him.  
  
"I take it you aren't the superstitious type?" He murmured sleepily as he rolled over to greet her.  
  
"You mean that old wives tale about not seeing each other the day of the wedding?" Beth asked as she slid under the covers to snuggle beside him.  
  
"That would be the one, yes." He said between kisses.  
  
"We make our own luck." She replied as she wrapped her arms around him and giggled when he pinned her beneath him.  
  
"So how long do we have before the little princess wakes the rest of the house with that appetite of hers." He whispered as he kissed along her cheek and jawline.  
  
"Probably not very long at all." She replied sadly. "I tried a bottle with her yesterday and last night, and she took it well. But Rayna's giving it a try now and thought Cassie would be less distracted if I weren't in the room." Her sister had let Adam's plan to surprise her with a suite at the Ridgetop Inn slip, so she'd thought maybe they could make the most of their time together if Rayna could feed the baby in the early morning since she was planning to stay in another room to watch her. She was hoping this would work.  
  
The not so muffled sound of Cassie's frustrated scream sounded in their ears, and they both groaned as Beth slipped out of his arms and pulled her robe more securely around her.  
  
"I'm right behind you." Adam said as he tugged on jeans and a sweater, running a hand through the top of his hair as he followed her upstairs. At least tonight once Cassie was asleep, there would be no interruptions.  
  
Duncan, Richie and Claudia got up early so they could go to the stables. Claudia had never ridden before, and Duncan found out from the Harris' which horse would be best suited for a novice.  
  
As expected, Garrett was there, almost finished with the morning routine. His head jerked up when he sensed the strong presence, and was relieved to see Pierson not among them.  
  
"Could you use a hand?" Duncan asked the young immortal.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Mr. Harris mentioned you might be bringing your friends for a ride. I fed Firefall first since he said the young lady hadn't ridden before. And you can choose any of the others along that side of the stable. They've already eaten." Garrett indicated several stalls with eager heads popping out of them.  
  
"That was nice of you." Duncan replied. "I don't believe you were formally introduced to my friend, Richie Ryan. And this is Claudia Jardine."  
  
Garrett took off his glove before shaking their hands. At least MacLeod made it easy to get along with the others. He could stand to keep things friendly for at least another day since he planned to be far from Ridgetop and these unwanted immortals by the next morning.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Claudia said with a smile as she shook his hand. "And thank you for taking care of the horse Mr. Harris selected. I'll have to admit I'm more than a bit nervous."  
  
Duncan thought it would be a good idea for Claudia to get acquainted with the horse while he saddled it up. She held the reigns on the bridle and stroked the horse's nose.  
  
Richie had only ridden a couple of times, so he asked Garrett which of the others would be good for someone with little experience. "The black and white one there, his name is Jupiter."  
  
"Thanks man." Richie replied as he took the saddle from Garrett and started to get his own horse ready.  
  
Garrett offered to lead Claudia around in the small ring while the other two finished saddling up, and by the time they were ready to go out into the open pasture she was feeling more confident.  
  
"Do I need to stay and rub them down when you are done?" Garrett asked, hoping the answer would be no.  
  
"We can handle that. You've been a big help and I'm sure you've got things to do before tonight." Duncan assured him as he cantered his horse in front of Claudia's.  
  
Duncan knew that Claudia would be sore later if they rode too long, so he kept the pace easy and they rode just around the main pastures, almost always keeping the stable in view.  
  
"This is so much fun." Claudia laughed as her horse sped up slightly to keep pace with Richie's. The horses appeared to be great friends since neither strayed too far from the other.  
  
"We should probably be heading back." Duncan called out finally, turning his horse and leading them all in the direction of the stable.  
  
They were just entering the gate of the pasture that enclosed the stable when Richie's horse took off in a dead run. He tried pulling up on the reigns, but it was no use. Jupiter was focused on the stable door and there was no stopping him. Unfortunately, Firefall saw her partner bolt away and with Claudia screaming and holding on for dear life, she followed his path as fast as she could.  
  
Duncan somehow managed to catch the second horse just before she tried to jump the last fence. Richie however was not prepared for Jupiter to take the shortcut and when the horse leapt into the air, he fell hard against the fence.  
  
Kyle Harris had only just arrived at the barn when Richie hit the ground. He ran to help the young man, arriving at the same time Duncan and Claudia dismounted their own horses.  
  
"Man are you all right?" Kyle asked as Richie rubbed his shoulder and tried to sit up against the fence post.  
  
"Richie?" Claudia knelt beside him, shaken not only by what had happened to him, but by her own near miss as well.  
  
"I wish you had let Garrett select your horses." Kyle said when he saw Richie was all right. "Jupiter has a tendency to get in a hurry when it's time to come back, and with the way Firefall follows him, we never let the two out at the same time . especially with inexperienced riders."  
  
"You don't say?" Richie replied, cutting Claudia off before she could say anything about Garrett selecting the horses.  
  
"We'll have to remember that next time." Duncan said, helping his friend to his feet.  
  
"That could have been bad." Kyle said, shaking his head. "But if you are all right, then I've got to get back to the house. I just came to check on the mare."  
  
"He did that on purpose." Richie said to Duncan as soon as Kyle had driven off.  
  
Duncan nodded. "I don't know what his motive was for doing that, but let's keep this to ourselves for now. I don't think Methos would take too kindly to that little stunt and the last thing we want is to ruin the night for him and Beth."  
  
Richie understood, but was still frustrated that the coward had left before seeing his handiwork. "He better keep his distance from me . and from Claudia."  
  
"Richie don't start anything, please." Claudia begged, holding onto his arm tightly.  
  
"Claudia's right. For all we know it was meant as a joke, a stupid one, but it's not something deserving of a challenge."  
  
"How about a right to the jaw?" Richie replied, rubbing his shoulder again.  
  
Mac gave Richie a look that said to let it go, and he would . but Garrett had better watch his step from now on. 


	22. As the Century Begins Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22  
  
"Have a nice ride?" Amanda asked, looking up from the game of chess Joe and Adam had begun to pass the time.  
  
"It was . an event." Richie replied, not missing the final look of warning Duncan shot him over their heads.  
  
"I enjoyed it, but I think I used muscles I didn't know I had." Claudia groaned as she lowered herself onto the sofa. "Are you sure we can't postpone training today?" she asked Adam.  
  
She was surprised when Adam shrugged. "I'm not really in the mood today. But if MacLeod is willing, I don't think you should let tomorrow go by without training."  
  
Duncan assured them both he would make sure she was back on schedule the next day.  
  
"What time do we need to leave for the church?" Amanda asked as she went to make a pot of coffee.  
  
"It's only a 5 minute drive, so I think 5:30 would be early enough." Adam replied as he moved his knight to take Joe's bishop, causing his friend to curse him under his breath.  
  
"And we'll have dinner at the club afterward?" Amanda continued.  
  
"So I've been told." Adam didn't look up as he waited for Joe to make his next move.  
  
"Then what do you say I heat up that casserole Beth left for us around 1?" she asked the group and they all nodded that sounded good to them.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a long hot bath." Claudia declared as she gingerly stood up from the sofa.  
  
Richie started to ask if she wanted some company, but didn't want to push it with Mac. Besides, Claudia looked exhausted and he thought she would probably want to be on her own for awhile. He was restless though, especially with all the pent up frustration after Garrett's not so funny prank. "Hey Amanda, want to hit the mall?" he asked, knowing this game would go on forever and the conversation would be less than entertaining.  
  
"My plastic or yours?" Amanda answered as she went to retrieve her purse and jacket.  
  
"Duncan's of course." Richie replied with a grin, ducking when Mac tossed a throw pillow at his head.  
  
When they were out the door, Adam slid his pawn across the board to set up another move before looking up at MacLeod. "Want to tell me what happened? And don't say nothing MacLeod, I can read Richie like a book and it was obvious Claudia was upset about more than her sore bum."  
  
Duncan shook his head and sat down on the sofa where he could watch the game. "Garrett had a little fun with Richie and Claudia."  
  
Joe and Adam looked up, both obviously interested in what would come next.  
  
"He recommended a horse to Richie that he knew would be a problem not only for him, but for Claudia." Duncan began.  
  
"I thought Claudia was going to ride the horse Mr. Harris recommended." Adam observed.  
  
"She did, but the horse he talked Richie into taking has a nasty habit of bolting for the barn and not stopping to go around the fences, and Claudia's horse has a tendency to follow him. I managed to catch her horse before it made it to the last fence, but Richie unfortunately landed not so gently against the post."  
  
"I haven't even met this kid and I already don't like him." Joe commented as Adam looked back at the board with a deep scowl on his face.  
  
"How long did it take you to pull Richie off of him?" Adam asked, knowing their young friend's temper.  
  
"Garret was wise enough to be gone when we returned. Beth's brother was there though and that's how we knew it was a set up." MacLeod told them. "Richie has explicit instructions not to cause trouble tonight, so you don't have to worry if Garrett shows up at the wedding or when we all go to The Barn afterward."  
  
"Don't reign him in on my account." Adam said dryly.  
  
"It's Beth I'm worried about. He is her friend after all." MacLeod replied, knowing Adam was none too pleased. "But I think we all need to be a little more careful around him from now on. This may have been a prank, but it may have been a prelude to more." 


	23. As the Century Begins Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23  
  
"Come on Beth, just let me at least see the dress." Rayna asked her sister as she finished pinning Beth's hair up, leaving only a few stray tendrils lying against her neck.  
  
"Sorry, no one sees it till we get to the church." Beth replied, knowing her family would be shocked to say the least at her choice. Rayna was still complaining when her sister closed the door, leaning against it with a grin. There was only one person's approval she wanted and she knew he would give it.  
  
Across the way at the other house, Amanda straightened Adam's windsor knot for the third time. She couldn't resist fawning over him with the way he looked in the black, duster length tuxedo coat and shimmering charcoal vest and tie.  
  
"Amanda" Adam complained. "Would you stop hovering?"  
  
"Can I help it if I find you irresistible?" Amanda replied with a laugh.  
  
"Well just remember, you were the one who wasted precious time on MacLeod darling and now I am afraid you are too late.  
  
Richie and Claudia were just coming downstairs when Duncan noticed a car pull up in the drive.  
  
"Were you expecting Beth's father?" Duncan asked as he looked out the window.  
  
Adam shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He thought Peter Harris would be taking his daughter to the church. He couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding that the man would be here when it was time for everyone to be at the church.  
  
"I'm glad I caught you." Peter Harris said as he greeted the group that had formed in the main room.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Adam had to ask even though the man looked pleasant enough.  
  
"Problem?" he replied. "No . no problem at all. But I wondered if you would mind riding over with me. Your friends can follow."  
  
Adam started to reach for the bag he'd packed for the evening, but Richie beat him to it. "I'll take care of this. Don't worry."  
  
With one last look toward his friends, Adam followed the older man out the door and to the car.  
  
"Before you wonder, I am not trying to talk you out of anything." Peter Harris began as they started down the drive. "But I hope you won't mind letting an old man who spent the better part of his life happily married to one of the most wonderful women in the world, rattle off a few words of what I'd like to think is wisdom."  
  
"I'm sure I don't mind at all." Adam replied. He was more than a bit curious to know what was on the man's mind.  
  
"I love my children more than anything in this world, and Leandra has always been particularly close to me." He started. "She is good and kind, and has a wonderful spirit about her."  
  
Adam agreed.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that I am blind to her faults." Her father continued. "She's got a temper. Most of the time she will let you know if she doesn't like something, but it seems like when it matters the most she'll let things build and build. She will become particularly quiet and a little constrained. And then out of nowhere over the most insignificant thing she will explode."  
  
Adam couldn't help grinning a little. He'd seen some of what her Peter Harris was telling him, and had suspected she held things in. But hadn't expected to hear this from her father.  
  
"I'll try to remember that." Adam replied sincerely.  
  
"I don't know you very well son, but I have a suspicion you have a bit of a temper yourself . and maybe are a little on the impatient side." Mr. Harris continued.  
  
"I can't argue with you about that sir, but if you are concerned I'd ever take my anger out on your daughter or Cassie, I can assure you it won't happen. I love them and would rather cut off my arm than hurt either of them in any way."  
  
"That isn't something I'm worried about Adam. I trust you with my daughter and granddaughter. If I didn't then I would be doing anything I could to stop this marriage." Mr. Harris assured him. "What I am trying to say is that it's important for both of you to talk things out. If you let a problem simmer or stew because it's easier or you think it will blow over, it will blow up instead."  
  
Adam understood what the man was saying and didn't interrupt.  
  
"When I married Leandra's Mother people gave us a lot of advice. One of the things we heard more than anything was that we shouldn't let the sun go down on our anger. And that may work for some people. But I have a temper and Lea's mother had red hair if that tells you anything." He said with a chuckle that Adam couldn't help but laugh along with.  
  
"We tried to talk everything out before we went to bed, and more than once that meant we watched the sun come up without ever getting up from the kitchen table." He shared. "Finally we realized that both of us were too quick tempered and passionate and we needed to cool off or at least have some time to let ourselves consider the other's point of view before we could really discuss the problem."  
  
The man looked over at Adam to see if he was following, and was pleased to see his future son-in-law appeared to be listening intently.  
  
"Once we started learning to read one another and know when we were coming close to an impasse, we would stop the discussion and take some time to cool down. And many times that meant we would go to bed together and have to agree the subject was off limits until the next day or whenever we'd decided to finish the discussion."  
  
"And that worked for you?" Adam asked, seeing the wisdom in the man's words. He was the last person who wanted to be pushed into discussion before he was ready.  
  
"It wasn't always easy, but it seemed like even when we knew something was between us, we found a way to connect and even pull closer emotionally to the other. Some of the sweetest times I recall are the times when I held her in my arms, knowing that despite our differences, she didn't want to be anywhere else."  
  
Adam nodded. "I can see how that would make you closer."  
  
The car was just pulling into the church parking lot, but neither man moved to get out immediately.  
  
"I want my daughter to be safe and happy Adam." Mr. Harris said after a short silence.  
  
"Then we both want the same thing." Adam replied. "She and Cassie are everything to me."  
  
"Then I suppose we should get you inside so you can start living up to that promise."  
  
Inside, most of the family and almost a church full of friends had already arrived. Joe, Duncan and the others were only a few minutes behind Adam.  
  
The church was illuminated with soft candlelight, giving the room a magical glow. Claudia and Amanda removed their wraps before Duncan and Richie escorted them to their seats near the front. Amanda had chosen to wear a simple black dress with cap sleeves that fell to the floor sleekly. Claudia wore a deep green dress with a shawl collar and matching pearl and emerald necklace. Joe wasn't really the tuxedo type, so instead of the formal wear Duncan and Richie had donned, he wore a classic but simple black jacket.  
  
Since he would be standing up with Adam, Duncan excused himself and slipped into the room beside the church altar. "Everything all right?" he asked, wondering what Beth's father had wanted with Adam.  
  
"He only wanted to offer some fatherly advice." Adam replied, knowing what Duncan was asking.  
  
Duncan smirked, knowing Adam wasn't really the kind that liked to be advised.  
  
"It was fine . really. Much better than this waiting." Adam admitted, pacing the floor as he strained to hear if the music to cue their entrance had begun.  
  
Outside, Beth waited in the car for her brothers to usher everyone into the sanctuary so she could make her entrance. She nibbled on her bottom lip and let her fingers play with the bouquet of roses and stephanotis.  
  
"You aren't nervous are you?" Rayna asked.  
  
"Nervous, not really." Beth lied. She was nervous. "I'm just ready to begin."  
  
Chris grinned and gave Rayna a knowing look before they saw the signal that it was time. "Here we go." She told her sisters.  
  
Beth wore the velvet cape that she'd worn for Claudia's concert over her dress, so neither of her sisters were prepared when in the entryway she removed it.  
  
"Oh my God." Rayna gasped and Chris rolled her eyes with an "I can't believe you did that" grin.  
  
Beth's dress was a deep scarlet, strapless dress with rhinestone beading on the very form-fitting bodice that flowed into a box pleated, flared skirt. The tea length dress was beautiful, but not what anyone would think of as a wedding dress, even if it were a second wedding. Around her neck she wore the heart pendant Adam had given her. She touched it nervously as she weighed her sisters' reactions.  
  
"It's the color Adam says he likes best on me." Beth answered the questions she saw in her sisters' eyes. "And I thought we were going to get married at home and then go to the New Year's Eve party." She explained.  
  
"Well it is beautiful on you." Chris admitted as she helped smooth the wisps of dark hair that had been wind-blown on the way in the door. "Adam won't be able to take his eyes off of you, and if anyone doesn't like it . well . they can lump it." She added her support for her sister's choice.  
  
---------------- For fun, here is Methos' tux http://www.afterhours.com/mix_match_tool/ensemble.asp?tux=DA&vest=VA&color=B L and Beth's dress http://www.tjformal.com/Images/TIF-6136-02C.jpg ------------------  
  
Her father slipped through the doors at the back of the church to take her arm, and if he was shocked, he hid it well. "You look beautiful Lea." He said, kissing her on the cheek and sliding her arm through his as Rayna placed the bouquet in her other hand.  
  
Both sisters were going to stand up with her, but had decided not to walk the aisle. They simply went inside before the music announcing the bride's arrival and took their place just as Adam and Duncan followed the minister to the bottom of the altar stairs.  
  
As soon as they walked out, Adam sensed the presence of not only his friends, but of Garrett as well. His eyes scanned the rows until they settled on the young immortal.  
  
Garrett returned the gaze almost defiantly, which made Adam wonder what was up. "He better not try and object." Adam whispered to Duncan as they took their place.  
  
"If he does, keep your cool. He'll only succeed in making a fool of himself because we both know Beth isn't going to change her mind." Duncan replied.  
  
Adam nodded in agreement and turned his focus to the doors at the back as the organist began to play Pachelbel's Canon in D Major.  
  
Beth took a deep breath and turned to look at her father just before the doors opened. "Thank you for being happy for me Daddy." She whispered before her dark eyes locked with the steady gray green gaze at the front of the church. The sight of Adam in his dark jacket and vest against the crisp white shirt literally took her breath away, and the instant he caught site of her he ached to feel her in his arms.  
  
Neither Adam nor Beth was aware of the murmur that rippled through the congregation or even that their friends and family had stood to watch her walk in. They were completely lost in their own world. Adam's eyes drank in the sight of her moving toward him in the dress he knew she'd chosen because it was the color he preferred. He met her shy smile with a sure and steady gaze.  
  
Garrett couldn't hide his scowl of disapproval at the sight of her walking toward this man who he was certain would ruin her life. The only thing that kept him calm was the knowledge that the smile on Pierson's face would be gone in a mere matter of hours. Just as he thinks he has everything, he will face losing it all. His only regret was that he wouldn't be around to witness it.  
  
Duncan didn't miss the play of emotions the young immortal was displaying so freely, and he more than wondered why a slight, knowing smile crept at the corners of Garrett's mouth. He wished he knew what the man was thinking. Unfortunately he wasn't able to continue studying the situation because Beth was at the front of the church.  
  
Peter Harris took his daughter's hand from under his arm and held it until Adam took it with his own. Tucking her arm inside the crook of his, Adam then covered her hand with his own free one to hold her securely at his side as they walked up the few stairs.  
  
The ceremony was simple. Neither Beth nor Adam felt the need for a lot of fan fair or flowery songs and words. They repeated the simple vows, letting their eyes and their smile communicate all the things in their heart that mere words could never express.  
  
Of course they had to use their legal names, which sounded almost odd to Beth as she repeated her vows to him. Adam was reminded of what she had said so many months before about how Leandra didn't exist anymore, and although he disagreed . he also didn't think he would ever get used to calling her anything but the name she carried when they fell in love.  
  
But again, that didn't matter. What did matter was the hand he held gently as he slipped the band on her finger, and the dark eyes he got lost in as she returned the gesture in kind.  
  
The minister had only just finished proclaiming them husband and wife when the organist began playing "Ode to Joy". Adam's hands tenderly cupped Beth's face as she looked up at him through misted eyes. "I'll love you forever Beth." He whispered so quietly no one else could hear. "And you own my heart Methos." She replied just as softly before his lips slanted gently over hers in a long, but chaste kiss.  
  
Their eyes met briefly before Beth felt Rayna slip her bouquet into her hand and Adam began to lead her down the stairs. The room burst into applause and laughter as they received one wish of congratulations after another, so much so that they never made it back down the aisle until the well-wishers had thinned to only their most immediate family and friends.  
  
"Did Daddy's little princess sleep through the whole thing?" Adam said, taking a sleeping Cassie from Gwen's arms.  
  
"She was a perfect angel." His new sister-in-law replied as she reached to give him a peck on the cheek before turning to hug Beth.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind watching her until after the party?" Beth asked.  
  
"I'll keep her all night if you want." Gwen offered.  
  
"I appreciate that, but Rayna is planning to stay at the Inn with us, and Cassie hasn't taken to a bottle just yet." Beth replied.  
  
Adam was about to hand the baby back over to Gwen when he felt a very strong and old presence near the back door. Duncan, Amanda and Richie looked up at the same time to see Beth's sister Rayna rush excitedly down the aisle to throw her arms around the immortal at the door. Claudia slipped her arm through Richie's, a little nervous about the new arrival.  
  
"I don't believe it." Duncan said as a smile spread across his face. He strode quickly past Adam and the others to greet his old friend. The others were surprised, but a little relieved as well.  
  
"You know Rick?" Rayna was shocked as the two men embraced, slapping one another on the back.  
  
"Duncan and I go way back. You could say we were old school mates." Rick replied honestly.  
  
"What brings you here . Rick?" Duncan asked, emphasizing the man's new name. The last time he'd seen him the name had been Friedrich.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing. I'm a pilot with a private company based out of Nashville, and I'm here because my best girl wished it." He replied, giving Rayna another squeeze.  
  
Beth didn't miss the way Adam and the others had looked at the man her sister was obviously dating. She silently let her eyes ask the question and Adam nodded discreetly. "Let's go meet MacLeod's friend." He said, letting Gwen take the baby before he put his arm around Beth's waist and led her to the back of the church where the others had gathered.  
  
Rayna made the introductions. "Rick Shafer, this is my sister Leandra and her new husband of about five minutes, Adam Pierson. Leandra, Adam, this is my pilot, Rick."  
  
Adam extended his hand politely and met the man's firm grip with one of his own. It was only after the man had given Beth a slight congratulatory hug that he noticed Garrett standing nearby. It was obvious from the way the two men acknowledged one another that they were acquainted.  
  
Duncan saw it too and nodded to Adam that he would get to the bottom of things.  
  
"We should really be going." Peter Harris told them all after he too had greeted his youngest daughter's friend.  
  
Beth and Adam were both a bit surprised when a black limousine pulled up in front of the church and her brothers announced it was for them. Beth gave her bouquet a quick toss over her head as they started down the stairs, and Claudia squealed as it landed in her hands.  
  
"Oh man." Richie groaned playfully at the look on her face. "I hope you aren't in any rush."  
  
Claudia laughed with him and said all she was in a rush to do was get him on the dance floor at the party.  
  
Alone in the limousine, Adam pushed the button that closed the privacy screen between the back of the car and the driver.  
  
But when he turned back to Beth he could see the concern on her face and knew it was because of the man Rayna was seeing.  
  
"I know you are worried" he said as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "But let's not think about that tonight ok?"  
  
"She doesn't have any idea what she is getting into." Beth replied. "And did you see how he and Garrett seemed to know one another?"  
  
"Yes, I saw that. But I also saw the way MacLeod greeted him. They are old friends, and Duncan will find out if there is any reason for concern. His presence may actually be a good thing if it helps keep Garrett under control." Adam told her honestly. "And may I remind you that although your sister is dating him, she is obviously not head over heels for him or she wouldn't have been so interested in the single men you were parading in front of her. I suspect she's dating him for the jaguar." He tried to make Beth laugh and almost succeeded.  
  
"I hope you are right." She replied hopefully.  
  
Adam tilted her chin up to look at him. "I don't usually like relying on others, but for tonight . let's let Duncan handle his friend and Garrett. Even if it means skipping this bloody party and going straight to the Inn, I won't let any of it touch us tonight."  
  
Beth wanted nothing more than to slip away quietly to their own private place, but she knew their family and friends were waiting to celebrate not only their nuptials, but the New Year as well. "I think they will all understand if we don't stay too long." she replied as she leaned closer, melting against him as he pulled her completely into his arms.  
  
"Did I tell you yet how beautiful you looked when I saw you step into the church?" Adam whispered against her skin as he trailed kisses down the column of her neck.  
  
Beth giggled slightly as his tongue tickled the hollow of her throat. "You didn't have to say anything Adam. I've never felt more beautiful than when I looked into your eyes tonight." She replied honestly, as the memory of the heated gaze he'd given her sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
Adam looked up briefly into her eyes as his hand traced her cheek and jaw, and they followed his movement as his fingertips lightly caressed her neck and then softly brushed the fullness of her breasts above the top of her bodice. "Just how long do we need to stay?" he whispered raggedly as he drug his eyes back to hers, not missing how her own pulse and breathing had accelerated as he touched her.  
  
She didn't have a chance to reply because realizing they would soon be arriving at the party, Adam decided not to waste precious seconds on words. He kissed her deeply, crushing her with his arms as she too responded to his urgency. 


	24. As the Century Begins Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24  
  
On the drive over to The Barn, Duncan had explained to Amanda and the others how he and Rick worked together in Munich to try and undermine the government's hold on the university. "We worked with some of the bravest young people I've ever known. They took tremendous chances for the sake of freedom they had really never known, having grown up under the influence of the Nazi party."  
  
"You sound sad when you speak of them." Amanda replied.  
  
"Aye, it is a sad story indeed." Duncan admitted.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"God no." Friedrich whispered as he saw armed Gestapo members rushing into the building where Hans and Sophie were distributing the latest White Rose Leaflet.  
  
"Someone must have tipped them off." Duncan replied. "Let's try the back way."  
  
The two immortals stayed low as they ran through the bushes that bordered the main science building of the University of Munich. But they arrived only in time to see Hans, his sister Sophie and another member of the group, Christoph, being led away by armed officers.  
  
Hans lip was split, and one eye was obviously injured, but he managed to nod briefly to his comrades before being shoved into the back of a covered truck. Christoph didn't resist and was allowed to climb in on his own, but when the shorter and obviously upset Sophie stumbled on the stair, it was all Duncan could do to keep Friedrich from rushing forward when they hit her square in the back with a rifle butt.  
  
"Why did you stop me MacLeod?" Friedrich raged after they watched the truck drive away with their friends.  
  
"Because all you would have done was make it worse. The two of us are no match for 7 armed guards." Duncan replied. "They are going to need help, real help. Someone needs to contact their families and we've got to find out where they are being taken so we can arrange a defense."  
  
Friedrich pounded his fist against the wall before turning and acknowledging Duncan was right. He'd never had a friend as close or as loyal as Hans, and it killed him to watch them lead the young man and his sister away for their brave and selfless actss.  
  
"Come on." Duncan told his friend. "I know a car we can borrow. Let's hurry and see if we can follow them."  
  
Duncan's thoughts were interrupted by Joe, pointing out the turnoff to The Barn. He turned the car into the parking lot, and pulled alongside the jaguar Rick and Rayna were just getting out of.  
  
When Chris and her husband realized Duncan and Rick were old friends, she discreetly changed the place cards so they could be at the same table. MacLeod had so many questions for his friend, but any real conversation would have to wait until they couldn't be overheard.  
  
"Has anyone seen our guests of honor?" Joe asked while everyone waited for dinner to be served. It was obvious the staff was waiting till they arrived.  
  
"Well the limousine has been here for at least ten minutes." Richie replied with a chuckle. "Want me to go rap on the windows?"  
  
Claudia gave him a playful whack on the chest as the table agreed that wouldn't be necessary. And then as if on cue, the main door to the club opened to let Adam and Beth inside.  
  
The room burst out in applause and a few of the staff tossed glitter as the two made their way toward their friends and family. There was another round of hugs and well wishes before they could be seated.  
  
"Have trouble finding the door old man?" MacLeod couldn't resist as Adam passed him to pull out Beth's chair. Adam smirked in response and then in a low voice replied. "The temptation not to find it was tremendous."  
  
Duncan understood. He knew these two had been through one wild ride over the past 6 weeks and were ready to simply be together.  
  
The conversation during dinner was light and although Duncan, Methos and the others were curious about Rick and his ties to Garrett, it was a topic they couldn't touch because Rayna was at the table.  
  
Beth wasn't really hungry, so when the music finally began Adam took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "Did I ever tell you that the first time I realized I was falling in love with you was when we were dancing?" she whispered as they moved to the gentle beat.  
  
Adam smiled as he nudged her head against his shoulder. "Interesting, because that's when I knew I loved you, but I was too busy trying to protect myself to let you know."  
  
Beth inhaled the familiar scent of him as she closed her eyes and let him lead her around the dance floor. "I knew." She replied finally.  
  
"You did?" he asked, looking down at the top of her head curiously.  
  
"That's why you got so quiet that night when we first danced, and why you held me like this . keeping me close, but hoping if I couldn't see your eyes I wouldn't guess."  
  
Adam buried his face in her hair. Even then she knew him so well. It hurt to think of what his life would be like if he had succeeded in pushing her away, if he hadn't let himself love again. The song ended, but they didn't stop dancing. He picked up the rhythm of the next selection without losing a step.  
  
"I'm so happy Adam." Beth told him honestly. "I could dance with you like this forever."  
  
Adam chuckled softly. "With all your family and friends around us?"  
  
"They're not here ." she replied. "When you are holding me like this and I close my eyes, there is no one in the world but us."  
  
He closed his eyes and let his chin rest against her temple. He knew exactly what she meant. "We'll have thousands of nights like this. I promise." Adam told her. "This is just the beginning for us."  
  
Beth lifted her head from his shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes. "You've kept every promise you've ever made to me. And I'm holding you to that one above all the rest."  
  
Adam nodded before cupping the back of her head in his hand and kissing her with a passion that showed he had forgotten anyone else was in the room.  
  
Garrett dropped a beat and the bass player turned to look at him questioningly, but all he could see was the scowl the man couldn't hide as he watched the couple.  
  
Amanda didn't miss it either as she and Duncan circled between their friends and the stage. "I don't like that kid." She said in a low voice so no one else could hear. "And I don't like how he is staring at Adam."  
  
"As soon as I can, I'm going to talk to Rick about him." Duncan assured her. "I'm not worried Adam couldn't take him easily, but it would make it hard for Beth to deal with. They've been through enough to be together without her friend's jealousy causing more trouble."  
  
"Do you trust Rick? I mean . how long since you saw him last?"  
  
"It's been almost 60 years." He admitted. "But he's a good man. I've never known anyone so loyal to a friend as Friedrich Shaeffer."  
  
Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. Duncan was a good judge of character and if he was certain then she could relax.  
  
Across the room, Rayna and Rick were dancing, but the topic of conversation wasn't his last trip or what she'd been doing. Instead, he was more than casually interested in how she was going to be helping her sister with the baby at the Inn. He hid his interest in the desire that he'd like to be spending that time with her himself. She didn't question his motives as she gave him all the details, even down to the bucket of Adam's favorite iced beer the innkeeper was supposed to have in the room waiting. 


	25. As the Century Begins Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25  
  
"So why Nashville?" MacLeod asked Rick when they were finally alone at the bar.  
  
"Oh I don't know. I'd spent most of my lives in Europe, a little time in Australia and when the opportunity came up I couldn't think of a good reason not to take it." Rick replied. "And besides, it's not the location of choice for many of our kind so when I'm here, especially in the hot and humid summers, I don't have to worry as much about defending my head."  
  
"Still the practical one." MacLeod laughed as he set down his drink.  
  
"800 years and it's kept me alive so far." Rick told him. "Unless you count the last time we were together when I tried to throw caution to the wind and you stepped in to make sure it didn't cost me everything."  
  
Duncan frowned. "That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Standing there watching, helpless to interfere."  
  
"You know I've wondered a few times if maybe we could have taken them?" Rick mused as he watched the ice roll in the bottom of his glass.  
  
"I've played it over and over in my mind as well." Duncan admitted. "If it hadn't been for that damn guillotine I wouldn't have thought twice about it."  
  
"Yeah well . "  
  
----------------- "MacLeod if we don't do something now they are going to die." Friedrich told his friend as he prepared to storm the plaza where their friends were already being led to the guillotine.  
  
"Are you mad?" Duncan told him as he grabbed his friend from behind. "Do you not see that if we can't overpower over a dozen guards and get away before more can be called that we will lose our heads?"  
  
"Is the cause of freedom not worth just as much to us as it is to them?" Friedrich argued as he tried to pull himself free of MacLeod's grasp. "Or are you just a coward?"  
  
Duncan bristled at the remark. His friend wasn't thinking clearly. The pressure and stress of the past four days were showing in the deep circles beneath his eyes and the pain in his expression. They could never have imagined Hitler would assemble a court so quickly or that the sentence would be carried out the same afternoon it was handed down. It was all so fast and for the most part, had been kept a secret. Thank God they had been able to contact Hans and Sophie's parents, who had only arrived that morning. If they had not come immediately, they would never have been able to say goodbye to their dear children. It was heart breaking to watch the two holding one another, unable to show any emotion because the soldiers forbade it.  
  
"You can stay here if you want, but I can't simply let this happen." Friedrich pulled away and started toward the line of guards who had their backs to MacLeod and the others who stood helplessly watching as Hans was led up the stairs to the guillotine.  
  
Duncan had no other choice. He hit Friedrich over the head with the butt of a pistol he carried inside his jacket and caught him just as he heard Hans utter his last words.  
  
"Long live freedom." Their friend cried in a loud voice as the blade started to fall.  
  
Duncan knew that he was not a coward, but for a brief instant as he saw the brave way the young man accepted death, he wondered if any sacrifice he ever made could compare to what Hans had just offered so selflessly.  
  
---------------  
  
"I never thanked you for that did I?" Rick asked Duncan as the bartender poured another round.  
  
MacLeod shook his head. "The last thing I wanted to hear from anyone that day was thank you. After what we all saw, anything I did rang hollow in comparison."  
  
"And then I left." Rick recalled, and MacLeod didn't seem to notice that he hadn't thanked him still.  
  
"It's good to see you again." Duncan said, giving his shoulder a rough squeeze as they turned to watch the dance floor.  
  
"I thought about looking you up a few times, even heard you were in Paris for awhile." Rick admitted. "But the timing never seemed right."  
  
"I understand. I know how close you were to Hans. It's hard to get over the death of someone you care about, especially when it is so senseless."  
  
"I know if he'd lived, he would be an old man now." Rick replied. "He should have had that chance."  
  
Duncan could only nod and agree.  
  
The band was just taking a break and the club DJ took over the music to keep the party going.  
  
After almost half a dozen dances, Adam had finally relinquished Beth to allow first Joe and then Richie an opportunity to dance with the bride. Amanda, Claudia and Rayna had each kept him busy, but not too busy to notice when Garrett tapped Richie on the shoulder.  
  
Rick saw Duncan frown.  
  
"Do I need to worry about my young friend?" he asked MacLeod as the two moved closer to the dance floor.  
  
"He hasn't helped himself by purposely trying to provoke first Adam and then Richie."  
  
"I know he isn't happy about your friend marrying the girl he grew up with, but what problem did he have with the other one?"  
  
Duncan told him about the event at the stables, and Rick wasn't pleased. He'd told Garrett not to do anything to provoke MacLeod. It hadn't been a wise thing to do when the real plan was so much bigger.  
  
"I'll speak to him." He promised.  
  
"Is he your student then?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I've helped him some, but to be honest . I'd hoped to find him a permanent teacher. I don't have the patience I once had." Rick replied. "What about you?"  
  
Duncan almost spit out his drink. "Me? I don't think so . I already have Richie, and I'm helping Adam with Claudia Jardine. Besides, I don't think he needs to be in such close proximity to Adam unless he learns to accept this marriage and stop causing problems."  
  
"You and Pierson are close then?"  
  
"I suppose if I had a brother, it would be him." MacLeod replied. "We understand one another even if we don't always agree."  
  
"Now I am intrigued. It sounds as if the two of you have more than a few differences." Rick pumped him for details.  
  
Duncan wasn't about to say anything that would reveal too much about Methos, but he did think it would be a good thing for Rick to know that Adam wouldn't have a problem disposing of unwanted complications.  
  
"Let's just say that if one of us had to be the black sheep, it would be him. And your young friend does not want to cross him. He is not the forgiving type." Duncan replied  
  
Across the room Beth kept a cautious eye on Adam as he danced with her sister.  
  
"Don't tell me you are worried he won't like us sharing a simple dance?" Garrett said when he noticed where his friend's gaze kept falling.  
  
"It's not a problem unless you make it one Garrett." She replied honestly. "If you can be happy for me and try to get along with my husband then there isn't any reason we can't remain friends."  
  
"You know I'm your friend no matter what he thinks don't you?" Garrett said, covering his emotions when he heard her refer to Pierson as her husband.  
  
"Then prove it Garrett. I value your friendship more than you can know, but being my friend means supporting me. Adam hasn't given you any reason to mistrust him. And I love him completely." Beth replied. "I'll protect his feelings the same way he protects me. Which means that you've got to find a way to get past this or be the reason I can't live near my family."  
  
Garrett knew he needed to play along with it and also needed to make her smile and appear at complete ease with him in front of not only Adam but the entire room.  
  
"I can do that." He told her. "I see how happy you are with him and you are right, it wasn't fair of me to judge him before I gave him a chance. Can you forgive me for being a jerk?"  
  
"I've been doing that since we were twelve." Beth replied with a laugh as the two of them hugged.  
  
Garrett kissed her on her cheek and then looking directly at Adam, another one on her hairline before he let go of her. "I love you Lea, how can I say no." he made sure his words were loud enough to be heard. "I'll do what you asked."  
  
Beth let him pull her close as they finished the dance, happy to feel the tension between them fall away . happier still when the dance ended and she looked up to see Adam behind Garrett.  
  
"I think we have a cake to cut." He said, seeing the bright smile on Beth's face and not wanting to spoil anything by letting his anger at Garrett show.  
  
Garrett turned and extended his hand. "I'm sorry if I misjudged you. She means a lot to me and I am afraid my eagerness to protect her got in the way."  
  
Adam raised an eyebrow as he shook hands with the young immortal. Across the room MacLeod and Rick hadn't missed any of what was happening, and both breathed a sigh of at least temporary relief. MacLeod because he thought maybe there could be peace between the two, and Rick because Garrett had succeeded in laying the foundation for the evening's plan.  
  
Everyone gathered round as Adam and Beth cut the three tiered cake. Adam picked up a large bite and pretended to move it toward's Beth's mouth in a way that would leave her covered in icing.  
  
"You wouldn't." she laughed warily, not sure for a second if he would really go through with it.  
  
And at the last second, he didn't. He let her bite half the piece and then popped the rest in his own mouth before getting icing on both of them when he kissed her playfully. Beth wiped the icing from his chin with her fingertips, giggling when he licked them off one at a time.  
  
"I'm sorry, but seeing Methos acting this sugary sweet is giving me a headache." Amanda whispered to Duncan, who knew exactly what she meant. He was definitely doing everything he could to make this night perfect for Beth, even if he wasn't into all of it normally.  
  
Duncan picked a knife up off of one of the tables and began tapping the champagne glass in his hand as the room silenced to hear him.  
  
"I think as the best man, this is my cue to propose a toast to the happy couple." Duncan said loudly as the waiters began filling glasses around the room.  
  
"To my friends." Duncan began as he raised his glass in the direction of Adam and Beth. "May the joy you share today be just the beginning of a lifetime of happiness and fulfillment. May you never forget what is worth remembering and never remember what is best forgotten, and may the best of your past be the worst of your future."  
  
The room raised their glasses and echoed their agreement as Adam nodded his thanks to his friend. 


	26. As the Century Begins Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26  
  
Shortly before midnight, Beth excused herself to the ladies lounge. Gwen had brought Cassie and after she'd been fed, her father was going to drive Rayna and the baby to the Inn.  
  
"Thank you both for taking care of her for me." She said as she bundled Cassie up for the trip to the Inn. "I know you would much rather spend tonight with Rick."  
  
"Rick is going to be in town for at least a week Lea, and it isn't a big deal. Tonight is about you and Adam, and I'd just as soon kiss this pretty niece of mine at midnight as anyone." Rayna replied. "Plus . you are going to owe me big time." She teased as they started out of the door, almost running into Adam and Richie.  
  
"You weren't thinking about running out of here without letting me have one dance with my little princess now were you?" Adam said as he took the baby from Beth's arms and held her soft face up against his cheek.  
  
"This is just too bizarre for words." Richie said as he watched the ancient immortal become completely enraptured with the child in his arms.  
  
"I don't think I'd let him hear that." Amanda said as she passed behind him to go into the lounge. "He may seem all about sugar and spice, but trust me . he still bites." She laughed.  
  
"Can I help you to the car." Richie asked Rayna when he didn't see Rick anywhere around.  
  
"Thanks." She said, picking up the diaper bag and letting Richie get the car seat. Her father had already warmed up the car and was waiting at the entrance. Adam waited till after Richie came back in to say the seat was in place before taking the baby outside and strapping her in securely. "Daddy will see you in the morning." He whispered as he brushed his hand softly over her whispy, red curls and kissed the top of her head. Beth had said goodbye to the baby inside, and as he stood alone, watching the car drive away, Adam felt a cold shiver run through him that his gut told him was more than the wind.  
  
Beth called to him from the doorway, and the sight of her smile helped him dismiss the premonition.  
  
When Rayna and her father arrived at the Inn, Peter Harris and the Innkeeper took all the bags inside for not only Rayna and the baby, but for Adam and Beth as well.  
  
Rayna's room was on the first floor near the back stairs. "This is beautiful." She said to the Innkeeper's wife. They'd put a baby bed on the other side of the room, and a few minutes after her father left her there, she managed to rock Cassie to sleep and put her down easily.  
  
She was about to put on her gown and robe when she heard a tapping on her window.  
  
"What are you doing?" she laughed as she opened the window to let Rick inside.  
  
"You left without my goodnight kiss." He replied. "And without this." He pulled a carafe from behind his back, set it on the table and then pulled out two mugs from his pockets.  
  
"What is that?" she laughed as she helped him take off his coat.  
  
"Hot chocolate." He replied. "I knew champagne was off limits since you were on duty."  
  
"You are too sweet to me." Rayna said as she snuggled against him. "And I wouldn't have left without giving you a proper goodbye if you hadn't disappeared."  
  
"Can I help it if I had to go across town for these?" he pulled out a small bag of large marshmallows.  
  
Rayna went to sit on the rug in front of the fireplace, taking the mug Rick offered before he sat down beside her. "No marshmallows for you?" she laughed when she saw three on top of her mug.  
  
"Trying to cut down on the sugar." He replied, patting his trim waistline.  
  
They talked for a few minutes as she drank her chocolate, using the spoon to scoop the marshmallow from the bottom. Rick set the mugs aside and moved over to kiss her, lying her down on the rug. He could still taste the chocolate on her lips when her eyes closed and she was no longer aware of his presence.  
  
"Sorry love. You'll have one hell of a headache tomorrow." He said as he covered her with the afghan from the foot of the bed after lying her on it. "But thankfully you won't remember a thing. And as far as you know, I was never here."  
  
His attention then turned to the baby in the crib. He covered her with a blanket and spotted the diaper bag on his way out the door.  
  
"6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 - Happy New Year!" the room erupted in laughter and music.  
  
"Happy New Year sweetheart." Adam said, looking down into Beth's eyes.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." Beth replied, lacing her arms around his neck and arching into him as he complied willingly with her request.  
  
"Get a room." Amanda snickered behind them as soon as she let Duncan loose from her own steamy New Year's greeting. Adam had no sooner let go of Beth than Amanda planted a kiss of her own on his lips and then turned to find Joe and Richie.  
  
"She really gets into this doesn't she?" Beth laughed as she gave Duncan a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Oh Amanda lives for moments like this." He replied as they continued to watch her move across the room, assaulting every handsome man in the room with her lips.  
  
Richie and Claudia were already headed back on the dance floor when Beth turned to find Garrett behind her.  
  
"Happy New Year Leandra." He said before kissing her fully on the lips.  
  
Beth was a little surprised, but played it off as no big deal just as Amanda's kisses hadn't meant anything a moment before.  
  
Adam still didn't like it. He'd held her a little too close and the kiss was much too familiar. It caught him a little off guard that Beth didn't seem to notice. But he dismissed the thought. She was probably just trying to keep the peace.  
  
"One more dance and I'm ready to leave anytime you are." She said as she pulled him onto the dance floor. Adam smiled as he let her take the lead, grasping her hips as she clung to him. "What do you say we finish this dance at the Inn Mrs. Pierson?" He whispered as the heat in their eyes demanded quenching.  
  
"Lead the way Mr. Pierson." She replied, letting her hands run over his chest and beneath his jacket before stepping away.  
  
"We'll be in touch." Adam called to their friends at the table as Beth asked one of the waiters if he could get her cape from the cloakroom.  
  
"Does this mean you won't be joining us at the stable in the morning." MacLeod called back.  
  
"Funny MacLeod." Adam replied as the rest of the group and Beth's family wished them a good night.  
  
The limo driver didn't waste any time once Adam tipped him well to make the drive a short one.  
  
The Innkeeper and his wife had already gone up to bed, but Adam knew which room their things had been placed in upstairs. So as soon as Beth stepped out of the car, he swept her up into his arms and carried her not only up the porch stairs, but all the way to their room.  
  
"Wow." She whispered as Adam opened the door to the room and set her down on the edge of the bed. "Adam this is incredible."  
  
The bed was covered with a gauzy white canopy and lots of throw pillows. A fire burned in the fireplace and the room was bathed in candlelight. And on every table and even on the floor there were vases and baskets of red roses.  
  
Beth walked to one of the vases and lifted a rose, inhaling the sweet fragrance.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked, coming to stand behind her.  
  
"I love it." She replied, turning in his arms. "I love everything you do for me."  
  
"Then you won't mind this?" he said, reaching into her hair and removing the main clip, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders. "I've wanted to do that all night." He confessed as he let his fingers comb through the soft, silky waves.  
  
They stood for a long time holding one another and staring into each other's eyes, and Adam was just about to kiss her when she remembered a surprise she had for him.  
  
"What?" he asked as she slipped from his arms to look around the room until she spotted it. There on one of the tables was a large bucket with a selection of Adam's favorite beers on ice.  
  
"Are you hoping to take advantage of me in my weakness?" he laughed as he lifted one of the bottles and checked the label.  
  
"Of course." She replied, "but mainly I thought it would give you something to do while you wait."  
  
"Wait?" he laughed. "I think I've waited long enough, don't you?" he tried to pull her into his arms, but she playfully slipped away from him.  
  
"You aren't planning on peeking in on the baby are you?" he asked. "Because when we came up the stairs the light under Rayna's door was dark."  
  
"Oh God no. If she heard either of us we'd never hear the end of her cries." she replied. "I just want a minute to change."  
  
"You mean I don't get to help you out of this dress you selected just for me?" he pouted.  
  
"Please?" she asked him, looking up through her lashes in a way he couldn't resist.  
  
"Ok" he replied, shrugging out of his jacket. "But if you aren't out here by the time I finish this beer, I'm coming in after you." He finished, popping the top off of the bottle and dropping unceremoniously onto the bed to wait.  
  
Beth blew him a kiss and picked up the small suitcase near the door before slipping into the bathroom. 


	27. As the Century Begins Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27  
  
Beth removed the red dress and slipped into a pale peach satin gown. It fit over her curves like a second skin, leaving very little to the imagination. She brushed her hair smoothly, letting it fall over her shoulders and down her back before dabbing a tiny bit of the perfume Adam had given her for Christmas on each wrist and behind her ears. She started to put on the matching robe but catching site of her reflection in the mirror, decided it wasn't necessary. Like Adam said, they'd waited long enough.  
  
When she turned the bathroom light off behind her, Beth wondered when Adam didn't move to her immediately. But when she saw him lying on the bed with his eyes closed she grinned. He was obviously trying to teach her a lesson by playing possum.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head." She laughed as she knelt beside him on the mattress. Still he didn't move. "Come on Adam. I get your point and I won't make you wait any more."  
  
"He can't hear you Lea." Garrett's voice came from the doorway.  
  
Beth gasped, shocked to find him standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and wishing she'd put on her robe. She wondered swhy Adam kept lying there . not moving . not breathing.  
  
"Oh God" she leaned over Adam and tried to shake him, but he didn't respond. "What have you done?" she screamed at Garrett as she held Adam's lifeless face in her hands. His skin was still warm, and she leaned over to press her own face against his cheek.  
  
"It's what you've done Leandra. Or what he'll think you've done anyway." Garrett replied, coming toward her. "There was a little something extra in the beer you prepared specially for him. It shut down his system before he could feel his head hit the pillow."  
  
"You are sick Garrett." Beth accused him as she moved to pull Adam's head into her lap, intending to hold him until he revived.  
  
"And you are wasting time we don't have." Garrett said, grabbing her arm to pull her off the bed.  
  
"Let go of me." She started screaming, knowing Rayna and the Innkeepers would rush to see what was happening.  
  
"Scream all you want, but they can't hear you any more than he can." Garrett told her as he grabbed her other arm and forced her onto the floor.  
  
"You killed them?" her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Of course I didn't kill them." Garrett replied. "But they won't be waking up for a few more hours and we will be on our way out of the country by that time."  
  
"The hell we will." Beth told him.  
  
"Ahhh but we will, unless you don't want to see your daughter again." Garrett told her.  
  
Beth tried to run for the door to get to Cassie, but he pinned her to the ground and forced her to listen to him.  
  
"Your daughter is on a plane, and if you are not at the airport in 35 minutes she will be leaving without you." Garrett promised. "It's your choice."  
  
"You took my daughter?" she couldn't believe he would do this. "How could you be so cruel?"  
  
"You are the cruel one Leandra. Craig wasn't even cold in the ground before you took up with Pierson and gave him my best friend's child. I told you it was a mistake."  
  
"The only mistake is the one you made when you touched her." Beth tried to push him from on top of her, but he shoved her back down, causing her head to hit hard against the floor.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this." Garrett said in a controlled voice as he waited for her to recover from the blow. "I will let you up, but then you are going to copy the letter I've prepared for you, put on your clothes and leave with me."  
  
Beth started to argue, but she couldn't do anything while he had her pinned.  
  
He got up and reached to help her, but she ignored his hand and stood on her own.  
  
"Here is the letter." He handed her a folded note. "There is a tablet on that table."  
  
Beth read the note and couldn't believe he expected her to copy it. "I won't do this." She shook her head.  
  
"You will or I'll raise Cassie myself . without you."  
  
"He'll find us you know, and when he does I won't be able to stop him from taking your head . I won't try." She said as she started to copy the letter. She couldn't let Cassie be taken out of the country without her. Adam would understand why she did this . he had to. But she had to find a way to let him know the note was a lie and she had to do it before they left the room.  
  
"Not one extra word." Garrett cautioned her as he read over her shoulder.  
  
Her tears nearly blinded her as she wrote.  
  
"Adam, By the time you read this Cassie and I will be far away. I am sorry it had to be like this, but I didn't know any other way to be with Garrett and not risk losing him to your jealous anger. When I found out he was alive, I knew that it was him I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and raise Craig's daughter with. The only way we could be together was to leave in secret.  
  
Thank you for saving my life. I will always be grateful and I hope that in time you will understand why this is the right thing for both of us.  
  
Leandra"  
  
"I hate you for making me do this." Beth choked out as he took the letter from her.  
  
"And now the locket and your rings." He demanded, causing Beth to stall once again. "Or I can just take his head where he lays." Garrett continued, reaching beneath his coat.  
  
"You touch him and I swear before you can recover from the Quickening I'll take yours. You have Cassie and you know I will go with you and leave whatever you want for him to find. But I won't let you kill him. I won't." She promised, and the look in her eyes told Garrett she was telling the truth. Reluctantly she took off her rings and then unclasped the necklace, cringing when Garrett laid them on top of the letter because she knew how much it would hurt Adam to see them.  
  
"Now get dressed. We're wasting time."  
  
It was then Beth remembered just how little she was wearing and felt his eyes on her. She picked up her suitcase and took out a pair of jeans, a sweater and some underclothes and turned to go into the bathroom.  
  
"You must think I'm an idiot. No way you are out of my sight until we are over the Atlantic." He said.  
  
Beth's mind raced, trying to figure out what to do. Not only did it sicken her to know he'd seen this much of her and expected her to change in front of him, but she needed to find a way to leave Adam a note, and the bathroom was her only hope.  
  
"And you call yourself Craig's friend." She spat at him as she started to slip one of the thin straps over her shoulder, her face showing pure disgust.  
  
"I'm the truest friend he ever had. Truer than his wife turned out to be." Garrett retorted.  
  
"Oh really? Is that why you can't take your eyes off my body and can't wait for the opportunity to ogle what was his?" she accused.  
  
Her words hit a nerve. "You have one minute and if you try anything, I swear you will regret it." He warned.  
  
Beth didn't waste a second. She ran into the bathroom and as she threw on her clothes, she frantically looked for something to leave a note on and a place to hide it that Adam might find.  
  
"Time's up." Garrett yelled, opening the door only to find her tossing her makeup bag in the small suitcase she'd left in the bathroom. He looked around the room to make sure she hadn't left any clues before telling her they needed to go.  
  
"I need my shoes." She told him, indicating the larger suitcase. He pulled them out and tossed them to her before picking it up and telling her to put them on in the car.  
  
Beth took one last long look at Adam. "I'm sorry my love. Please find us." She whispered before Garrett shoved her out into the hall.  
  
Half an hour later Beth rushed up the stairs of the private plane. She found Cassie crying in the arms of a woman Garrett said would be her nanny.  
  
"I don't need a nanny. I take care of my daughter myself." She insisted, taking the child from the woman and strapping herself into a seat at the far end of the plane. Cassie quieted as soon as she felt her mother's touch, and by the time the plane took off she was sleeping again.  
  
The baby wasn't aware of the tears her mother cried as the plane took them further and further away from Adam. Garrett tried a few times to sit with her and offer comfort, but she glared at him in a way that told him he should keep his distance, and even knocked the water glass out of his hand when he dared to offer it to her.  
  
He sat across the plane, watching her weep bitterly over the husband she left behind. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd wept that way for Craig. He'd been twice the man Adam Pierson could ever hope to be, and one day he knew that Leandra would come to understand why he did something so drastic.  
  
He'd given up his music, his home and the family that loved them both to give she and her daughter the life that he knew Craig would want. He would want his daughter raised by someone of his choosing, and he'd chosen Garrett when he asked him to take care of Leandra if anything ever happened to him.  
  
Garrett didn't take his promises lightly, especially when they were made to a man who was like his brother. Leandra would understand someday and she would thank him. He had to believe that as he watched her heart appear to break across the aisle. 


	28. As the Century Begins Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28  
  
Rayna was the first to wake up. Holding her head in her hands, she looked around the room and tried to figure out where she was. It took a minute for her to realize she was at the Inn.  
  
She got up and crossed to the baby bed, surprised to find it empty. Where was Cassie? She tried to remember when she'd put the baby down, but she couldn't even remember coming to the Inn. It was all a blur.  
  
She splashed some water on her face in the bathroom and then went upstairs to see if Leandra had the baby, knowing that is probably where she was.  
  
Rayna was surprised to find the door of the room open, and even more surprised to find Adam still wearing his wedding clothes and lying on top of the bed. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Adam? Adam?" she shook him harder when he didn't respond.  
  
Turning, she rushed toward the bathroom, thinking her sister must be there . but she wasn't. It was then she spotted the letter on the table along with her sister's wedding rings and the necklace Adam had given her.  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped as she read the note. "This can't be happening."  
  
Adam moved on the bed behind her. "Rayna? What are you doing here?" he asked as he struggled to sit up. "Where's Beth? Is she feeding Cassie?"  
  
Rayna didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe her sister had written the letter, but there it was in the familiar handwriting . and all of her things were gone except for the jewelry.  
  
Adam shook the cobwebs from his head as he slung his legs over the edge of the bed and staggered to where she was standing.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, not waiting for her to hand it to him. His face fell as he read it and Rayna could see his heart break in his eyes and then be replaced by a steel coldness in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Adam I didn't know . I swear." Rayna backed away when he looked at her. "I think somebody drugged me or something." She continued as he walked toward her, frightening her by the way he didn't seem to hear. "I woke up and Cassie wasn't in her crib. So I came up here . I tried to wake you up . and then I found the letter."  
  
Adam didn't say a word, but after a long silence he turned and walked back to the table. He stared at the locket and the rings and then picked up the table and threw it against the wall, breaking a mirror and several flower vases in the process.  
  
Rayna screamed and ran from the room. The Innkeeper and his wife were only just waking up from their own drugged state and when they heard the commotion, called the police.  
  
By the time Rayna called her father to tell him what was going on, Adam had packed his things and gone. He hitched a ride to the driveway of Beth's house and without going in to wake the others, hot wired the rental car and drove away. He was already miles away by the time Peter Harris called Duncan to tell him what had happened.  
  
"That just isn't possible." Richie said to Duncan as he pulled on his jacket and rushed to follow him out of the house. "No way Beth would leave him. My God Duncan, she loved him."  
  
Duncan knew in his gut what Richie said was right, but when they saw one of the cars was missing he guessed Methos as usual had assumed the worst.  
  
"Where are you going?" Amanda yelled from the doorway. She had heard the phone ring and when Duncan didn't come back to bed had thrown on sweats.  
  
"I'll explain on the way." Duncan said as he waited for her to get in the car.  
  
When the three of them arrived at the Inn, they found a very shaken Rayna explaining to the police what had happened.  
  
"I'll pay for the damages." Duncan offered, hoping to keep the authorities out of this.  
  
The Innkeeper agreed. "I can't say I blame the poor fellow. She drugged us all and just left . on her wedding night no less." He said, shaking his head. "I know I'd want to smash things too if I was him."  
  
As soon as the police had gone Duncan asked Rayna what happened. She pulled the crumpled note and her sister's jewelry out of her pocket and repeated what she knew.  
  
"I don't know if we should have let them go. Something's not right." Peter Harris said as he watched the police car pull away from the Inn. "I know my daughter and there is no way she would have left her family like this . or Adam. I know she loves him. This doesn't make sense."  
  
"And she wouldn't have left him for Garrett." Rayna piped in. "I mean he was her friend and all, but like Dad said, she loved Adam." She also knew that her sister would never worry them like this. She knew what her disappearance before had done to them . to her mother. No way this was her idea.  
  
None of this made sense, which made Duncan and Amanda all the more suspicious.  
  
"Can we look at the room?" Duncan asked. The Innkeeper nodded and Rayna led the up.  
  
Amanda, Richie and Duncan combed the room, looking for anything that would tell them what happened. The only thing they found was Beth's nightgown on the floor of the bathroom, her red dress hanging on the door and Adam's tuxedo jacket lying over the back of a chair.  
  
"I tried to file a missing person's report on Leandra, but the police said the letter showed she left on her own." Peter Harris said as he watched them from the door.  
  
"How well do you know the police?" Amanda asked.  
  
"The chief is my cousin." He replied.  
  
"Can you get him to put out an APB on Adam's car?" Amanda asked him.  
  
"Amanda are you crazy? You know he's mad as hell right now." Richie beat Duncan with his disapproval.  
  
"I don't mean stop him. God knows what he'd do." She explained. "But we need to find him. He's got to be out of his mind. I only want them to tell us where he goes so we can follow him and try to make some sense out of this before he does something stupid."  
  
"I don't know if they can do that, but I can try." Mr. Harris said as he went downstairs to use the phone.  
  
"We've got to find out where Beth went." Duncan said. "Rayna, Rick and Garrett are friends right?" he asked, knowing the answer but needing to establish a reason for what he was going to request.  
  
"They liked working out together if that's what you mean."  
  
"I need to talk to him. He might have an idea where Garrett would have gone."  
  
Rayna knew his cell number by heart and in less than a minute a very groggy Rick was answering his phone.  
  
"Rick, it's Duncan. We've got a problem." 


	29. As the Century Begins Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29  
  
Methos wasted no time putting as much distance as he could between himself and Ridgetop, Tennessee. So caught up in the shock and pain of it all, it took almost two hours for him to realize he was heading west.  
  
It was as good a direction as any, he thought as he tried to figure out what he'd missed. Why hadn't he seen the signs? "Simple" he replied to himself. "There hadn't been any signs."  
  
Up until the very instant he took the letter from Rayna's hand, nothing in his heart or mind doubted Beth's complete and total love for him. God, she'd walked into a quickening and risked everything for him. He knew at that moment she had to have loved him. So when did it all change?  
  
"You fool!" he pounded on the steering wheel as he breezed past another exit on I-40. "How could you let yourself be so completely duped?"  
  
He could almost let himself believe that Beth hadn't been responsible if she hadn't made such a point of giving him the poisoned beer herself. No, as much as he wanted to believe otherwise, she had set him up so she could leave with the man she really wanted to be with. Her letter and the locket said it all. She wanted him out of her life.  
  
For the next hundred miles he played every word they'd ever said to one another and every word that hadn't needed to be vocalized over and over in his head. He'd completely let himself be wrapped up in this woman, and he could have sworn she felt the same. Hadn't she almost begged him to be Cassie's father? This didn't make sense.  
  
The thought of the little girl caused his heart to wrench in agony. The love he had for that child was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. How could Beth let him get close to her only to rip the baby so callously from his life? How could he have missed any indication that she could do something so cruel? When he thought of Beth he thought of unfaltering love, kindness and a soul that treated others with care.  
  
"How could I have been so wrong?" Methos gritted as he pulled into a gas station outside of Memphis. It was raining pretty hard, so no one noticed his car pull to the back of the property. His mind flashed back to the night before. He saw the way she looked at him as she walked down the aisle, the way she trembled as he slipped her hand through his arm and the way her body melted against his kiss so many times as they celebrated their union with friends and family.  
  
But then he remembered the way she'd danced with Garrett and the words he'd heard him say to Beth. He'd kissed her on her cheek and looked directly at Methos as he told her that he loved her and couldn't say no to her. "I'll do what you asked." Garrett had said, and then there had been the kiss at midnight.  
  
"I knew something wasn't right." Methos said to himself, remembering the chill that had run through him as he saw Cassie for what was probably the last time. "Why didn't I pay more attention? Was I that blinded by her?" He'd been suspicious of Garrett from the beginning, but never of Beth.  
  
As he sat in the car, staring at the rain on the windshield, the memories and the knowledge of what he'd lost hit him full on and Methos was powerless to stop the wave of emotion that overtook him. He wept bitterly as he clutched the wheel of the car. Beth and Cassie's faces were painted on his soul and he didn't know how he could ever remove them. It was almost an hour later when the rain began to taper off and the pain he'd let himself feel began to channel into deep anger. Anger was an emotion he knew well, and it was the emotion that would help him survive.  
  
He knew MacLeod, Joe and the others would be looking for him. He knew they would feel not only his pain, but pity for him. And pity was something he couldn't afford, not if he wanted to survive. And yes, even in the depths of this pain something deep in his being told him that he wanted to survive.  
  
He reached into the back for his overcoat, and realized he'd been even more foolish than he imagined. His sword was not in the lining. "Damn her." He cursed, knowing Beth must have taken it thinking it would keep him from coming after she and Garrett.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart." He spat as he opened up his suitcase, retrieving the spare he always carried from inside the faux top of the case. "I won't waste another minute bothering with you or your precious farm boy." It wasn't his preferred Ivanhoe, but it was a fine weapon and would serve his purposes.  
  
He slipped the sword into the lining of his coat, determined that he had cried his last tear and wasted his last breath on Beth or any woman. There was only one thing that he could count on now, and that was himself. Methos strode into the station, bought a case of beer and a road map before paying for his gas and continuing his trek west.  
  
Two days later the sun had only just set as he crossed the border into the Mexican town of Nuevo Laredo. He had driven non-stop, and this was as good a place as any to crash. Methos hadn't thought much further than crossing the border, but he'd lived in Mexico many years before and knew he could disappear in this country easily. And for now all he wanted was to disappear.  
  
-----------  
  
"Leandra this is ridiculous." Garrett said as he pounded on the door to her room. "You know I have the key to the door and even if I didn't, how hard do you think it would be for me to simply break it down?"  
  
Still he heard nothing from the other side.  
  
"You should give her time." Helen Matisse told him. Helen was the woman he'd hired to be Cassie's nanny, and although she had been well paid for her loyalty to Garrett and Rick she also knew that he wouldn't get very far with Leandra if he pushed.  
  
"And how long do you think that will take?" he replied impatiently.  
  
"That's hard to say. You took her from her home, her family, the man she just married. If you are looking for forgiveness you may be waiting till hell freezes over. However if all you want is for her to take the tray, I would recommend you go downstairs and let me try." She told him pointedly.  
  
Garrett didn't like it, but he knew how stubborn Leandra was. As long as she could take care of Cassie, she would deprive herself of anything he gave her. He nodded and told Leandra he was leaving.  
  
"Leandra . It's Helen." The woman rapped on the door. "He's downstairs and I have your breakfast tray."  
  
Still no response.  
  
Helen took a deep breath and rapped again. "I know you don't feel like eating, but you will need nourishment for the baby. And if he thinks you can't properly care for her, you know he'll take matters into his own hands."  
  
Beth looked over at Cassie as she slept in the crib. She would be hungry soon, and although Beth knew she could go another day without eating and hurting her daughter, she couldn't risk Garrett taking her away. She lifted herself from the bed and wiped at her eyes. Brushing her hair out of her face with her hands, she walked across the room and unlatched the door.  
  
Helen brought in the tray and set it on the table near the window. Neither woman said a word. Beth saw Helen as another player in Garrett's plan to remove Adam from her life, and Helen saw Beth as simply a means to make the best money she ever could. As soon as Beth lifted the cover from the plate and began to look over the meal, Helen turned and left quietly, not surprised when she heard the latch close behind her.  
  
"Did she take it?" Garrett asked impatiently when the woman came downstairs.  
  
"She did, and I think she will eat it. She's very protective of her daughter, and that is enough motivation."  
  
"How did she look?"  
  
"Like she'd been crying for three days." Helen replied dryly.  
  
"Damn" Garrett cursed under his breath.  
  
"Honestly, what did you expect?"  
  
Garrett didn't want to hear her commentary, but he needed Helen to keep an eye on Leandra in the house just like he needed the guards around the mountain villa to make sure she didn't escape. Rick hadn't exaggerated when he said this place was hidden in the shadow of the Swiss Alps. The view in either direction was breathtaking.  
  
The nearest town in the Aosta Valley was Chatillon, Italy. And although this time of year it was filled with tourists intent upon enjoying the sport and beauty of the mountains, Rick's mountain villa was well protected and almost invisible unless someone knew where to look. 


	30. As the Century Begins Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Joe Dawson couldn't get the idea out of his head that there was much more to this than any of them could see. He'd spent a lot of time studying people and watching how they acted and reacted, and there is no way Beth would choose Garrett over Adam, and no way she would have left the way she did if it was her choice. But he had no proof. All he could do was pour over the bits and pieces Methos had let him see of his life to try and figure out where his old friend had gone.  
  
"Find anything Joe?" Duncan asked as he came to pick up the man's bags. They were all flying back to Seacouver in a few hours.  
  
"Not a thing." Joe replied. "Not even the bank accounts he didn't know I'd traced to him show any activity. But I'm sure he had money on him when he left and aliases I never knew, so either he's living on the cheap or changed identities . or both. At any rate, he doesn't want to be found."  
  
"Rick knows Garrett chartered a plan to Toronto, but after that the trail is cold. He's going to call us as soon as there is more to know, and I think instead of flying back with the rest of you I may take off for Canada and see if I get lucky."  
  
Joe didn't reply. He didn't trust this Rick Shafer. He'd looked the man up in the Watcher Database and found a long if not impressive collection of heads in his wake. And then there was the odd way he'd caught the man staring at MacLeod when he was delivering his toast. For an old friend, his eyes were sure cold. But MacLeod didn't see anything off, so all Joe could do was let Amanda in on his suspicion and keep checking.  
  
The ride to the airport was quiet. Claudia's belief in true love had been shaken to it's roots, and although she held tightly to Richie's arm, she seemed to be distant. Richie was sick with worry over Beth. In his gut he knew she was in trouble, and he was livid with Methos for simply taking the circumstances at face value and not sticking around long enough to check them out. How could he give up so easily?  
  
Amanda worried about Methos and what this would do to him. He'd teetered on the brink of darkness after Kronos showed up less than a year after Alexa's death. It had only been his strong friendship with MacLeod that had saved him, and that had been more than complicated. She knew they needed to find him, but even if they did, what would they find?  
  
Duncan echoed her worries. No one knew how deep Methos could regress into himself. When left to his own devices the old man could create his own hell on earth, and God help anyone who got in the way of his self- destruction if that was truly his goal.  
  
They were almost to the airport when Mac's cell phone rang.  
  
"MacLeod, you need to get back here." Peter Harris' disturbed voice was on the other end.  
  
"Peter? Why? What's going on?" Duncan asked, capturing the attention of everyone in the vehicle.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get to the Inn." The man replied. "Please hurry."  
  
Duncan didn't wait for an exit. He checked for traffic and turned the SUV through the median and back toward Ridgetop.  
  
"MacLeod, what's going on?" Joe yelled as he held onto the overhead handle.  
  
"Harris found something at the Inn. It sounds bad." MacLeod explained.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the four immortals and Joe arrived at the Inn to see what had the chief of police and every member of the Harris family milling around the yard and house.  
  
Beth's brothers met them on the porch. "Have you been able to reach Adam?" Kyle asked impatiently as Duncan followed them up the stairs.  
  
He shook his head. "What is this about?"  
  
"She was kidnapped. We didn't know until the folks at the Inn started to clean up the room and they found another note.  
  
"Another note? But we covered every inch of the room." MacLeod wondered how they could have missed it.  
  
Amanda was right behind him when Kyle pointed toward the bathroom. The officer dusting the room for prints looked up, but must have been expecting the Harris' friends.  
  
Kyle told Duncan and Amanda to come into the bathroom, and after they were inside he removed Beth's red dress from the back of the door and turned it so they could see. There written on the fabric of the skirt in what must have been a light eye pencil was the quick scrawl of a second, choppy message.  
  
"Adam HELP!!! He took Cassie . must go to her . over Atlantic. Europe? . please find us . I lov "  
  
And then it ended abruptly, obviously in the middle of her writing a message of love for Adam.  
  
"She didn't waste any time on details." Amanda commented as she read the message again.  
  
"But I bet she told us everything she knew. She was ending the message when Garrett must have interrupted her." Duncan replied, already trying to figure out where in Europe Garrett could have taken her and wondering if Joe and his computer could trace the flight. Damn Methos for running out. Besides his obvious interest in finding Beth, they could use his hacking abilities now.  
  
They heard Joe, Richie and Claudia in the bedroom and Duncan asked Kyle if they could show the message to their friends.  
  
"Dear God that kid is sick. That's pretty low taking a baby as leverage against her mother." Joe replied as he leaned heavily on his canes.  
  
"We've lost three days." Richie complained. "For three days she needed help and we did nothing."  
  
"Well we aren't going to do nothing now." Duncan replied. "Kyle, can you take Richie, Joe and Claudia to the airport? They may not make this flight, but there's another for Seacouver this afternoon."  
  
"No way Mac. I'm staying here to help you find her." Richie protested.  
  
"Richie I need you to go to Seacouver to help Joe and maybe see if Methos happened to go back there. He had a lot of stuff at the house, stuff he might try to pick up." Duncan replied. "And if he's come and gone I'll be counting on you to pick up any clues that would help us know where he's gone."  
  
Richie nodded, seeing the sense in it.  
  
"But don't you want Joe to search for flights?" Amanda asked.  
  
"He's got a laptop. Here's my phone card. See what you can find Joe. Call if you find anything."  
  
"You too." Joe replied as he started down the stairs. Richie ran ahead to take Amanda and Duncan's luggage out of the car.  
  
When the three were about to leave with Kyle, Duncan pulled them to the side. "Methos is going to be very angry if you find him. He won't want to listen to you and may not give you the chance to explain . protect yourselves and make him listen."  
  
Amanda rushed over with a polaroid one of the policemen had taken of the dress. "Show him this." She said, handing the photo to Richie.  
  
"You think he would attack one of us?" Claudia was shocked. She knew Adam had a temper, but didn't expect that.  
  
"Claudia I honestly don't know, but Adam's in a bad place right now and since he doesn't know the truth and thinks Beth walked out of his life with his whole world, you have to be prepared. He won't be thinking clearly if he is too angry. And he won't want anyone reminding him of her."  
  
"Uhm Duncan, that message said Atlantic, as in Atlantic ocean. Last time I checked, there weren't any flights to Toronto that went that way."  
  
"I know. I'll check out why Rick thought they went there." Duncan assured him, knowing the man didn't trust his old friend.  
  
"Watch his back." Joe ordered Amanda, who assured him she would. "And remember, you hear ANYTHING, you let us know."  
  
Duncan hugged Claudia goodbye and closed the door of the car behind her.  
  
"Is Rick still in town?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes, and he's about to have some company." Duncan replied. 


	31. As the Century Begins Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31  
  
Duncan spent a few minutes talking with Peter Harris, Justin and the Chief of Police. He convinced them that he had been successful tracking people before, and even though Beth's father was desperate with worry, he trusted MacLeod.  
  
"Do you think you can find my daughter?" Mr. Harris asked.  
  
"If he really did take her to Europe, then I believe the resources I have will be the best chance of finding her. No offense to local law enforcement intended, but the minute he took her out of the country, he made this an almost impossible task."  
  
The chief agreed. "We are a small town force, and even if I pulled in our resources from Nashville, it probably wouldn't help if they are in another country. But it doesn't mean we won't do everything we can."  
  
Duncan knew that with immortals involved, this was not a place local officials needed to go. But he had to be careful not to offend them. "This was a pretty elaborate scheme. And Garrett didn't leave the party until we did." He reminded them. "I can't believe he didn't have help pulling this off."  
  
The other men agreed.  
  
"Do you have anyone in particular in mind?" Justin asked.  
  
Duncan couldn't tip his hand so he shook his head. "No, but whoever it was knew the area and may still be here. I'm afraid if word gets out that Leandra left a second message, it could be bad for her."  
  
"I hadn't thought about that, but you are right. And if they believe no one is really searching for her, then maybe Garrett won't be as careful." The chief replied. "Maybe it would be better if we kept this information just between us."  
  
Duncan was relieved that the man saw it that way.  
  
"But I feel funny not doing something." The man continued. "I don't really know you, or that you can do what you say."  
  
"Duncan and his friends are the ones who saved my daughter when the FBI and the Witness Protection program failed her." Peter Harris confided, giving the chief a brief synopsis of the events. The man raised his eyebrows, obviously impressed.  
  
"I do need your help." Duncan replied, explaining that it would be quicker to run checks on Garrett and any of his accomplices if he could have official access to databases.  
  
"Consider it done. But I'll need you to keep me posted regularly on your progress."  
  
Duncan nodded. He could do that. Of course there might be details he will need to leave out.  
  
After the police had gone, Amanda walked back over to where Duncan and the Harris men were talking. "Excuse me, but did a law enforcement officer actually agree to back off and let Duncan handle the investigation?" she was dumbfounded.  
  
"We're a small town, and he's known my daughter since she was a child." Peter Harris explained. "He's had his fill of red tape when he's worked with the state police before. And it's not likely they would find her anyway."  
  
"The chief's been around for a long time. Every few years someone runs against him, and every time he wins the election because he's not into the power thing. He doesn't have a big ego and the people here in Ridgetop can count on him." Justin continued to explain. "I just hope you can do what you say, because we all want to get her back."  
  
"I can't make promises, but I won't stop looking for her . ever." Duncan promised. "And I will need your help too. I'll need you to tell me everything you know about Garrett, his family, his friends and any place you can think of he might hide out. We can't be 100% certain he left the country. He might have mislead her to make sure no one followed."  
  
Justin nodded. "Anything. We can go back to the house now and get started."  
  
"I have one lead I'd like to follow up on first . a hunch." Duncan replied. "But I will meet you there a little later.  
  
"Now we go to Rick's?" Amanda asked when they were back in the car.  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
When they arrived at Rick's, he was packing his flight bag. "Got a call about half an hour ago. I've got to take one of the company big whigs to Minneapolis." He explained.  
  
Amanda exchanged a frustrated look with Duncan.  
  
"I've got some questions that need answering first." Duncan insisted.  
  
"Then I suppose you're going to have to give me a ride to the airport, because I can't be late." Rick replied.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Amanda's frustration was evident. "Our friends are missing because of your student."  
  
Duncan gave her a look that said to be careful about what she told him and Amanda understood.  
  
Rick didn't like being ordered around or pushed. He turned to Amanda. "Your friends are missing because one of them decided to leave with Garrett and the other couldn't handle the rejection. And he is not my student. I just helped him out some."  
  
"She's just frustrated." Duncan told him. "We're worried about Adam and we don't understand what happened with Leandra. You have to admit it's a bit strange that she'd go to the trouble of marrying him just to dump him the same night."  
  
Rick played the understanding friend to the hilt. "It's strange all right." He replied. "And I don't mean to be flippant about your friend. I'm sure he was crushed by the news. But really, if you want answers from me we need to get going."  
  
Amanda jumped into the back seat so Duncan could question Rick more directly.  
  
"Can you tell me any more about that flight to Canada you are so sure Garrett took?"  
  
"I was going to call you with this as soon as I got to Minneapolis." Rick said as he pulled some folded papers out of his jacket. "Garrett used one of my credit cards and an alias I'd set up for myself to book 4 different flights to four different destinations."  
  
Duncan couldn't look and drive, so Amanda took the pages and perused them for detail.  
  
"Toronto . Paris . Sidney . Flagstaff?" she read off the destinations to Duncan.  
  
"And if he went to the trouble of booking those flights, who is to say he didn't book more under another name?" Rick replied flatly.  
  
"We've still got to follow these up." Duncan said. "But I'll need details of your alias . credit cards, possible addresses ."  
  
"That's on the last sheet I gave Amanda." Rick told him, indicating the yellow sheet of note paper. "I'll check on some other possible leads as soon as the blasted trip is over. Can I reach you on that number you gave me last night?"  
  
"That's my cell . it has voice mail just in case." Duncan said, patting his shirt pocket.  
  
"I know you are worried about Leandra, but really . I don't think Garrett would hurt her. And it sounds like she went because she wanted to." Rick told them.  
  
Amanda and Duncan said nothing to tip the fact they knew it was a lie. Duncan didn't believe Rick was involved, but still knew he should err on the side of caution.  
  
Rick shook his head as he watched the two drive away from the terminal. MacLeod would never understand. He knew Garrett had done this because he understood what it meant to be loyal to a friend. Garrett gave up his music, his home and a degree of his freedom to devote himself to the rest of Leandra and her baby's lives. Since it was obvious the woman did not love Garrett, Rick saw his willingness to care for her as a sacrifice that one makes as a true friend to her dead husband.  
  
"One day you will understand sacrifice and loyalty MacLeod." Rick promised as the vehicle disappeared down the ramp.  
  
For almost 60 years Rick had lived with the guilt of surviving when the friends he'd pledged his loyalty to gave their all for a cause they all believed in. He'd been ready at that moment in the courtyard to fight for his friends or face the guillotine beside them. It would have been the most honorable way to die. But MacLeod had robbed him of the chance to save them. He'd been more interested in his own neck and did not share the commitment of he and the others.  
  
"But you will." He promised. "The day is coming when you will." 


	32. As the Century Begins Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32  
  
Beth thought she heard Cassie crying, but when she woke up in the dead of night, her daughter was sleeping soundly in her crib.  
  
Pulling on her robe and slipping into her sneakers, she walked to the large glass doors that led out to the balcony. She opened the drapes to reveal the white mountains sparkling bright in the moonlight. Ordinarily Beth would find the sight breathtaking, but as she carefully slipped through the door so the cold air wouldn't awaken the baby, she only found it cold and stark and silent.  
  
She'd wondered at first why Garrett would leave this door unsecure and allow her the freedom to walk out onto the balcony, but after looking over the edge she knew he had nothing to fear. Below the balcony was a sheer cliff with jagged, snow covered rocks at the bottom. And then there were the guards that patrolled the property.  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked to the white stone railing. The tears streamed down her face as she stared at the cold emptiness in front of her. For a long time she simply stared into the distance, oblivious to anything around her. But then as the emotions began to rise in her heart, she vocalized her desperation. "Adam you've got to find us." She whispered into the frigid air. "Cassie and I need you. I'm so scared of what he's going to do. I'm scared I'm going to mess up and he's going to take her away from me . from us. Please Adam . hurry. I'm so scared, so scared." Her words became deep sobs as she knelt with her head against the stone railing and cried uncontrollably.  
  
From the balcony above Garrett watched as she broke down. He couldn't hear her words, but he could imagine. She was pining away for Adam Pierson, and as long as the immortal was alive Garrett knew he would be standing like a block of stone between he and the family he knew he must make with Leandra and Cassie.  
  
Turning away from the sight, Garrett went inside and called Rick.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Rick asked. "It's only been a week for God's sake. Did you expect it to be a case of out of sight, out of mind?"  
  
"It's going to take her a long time to get over Pierson, but it would help if he were dead."  
  
"You don't want to use the plan too soon. It will only be believable if she has time to feel the distance." Rick replied before hanging up the phone.  
  
On the other side of the world, Methos lay in an exhausted and drink enhanced slumber. It was the middle of the day, but in his small, dark hotel room, the sound of the vendors and traffic in the street didn't reach his ears.  
  
But Beth's face and her cry for help did. In his dreams he could see her shivering in the cold, surrounded by a block of ice that imprisoned her. And yet inside, her arms reached out to him and her voice called him to come to her.  
  
Methos awoke in a cold sweat. His dream had been so real. He had heard Beth calling to him and had seen the pain in her face and the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Damn her." He raged as he reached for the empty bottle of tequila, hurling it against the wall when it didn't give him what he wanted. He lay back down on the bare mattress for a restless half hour before admitting to himself he couldn't fall back to sleep . not without help.  
  
He had to get out of this room and what better reason than to pick up more bottles of the only thing that could numb him to the pain.  
  
Shrugging on his duster, he checked to be sure the spare sword was tucked securely in it's lining. He didn't bother making himself look presentable. He knew he looked like hell and for all he cared the whole world could see it and be damned.  
  
Squinting his eyes against the midday sun, Methos strode into the marketplace. He followed the narrow streets lined with vendors selling everything from colorful yarn dolls and blankets to vegetables and dried flowers. Hearing the familiar sound of a cantina, he turned the corner and found not one cantina, but a whole end of town that seemed to be lined with them.  
  
"Good." He thought to himself. "If I drink my way through one I can simply follow my thirst next door."  
  
Light filtered through the dirty windows of the first cantina, bathing the room in a muggy haze. The bartender didn't seem to notice as Methos propped himself on one of the stools at the end of the bar, but one of the senorita's working the room did.  
  
"Buy me a drink senor?" she said as she snaked an arm across his shoulders and smiled seductively.  
  
"Not likely." He replied in an annoyed tone, shrugging her away and looking toward the bartender who was now noticing him.  
  
"I'd like a bottle, a glass and to be left alone. If you can make that happen I'll make it worth your while. If not I will take my pocketful of American dollars and go elsewhere." He said in perfect Spanish.  
  
"Margarita . " the bartender looked sharply in her direction and jerked his head toward the back room, letting her know to leave the man alone.  
  
Methos had only finished his second drink when he felt the presence of another immortal. Looking up from his glass, he watched as the stranger stood motionless, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the low light so he could better see who had arrived before him.  
  
The man wore expensive clothes that fit him perfectly, and appeared to mentally scoff Methos' bedraggled appearance. Of course that may or may not have been the case. But it was as good an excuse as any to dislike him.  
  
When the man saw the cold glint in his eyes, he decided he wasn't that thirsty after all and turned to go. Methos watched him leave and then laid a large bill on the bar before telling the bartender to hold his bottle, he would be back.  
  
The stranger felt Methos following him and increased his pace, unwittingly taking himself further and further from the center of town and into an area where no one would notice and no one would care.  
  
At first Methos didn't know why he felt compelled to follow, but as he smelled the fear and uncertainty wash over the stranger when he tried to flea, he knew exactly why. He needed to feel the power that only comes from holding another life in your hands. He'd let himself fall victim to the pain of losing everything he held dear and now wanted to wield that kind of power over another.  
  
"I have no quarrel with you" the fair skinned stranger said as he held his hands up to show he didn't want to fight.  
  
"Your mere existence says otherwise." Methos replied calmly as he held his sword in both hands and moved it in a snakelike arc around his body.  
  
"I don't want to fight you."  
  
"You can always run. But I will find you." Methos shrugged his indifference.  
  
The man knew he had no choice. He squinted against the sun that shone behind Methos form, making the ancient immortal look almost like a shadowed phantom as he moved closer.  
  
Raising his sword, the stranger took a stance and prepared for the attack he knew would come.  
  
Methos smirked at the fear he saw on the man's face. It was almost pathetic how unprepared this one was. It seemed hardly worth his time. He struck his blade again and again against the flat of the unprepared immortal's sword.  
  
"Have you not been taught?" he taunted when after only a few swings of his sword, he managed to knock the man off balance and into a pile of wooden crates.  
  
"I've never been challenged. I only came here for vacation. My teacher said I wasn't ready." The man almost whimpered, which only served to enrage Methos more. He had no patience for weakness.  
  
"Your teacher was right." Methos grunted as he literally severed the man's sword hand from his body with one powerful strike, smiling when he realized the replacement sword served him well.  
  
The man screamed in pain, but before he could even grab the pulsing stump, Methos swung again, slicing across his stomach. The sight of the blood and the younger immortal trying to decide whether to hold his stump or his emptying entrails as he fell to his knees sent a rush through the ancient one like he hadn't felt in a thousand years.  
  
"Can I . Can I at least know" the man struggled to speak, but the pain and loss of blood made it almost impossible. "Who are you and why you do this?" he gasped as he finished.  
  
"I am Death." Methos replied firmly, swinging to sever the man's head from his body the instant his words fell on his ears. "And I do this because it pleases me."  
  
The quickening that followed was pathetic in its lack of power, but for Methos it was the start of a fix he knew he needed to find purpose and direction. And it would have been perfect except for one thing. As the electricity ripped through his body he could swear he felt a hand clasped tightly with his own, fingers interlaced as they had been once before when Beth joined him in the Quickening.  
  
He screamed his protest, cursing his own subconscious for making her a part of this. He focused his mind inside himself and forced her presence from his thoughts.  
  
Beth sat straight up in bed, her body pulsating with a strange kind of unnerving warmth. The presence both frightened her and yet somehow comforted her as well. Her hand had fisted in the covers, and for a brief instant she almost felt as if she were clutching Adam's hand. She held it up and saw the fading imprints that told her this was much more than a dream. 


	33. As the Century Begins Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33  
  
Joe groaned as he put the phone back on the hook. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Something wrong?" Richie asked as he set his helmet on the end of the bar and helped himself to a beer.  
  
When Joe didn't respond immediately Richie set the bottle down. "Joe, what is it?"  
  
"I need to call MacLeod." He replied. "I have a lead on Methos."  
  
"That's good isn't it?" Richie asked. "I mean . he's not dead is he?" It had been almost 3 weeks since they'd returned to Seacouver and in that time there had been no word on the ancient immortal's whereabouts.  
  
"Not because he hasn't tempted fate." Joe responded despondently. "That was one of my contacts at the South American bureau of the Watchers. There has been a rash of Quickenings all over Mexico and one in Guatemala."  
  
"And .???" Richie asked, impatient to know how Methos was involved. "He's behind every one of them." Joe replied. "He's hunting, and has become so bold that the Watchers now believe they know without a doubt who he is."  
  
"That's just great." Richie groaned, burying his face in his hands as he propped his elbows against the bar. If the Watchers knew, it would only be a matter of time before word filtered to immortals intent on capturing the Quickening of the most ancient of them all.  
  
"Not only has he unmasked himself, but it's put me in a bad light with the Watchers by association. I keep swearing I don't believe Pierson is Methos, but I don't think they are buying it." He shook his head. "Which means it could be more difficult for us to track Garrett and any immortal he comes in contact with. They will be watching me more carefully and information will be harder to come by."  
  
"At least we know where to look for Methos." Richie replied sadly. "He'll know the truth soon enough and that should stop the insanity. Maybe if he stops, it will take the heat off of you and they'll trust you with the information we need to find her. And once she and the baby are back with him, maybe he can find a way to make the Watchers believe he really is Adam Pierson, relatively new immortal." Richie had to think there was a way out of this mess. Life with any immortal was dangerous enough without that immortal being one of the prize trophies in the game. He worried about how hard it would be for Beth and the baby if Methos couldn't resume a less prestigious identity.  
  
Joe had much more serious things on his mind, and he had a bad feeling. He hadn't told Richie about the sadistic way Methos played with his prey before finally ending it. He seemed to be taking particular delight in extracting as much pain as possible from his opponent before putting them out of their misery. 'Cruel' had been the word his friend at the bureau used.  
  
That could only mean one thing, he'd let the darker side of himself rise above the man he and the others called their friend. The whole situation sickened him. "Promise me one thing kid. Promise me if you see him you will get out of his way."  
  
Richie didn't like how that sounded. "Joe if I see him I have to tell him about Beth."  
  
"NO. You leave that to me." Joe demanded, turning his back on Richie and walking slowly but with determination to the office and slamming the door.  
  
Joe's call was not to MacLeod. It was to the airline. He didn't even bother to pack a change of clothes, but stuffed a copy of the photo they'd taken of Beth's message in his pocket. Slipping out the back, Joe hailed a cab before Richie even knew he was gone.  
  
When Richie finally got Duncan on his phone, he was so relieved he didn't let him get a word in edgewise. "Mac, thank God. Why didn't you pick up? Joe thinks he's found Adam, but there's trouble man. This is bad."  
  
"Woah, woah, slow down." Duncan said. "I couldn't answer because the flight attendant made us turn off our phones to land."  
  
"Where are you going now? Did you get a lead on Beth?" Richie asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid we struck out." Duncan replied. "Actually we're just leaving the airport now. We're in Seacouver and will be at the house in about 15 minutes. Meet us there."  
  
"Mac wait" Richie tried to tell him the rest of it, but obviously Duncan wanted to hear it in person.  
  
When Richie got back to the house, Duncan and Amanda had not arrived, but Claudia was trying to placate a very irate Esperanza.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where Beth is or am I going to have to call my cousin in the police department? It's been over two months since I've seen her and I'm very worried." Esperanza demanded.  
  
Claudia looked over the woman's shoulder to Richie, who didn't have any answers either.  
  
"Esperanza!" he greeted the woman cheerfully, hugging her and momentarily stopping the questions. "It's so good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too Richie, but I'll feel much better when I see Beth . and the baby." Esperanza replied. "And don't try denying anything. My friends saw her leave with Adam the day before Christmas and she had a baby in her arms. I would have come as soon as the two of you got back in town, but I was helping Rosa pack up her things."  
  
"Pack up? Where is she going?" Richie asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Back home to run the family shop. My Aunt is too ill and she's been anxious to return." The older woman replied. "And now that she is on her way, I want to see for myself that Beth is all right. She is family to me and I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Look Esperanza" Richie said, putting his arm around her shoulders and walking her into the main room. "Duncan will be here in a few minutes. I'm sure he'd rather be the one to talk with you about this."  
  
"Right" Claudia replied, relieved to hear Duncan was on his way. "Why don't I make coffee?"  
  
Esperanza nodded. "I only want to know she is all right. My friends told me so many things that made me afraid for her."  
  
"What kinds of things?" Richie asked just as he felt Duncan and Amanda's presence in the entryway.  
  
"Richie, you said you had bad news ." Duncan stopped mid sentence when he saw Esperanza.  
  
He and Amanda greeted the woman, and saw Richie and Claudia's concerned looks behind her.  
  
"Richie said you would tell me where Beth and Adam are." Esperanza didn't waste any time. "And why no one told me she had the baby."  
  
"Her neighbors told her Beth and Adam left Christmas Eve with a baby." Richie gave Duncan the heads up.  
  
"And that is not all they told me." She replied. "I know about the men and the guns and all of you running in and out of here covered in blood."  
  
Duncan was taken aback, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"I didn't call the police because I knew you were all protecting her. But then I was told she had to rest and Adam didn't think visitors were a good idea, and the next thing I hear the house is empty and she's had a baby . four months early . and neither of them are in the hospital." Esperanza continued. "Now I will get some answers or my cousin with the Seacouver police will get them. I want to know where she is."  
  
"I wish I knew." Duncan said truthfully, trying to weigh how much he could say. Esperanza cared about all of them, but he couldn't be completely honest with her. "Yes, Beth had the baby, a little girl they named Cassie." He began, moving to sit on the sofa and pulling her by the hand to join him.  
  
"But it was too early." Esperanza commented.  
  
"That is what we thought too, and I can't explain it, but the baby and Beth were fine. The man who was after her is dead and we thought she was finally safe." Duncan continued.  
  
"You thought she was safe?" Esperanza immediately forgot her questions about the baby and focused on his words.  
  
"Your friends saw Adam and Beth leave with the baby because they flew back to her home so they could be married." Duncan explained. "We followed a few days later and the wedding was New Year's Eve."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I missed it. I know they will be very happy." The older woman's eyes filled with happy tears at the thought.  
  
"It was beautiful, and they were happy . until Beth and the baby were kidnapped that very night." Duncan told her.  
  
"Mater dei." She gasped, crossing herself. "Who would do such a thing? Adam must be sick with worry. He will find her no?" her words poured out in rapid succession.  
  
"We're all looking for her." Duncan wasn't going to get into the fact that Adam didn't even know the truth. "And I promise, as soon as she is safe I will call you myself."  
  
"I should call my cousin. Maybe he can help." Esperanza picked up her phone.  
  
"We are working with the authorities in her hometown, and have some good leads." Duncan insisted. "I came back to Seacouver to go over some plans with Joe and Richie so we can find her."  
  
"What kind of monster would do this?" Esperanza asked. "And where was Adam?"  
  
"The man who took Beth had known her all her life, and he drugged Adam." He replied.  
  
Esperanza began to mutter in Italian under her breath her worries about her friend's fate. "I am so worried Duncan. She seems so strong, but her heart is very fragile. I see these things. I know. You must find her." She insisted.  
  
"We will, and when we do I promise I'll call you." He took the woman's arm as he walked her to the door and hailed a cab outside for her. 


	34. As the Century Begins Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34  
  
"What's going on with Methos, Richie?" Duncan asked as soon as he came back inside.  
  
"Joe got a call from the watchers. Methos is in South America . taking heads." He replied. Claudia and Amanda both shook their heads at the news, but Duncan had almost expected it.  
  
"I'd worried he might turn to that, find a way to vent his anger."  
  
"Well evidently he's vented on quite a few. Joe was really upset, said he was going to call you and then disappeared out the back door." Richie told him. "I have a feeling he went to find him."  
  
"He should have let me do that." Duncan replied.  
  
"He's afraid Methos isn't particular about the heads he takes darling. And I must agree with him. You know how nasty his temper can get." Amanda interrupted.  
  
"That's why Joe shouldn't have gone alone. He shouldn't take that kind of risk." Duncan argued.  
  
"He won't hurt Joe. No matter how angry he is." Amanda assured him.  
  
"I'm calling him." Duncan said as he pulled out his cell.  
  
Joe didn't tell him he hadn't left the airport yet. His flight had been delayed, but he did clue him in on exactly what Methos was doing.  
  
"He sliced one poor bastard up so badly Mac, he was begging him to end it." Joe told the highlander. "And remember Sada Mills?"  
  
"The dancer? Went underground a few years back to wait until it was safe to return to the stage?" Duncan replied. "Didn't they have a thing back in the 20's?"  
  
"He ran into her in Mexico City. She asked him to dinner . he took her head on the roof of the Marriott before desert."  
  
"Joe you need to wait for me. Tell me where he is and I'll meet you there before morning." Duncan said, his mind reeling at what he was hearing.  
  
"No can do friend. It's too risky. He's accelerating the game and I can't stand by and watch the two of you meet . not like this."  
  
"For the love of God Joe. Remember when I was under the influence of the dark quickening?" Duncan said. "He knew it could cost him his head, but he came anyway . hell I had my blade against his neck and he never wavered."  
  
"This is different Mac and you know it. He's reverted back to the man he was more than a thousand years ago. He tells his victims he is Death, and he believes it." Joe argued. "He's out to be the only one Mac . so no, I won't tell you."  
  
"Joe please ." the line went dead.  
  
Duncan hung his head between his knees as he sat on the edge of the sofa. He wanted to scream out in frustration.  
  
"What is going on?" Amanda asked, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.  
  
Duncan repeated what Joe told him, and his fear that Joe shouldn't be doing this alone.  
  
"Maybe Joe can reach him Duncan. We have to hold onto that hope." She sighed, wiping her eyes at the news about Sada. They'd been friends and she struggled not to hate Methos for robbing the world of such a talent. She knew he was hurting, but this was too much.  
  
"Did he tell you the Watchers are pretty sure he's Methos?" Richie asked, realizing he hadn't when Duncan groaned once again. "Joe is still trying to throw them off, but it's like he's waving this sign. I'm wondering if we would be doing any favors for Beth to let him know we're looking for her. Can you imagine what it's going to be like living with him when every immortal on the planet wants his Quickening?"  
  
Duncan knew what he meant. He was furious with Methos for not even trying to get past this without falling back into the blood thirst he thought his friend had put behind him. But as angry as he was, he also knew that he couldn't turn his back on him. They had to reach him and they had to tell him the truth about the woman he loved.  
  
"Why does he have to make this so much harder?" Duncan gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist against the wall. "Isn't it bad enough every lead we had on Beth was a dead end?"  
  
Richie and Claudia frowned. They'd hoped the news about Beth and the baby would have been better. Amanda and Duncan told them about Canada. A woman matching Beth's description had been seen by several people in the company of a man and baby. But just as they thought they were on the right track, the trail turned cold. The three had left the country. The same thing had happened in Flagstaff. Positive identification on Beth's photo and they arrive too late.  
  
"You need to get some rest. If Joe isn't going to tell you where Methos is, then there is nothing you can do until tomorrow." Amanda said, coming to stand behind him as he stared out the back window.  
  
"We'll be at Duncan's." Amanda said as she coaxed Duncan to follow her. "And then unless Joe needs us to help with Methos, we're going to Paris day after tomorrow and see if we can pick up her trail there."  
  
Back in Ridgetop, Rick held Rayna in his arms as she slept. He'd spoken to Duncan earlier that day, and could hardly contain his amusement when the Highlander told him about the problems they'd encountered. The decoys he'd planted had led his old friend on an exhausting, wild goose chase. And the fun was just beginning.  
  
He hadn't been able to locate Pierson. The man appeared to have vanished. No matter, the plan could go on without him. Maybe by the time his plan hit the next phase he would have resurfaced. 


	35. As the Century Begins Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35  
  
Methos stood near the window of the villa he'd rented in La Cruz de Huanacaxtle, a little fishing village north of Puerto Vallarta. The peaceful town and tranquil waters were a stark contrast to the rage that stormed in his being as he meticulously sharpened his blade, watching it glint in the sunlight as he worked.  
  
MAY 1824 - Soto La Marina, Mexico  
  
Methos waited until the guards surrounding the church had disappeared around the corner before forcing a side window open and climbing silently through it. He knew he had to hurry. They would be back, and it would not be good if they found him stealing away with the former emperor's body . especially a body that could walk out on its own steam.  
  
He hadn't planned to find Don Augustin's wife weeping beside the body that was beginning to show signs of life. This was an unplanned complication.  
  
"Senora" he whispered, getting her attention, but hiding behind one of the pillars so she could not see. "You should go to your children." He told her in Spanish. "They are in danger."  
  
It was a lie, but the only thing he could think of to get her to leave quickly.  
  
"Who is there? How do you know this?" she asked. Stepping from his hiding place, Methos bowed, his eyes not leaving hers. She recognized him as her husband's trusted friend and physician, Doctor Adams.  
  
"Please go and take them out of the city before it is too late." He told her, and she wasted no time following his orders. "I've sent a man to your sister's house. He will take care of everything."  
  
She'd only just left the room when Don Augustin sat straight up on the slab where he'd lain.  
  
"Do not be afraid." Methos said, coming to his side to reassure him.  
  
"I am alive?" Don Augustin questioned what was happening. His hands ran over the places where the bullets from the firing squad had hit his body in rapid succession. His skin was unmarked, smooth. "How can this be?"  
  
"I'll explain later, but we must get you out of here and to safety. Filip Garza believes he executed the Emperor this afternoon. Finding you like this now would be . complicated."  
  
Don Augustin didn't know what to do, but he trusted Doctor Adams, so he followed him quietly into the shadows and out of town. Once they were safely away, Methos explained to him about his immortality.  
  
"But my family ." the man lamented. "How can I leave them?"  
  
"They may not understand or believe what has happened, and even if they do, it would not be safe with you. As it stands now, they are going to be well provided for. I've arranged passage for them back to England. You shouldn't have left there my friend, but that can't be helped now." He explained.  
  
Methos spent the next five years living in Peru and teaching the man who once ruled Mexico how to survive the game. The last time he'd seen his friend was in 1985 when earthquakes rocked Mexico City and the surrounding area. They'd worked side by side, digging for survivors in the rubble. Methos had gone because he knew his friend, who had been so wronged by his country, still loved his people and could use his help. Together they'd freed more than a dozen, and administered aid to even more of the injured.  
  
And now Methos stood looking out the window, watching the sails of a fishing boat come into port. He tested the edge of his blade and polished it to a gleaming finish before pulling on his jacket and hiding it in the folds.  
  
Don Augustin recognized the tall, lean figure and his familiar stance as Methos faced the wind and waited for him to step from the boat to greet him.  
  
"My friend, why did you not tell me you were coming?" Don Augustin tried to embrace him, but Methos wouldn't allow it. Instead he greeted him stiffly.  
  
"You are troubled." Don Augustin could see the pain and anger in his eyes. "Come to my house, we will talk."  
  
"I'd rather walk along the shoreline if it's all the same to you." Methos replied, nodding toward the south where they wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
For several minutes they walked in silence. Don Augustin wasn't going to rush him. Once their relationship ended as student and teacher, it was he who assumed the role of elder and confidant most of the time. He had always been a good listener, and his ability to see through a problem and find the solution had only sharpened with the time of his immortality.  
  
"I've come to a turning point in my life." Methos told him finally, and was not interrupted as he continued. "I've lost all reason and all meaning to exist . all save one." He told his friend. "The person I loved and trusted above all others, betrayed me in the most cruel way imaginable and I haven't the strength to fight the pain anymore."  
  
He didn't know why he continued to tell Don Augustin exactly what had happened between he and Beth, and how she'd poisoned him and fled on their wedding night. But he supposed it was because he wanted the man to understand what had driven him to the place where he was.  
  
"I can understand. Remember how difficult it was when you told me that my children could not possibly be my own? I loved my wife deeply and never suspected her deception. It was like a knife through my heart." Don Augustin admitted and Methos nodded.  
  
"But you had your love for this place, these people." Methos continued. "I have nothing I care about and nothing I desire . save one thing."  
  
"And what is this one thing?" his friend asked, and Methos knew he could delay no longer.  
  
"To be the only one." Methos said flatly. "I desire to know the prize and to attain it." And with those words, he drew his sword.  
  
"You came here to challenge me?" Don Augustin wisely took a few steps back and reached into his own coat, but then paused. "I will not fight you. If you want my head, take it. You gave me the knowledge and the skill to survive and live among the people I love for longer than I could have ever hoped." He knelt and extended his arms from his body, his eyes reflecting sadness and pity for the friend he could see had no hope.  
  
Methos wasn't prepared for him to just give up. Before he was Emperor, Don Augustin had been a soldier. He had been prepared for the man to fight for his life. The ancient immortal's jaw twitched as he fought with himself.  
  
"Don't look at me." Methos ordered, and his friend complied. Bowing his head, he accepted his fate with a prayer on his lips.  
  
Joe could see what was happening from the pier in the distance, but he was too far away to interfere. "Don't do it." He yelled, but his plea went unheeded.  
  
Methos closed his eyes and struggled to control his emotions before swinging his blade quickly and cleanly, severing his friend's head from his body.  
  
The Quickening was intense, not because Don Augustin had taken many heads, but because his life force was very strong and his presence on earth had been extremely fruitful in it's service. He was a man of deep passion.  
  
Methos fell to his knees and wept as the Quickening shot through his body. He felt the essence of his friend pass through him just as his hand clenched around a hand that was not there. When it was over, Methos looked weakly at the body of a man he'd cared for and respected, and then he heard his name and saw another man whose image invoked similar feelings coming slowly toward him.  
  
Joe stumbled over the rough sand, trying to reach his friend before he could recover from the Quickening long enough to fight hearing what he had to say. He didn't know whose head Methos had just taken, but whoever it was hadn't fought him.  
  
"Joe get out of here." Methos ordered as soon as he'd recovered his voice and could stand.  
  
"Adam!" Joe yelled when he saw his friend start to drag himself away. "Wait! We need to talk."  
  
"Talk about what Joe? The weather? Your health? Old times?" Methos shook his head. "I don't see a beer, and I'm afraid I'm not in the mood without one." He pulled the sword from the coat of his fallen student and strode away with purposeful steps.  
  
Joe tried to catch him, but his feeble attempt on crutches and prosthetics was futile. "You need to know the truth about Beth." He yelled, but Methos wouldn't hear. In fact the immortal covered his ears and kept walking.  
  
By the time Joe got to the villa, Adam had packed his belongings and was gone.  
  
Cassie had been fussing for almost an hour, and Beth knew that without Adam's soothing voice to calm her, the baby would probably fret all night. He'd always been able to help her relax and stop fighting to stay awake. The baby had come to rely on his presence, and without it she was restless and cranky. The past month had been difficult for both she and the baby, and she hated Garrett all the more for putting Cassie through this frustration.  
  
Beth finally managed to rock the child to sleep and had only just laid her in the crib beside the bed, when the sensation shot through her. And again she not only felt fingers lacing with her own tightly, but could see the imprints turning white on her skin. This had happened almost a dozen times in the few short weeks she'd been locked away in the villa, and it was more troubling every time. She wished there were someone she could talk to, but that was impossible.  
  
This time however, there was a deep sadness that washed over her, causing her to weep fiercely for some unknown soul. "Adam, is it you?" she whispered through her tears. "Is this you I feel? Is it your sadness and pain?" Somewhere inside she knew it was a connection. She only wished it gave her comfort. Instead it left her feeling troubled and lonelier than before. 


	36. As the Century Begins Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36  
  
Why had Joe followed him?  
  
Methos wasn't ready to move on, but the man's presence left him no choice. He focused his attention on the road, but his thoughts were where they had been for the two days he'd been driving . still on the beach. "He should have fought if he valued his life." He reasoned. "We fight. That is who we are. That is what we do."  
  
The ancient immortal reasoned what he'd done had been justified, a part of the game. It was what he was created to do. But deep in his gut he knew there was no honor in taking the head of a friend who did not resist. "What do I care about honor?" Methos muttered, all the while wishing Joe hadn't witnessed the act.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" he looked in the rear view mirror and saw the flashing blue lights. He'd only crossed the border into Texas a half hour before, and hadn't been paying attention to his speed when the highway improved.  
  
The last thing he needed was to give them a reason to search the car, especially with not only his sword, but Don Augustin's tucked in the folds of his duster. He pulled to the side of the highway and was just reaching for the car registration when he felt the sensation that told him the approaching officer was immortal.  
  
It was early morning and there were no other cars in sight. Methos saw the man pause when he felt the sensation. The tall, dark haired officer's eyes narrowed and he appeared to be looking up the highway before turning to go back to his car.  
  
When Methos saw the glint of a blade being pulled from the back, he didn't wait. He got out of his car, slipped on the duster and pulled one of the swords from the lining. Something about the way the stranger walked with confidence and the curve of the blade he carried, told Methos that this would not be an easy match.  
  
He took a few seconds to quickly scan the area, jumping from the short embankment of the highway and down onto the flat ground below. The dirt and sand mix was rutty, and he knew he would need to be careful of his footing.  
  
"Thinkin' of runnin' boy?" the other immortal drawled as he followed Methos.  
  
Methos didn't respond. He held his sword in both hands as he circled around the man, noticing the gun in his holster. This could be a problem.  
  
Seeing where his eyes fell, the man grinned. "Nervous boy?"  
  
Methos didn't know what he hated more, the way the man called him "boy" or the cocky smirk on his face. Whichever it was, he couldn't let it get to him. He had to remain focused and he had to gain advantage . quickly.  
  
"The name is Calvin Massey." The officer told him, annoyed when Methos only shrugged with indifference as the two continued to circle. "You aren't interested in knowing who's going to send you to hell boy?"  
  
"Everything I need to know I will learn when I take your Quickening." Methos declared as he made the first move, swinging low and then swiveling to swipe his blade up high. Massey blocked the first and then dipped to avoid the second. He was quick, and Methos found himself staving off a flurry of powerful blows as he moved back further from the road. For several minutes he let Massey set the tone of the battle as he studied the way the man moved and looked for patterns of motion as well as possible weaknesses. His lack of aggressive moves gave Massey the impression he lacked skill.  
  
"Maybe you should tell me who you are so I'll know what name to carve on the marker." Massey gloated as his sword tore through the side of Methos' coat, grazing him just below the ribs. The wound stung, but didn't penetrate deep enough to impede. But it had been much closer than could be allowed again.  
  
Methos reached into the lining of his coat with his free hand and withdrew the second sword. He wasted no time attacking Massey, forcing the man to try and deflect first one blade and then the other. Massey's eyes widened when he realized Methos had not only hidden the 2nd sword, but had hidden his ability as well. He'd wasted precious energy believing the battle would be a quick one, but now with the double blade attack, Massey's confidence flickered.  
  
Methos half expected the man to go for his gun, but the officer's arrogance was great and he continued to defend himself with the both hands gripping his own sword tightly. He was either too proud or too stupid to reach for his gun, Methos mused. Whichever, he didn't care, as long as both of the man's hands remained on that sword handle.  
  
The sound of steel clashing against steel rang loud in the clear, cold air. Even with the second sword, Methos found himself struggling to maintain the edge. Massey was not only quick, but his balance and ability to avoid injury were some of the best he'd ever seen.  
  
The ground became even more uneven as they battled across the stark field, and more than once both of them had to struggle to remain on their feet. And then it happened. Methos stepped in a particularly deep area of soft sand and found himself on one knee. Massey let out a loud groan as he came down with all the force he could, striking so hard that although Methos blade was quick enough to meet it, he was unable to deflect and felt the steel drive into the bone of his left shoulder.  
  
His shoulder felt like it was burning, and for an instant Methos worried he might fall then and there, and for sure his chances of surviving were diminishing. Massey raised his sword high above his head, intending to finish it, but as he did, Methos drove the point of his sword straight up and then twisted it.  
  
Massey cried out in pain even as he brought his blade down hard. Methos dove forward, into Massey's body to try and keep the blow he knew he could not shield against from tearing him in half. He felt the blade slice painfully into his lower back just as Massey heard the sound of a gun firing into his gut. Methos had grabbed the holster as he fell into the man, turned the gun up and firing repeatedly as he felt the severing of his own spine. He screamed in agony as he struggled to hold onto Massey by wrapping his arms around the man's waist.  
  
Massey stared down at him in disbelief. He hadn't expected his own weapon to be used against him, especially with the injuries Methos had sustained. He fell backwards on the ground, and Methos landed on top of him, unable to move his legs.  
  
Knowing it was going to come down to who revived first, Methos raised the gun to pump the last two shots into Massey's shocked face before he passed out. The two immortals lay contorted on the ground, their blood covered bodies a grotesque site.  
  
The first thing Methos felt as his body came back to life, were the claws of a buzzard digging into his back. He let out a mixed cry of pain and protest, frightening the bird and it's mate, who was feasting on the obliterated face and neck of Massey. "God what a mess." He groaned as he struggled to his feet, finding his sword.  
  
He wasted no time. He could hear traffic picking up on the highway and knew the two abandoned vehicles would draw attention. Methos raised his sword and brought it down on what was left of Massey's neck.  
  
He knew Massey must have survived many challenges because of the sheer power of the man, but hadn't realized just how old or how many until the force of the Quickening lifted him from the ground and exploded around him. Images raced through his mind at a rapid pace, flashes of the dead immortal's life weaving itself into his brain. Massey had apparently been a Norseman in his earliest years, and a soldier in virtually every major conflict of the past 200, with centuries of battle in between.  
  
And there in the midst of the Quickening, despite the sheer intensity of it, was the familiar feeling of his fingers laced with those of the source of his deepest pain. This time however, instead of fighting it, he actually welcomed it. Over the past weeks the sensation of her presence in the Quickenings happened again and again, prompting Methos to turn the tables on his vision. His grip on the phantom hand was crushing and in his mind he could imagine the shock Beth would feel as his rage, mixed with the power of the Quickening focused on her.  
  
Methos fell to the ground, shaking not only with the new-found power he'd drawn from Massey, but from the vivid sound of Beth's scream that had forced him to mentally release her. He knelt with his hands on the ground as he tried to shake the agonizing cry from his mind. It had literally sent a shiver down his spine as he wondered just how much of what he'd just felt was real and how much was of his own creation. When he'd first felt her presence he thought if this really were a connection, he would make her feel some of what he'd been feeling. He'd channeled as much anger as he could in her direction. But once he heard that sound in his head, he couldn't help feeling regret. As much as he hated her, even if this weren't real, he could not follow through. To cause her pain meant to slice into his own heart, and real or not, it sickened him.  
  
-----------------  
  
Garrett heard Beth scream and rushed up the stairs, knocking the door off its hinges as he forced himself into her room. He found her kneeling on the floor, clutching her hand and crying in agony.  
  
"Good God what have you done?" he asked as Helen came in behind him to pick a frightened and upset Cassie from her crib. Beth tried to pull away from him, but Garrett wouldn't let her. He looked at her hand and the bruising.  
  
"Why would you do this to yourself Lea?" he asked, but Beth had no answer. She hadn't done it, but even if she could have explained, she wouldn't.  
  
A couple of the guards rushed into the villa. Garrett heard them and told them everything was fine, sending them away.  
  
Turning back to look at Beth, he saw her eyes were wide, wide with fright, and there was something else he couldn't quite read. She was obviously upset, but he couldn't figure out why. Even on the worst days after he'd first taken her, she'd never been this upset. She'd been angry and depressed, but never truly afraid of him.  
  
As her heart rate began to regulate and the sensation disappeared, Beth took several deep, cleansing breaths and pulled her hand away from his. "I'll be fine." She said, dismissing him. "You can go now, both of you."  
  
Garrett didn't like her tone. She'd scared the living daylights out of him with her screams, and now she was trying to act as if it were nothing. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.  
  
"You thought I'd take you to a hospital if you hurt yourself didn't you?" he accused.  
  
Again Beth didn't respond, which only made him believe he was correct.  
  
"Take Cassie downstairs." He ordered Helen. Beth tried to protest, but he shushed her with a stern look and a promise that if she didn't cooperate he would have Helen take over permanent care of the baby.  
  
"You wouldn't." she whispered.  
  
"I'll do whatever is necessary to keep her safe and happy." He replied.  
  
"If that were true you wouldn't have taken us in the first place."  
  
This time it was Garrett's turn to remain silent. He did what he had to do and he wasn't going to explain it to her again.  
  
"I need to wrap that." He said, going into the bathroom and getting the first aid kit.  
  
Beth took the minute he was away to really examine her hand. There were very clear bruises on the back of her hand, between each finger. And she was almost afraid some of the bones were broken.  
  
"I think ice might be better until I see if it is going to swell." Beth said when he returned with the bandages. At least she was talking to him, Garrett thought as he nodded and went to get a bowl of ice from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
His absence gave her more time to think about what just happened. The episodes had never been that intense, and although they'd frightened her, she'd never felt like she was in any physical danger before.  
  
She closed her eyes at the memory of the intense anger she'd felt being directed at her. This time there was no doubt. She knew the rage she felt was Adam's, but she couldn't understand why she felt he would be angry with her. In her mind she had seen a bloody, headless figure, which confused her even more. She knew it must be the body of an immortal who had lost a battle, but did it represent someone he'd fought before or had it only just happened? The thought of him being challenged and the chance she might lose him forever made her ill. The only thing that kept her going besides her daughter's presence, was the knowledge that somehow, some way, no matter how long it took, she would be with Adam again. She stumbled to her feet and went into the bathroom to splash water on her face.  
  
When she came back out into the bedroom, Garrett noticed how pale she looked and that her hand did indeed appear to be swelling.  
  
"Lie down." He ordered. "You can soak your hand in the ice while you rest and I'll be back in a little while to check on it."  
  
"That really isn't necessary." She told him.  
  
"What isn't necessary is you pulling a stunt like this." He retorted. "It makes me wonder what you are capable of Leandra. You wouldn't hurt Cassie for a chance to escape would you?"  
  
"You know I would never hurt her." Beth protested.  
  
"I don't know anything anymore." He replied. "I'm beginning to wonder if I ever knew you at all."  
  
She bit her lip at the urge to respond that she obviously had never known him. And she knew much better than to say Craig wouldn't recognize him either. She had to be careful and placate Garrett as best she could. She had to find a way to get him to let his guard down so she could find an opportunity to send Adam another message.  
  
"Thank you for the ice. I'm going to lie down." She said quietly.  
  
After he'd gone she couldn't help but pour her heart out into her pillow. Adam was in trouble, she just knew it, and it tore her heart in two to know she couldn't help him anymore than he could find her. The rage she'd felt inside him was so intense. It had caused her to scream out in agony when she sensed it, and again she wondered why it seemed to be focused on her. She rationalized that the rage was really about not being able to find she and Cassie. Adam loved her, she was sure of that.  
  
For the next few hours she played back each of the instances when she'd felt his presence. Every time they'd become more intense, and she didn't know if that was just because she was more familiar with it and therefore more open, or if it was something else. The sight of the headless figure and the rage, combined with the sensation of Adam's hand linking with her own and the feeling of heat rushing through her body, led her to wonder if the Quickening they shared had done more than extend her life. Had it connected them in a way they would have never known had she not been taken from him?  
  
When Garrett came back to check on her hand, she had already wrapped it and was feigning sleep so he would not disturb her thoughts. It was almost dawn before Beth finally drifted off to sleep. 


	37. As the Century Begins Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37  
  
Rick Shaffer listened intently as the private investigator he hired told him everything he could about Duncan MacLeod and the people closest to him.  
  
From the information the man had gathered, each of the people who had accompanied MacLeod to Ridgetop were close to him and seemed more like his family than mere friends.  
  
"Joe Dawson" the man turned a page of his notebook. "MacLeod's been coming into his place for years. He also has a club in Paris, not far from the barge we know MacLeod uses as his home. According to several police reports, the two have been in some tight spots. And then there are the stories neighbors and frequenters to the clubs told my people. Strange stories. They are both very protective of one another. Dawson has a daughter, but they aren't particularly close." He handed a folder to Shaffer. "It's all in here."  
  
Shaffer nodded for him to continue.  
  
"His girlfriend Amanda has an interesting hobby. She's a jewel thief, and I don't mean petty crimes." The man laughed. "She's living with MacLeod now, but takes regular trips out of the country to feed her habit. Couldn't find any family."  
  
Shaffer wasn't surprised by this of course. Immortals rarely did.  
  
"Richie Ryan . He's got a rap sheet from juvi a mile long. MacLeod bailed him out after the kid tried to rip of his antique store, and the two have been almost inseparable, especially since the murder of MacLeod's previous girlfriend and business partner. He's like the guy's kid brother or something. He lives near the dojo MacLeod runs, and teaches some classes there. Really into martial arts . and fencing if you can believe that." The investigator smirked.  
  
Again, Shaffer didn't seem surprised.  
  
"And then there's Claudia Jardine, concert pianist and diva wanna be." The man scoffed. "Seems she's brilliant, but doesn't have many friends outside of MacLeod's circle. A little on the difficult to please side. The people who've worked with her don't particularly like her . but she draws the audience so they overlook most of it."  
  
"And what is her connection to MacLeod?" Shaffer asked.  
  
"He placed her with her adoptive family when she was a small child, paid for her education, lined up the best instructors, arranged auditions with premier music schools, and since her career took off he's a regular at almost all of her openings. Seems he will travel any distance to support her." The man told him. "Her adoptive family doesn't really seem to be in the picture any more."  
  
Shaffer smiled. "So he's been like a father to her?"  
  
"That's exactly how I'd say it. She's like his daughter." The man continued. "And right now, she's living in Seacouver in that house you said belonged to your friend. Ryan lives there too, and from what I've seen, the two are an item. A real case of opposite attraction."  
  
Shaffer thought silently about what he'd just learned before asking one final question. "And Adam Pierson, did you find anything on him?"  
  
"Not much." The man replied. "Seems he is also a regular at Dawson's, both here and in Paris. Regulars say Pierson keeps to himself and disappears for months and even years at a time, but Dawson doesn't seem to mind and the two are close. And when I say disappear, I mean disappear as in without a trace. I've run all kinds of checks to find him, even scanned the files on that computer you had us swipe from the house. Found one or two credit card numbers embedded in the browser's memory that I think might be his . using an alias, but they haven't been used since."  
  
"Let me know if there's any activity on them. No matter how insignificant. And run a check on those aliases." Shaffer ordered.  
  
"Already did, and the only thing I turned up was an apartment in Brussels. Seems it's paid up through 2004 and hasn't been occupied in more than 3 years."  
  
"Have someone keep an eye on it in case he turns up there." Shaffer said as he stood to go. He tossed an envelope on the table. "Can you get me Claudia Jardine's performance schedule?" he asked.  
  
"I'll have it to you in the morning." The man answered as he thumbed through the bills in the envelope. Shaffer never scrimped and he was more than happy to accommodate him.  
  
Back in Seacouver Claudia lay in Richie's arms, staring across the bedroom at the single candle as it flickered. "I'm supposed to be in Boston on the 3rd, and only have two days before I open in New York City for a week long engagement." She said as he stroked her arm and shoulder. "And then I'll be in Europe for the next two months."  
  
He pulled her closer as she sifted her fingers through the soft hair that covered his chest. Ritchie didn't say anything for a long time as he thought about her leaving for so long. They'd become really comfortable in the house together and he hated to see it end. With Joe gone, Richie had to stay in Seacouver just in case Methos came back on his own. One of them needed to be here to let him know Beth was in trouble.  
  
Amanda and Duncan would be going to Paris the next day unless Joe found Methos before then, in which case they would probably wait until he could accompany them. Once Methos was found, he hoped they would let him be a part of the real search for his friend. The sitting and waiting was wearing on him.  
  
"What if ." Richie began. "I try to catch up with you when I can?"  
  
"I wish you could just go with me." She replied, looking up into his face. "But I know you have to stay here . and if you didn't you would want to look for Beth."  
  
"It's tearing me up not knowing where she and the baby are." Richie admitted. "I feel like I should be doing something."  
  
"Yeah . me too." Claudia replied. "And poor Adam, thinking she left him for that jerk Garrett. It must have crushed him."  
  
"It sounds like it did." Richie let out a long breath and moved to sit up on the side of the bed. "I hope if Joe finds him, that he can make him listen. When Adam gets something in his mind, he's hard to convince."  
  
"He'll listen to Joe." Claudia said, moving to put her arms around him from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder. "The love he has for Beth is stronger than even his own bull headed anger. He'll listen . you'll see."  
  
Richie hoped she was right, and he hoped Adam hadn't wrecked any chance he and Beth would have for happiness once this was over. 


	38. As the Century Begins Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38  
  
When Amanda got out of the shower, she found Duncan sitting on the edge of the coffee table with his head in his hands.  
  
"Duncan? Are you all right? I heard the phone." She said as she walked stand beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That was Joe. He found Methos . sort of." Duncan's pain filled eyes looked up at her and she immediately thought the worst.  
  
"Oh no." she gasped, her hand moving to cover her mouth. "Who did it?"  
  
"He's not dead." Duncan replied flatly. "But he took the head of his former student Don Augustin, and it wasn't even a fight."  
  
"What?" Amanda didn't understand.  
  
"Joe saw Methos pull out his sword and Don Augustin didn't even try to defend himself. He knelt and just let him take his head." Duncan told her. "And then before Joe could tell him anything about Beth, Methos took off. He packed his things and was gone before Joe could catch him."  
  
Amanda brushed the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Did you know him well?" Duncan asked, thinking her tears were for the fallen immortal.  
  
"I thought I did." She replied. "But I guess we never really knew him at all."  
  
Duncan realized she was talking about Methos and stood to put his arms around her. "Maybe we only knew who he wanted to be, or who he wanted us to see." He took a deep breath and blinked several times as he stared into space. "But I don't know him now. I don't know the man who is doing these things, and that is not the man Beth married."  
  
"What are you saying?" Amanda asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm saying that we will find her somehow, but I won't look for him any more and I'll encourage Joe to stop looking as well. He's gone too far . too far." Duncan said sadly.  
  
"You're giving up on him?" she asked.  
  
"He's given up on himself." He replied. "Joe will be back tonight and we will leave for Paris in the morning."  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
"And I'm going to encourage Richie to go with Claudia on her tour, or if he insists, have him come with us." Duncan added. "I don't want him anywhere around if Methos does come back to Seacouver."  
  
Amanda agreed. With Methos, anything was possible at this point.  
  
At the villa, Beth sat at the window looking out at the falling snow. She flexed her hand back and forth a few times, amazed at the way it had healed so quickly. Only the day before she was certain the fragile bones had been broken, and today it was only a little stiff. Even the bruises had disappeared.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Garrett's voice came from the door. Beth quickly wrapped the bandage back around her hand before turning to look at him.  
  
"It's hard to see the beauty when you are a prisoner." She replied pointedly. "Where is Cassie? It's time for her to eat."  
  
"Helen is feeding her, and the baby is taking quite well to the formula." He said flatly.  
  
"You have no right." Beth walked over to challenge him. "She is my baby and I am the one to decide about her care. And if you spout off any more about how it's what Craig would want, I think I'll puke, so spare us both and bring me my child."  
  
Her eyes spit fire as she glared at him, but Garrett was unmoved.  
  
"I'm not sure she's safe with you." He told her. "After that stunt of yours yesterday, I question whether or not you are stable enough to be around her."  
  
"You question my stability? Oh that is priceless Garrett. You kidnap a baby, force it's mother to leave her husband, her home, and her family, to travel halfway around the world and live in seclusion, all because you think you owe something to a man who is dead, and you think I'm unstable?" Beth almost laughed.  
  
"So now Craig is only 'some man' to you? Have you forgotten him that easily?" Garrett challenged.  
  
"I haven't forgotten a thing." She threw back. "I spent over 20 years loving Craig and as much as you think you knew him, you didn't know half of what we shared. I haven't forgotten one word or one look or one moment with him, and losing him almost killed me."  
  
Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to control her breathing and her rage. "When I didn't die of grief, Asher Devan did his damnedest to try and kill both Cassie and me. And if it hadn't been for Adam, he would have succeeded. But you don't care about that do you? And you don't care about the fact that I love him in a way I never thought I could love again. All you care about is that promise you think means you have the right to control the very air I breathe. Craig would hate you for using him like this. If you think I've forgotten him, then maybe you never really knew him."  
  
Garrett raised his hand and for a second Beth thought he was going to backhand her, but at the last second he simply turned and walked out.  
  
Beth stared at the door when she heard the key turn in the lock. Before she had been the one locking him out, but now he was locking her in . and away from Cassie. She pounded on the door and demanded to be taken to her child, but no one seemed to hear or care. Sliding against the doorframe, Beth slipped to the floor and wept. He'd taken everything away from her and she knew if something didn't happen soon, she really would lose her mind.  
  
"Adam you've got to find us." She whispered, wiping her eyes and looking across the room at the snow that continued to fall outside. 


	39. As the Century Begins Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39  
  
"Joe are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Richie asked, knowing it was the right thing to ask but still hoping the older man would decline his offer.  
  
"I'll be fine here." Joe assured him. "And I think it's important you catch up to Claudia in New York. She hasn't trained nearly long enough and if some immortal runs across her, it would be better if they found you by her side."  
  
Richie nodded, but he still felt bad about leaving Joe. In the week since he'd returned from his encounter with Methos, Joe had been clearly upset and worried. The two had been such close friends, and Richie was having a hard time trying to understand why Methos wouldn't even hear Joe out.  
  
The good news was that it appeared Methos hadn't taken any heads in the past week. The bad news was that the Watcher's had all but lost track of him once he reentered the United States. They thought he might be in Chicago a few days before, but he'd given them the slip.  
  
"You'll keep me posted if you hear anything?" Richie asked.  
  
Joe nodded. "And I'll do the same." He said as he watched his young friend pick up his helmet and start out the door.  
  
"Hey Rich!" Joe called out and Richie paused. "Remember what I said. If you see him, stay out of his way. Even if you don't have a chance to tell him about Beth, it's more important to protect yourself and Claudia."  
  
Richie nodded and rode back to the house to collect his bags and catch the late afternoon flight east. It was a flight he didn't make.  
  
"What do you mean he didn't meet Claudia?" Duncan asked, his voice loud enough to alert Amanda in the other room of the barge that he was on the phone. "He's supposed to be watching out for her. Did they have a falling out?"  
  
"Not that I know of Mac. He left here yesterday around one and was supposed to take the 3:30 flight. He didn't make that one or any of the others since and there's no sign of him or his luggage at the house. Claudia's so upset she is ready to cancel her performance tonight." Joe told him.  
  
Duncan rubbed the back of his neck as he paced the room. "Do you have any idea what's happened to him Joe? If he didn't go to meet Claudia, where do you think he went?"  
  
"Beats me Mac. The only thing I could think of would be that he got a lead on Beth, but I can't believe he wouldn't tell us about it."  
  
Duncan agreed with Joe. Richie might follow a lead, but he would at least tell them so they could get with him on it.  
  
"And his watcher doesn't know anything?" Duncan asked.  
  
"The last he saw of Richie was when he got to the house yesterday afternoon. Seems he anticipated the trip east and decided he could wait to pick him up again when he got to New York."  
  
"Damn" Duncan replied under his breath. "Are you sure you can't think of anything?"  
  
Joe sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, not wanting to think the only other alternative he could.  
  
"Joe? Are you still there?" Duncan asked.  
  
"He seemed really concerned about us dropping our search for Methos." Joe replied flatly. "I thought I'd gotten through to him, but now I'm not so sure."  
  
"Oh no . you don't think ." Duncan shook his head as he asked.  
  
"I don't know what else to think. He packed his bags and went somewhere, and if it wasn't to meet Claudia or to follow a lead on Beth, which he'd tell us about, then I don't know where else he could have gone." Joe concluded.  
  
"But he doesn't even know where to look." Duncan tried to deny what appeared to be true.  
  
"He knows where he was two days ago." Joe replied. "Or at least where we think he was."  
  
Duncan took down the information and thanked Joe, telling him he would be on the next flight to the states.  
  
"Duncan you can't just leave." Amanda protested as he threw his things into a duffel bag and explained what was going on. "I thought we were going to Marseille to follow up on that lead." She reminded him.  
  
"You'll have to go alone." Duncan replied. "I've got to get to Richie before he does something stupid."  
  
Amanda knew he was right, and it wasn't like she couldn't follow this lead on her own. "Just get back here as soon as you can." She told him as he left, throwing her arms around his neck. "Duncan, try not to get into it with the old man if you can help it. You know how I feel about you, and I'm pretty fond of him as well."  
  
Duncan nodded, hoping it wouldn't come to that. 


	40. As the Century Begins Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40  
  
Methos sat back and rubbed his eyes. He'd tapped into the Watcher database to check on immortals in his immediate vicinity. When he finished, he decided out of curiosity to see what was going on with MacLeod and the others. Not that he had any intention of looking any of them up in the foreseeable future, and not that he would admit he cared. He couldn't afford to care. He was simply curious he told himself.  
  
MacLeod and Amanda had been on the move continually since the day they'd left Tennessee. They'd crisscrossed between the U.S. and Canada, and were now in Paris. He wondered what was up with that. The Watcher assigned to Amanda thought they were looking for someone. He didn't have to wonder whom. Since Joe had been the one to track him down in South America, it was obvious they were looking for Beth, but the question was why? She'd made her choice. "MacLeod probably thinks he can fix this." Methos shook his head at his friend's Boy Scout notions. "It's his time, he can waste it if he wants."  
  
He looked back at the screen and thought he'd see what became of his student. Claudia was in New York according to her Watcher. "Not much of a challenge to guess where Richie is." He mused, still looking him up to confirm what he already knew.  
  
Methos raised one eyebrow and took a deep, lazy swig of his beer when he saw the report that Richie had vanished. "MacLeod isn't going to like this." He said out loud, knowing that just over a month ago his first impulse would be to call Joe or to check it out himself. But that was then. "It's not my problem." He decided as he picked up his coat and checked the lining.  
  
It had been a week since he'd arrived in Chicago. He'd had one battle, but the coward jumped into the river and disappeared. Seems like most of the immortal's he thought he'd find here had decided to winter in a better climate. He had to agree with the notion, having been chilled to the bone on more than one occasion since he got to the city.  
  
Double checking the map with the address he'd found on the database, Methos pulled his collar up against the cold and stepped out of his motel room to find one more in the long line of heads he needed to collect before the prize would be his. He didn't let his mind stray to thoughts of what he would do when he could no longer avoid MacLeod and the others. There was no hurry, and by the time he made his way to them he decided he would be so close to the prize he wouldn't let any emotions he might still have, get in the way.  
  
It was just after 8 and he knew enough about his next target's schedule to know it was her usual habit to spend the early evening at a brewery on Chicago Avenue near the river. It was only a few blocks from the warehouse flat she had that overlooked the river . an area that at night would be all but deserted.  
  
When he walked through the front door, he felt the sensation that let him know she was there. His eyes scanned the room before focusing on the crystal blue eyes near the back.  
  
Born in 1803, Ellen Hanley hailed from County Limerick in Ireland. The daughter of a poor farmer and his wife, she'd grown up on the banks of the Shannon River, the same river her husband had her body dumped into after he had grown tired of her and had his hired man shoot her with a musket. She was barely 16 years old and had only been married to him a few months when her world came crashing down. She left Ireland far behind a few years later, but Ellen never really got over that complete betrayal and although she'd had many lovers in the almost 200 years since becoming immortal, she never let any of them get too close.  
  
"Ellen my darlin'" one of the young men sitting at the crowded table said in his best imitation of Irish brogue. "Won't ya give me one little kiss? Or do I dare ask ya for a dance?"  
  
Ellen laughed and tossed her light blonde hair behind her shoulder as she shook her head and poured him a fresh mug from the pitcher of beer on the table. "Every night you ask me the same thing Scott."  
  
"And every night you tell me some day I'll get that dance." He replied with a grin.  
  
"And some day ya shall Scotty, some day ya shall." She teased, her smile staying on her face as she felt the presence come through the door.  
  
The others at the table hardly noticed her attention turning to the tall man who walked into the pub, but Scott didn't miss the way her eyes locked with the stranger's.  
  
"A friend of yours?" he asked, getting her attention again.  
  
"Friend? No ." she tried to brush him off "He just looked like someone I know. Now drink your beer before it goes flat."  
  
Scott drained the mug and was pouring another as Ellen took advantage of his distraction to further study the immortal who sat at the bar casually watching her.  
  
Methos studied her as he sipped a bottle of amber ale. She looked like a college kid, her blond hair tucked behind her ears and her fair complexion almost devoid of any makeup. Clearly the center of attention with the group clustered around her table, he could almost believe she was the young innocent she appeared. But it was her eyes that told the story. Yes they sparkled as she laughed and conversed with her crowd, but the years shown in their depths as well. More than once when she glanced his way, he saw her sizing him up and it was then he recognized it. A fellow skeptic.  
  
Almost half an hour passed and Methos had just ordered his second ale when she decided it was time to find out more about the immortal who seemed so interested in her presence. She bummed some quarters from her friend Peter and crossed behind him to the jukebox beside the bar. Her eyes scanned the selections for a long minute before she felt him come to stand beside her.  
  
She was a little surprised when after a minute of silence he reached across the box and pushed a selection on her quarter, confirming what she already suspected with his choice . The Rolling Stones, "Sweet Little Sixteen".  
  
"I'd introduce myself, but it appears you already know who I am." She said.  
  
Methos didn't reply as she continued to stare at the titles. "I know why you are here, but you'll have to wait. Two quarters buys me 3 songs. You'll forgive me if I pick the next two myself."  
  
He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, giving her some room. Methos couldn't help the smirk when she selected the next song, Billy Idol, "Adam in Chains"  
  
"I am impressed." He commented.  
  
"Word gets around." She replied as she continued to search for her final selection. "I got a call from Riley Quinn two days ago." She looked up at him directly. "You remember him? The one that got away?" reminding him of how he let his opponent escape into the river.  
  
"I don't recall introducing myself." He noted, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning against the wall.  
  
"You didn't have to. Like I said, word gets around." She replied flatly. "You're the buzz of the Watcher network Adam Pierson, or didn't you know that?"  
  
"And what may I ask is the buzz?" He asked.  
  
"Ex-watcher who hid his immortality for years inside the organization. Mild mannered, unassuming and of no real notice until about a year and a half ago when the truth of your immortality came out . after taking a head." She continued. "Still not that remarkable until a few months ago when your wife betrayed you . on your wedding night no less, and you've been on a wild tear ever since."  
  
Methos didn't appreciate knowing his private affairs were now well known among the watchers and whoever else had access to their dealings, and it showed on his face. The calm almost nonchalant attitude he'd been carrying since he walked in the door glazed over, and when Ellen looked up into his face she saw his anger . and despite his efforts to deny it, his pain.  
  
"You're not the only one it's happened to ya know." She said, looking back down into the glow of the jukebox. Methos continued to lean against the wall without replying. In his mind he knew she was talking about herself, but what could she understand of his pain? He knew from the watcher's files that her husband had her killed after a few months of marriage, but she'd been not much more than a child at the time. What did she know of real love . deep love . the kind of love you'd give your life for?  
  
"Are you going to be all night?" he asked impatiently.  
  
His words touched a nerve in her.  
  
-----------December, 1819 County Limerick--------------  
  
"Are you going to be all night?" John Scanlon pounded on the door of his wife's private room as he waited for her to join him in his bed.  
  
Ellen clutched her nightgown in her shaking hands as she stared at the door. Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried desperately to think of a way to escape. But the windows were barred shut and she knew he could easily break down the door if she took too long.  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be. When she'd met John Scanlon, the son of noble parents, he'd been dashing and handsome and more than a dream come true for a commoner such as herself. Her young life had been a difficult one since the death of her mother and her father's inability to care for her. Thankfully her uncle had taken her in. He'd been good to her, but he couldn't help her now. No one could.  
  
On the night she married John Scanlon, she hadn't hesitated to go to his bed. And even in the next few nights, she continued to welcome him into her arms, despite the pain. She'd been told by her Aunt and a few of her friends that it would hurt at first. It was to be expected. What she didn't know until weeks later was that what her new husband was doing to her was meant to induce pain and humiliation. He thrived on torturing her and relished every cry and whimper of protest. And now he was bored of even that. She'd heard the hushed voices in the next room and she knew that what she'd endured in the privacy of their room was now meant to be displayed in front of others.  
  
"God help me. I'd rather be dead." She bit her lip, tasting the blood as she tried to silence her cries. She'd no sooner pulled the nightgown over her body than her husband grew impatient. He pushed open the door and his friends followed. But God must have heard her plea because just as they began to have their way with her, her stomach wretched and she expelled it's contents all over them.  
  
"You damned bitch." Scanlon raged as his repulsed friends left him alone with the disgusting creature that had fallen into a puddle on the floor. He backhanded her so hard that it propelled her across the room and against the wall, her head hitting it with a sickening crack that rendered her unconscious. When she awoke she was still covered in her own bile, her blond hair matted against her face. Brushing it away from her eyes, she focused on the figure before her and shrank back against the wall when she realized it was Scanlon.  
  
"Why do you think I married you?" John Scanlon hissed. "Did you think I married you because I loved you? Or because of your fair face?" He didn't wait for her to reply as he pinned her shoulders to the wall. "I married you because you were common. Because you were nothing and because I had no use for the frivolity that comes with marrying one of the petted cows my father expected. I married you because I expect you to do as I say, when I say and with whom I say."  
  
Ellen shook her head as the impact of his words tore the last shred of feeling from her heart. At that moment she wanted him to strike her again. She wanted to feel the blow of the wood against her skull that would let her sink into complete oblivion. She prayed when it did that she would never wake. "No ." She whispered in a shaking voice. "I won't . I won't"  
  
Scanlon started to backhand her again, but the thought of touching her again with his own hands sickened him. "Get dressed. You'll not be spending another night under my roof." He ordered her.  
  
Shocked and relieved, Ellen did as he bid and in a few minutes had washed herself, dressed and packed her few belongings in a travel case. When she came downstairs she was surprised to see her husband's man Stephen Sullivan at the door. "I'm to take ye across the river." He stammered, the liquor on his breath apparent. Ellen started to hesitate, but decided it would be better to get away from here any way she could than to risk any more of her husband's anger.  
  
Willingly she followed. It wasn't until they were halfway across the River Shannon when she realized her mistake. Stephen reached beneath the seat of the boat, pulled out a musket, and before she could even scream he'd blown a hole in her chest. The last thing she remembered was the cold water of the river embracing her in its depths.  
  
"You're only postponing the inevitable." Methos' voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"And maybe you shouldn't be so eager, or so certain." She replied, finally pushing the buttons for her selection before turning her back on him and walking to the table she'd left behind. Methos didn't recognize the song. It was simple and slow. The tune played on a blues saxophone filled the bar as she walked to her friend Scott and held out her hand.  
  
Scott almost spit out his beer in surprise before taking her hand and letting her pull him to her feet and into her arms. Ellen held him tight and ran her hands up and down his arms and back as she pressed herself against him and gave him the dance of his life. And when the last notes played out, she surprised her friend once again by taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply, slowly and completely. He was still swimming in the moment when she stepped away, retrieved her coat and walked out into the night.  
  
*NOTE* Ellen's character loosely taken from the legend of The Colleen Bawn 


	41. As the Century Begins Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41  
  
"That was quite a show. Too bad the poor bugger doesn't know it was your final performance." Methos said as he caught up to the young woman's quick steps as she strode toward the warehouse district.  
  
"Angry and arrogant." She replied under her breath, as she turned down the street. Her mind was turning as she tried to decide where she wanted to face him. When Riley Quinn had turned up at her place, soaked to the skin and three large, blood stained tears in his sweater and pants, she didn't have to hear much to know his battle had been vicious. They'd sparred together before and Riley was no pushover. He'd tried to convince her to leave town with him for a few months until this crazed immortal had moved on, but she wouldn't. She had however made him stay long enough to recount everything he could remember about the fight and the way his opponent attacked and moved.  
  
"You don't understand Ellen. This one is as cold as I've ever seen, and he knows how to find your weakness and doesn't hesitate to use it against you." Riley had told her. "He's like a machine."  
  
"He may think he's a machine, all cold and steel." Ellen thought to herself. "but I don't buy it and I'm certainly not going to run from him."  
  
She didn't know how long it would be before Pierson came looking for her, but her instincts told her it wouldn't be long. Ellen knew it would take more than her skill alone to have a chance with this immortal, so she'd approached her watcher Dalton Embray. They'd spoken a few times before. Dalton had only been in the field for three years and his assignments had been young and hadn't lasted long before being transferred to Chicago to watch her. He was shocked when Ellen knew not only who he was, but what he was. "Don't worry, I won't blow your cover as long as you don't annoy me." She'd told him. He kept his distance and she didn't try to give him the slip. It worked for both of them. But this time when she approached him, she pumped him for as much information as he could give her about Adam Pierson, letting him know in no uncertain terms she would make sure he was ruined as a watcher if he didn't give her everything he could. He hadn't disappointed, and tonight as she walked side by side with the most formidable opponent she'd ever faced, she at least felt she had a chance.  
  
"Let's hope this hurts you more than it hurts me." She whispered to herself as she pushed through the door of a warehouse that had been emptied the week before to make ready for new shipments.  
  
She shocked Methos when she threw the switch that illuminated the large, empty main room. It took a second for his eyes to adjust and in that time she slipped out of her coat and turned with not one, but two long blades.  
  
"I see someone's been talking." Methos answered her silent challenge as he removed the two swords hidden in the folds of his own coat.  
  
"It pays to have friends in the business." She replied, rotating her wrists a few times to loosen them up as she circled around him. "You remember what that's like don't you Adam? To have friends? I heard you had several before you snapped and started on this head hunt of yours."  
  
"You're reaching." He retorted. "And wasting more time." Methos lunged forward and jabbed toward her head with one blade before sweeping straight across with the other. His strokes were powerful, but she was quick and managed to fend them off and retaliate with one swift swipe of her own. Methos had to jump back to dodge it. Ellen took the opportunity and attacked blade over blade as she backed him up with blows that were not so much powerful as they were fast.  
  
She smirked when she saw the brief look of surprise in his eyes. He hadn't expected her to be much of a challenge. Her small build and almost childlike featured were deceptive. She'd had a good teacher and had trained hard to survive. But the revelation didn't leave him off balance for more than a few seconds and she found herself on the receiving end of his own attack.  
  
"I hear you've visited a few friends recently." She managed to say as she defended herself. "That dancer, Sada. Brilliant talent. I had the opportunity to see her perform about a decade ago. I heard she greeted you with a kiss and you slid your sword between her ribs."  
  
"It was her spine I severed actually." He replied. "And it was a fair fight."  
  
"Is that what you tell yourself about the one in Mexico? You remember, the one who literally offered you his head. Something tells me he was more of a friend than you deserved." she pushed forward and managed to nick him under the arm with her blade as she ducked beneath another sweeping blow.  
  
"You mistake me for someone who cares." Methos replied to her attempts at rattling his concentration.  
  
"Oh you care all right." She turned and vaulted onto a large piece of equipment and then to the level above, forcing him to follow her on the narrow metal stairs. "You care plenty about that wife of yours. If you didn't, then what she did to you wouldn't have dredged up so much rage. You can't take it out on her so you use us."  
  
Methos made it to her level and didn't waste any time forcing her to retreat further into the warehouse. "You had quite the little family thing going didn't you? A wife . baby . friends . " she gasped as she fended off the blows as they became more vicious and more determined.  
  
"Shut up and fight." Methos ordered.  
  
"And she just left you." Ellen ignored his demand as she pushed her way through a door and slammed it on his blade before he could follow.  
  
"What happened?" she taunted him through the door as she raced to the other end of the room and down the stairs. "What did you do to screw it all up?" She yelled at him as he followed her, both blades flashing as he prepared to attack again.  
  
Methos felt his blood beginning to boil with every word. But he didn't respond with anything but his weapons. He steeled himself against the memories her words brought to the surface by determining to make her death as painful as possible.  
  
"Did she see this temper of yours?" Ellen accused. "That's it isn't it? You scared her . or maybe you are some perverted sick fuck like my husband was, all gallant and charming on the outside but inside you hide a demon that no woman could endure."  
  
He didn't like the insinuation and he didn't like the fact she thought she knew his relationship with Beth well enough to even draw a conclusion. "You should save your breath." He advised, his own breath coming heavy as he moved to attack again.  
  
"Save it for what? The long life I'm going to have?" she replied sarcastically. "Wouldn't that be a waste?"  
  
Methos spat out a laugh at her reply. Finally she was getting it.  
  
"I bet you wonder." She continued as she fended off the blade that threatened her head.  
  
"Wonder what?" Methos took the bait.  
  
"When you're alone . at night . you wonder what it would feel like to hold her again." She replied, slashing up but meeting the flat of his sword. "You wonder whose arms she's in . and how they make her feel." For a long second their eyes locked only inches apart as their blades held overhead.  
  
"You're a fool." He gritted, shoving her back as he rained down a blow that cut into Ellen's shoulder and sent her reeling backwards.  
  
"And you're not?" she had to drop one blade, but held the other up to deflect the attack she knew was coming. "You don't even realize ." she gasped, the pain starting to affect her vision. Ellen knew there was no escaping. "God it's funny." She began to laugh, finding it hard to defend herself now.  
  
"You find this amusing?" Methos couldn't believe the child-woman who had fought him so courageously as she tried to goad him, was now laughing at her own demise. "Is this how you greet death?" he held his sword still for a few seconds, waiting for the fear she appeared to be ignoring to take hold. But it didn't.  
  
Her laughter increased. "I find you amusing." She winced as she deflected one last blow, and then surprised him by delivering a powerful kick to his ribs when he moved too close.  
  
"And the thing is . you don't even know why. You're really pathetic." Her voice was little more than a whisper when she finished, reserving as much of her strength as she could while she tried to distract him.  
  
"The only thing pathetic is the time I've let you waste." Methos dropped one of his swords and came at her, holding the one blade in both hands. "And as amusing as you find this, I'm afraid I'm growing bored."  
  
Ellen knew time was running out and all she had left to use was the last thing she'd learned about Adam Pierson when she talked to her Watcher that morning. He'd told her that when the Watchers began to question Pierson's friend, Joe Dawson, they'd tapped his phones. It hadn't taken long for them to realize what had really happened to Pierson's wife.  
  
"You think I'm wasting your time? Try looking in the mirror." She replied, backing her way up the stairs. "While you spend your time destroying everything and everyone you come in contact with, your 'friends' are busy trying to save what you think you lost." she gasped for breath as she tried to use the added height of her blows to her advantage while he followed her up the stairs.  
  
"I didn't ask them to follow her, and it is their time wasted, not mine." He didn't know why he was even responding. "I accepted her choice and now I accept my destiny, as will you."  
  
"To be the only one?" Ellen laughed. "You might win the prize, but one day you will realize what you sacrificed needlessly to get it. And I wish I could see your face when you learn what it really cost. Pathetic quitter!" She had reached the top of the stairs and used the rail to give herself leverage, bracing against it as she drove the heel of her boot into his chest. But this time he was ready and as he doubled forward from the impact, Methos held onto her leg and ended up landing on top of her, knocking the wind out of both of them.  
  
Ellen tried to push him off of her, but she lacked the strength. She felt him shift and looked up, her eyes wide as he brought the blade of his sword to her neck. His breathing was labored as it hit her in the face with every word. "I gave her my heart and now you will find I am glad to be rid of it for all the good it's done me." he responded, digging the edge against her skin. "Quitter? What do you think you know, because I'm dying with curiosity to hear your version of something you know nothing about. I gave her everything I had and she is the one who betrayed me. I won't make that mistake again."  
  
His eyes were cold and angry, and Ellen realized that she had probably overplayed her hand. Even if she did tell him, he would probably not believe her and kill her anyway. "You'll have to let me up to find out." She replied, grasping the edge of the blade with both hands and ignoring the way it dug into her palms as she tried to force it away. "And I can guarantee what I have to say will be worth the trouble."  
  
Distracted by her absurd bargain, Methos was unprepared for the well-placed knee that landed between his thighs. Ellen took advantage long enough to roll him partially off of her, and thought she might actually be able to get to her knees when the sound of the night watchman's voice called from the landing below. "What's going on in here?" the man pulled his revolver and demanded. "Hey you!"  
  
Adam scrambled to his feet, grabbed both of their swords and gave Ellen one last look that said this wasn't over before he disappeared into the back of the warehouse.  
  
"Are you all right ma'am?" the man was horrified as he saw the deep cuts in her hands and her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be fine, thank you." She said as she somehow managed to stand.  
  
The night watchman pulled a handkerchief from his pocket so she could wrap the worst of the wounds before going into an adjoining office to call for an ambulance. But Ellen didn't wait. She struggled down the stairs, found the sword she'd dropped as well as Methos' discarded sword and her coat before stepping out into the night, knowing the last place she should go was home. 


	42. As the Century Begins Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42  
  
Methos threw both swords down on the spare bed in his motel room before discarding his coat and torn shirt and laying face down on the other bed. "I must be slipping." He said out loud as he rolled to his back and stared up at the ceiling. Two challenges in one week and nothing to show for it but the loss of the sword he'd taken from Don Augustin and a lightweight replacement that wasn't balanced for someone his size.  
  
"Damn it all." He cursed as he tried to figure out how he could have let this happen. Why had he let her rattle on and on about his personal life? He should have taken her head and been out of there long before the night watchman stumbled onto their battle.  
  
Her words played over and over in his head. How dare she comment on his life! She knew nothing, and yet she seemed to believe she had all the answers. And where did she get off calling him a quitter? She was an ignorant, young fool who deserved to feel his blade at her throat. He grinned as he recalled the fear in her eyes, and the way her body tensed beneath his as he pressed the edge against her neck.  
  
"I should have taken her head when I had the chance."  
  
He hadn't liked having his life tossed out like that, or being reminded of the one he couldn't get out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He cursed Ellen as the face and body his mind recalled turned from the fair haired Irish girl's to Beth's dark, silken waves and lush curves. Groaning internally, Methos rolled over and tried unsuccessfully to get some sleep.  
  
Only a few blocks away, Ellen used the key Riley Quinn had given her the night he left town to get into his flat. Riley certainly had created a fortress for himself. The windows were barred and the door was made of steel and could be braced with a steel rod from the inside. She would be safe here.  
  
She tossed the swords on the table and stripped off her clothes on the way to the bathroom, anxious to get out of the torn and bloody garments as quickly as possible. The hot water felt wonderful as it rinsed away the remains of the battle she'd been fortunate enough to survive.  
  
Adam Pierson had proven to be all Riley had told her and more. He was cold, vicious and skilled beyond any immortal she'd ever seen before. The memory of how close she'd come to losing her head sent a shiver down her spine that the turning of the hot water knob couldn't quell. The images of their battle flashed over and over in her mind until she almost wanted to scream from their vividness, and every time she saw his blade flash in her mind, she saw his eyes glaring at her.  
  
The cold, steel gray eyes haunted her as she finished her shower and rifled through Riley's bureau to find something she could wear. They continued to pierce her thoughts as she tried to make some coffee and sat at the table, stirring endlessly as she tried to understand what bothered her so much. It was more than fear of dying. She'd felt that before. No, this was more disturbing because it was so familiar.  
  
Her third cup of coffee was cold in the mug before she was able to identify the feeling. When she'd looked in Adam Pierson's eyes she'd seen the same cold anger that had numbed her own eyes for almost a hundred years after her husband's betrayal. Before her husband had taken her and torn away every shred of trusting innocence and love she'd freely given, Ellen had been a tender and bright child. Her life hadn't been easy, but she had found joy and a measure of happiness living on the banks of the Shannon. When he courted and married her, it was as if her cup truly was running over. Little did she know her life was going to spiral into a cold, dark perverseness that would almost destroy her. Once a young girl who's heart broke over the slight injury of a bird or small animal, Ellen was transformed by his cruelty and ultimate betrayal into a harridan who literally laughed as she heard his neck crack in the hangman's noose.  
  
The memory of her own reaction sickened her. Yes she had a reason to want justice, but before he hurt her so badly, she would never have delighted in the pain of another living creature. She'd almost blown her cover as a soot covered boy in a flop brimmed hat when she burst out in hysterics at the sight of him thrashing about on the rope.  
  
Even her teacher had to look deeply to see behind the thick, callous wall she'd built around her heart and feelings. More than once she'd driven him to bouts of drunkenness over her potential for cruelty. The thought of her teacher made her smile. He'd been a good and patient man. Not only had he trained her for battle, but helped her work through much of her pain and come to grips with the humiliation.  
  
Although when the time came for her to be on her own Ellen was still incapable of real love, she was able to suppress the rage and make peace with her existence. Her respect for her teacher was the closest thing she'd managed to a real relationship since her first death. She hoped in time her heart could one day open further. For the past eighty years or so she'd at least managed to regard her lovers with a fondness. "Maybe some day." She mused, measuring how far she'd come.  
  
Ellen got up and crossed the room, picking up the sword her teacher had forged for her. "I can't believe I lost your sister." She said to the blade, running a cloth over its surface to remove the residue of battle. Her attention then moved to the wider, heavier blade with the detailed handle. She wiped it clean and then began to examine it more closely. There were strange symbols that looked like some type of ancient alphabet on the handle. Something told her it was significant.  
  
For a few minutes she swept the blade back and forth, testing its weight and craftsmanship. "You are a beauty." She whispered, surprised that the weight didn't hamper her motion. "Someone took great care forging you."  
  
As she held it up to the light, she caught the reflection of her eyes on the blade and once again another pair of eyes seemed to stare back at her. She slowly peeled away the most vivid images until she came to the instance when she first taunted Pierson by mentioning his wife. Ellen recalled the brief flicker that he hadn't been able to shield from her view. She saw the pain that could only come from the shredding of a true heart that he could try to deny, but was definitely still beating strongly beneath the surface. "I should have told you." She said to the blade before laying it on the table beside her own. "I know what this kind of pain feels like and instead of trying to end your torment with the truth, I goaded you with riddles."  
  
"Of course, cynic that you are, you wouldn't have believed me and I'd have still felt your blade against my neck." She rubbed the skin above the baggy shirt collar nervously as she continued to talk to herself. "And it's not like I should care what you do, as long as you and your sword stay far away from me." She continued, flopping down on the soft sofa and pulling the wool throw over her shoulders. For a long while she tried to make sense of her thoughts.  
  
"You'd know what to do about this wouldn't you Connor?" she whispered out loud into the dark room. "You saw through all of it and thought I was still worth teaching . worth saving . worth the effort to reach. If only I could talk to you." 


	43. As the Century Begins Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43  
  
Beth could hardly bring herself to get out of bed. It had been over 2 weeks since Garrett had given care of Cassie over to Helen and although she'd begged and pleaded, he had refused to let her even see her child.  
  
"Look at yourself." Garrett chided her a few days before. "You haven't dressed or bathed or even combed that wild mane of yours in days. If you are trying to play on my sympathies, you are failing miserably. This type of behavior only strengthens my belief that what I am doing is the best thing for her."  
  
"You bastard!" she'd screamed at him, throwing her breakfast tray against the door as he'd closed it to go.  
  
"I can't go on like this." She said to herself as she sat looking across the room, not recognizing the person she was becoming. "I'll lose her . I know I will ." she whispered at her reflection. "I've got to pull it together." She rocked back and forth as she sat on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest. "If I don't play his game I'll lose her. I can't lose her, I can't." she repeated.  
  
It took all of the strength she could muster for Beth to draw a bath and slip into the tub. Slowly she washed her hair and scrubbed her body, even as she cried tears of heartbreak. "Adam wouldn't want Cassie to be alone like this. He'd want me to do whatever it took to make sure our family stayed together until he can find us." She reasoned, hoping that her cooperation and changed attitude would be enough to sway Garrett. They'd been friends their entire life, and somehow she would have to convince him that she was beginning to see things his way. She hated the idea of even pretending to agree with what he'd done, but something she'd heard Adam say to Claudia repeated in her head, giving her courage.  
  
She'd heard him talking with his student about how it was all right to avoid a fight, even run if necessary. "The goal Claudia is to survive. You do whatever it takes to see another sunrise." His smooth but direct voice had advised. "Live, grow stronger, fight another day."  
  
"That sounds strangely familiar." Duncan interrupted, but did not disagree.  
  
"Profound words that bear repeating." Adam replied before turning back to the lesson. "Write them on your soul if you have to, but never forget. You win as long as you survive."  
  
Beth wasn't facing an opponent with a sword, but this was a battle no less. She was fighting for their daughter, their family and the love she knew was strong enough to survive Garrett's treachery. Whatever it took she was determined to find a way to make sure they were together again. She had no doubt that one day she would be able to get a message to Adam. It would take patience and a keen eye. But when that day came, she had to make sure Cassie was with her.  
  
When Garrett returned to her room later that night with a tray, he was surprised to find Beth not only dressed, but her hair styled and a dab of color on her face. "And what is this?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"With the way I looked I'm surprised you brought a fork and spoon. I looked like something that should be eating with its fingers or worse." She replied, trying to let a little humor slip into her voice. Beth knew she couldn't appear to accept anything too quickly. The key would be to build slowly so he doesn't realize or suspect.  
  
"You did have that wolf girl thing down pretty good." He replied, relaxing a little more when she let out a little chuckle in reply.  
  
"I'll try to remember that." She promised as he set the tray down and started to go.  
  
"Uhm Garrett?" she called to him before he made it to the door. "I'm a little stir crazy. Do you think you could at least stay while I eat? I'd feel more human I think if I could at least talk over dinner. I need a little normal ya know?"  
  
Garrett looked at her with skepticism, but complied. "Anything in particular you want to talk about?" he asked, sitting across from her as she picked at her roll and began to eat bits of it.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't even know what day it is." She replied. "So anything you can tell me about what's going on out there, I'm sure I'd find interesting." She motioned toward the windows.  
  
"Today's the 24th of February Leandra." He told her.  
  
"That long ." Beth whispered. She knew what day it was, but hearing it made the nine weeks she'd been away from Adam that much more real. She couldn't hide the way her face fell, and had to think fast before Garrett commented.  
  
"I don't want you to be unhappy Lea. But I have to take care of you and Cassie. You know that if I could do it differently I would." He explained again.  
  
"If you want me to be happy, then there is something you could do." Beth began.  
  
"Don't start with me. Can't we have just one civil conversation? We started out so well tonight."  
  
"You don't understand what I'm asking. Let me finish." She waved her hand and shook her head. "Cassie will be 3 months old next week. Couldn't we celebrate it somehow? I know she's too young to know, but I know. It's an important milestone and I'd like to make it special."  
  
Garrett was a little taken aback. He'd expected her to demand to be released or demand to be taken to Cassie immediately. But all she'd asked of him was a little party. He remembered how the Harris family always made a big deal about birthdays and anniversaries, and it seemed like something very normal for her to want to do. Still, he didn't want to agree too quickly. She had to understand he wouldn't be walked around. "Let me think about it." He replied.  
  
"Thank you." Beth responded before taking a deep sip of her tea.  
  
"You must be bored out of your mind. I'm sorry I didn't think about that." Garrett thought he should give her something but it had to be his own idea. "I'll make sure you get a newspaper in the mornings and maybe a few magazines to read."  
  
"Any chance of a radio? Or CD player?" she bargained, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I think that can be arranged." He agreed.  
  
"What about your music? Have you been playing at all?" she asked casually. It was something they would ordinarily discuss if things hadn't gone the way they had.  
  
"I didn't bring my drums, but I've visited a few clubs. The Europeans are open to so many kinds of music, I wouldn't mind trying to find a place where I fit in eventually." He replied.  
  
"You should have a kit brought in." she told him. "You were always a pain in the ass when you couldn't practice at least."  
  
He smirked. She was right. But she was being a bit too like the old Lea and he knew something was up. He'd have to watch her.  
  
Beth realized her last remark had played her hand a little too far. "How is Cassie?" she asked, knowing that topic would bring tension to the room.  
  
"Cassie's fine. Helen is a wonderful nanny." He replied.  
  
"You know not seeing her is what is really driving me nuts don't you? Before you took her she depended on me for everything. It's not right Garrett. You know it's not right." She said, moving her half eaten tray across the table and walking to the window. "I swear if I miss her first laugh I'll never forgive you. I waited all my life to be a part of all those firsts. It's all I live for now. You've taken away a precious time from my baby and me. Do you know what it's like to know that in a few days if she doesn't nurse, then we won't be able to share that special bond again? Do you even care that I wasn't ready to lose that?"  
  
"That's really up to you Lea. If you cooperate and act more like you have tonight then we'll see about her spending time with you, but I can't let her depend on you for everything anymore. It won't be good for her if things don't work out."  
  
"Her first word better not be nanny" Beth replied angrily, ignoring his threat. "It should be Mama." Her voice broke as she turned with tears streaming down her cheeks. "It should be Mama." Her almost quiet voice repeated.  
  
Garrett felt a tug on his heart as he looked at her sincere anxiety that someone else would take her place in her daughter's life. Had things been different he would have comforted her, but he knew she'd never let him that close. "It's up to you Lea. I'll be back in the morning and we'll see how things look then." He said as he turned to go, picking up the tray.  
  
Beth didn't respond, but hoped she'd made him uncomfortable enough to dissuade suspicion. 


	44. As the Century Begins Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44  
  
Ellen managed to get a few hours sleep before her mind picked up where it left off earlier that morning. She couldn't get the idea out of her head that somehow she needed to return the favor Connor MacLeod had done for her and try to find a way to help the tortured soul that had almost taken her head the night before.  
  
She knew there was no way he'd listen to her, and she wasn't about to become a walking target for the lethal immortal who wanted nothing less than her head. "So if I can't reach you, what can I do?" she pondered her options.  
  
There was only one thing she could think of and that was to try and get to someone he would listen to.  
  
"What was that city again? Seacrest? Seaside?" She booted up Riley's computer and started looking up cities in Washington State. "Seacouver." She smiled, clicking on the telephone listings. Ellen didn't waste any time. She knew she might lose her nerve if she did.  
  
Finding the listing she wanted, she dialed the number and waited for an answer.  
  
"This is Dawson." The voice on the other end sounded.  
  
"Is this Joe Dawson?" she asked. "The Watcher Joe Dawson?"  
  
"Who is this?" he demanded, a little taken aback by such a direct reference from an unknown voice.  
  
"I need to know if I have the right listing." She explained. "If you are Joe Dawson, then you might have heard of me . Ellen Hanley? If you are near your computer you could look me up. I'll wait."  
  
Joe had indeed heard that name before. Tragic life. Ellen wasn't known for taking many heads, but was a formidable opponent when necessary.  
  
"I'm listening." Joe said flatly.  
  
"So I'm right then?" she wanted to be sure.  
  
"Right enough to know better than to contact me like this."  
  
"I had to. Your friend needs you." Ellen replied.  
  
"You know where Richie is?" Joe almost jumped from his chair.  
  
"Richie?" she replied. "No, I'm talking about Adam, Adam Pierson."  
  
Joe let out a breath of disappointment. "Adam doesn't seem to think he needs anyone these days."  
  
"Well he's wrong." She retorted. "And if you are his friend you know that."  
  
"Is he in trouble? Or are you?" Joe asked.  
  
"He almost took my head last night if that's what you are asking." She replied. "He's the coldest, most determined son of a bitch I've ever faced, but we both know it doesn't have to be this way. You know why he's doing this. I just thought if you knew where he was you could tell him the truth."  
  
"Lady I'm beginning to think you are on a fishing expedition and I'm not playing this game." Joe wondered what she thought she knew, but was more afraid this was a setup . a test from the Watcher's.  
  
"He's in Chicago." She blurted out. "I don't know where he's staying but if you come here I'll help you find him."  
  
"You aren't telling me anything I didn't know, and I'm not buying." Joe said, but before he could hang up she told him where she was staying. "Call Riley Quinn and you will find me."  
  
Joe spent the next hour trying to figure out what just happened. Was it a test? It had to be. Why would some woman who almost lost her head to his crazed friend want to help him? And how did she even know he could be helped, or give a damn for that matter? It didn't make sense.  
  
"Well if it is a test then I'm sure as hell not going to walk into it." He said to himself before leaving the bar and driving a few blocks to pick up a shipment of liquor. Impatiently he waited in the seat of the van while the distributor checked his order and called for a stock boy to load it.  
  
"Aww hell." He grumbled, not able to resist any longer. Joe dragged himself out of the van and walked into the main office. "Red can I use your phone?"  
  
The manager nodded and walked out to be sure the order was correct.  
  
"Mac, I have some news." Joe explained the strange conversation to Duncan, who had arrived in Chicago a few hours before to search for Richie. He also explained why he couldn't talk to him from the bar. "If this is a test, then they're listening in. Hell, they're probably already doing that. Methos has everyone as nervous as a cat in a room full of rockers."  
  
"You know how I feel about this Joe." Duncan reminded him. "He's not the man I thought I knew. And so help me if he touches Richie ."  
  
"I know, I know Mac. And you know my first instinct was to try and convince him myself. But he wouldn't listen to me, I know that now." Joe reminded him. "You could make him listen."  
  
"Joe if he doesn't listen you know what that will mean don't you?" Duncan replied. "You know he won't back down."  
  
"Then shoot the damn fool and drag his dead carcass back here until we can knock some sense into him." Joe responded. "I'd come do it myself if I thought I could get there before Richie had a chance to stumble across him."  
  
"God Joe, are you hearing yourself?"  
  
"I know, I know. But I'm not ready to give up on him yet. You should have heard this woman. She doesn't even know him and she was convinced he could be reached. Yesterday I'd have agreed with you, to just stay out of his way if we could, but today. Call me a sentimental fool, but her call gave me hope . it gave me hope Mac."  
  
Duncan could hear the emotion in his friend's voice and resisted the urge to deny his request. "I'll talk to her." He said. "I can't promise anything else. I'll call her and see what this is all about."  
  
"Thanks Mac. Take care all right. And remember what I said. If he won't listen, just shoot him. I am not ready to close a file on either of you, and Amanda would kill me if anything happened to you on my account." Joe told him sincerely.  
  
"I'll be in touch." Duncan said before the line went dead, making no promises.  
  
Meanwhile in the belly of a Scandinavian freighter, Richie awoke from the drug-induced sleep he'd been drifting in for 3 days. The room was cold and dark, and the motion of the freighter made his empty stomach lurch. His hands were tied behind him, making it difficult to move, but somehow he managed to sit up against the wall. Richie had no idea what was happening. The last thing he remembered was picking up his bags at the house and then . nothing.  
  
"This is bad." He said to himself. "This is very bad." 


	45. As the Century Begins Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45  
  
"Ellen Hanley?" the deep Scottish accent asked.  
  
"Do I know you?" she replied cautiously.  
  
"No, but you called Joe Dawson a few hours ago and he's asked me to follow up. My name is Duncan MacLeod and I'm at a restaurant called The Roong Thai. It's on North Milwaukee, do you know the place?"  
  
"I know it, but I'm not sure why I should meet you there." Ellen was a bit wary. She knew who Duncan MacLeod was from the Watcher reports on Pierson, but wondered if she could really trust him. He was Connor's cousin, and there had been rumors about her teacher's death that she wasn't sure about.  
  
"It's very public and there's a temple across the street if you get nervous." He replied. "I understand you had a run in with Adam Pierson."  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes." She replied, not sure why she was going out in the open.  
  
Ten minutes later Ellen arrived at the restaurant, her sword tucked discreetly in her coat.  
  
Duncan was a little surprised to find she appeared to be hardly more than a child. If it weren't for her serious expression, he would never guess she wasn't new to the game as opposed to being 200 years old.  
  
He stood as she walked to the table and saw her eyes move to where his coat lay across the back of the booth. "I came here for the food and to hear what you have to say about Adam, not for anything else." He assured her.  
  
Ellen took in his dark hair, seemingly kind and handsome face and neatly tailored clothes and couldn't help but think how different he was from his cousin. Connor was much more rugged and practical in appearance. Duncan looked like he stepped off this month's issue of G.Q.  
  
"Do I pass inspection?" Duncan asked, waiting for her to sit down and then moving back into the booth when she complied.  
  
"I guess you'll do. I was sort of expecting you to be a little different." Ellen replied, intending to get to her own questions before trusting this man with anything she might know.  
  
"Different how?" he asked, waiving the waitress over and when Ellen admitted she didn't know much about Thai food but that it was very spicy, he ordered for both of them.  
  
"I was expecting you to be more like your cousin." She stated directly.  
  
"You knew Connor?" he replied, a little surprised.  
  
"Very well in fact. He was my teacher." Ellen added, clearing up any ideas he might have that she'd been some kind of tryst.  
  
"Was he now? Funny, he didn't mention you." Duncan replied. This was a little too coincidental.  
  
"He spoke of you a few times." Ellen told him. "Seemed to be quite fond of you. Told me you were an honorable and courageous man. A real asset to your clan."  
  
"Did he now?"  
  
"But now I am wondering if his loyalty was misplaced. Would an honorable and courageous man take the head of his own kinsman?" she knew she would hit a nerve with that comment and she did.  
  
"You have no idea what you are talking about, and I suspect anything you have to tell me about Adam Pierson is going to be just as misinformed so if you will excuse me I'll take my order to go." Duncan stated, picking up his coat as he started past her.  
  
"Is it so wrong to want to know what happened to my teacher?" she asked, grabbing his arm as he moved into the aisle. "Connor gave me my life back, and that's what I'm trying to do for your friend. So forgive me if I wasn't expecting to come face to face with the immortal I am told took his Quickening and might have a few questions before I could begin to trust you with what I know."  
  
Duncan looked down at his arm and waited for her to let him go. When she did he sat back down at the table and silently regarded her for several long minutes. "Why should I tell you anything?"  
  
"Because it would be the honorable thing to do." Ellen replied simply.  
  
"And how do I know you really are what you say you were to him? I've never heard of you before."  
  
Ellen discreetly exposed the handle of her sword, glad they were in a quiet section of the restaurant. Duncan didn't have to touch the handle to know it was Connor's work. "He fashioned this for me. You can see his mark here . and there is the symbol he used for me."  
  
Duncan knew the symbol. It was an ancient symbol meaning child of fire. "So you were her?"  
  
Ellen was a little taken aback. "I thought you said he never spoke of me."  
  
"Not by name, but once when we had been drinking a little too much he started talking about one of his worst binges. Connor always did love the ale." The laughter reached his eyes as he remembered. "He mentioned this innocent turned fire child and said that until he could find a way to quench the flames in her eyes he had to douse his own emotions or be consumed by the same rage."  
  
"Aye, he would be referring to the time he left me for three days and got so drunk I had to hire an ox cart to bring him home. I'd been a pain in the ass with my determination to make everyone and everything pay for what I'd been through. He had a hard time dealing with me. I wonder why he even bothered." Ellen shared, shaking her head.  
  
"What could have put that kind of rage into the eyes and heart of a someone so young?" Duncan asked sincerely.  
  
"Something not so different from what has a hold on your friend." She replied. "But I'm not ready to talk about that just yet. First I want to know if it is true. Did you take the head of Connor MacLeod?"  
  
Duncan let out a breath of sad frustration. "You know Connor always had to have things his way. And if he couldn't talk you into something, he had a way of forcing the issue." He began to tell her about Jacob Kell and how Connor was convinced neither of them could defeat him alone. "So he forced me into a battle and when I refused to take his head, positioned us in a way that I had to choose survival or death. He wouldn't be talked out of it."  
  
Ellen stared at him in horror. Of course she knew how bull headed Connor was, but she couldn't fathom him believing he couldn't defeat any opponent. He was fearless.  
  
"His last words to me were of brotherhood, and before I could respond he forced my hand." Duncan's voice was filled with emotion and he couldn't even look at her as he remembered. "So yes, to answer your question, I took his Quickening. And I carry the weight and the loss of it every single day."  
  
Ellen leaned her forehead into her hands and tried to come to grips with what she'd heard. Finally she looked up, her eyes misted with tears. "I guess it's real then. He's really gone." She'd hoped the word of his death had been a mistake.  
  
"He's never gone in the hearts of those who loved and respected him." Duncan replied.  
  
"Why do I feel like I should be toasting a mug of ale instead of this bitter tea?" she added.  
  
"That would be Connor's influence I would say."  
  
"To Connor." She lifted her tiny cup and downed it in one quick swig.  
  
"Now can you tell me what you know about Adam? I don't mean to be rude, but I think a young friend of mine is here looking for him and I'm not optimistic about his chances for survival if he succeeds before I do."  
  
"Would this be someone named Richie?" Ellen asked. "Dawson mentioned him when I said I had news of a friend."  
  
"That would be him, Richie Ryan. He was supposed to fly to New York to meet his girlfriend, another immortal. But he didn't make the flight and no one has heard from him in almost a week. He wasn't happy when I stopped looking for Adam and I'm afraid he might have decided to find him himself." Duncan explained. "He was very close to Adam's wife Beth."  
  
"This woman must be something to have men doing so many crazy things over her." Ellen mused with raised eyebrows.  
  
"She's a good woman and a good friend, probably the best thing that ever walked into Adam's life."  
  
"And he thinks she walked out." Ellen replied.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Ellen told him about Adam's run in with Riley Quinn, and her own search for information when she knew it would only be a matter of time before he found her.  
  
"The Watcher's are much more thorough than I thought. I'll have to warn Joe about the phone tap, although he guessed as much."  
  
"You said you gave up your search for Pierson? Can I ask why? Why wouldn't you want to tell him the truth about his wife and child being kidnapped and end this torture?" Ellen was more than curious.  
  
"I'm afraid there is a lot of it I won't talk about, things that would betray his confidence. But suffice it to say that he is proving every day he is not the man we thought, and I'm not certain bringing him back into Beth's life would be a good thing for her or her child." Duncan replied. "Provided we find her of course."  
  
"But that's not for you to decide." Ellen countered. "That's her choice . and his."  
  
"Forgive me, but you've only met him one time. I've known him for years. And that has me more than a little curious. Why would you want to help a man who tried to take your head? Don't tell me you found the experience pleasant."  
  
"On the contrary. I found it quite unpleasant, and unsettling, especially when I realized how well I knew him." Ellen responded.  
  
"How well you knew him? I thought this was the first time you met." The more Duncan listened to Ellen the more confused he became about her motives.  
  
"It was, but not the first time I'd seen what I saw in his eyes." She explained. "It was like traveling back in time and holding up a mirror."  
  
They were finished with their meal, and Ellen really didn't want to explain about her life in a restaurant. "Will you indulge me and let me explain back at Riley's?" she asked. "It's a little personal and is going to take longer than I think these good people will want us to tie up their table. Plus, if Pierson is as clever as I suspect, I wouldn't mind the escort home."  
  
MacLeod paid the ticket and followed her out into the early night wind. Once they arrived back at Riley Quinn's flat she told him about what her husband had done to her and how it had affected her. She also explained why that made her so attune to what she saw in Adam's eyes.  
  
Duncan was shocked by not only her story, but by her need to reach out to another tortured soul. She claimed she felt incapable of real love, but this was not the actions of a woman whose heart was cold. He weighed her words and insight. She made several valid arguments, however he probably wouldn't have considered approaching Adam if it hadn't been for the danger he thought Richie was walking into.  
  
"It's not going to be easy to find him." Duncan told her. "You said yourself you don't even know where he is staying."  
  
"But he has probably guessed where I am staying, or is at least watching my apartment. As long as I know you are there, I don't mind being used as bait." Ellen replied directly.  
  
Duncan didn't like it, but he also didn't know what else to do. Reluctantly he agreed to follow her back to her flat. 


	46. As the Century Begins Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46  
  
Back at the motel, Methos had finally fallen into a fitful sleep around noon. It had been three days since he'd managed to catch even more than a few minutes rest and his body was mentally and physically exhausted.  
  
In an adjoining room a baby's cry triggered his dreams.  
  
"Daddy's coming princess." He called down the long, dark hallway. Moving as quickly as he could toward the sound, he could never quite reach the doorway where he knew she lay upset and unattended. The light ahead of him began to fade and he shouted out in frustration as the hallway became dark and eerily silent.  
  
Sliding down against the wall, Methos crumbled to the floor. He'd failed her.  
  
He lifted his head when he felt a presence coming toward him. There in the soft glow of an unseen light, Beth seemed to almost float before him. Her hands were outstretched and her arms seemed to beckon him.  
  
"You've come back?" he asked as he used the wall to brace himself and rise to his feet.  
  
"I never left." She replied, looking up at him. She smiled and moved close enough to place her hand flat against his chest where his heart pounded. "I've always been here."  
  
The sight of her almost melted his heart, and when she touched him he could barely breathe, but the lie on her lips kept him from pulling her against him.  
  
"Why won't you hold me Adam? Why won't you let me touch you?" she asked when he seemed to flinch from her fingers reaching for him.  
  
"You know why." He replied, the tears burning his eyes as he pushed her away and drew his sword.  
  
"Did you come to take us home? Are you here to free us?" Beth asked hopefully when she saw the weapon, but then her face fell when she saw the blood dripping from its blade and onto the floor. "Adam? What have you done?"  
  
"Only what you made me do." He responded. "I've done only what I was created to do."  
  
She shook her head sadly. "If that were true, then we would be free." And with her words, she vanished into thin air.  
  
Methos sat up in a cold sweat. His dream had been so real that he could swear he felt her hand on his body.  
  
It unnerved him so much that when he heard the child crying again in the other room he knew he had to get out of there. He couldn't let his sub- conscience sabotage him. He was finally beginning to come to grips with her betrayal and had found a way to survive. However the lack of a Quickening in more than a week frustrated him. There wasn't enough action in this city to suit him, and he could always return when the climate was more agreeable he decided.  
  
Methos quickly packed his clothes and laptop and tossed them into the back of his car and locked it before walking off into the darkness to take care of one last thing.  
  
Crouching on the roof of a nearby building, Methos watched as Ellen approached the warehouse that housed her apartment. He moved away from the edge and was about to start down the stairs to follow her when something told him to look again. He didn't know what prompted him to watch as the lights in her apartment came on, or as she moved to take a bottled water out of the refrigerator, but when he caught a glimmer of movement in the street below he thanked whatever power it was that alerted him. He was too far away to be detected, but took no chances as he ducked lower and shook his head.  
  
"Resourceful girl." He chuckled in mock amusement. "She's called in the cavalry."  
  
He saw Duncan enter the building by a side entrance and knew this was a meeting that he'd rather avoid. Quietly he stole down the stairs and strode back to his hotel for the car. When he arrived at the airport he parked it in the long-term lot and retrieved his belongings.  
  
The line at the ticket counter was unbelievably long and slow. It took forever it seemed before his turn came to be served by the cheery woman with the annoying space between her teeth that made her whistle as she spoke. Methos was so short on patience that he simply asked for a ticket on the next plane leaving.  
  
"Is New York City ok?" she asked.  
  
"That will be perfect." He replied, grateful there had only been one syllable in that sentence that made the annoying sound.  
  
Twenty minutes later he was seated in first class on a row by himself, turning off the overhead light and closing his eyes to dissuade the flight attendants from bothering him. He was in no mood for conversation.  
  
Back at the villa, Garrett wasn't expecting Rick to show up without calling ahead. "Are you crazy?" he asked, pushing his teacher into the study near the entry way.  
  
Rick didn't appreciate being shoved, or second guessed. "What is the problem? Haven't I taken care of everything so far?"  
  
"Of course you have." Garrett's tone was apologetic. "But I let Leandra come to the main dining room for dinner and if you'd stepped in any further she would have seen you."  
  
"That's not a problem. I intend for her to see me, and if the strides you think you are making with her are true then my presence should push her even closer to you." Rick stated. "Fear is a great motivator."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Garrett asked.  
  
"It's time to implement that plan of ours." Rick replied. "Where did you hide it?"  
  
"It's in the chest at the foot of my bed." He replied, starting upstairs.  
  
"I'll find it myself." Rick said. "Now go finish dinner with her and say nothing of my arrival. Keep her downstairs."  
  
Garrett nodded that he understood, almost feeling a little sorry for what he was about to put his friend through. He'd cared about her for almost as long as he'd been alive, and although he knew he was doing the right thing, it didn't make it easier to hurt her so badly. "I'll make sure she gets through it." He promised himself before putting on a smile and returning to the table.  
  
"Who was at the door?" Beth asked.  
  
"A delivery I was expecting." He replied, putting his napkin in his lap and passing a bowl to her.  
  
"Thank you for letting me come downstairs Garrett." Beth said when they were almost done with their meal. "You don't know how good it feels to have a change."  
  
"Well if you aren't in a rush to go back upstairs, maybe we could have coffee in the other room?" Garrett suggested.  
  
The conversation didn't drift far from the weather and a few old times. Beth did the best she could to try and interact with him, but it wasn't easy. When the silence became more than noticeable she thought of a new topic.  
  
"There are a few things I need." She told him. "Even staying inside all the time I only had a few things . when we left and to be honest I could use some variety." Beth picked her words carefully.  
  
"Make a list and I'll take care of it." He replied. "You can give Helen size and style details and we will see about getting you a new wardrobe."  
  
The sound of someone pounding on the outside door caught their attention and Garrett knew the time had come to make the next move.  
  
He opened the door to Rick Shaffer, who greeted him loud enough to be heard by Beth. The two men came into the main room and she couldn't hide her surprise. Not only was she shocked that her sister's boyfriend was here, but that he didn't seem to be curious at all about her presence. She knew immediately he had been a part of the plan. Her eyes met Garrett's briefly before she turned back to their visitor.  
  
"How is my sister?" Beth didn't waste any time getting to the point.  
  
"Your sister is very well. Terribly worried about why she hasn't had any word from you since you left town, but I've managed to comfort her and keep hope alive that you will contact your family soon." Rick replied smugly.  
  
Beth weighed his words. Surely they'd found her second message, but he made it sound like her family believed she left on her own. If they thought that, what must Adam think? Her heart fell at the thought of what that would do to him. What she didn't know was that Duncan had heeded Joe and Amanda's concern enough to compel the Harris family not to confide the fact of the kidnapping to anyone . and although Rayna trusted Rick, when Duncan had insisted, she'd agreed to keep that information private.  
  
Rick didn't give Beth much time to ponder. "I thought you might be more concerned about the well being of your husband." He said in a taunting voice, as he set the long package he carried down on the coffee table.  
  
"I don't need to hear it from you, I'm sure he's looking for us." She replied, as if she wasn't interested in what he might have to say.  
  
"I'm sure you've found it easier to sleep at night thinking that." Rick replied as he moved to unwrap the package. "But I'm afraid your letter was convincing and Pierson left town without even saying goodbye to his friends."  
  
"Rick you don't have to ." Garrett interrupted, giving the appearance that he didn't like the way Shaffer taunted her. In actuality it was a part of the plan to see him as protector.  
  
"I don't have to what? Don't have to tell her that he was devastated by her betrayal? Or that he lost himself in a drunken stupor that began the day he left and never let up?"  
  
Beth felt sick and tried to brush past the two men to go to her room, but Shaffer would have none of it. "Oh no my dear. You can't leave yet, not when I have so much more to share." He steered her back to the sofa where she sat down and slid as far from him as she could.  
  
"You don't need to worry that he is pining away for you still. No, Adam Pierson is out of his misery." Rick continued. "I took care of that when I caught up with him a few days ago."  
  
Beth looked up, her eyes narrowing skeptically. "Don't tell me you told him the truth."  
  
"The truth?" Rick laughed. "Why on earth would I do that?" He pulled the cover off the package, revealing the familiar Ivanhoe sword Beth knew belonged to Methos. She gasped at the sight of it.  
  
"Wh . where did you get that?" she could hardly ask the question and Garrett moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She was too focused and distraught to notice anything but the blood stains on the blade.  
  
"To the victor goes the spoils." Rick responded with a laugh as he lifted the sword and swiped twice in the air. "He's out of his misery now."  
  
Beth screamed and tried to run out of the room, but Garrett held her firmly in place. She doubled over and wept bitterly as Rick Shaffer wove the story of his meeting, battle and subsequent taking of Pierson's Quickening.  
  
"You're lying." She repeated over and over into her hands. "Please God let him be lying."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that my dear." Shaffer retorted. "But the blade doesn't lie and you know the blade is his." 


	47. As the Century Begins Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47  
  
When Garrett finally let Beth go, she could hardly walk. He tried to help her upstairs, but she shrugged him off. "Don't touch me." She whispered, and he complied, wondering if this big plan to bring her closer to him had backfired.  
  
"Trust me Garrett. By the time I am finished spinning the web, she'll be caught." Rick assured him. "She'll be too afraid of me and the power I have to not turn to you for protection."  
  
Garrett wasn't completely confident, but he had little choice. Rick was not only his teacher, but a man who wouldn't think twice about turning on him if things went badly. "Maybe I should go see how she is."  
  
"No." Rick demanded. "You stay here. We have much to discuss. Remember, you have some things to do for me in return for my help with this woman and the child you are determined to make your own."  
  
For the next few hours the two holed up in the study and discussed the latest developments.  
  
Upstairs, Beth's heart was breaking. She couldn't explain away the sword. There was little chance Adam would give it up without a fight and he wasn't likely to let it be taken. She'd never known him to be more than a few feet from it. Even at the wedding she'd felt it inside the long duster style tuxedo he'd chosen. The only way she could think of him being without it would be if he were indeed dead. For over two months she'd managed to survive by keeping the hope alive that he would come for them, but now . not only was he dead, but he died believing she'd betrayed him.  
  
"I don't think I can bear this." She cried as she tried to raise herself up from the floor where she'd collapsed. "First Craig, and now Adam. I don't even have my daughter anymore, God how can you be so cruel?"  
  
She fell back on her face and wailed her sorrow until her breathing became difficult and her mind began to haze over into semi-consciousness. "Just let me die." She choked, but her prayer went unanswered. All she could think of was how hurt he must have been and how she had failed him so miserably. "If I'd been more clever, I'd have found a better way to let you know the truth. But Adam I swear, I thought you'd find it . I thought you'd find the dress and then find us. I swear, I swear." She repeated over and over.  
  
No wonder the connections she knew they'd made were filled with so much anger. It drove a stake through her heart to realize Adam felt such rage toward her. "If I'd known, I'd have tried harder to let you know the truth my love. I'd have ignored the pain and fear, and focused on the truth."  
  
She was completely exhausted and her mind had all but shut down as she lay in the floor when a thought pierced through the darkness and caused her to sit upright with a quick, deep gasp. Looking down at her hand she couldn't see the bruising, but she knew what she'd felt all those times had been real. "If the connection was real, then why didn't I feel your death? Why don't I feel it now?"  
  
Beth realized it had been more than a week since she'd last felt the connection, which is the length of time since Rick claimed to have taken Adam's Quickening. But the idea that she hadn't been aware in her heart that something was wrong didn't add up. "A life force as strong as yours would have punched a hole through this world when it made its exit. Why didn't I feel that?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Methos was in no better mood when he landed at LaGuardia. All he wanted was to get to his hotel and lock himself away from any human contact. He grabbed his checked bags and headed for the taxi stand, ready to hail a cab, when he felt the presence of another immortal. Looking up he saw one of the transit buses pulling away from the curb, and a young black man staring out the back window.  
  
"Trail that bus." He ordered the cabby.  
  
For the next half hour the cab driver did as he was ordered, wondering out loud why Methos wasn't getting out as time after time the bus stopped along its route to drop off passengers.  
  
"Just drive." Methos replied as the bus continued down the ever darkening streets.  
  
He'd carefully slid his sword from the hidden compartment in his suitcase and into the folds of his coat without the driver noticing. When the young man he'd been following finally got off the bus, Methos handed the driver a hundred dollar bill. "Are you familiar with the Broadway hotel on West 38th?" he asked and the man nodded. "Take my bags there and ask them to hold them at the desk."  
  
The man asked if he wasn't sure he'd like him to wait.  
  
"No . but I expect my bags to be at the Broadway when I arrive. I have your cab number and have noted your ID." Methos told him as he got out of the cab.  
  
The young man who had been on the bus had only walked a few blocks, and it didn't take long for him to realize he was being followed. He began to walk more quickly, but Methos matched him stride for stride. He ducked into a few alleys and took side streets, but still couldn't lose this persistent immortal.  
  
The street was deserted when he stopped under a street light and turned to confront Methos.  
  
"Why you shadowin' me man?" the young man asked.  
  
"Is that what I was doing?" Methos asked, looking briefly around to be sure they were alone. "I thought my intentions were much more obvious than 'shadowing' " he emphasized the word.  
  
"Peace-N man. I'm not looking to bang tonight. My old lady's waiting on me. It's been two weeks and I've got other things on my mind if ya know what I mean." The young man replied. His stance was broad and his demeanor steady, showing no fear but obviously impatient to be about his way.  
  
"I'm afraid your lady is going to be disappointed." Methos replied dryly as he drew his sword.  
  
"Awww man. Why you have to do this?" the man drew his own sword and began to circle a bit out of the light. "I'm going to wet you up good for slacking me like this."  
  
Methos seemed unconcerned as his opponent drew him further into the darkness of the alley. The ground was damp beneath his feet, making the pavement slick. The two tossed away their coats and for a long moment regarded one another as they moved their weapons side to side and over their heads, preparing for just the right angle and time to advance. And then almost as if it were scripted, they both paused with swords poised. All was silent and still as they glared into the other's eyes.  
  
It was the young man who broke the silence and jabbed his sword forward and then slashed back with an uncanny sense of balance. Methos dodged and jumped back to avoid being struck, and then prepared himself a little differently for the next attack. He studied the scars on the young man's arms that were visible beneath the torn off sleeves of his t-shirt. There was also a long gash across his throat, probably the wound that had caused his first death. This kid had been in battles before, battles that were not a part of the game. They were a part of his world there on the street and that made his moves as unpredictable as they were rough.  
  
"You can walk away now. This doesn't have to happen" The young man said as he continued to circle, taking Methos' failure to attack and his close study of his moves to be a sign that maybe he regretted following.  
  
"I plan to . walk away that is." Methos retorted as he lunged and aimed for the young man's thigh and then his back, missing the first but grazing him with the second, surprising his opponent. But it was Methos who bore the next surprise as the man ignored the pain and immediately spun and swept with a back-handed sword, catching the older immortal across the upper arm and glancing his chest.  
  
"I told you I'd wet you up. You ain't got nothin' man." The young man scoffed as the red stain began to spread across the front of Methos' torn shirt. The wound wasn't deep, but it still stung.  
  
The ancient one narrowed his eyes as the younger man switched his stance before attacking again. This time though, his sword was blocked on every count by the flat blade of Methos' sword. Over and over the metal clashed against metal, ringing and echoing throughout the alley. Methos let the young warrior lead with blow after blow, wearing him down by simply defending his position. And then when the time was right he slowly began to back the man up with the force of his blocks and the blocks became blows as the tide turned and the defender became the aggressor.  
  
The wide, dark eyes of his opponent betrayed his sudden lack of confidence and Methos knew it wouldn't be long before the man would slip up and this would be over. Continuing to move forard, Methos forced the young man against the brick, leaving him nowhere to go and nothing to do but to defend his life with every ounce of strength.  
  
His eyes were like ice and he could almost taste the blood that he knew would run from this immortal's body in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Cold bastard." The young man gasped as he desperately drove forward, trying to push away from the corner he was trapped in. Methos blocked his sword by grabbing the man's forearm with his free hand and then drove the point of his blade deep into the cavern of his ribs.  
  
The young man froze and then made a choking sound, which was met by the twisting of Methos blade as the older immortal made quick work of his kill. When the body began to fall forward against him, Methos shoved him over onto some crates that lined the alley. He fell against them, splintering a few.  
  
The young man's head protruded over the edge of one of the crates, making it easy for Methos to strike his neck with a severing blow.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
It was early morning, and Beth had been in the same place on the floor where she'd first collapsed. Thankfully despite the sobs that racked her body and the tears that seemed endless, she'd fallen into a deep but fitful sleep. She probably would have remained that way for hours had the jolt of electricity not shocked it's way through her body and the feeling of her hand being held so tightly by another not startled her into immediate lucidity.  
  
She stared at her hand and clasped her fingers as tightly as she could around the phantom that laced between. Shutting her eyes tightly, Beth held her breath as the sensation continued. "I love you Adam." She repeated over and over in her mind, meeting the feeling of anger with all the love in her heart and willing him to receive. For a brief instant she could swear she heard his voice call her name, ringing loudly in her ears.  
  
A few seconds later it was over, but her body still tingled from the sensation.  
  
Gathering her strength, Beth managed to stumble to the bed and then to the balcony door. Flinging it open, she let the cold, crisp air fill her lungs. "You're not dead." She whispered. "I don't know how much of what Rick said was true, but one thing I know . I felt you and you are not dead."  
  
Beth clung fiercely to the hope she'd found, and refused to accept what Rick had told her. She could no more explain what she was feeling now than she could the dozen or so times it had happened before, but she didn't have to. She knew what was real, and her precious Adam was still alive.  
  
She went back into her room, shutting the door and slipping beneath the covers to warm herself. A smile couldn't help but creep to her lips as she contemplated what this all meant. Her hope was not gone and they would be together somehow.  
  
Her thoughts turned to the story Rick had told her and many questions began to form in her mind. "Why was it so important for you to make me think he was dead?" she began to ask herself once she'd had a chance to let the idea sink in. "And how did you get his sword?"  
  
She might never know the answer to the second question, but was determined to learn the first.  
  
When Garrett looked in on her in the mid-morning hours, he found her sleeping peacefully. The smudges of her tears were still on her face and her hair was wild and matted, but she was resting. He didn't question it, and left her to rest.  
  
*NOTE - Peace-N is slang for not wanting any trouble - Wet you is slang for make you bleed - slacking me up is slang for wasting my time or holding me up. 


	48. As the Century Begins Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48  
  
Methos stood at the window overlooking part of the theatre district, sipping a beer as he watched the scurry of activity on the street and sidewalks. He had been surprised to find it was already late afternoon when he woke up. It had been weeks since he'd been able to sleep more than a couple of hours at a time, and when he had it was more because he'd passed out. When he'd arrived at the hotel in the early morning hours, it hadn't taken but a few minutes for him to fall asleep and that was over 10 hours ago.  
  
Of it's own volition his mind drifted back to the events of the previous night. There hadn't been anything particularly remarkable about the young immortal whose Quickening he'd taken. He hadn't been in the game for more than a couple of decades at the most, and from the glimpses Methos had seen, his opponent had been born, lived and died within a few miles of where he finally fell for the last time.  
  
Methos shrugged off any sense of sympathy he might be tempted to feel for the young man who never really had a chance to experience any more of what life had to offer than what he'd found in his neighborhood gang. That wasn't his concern. His only concern was to do what he had been created to do . be a part of the Game.  
  
So what had been different? Methos squinted as the setting sun slithered between the two buildings across the street, almost blinding him with it's orange brightness. It had been bright the night before when the Quickening began. The young immortal's entire essence revolved around the red colors he wore and exploded around Methos as the power shifted from one to the other. There had been rage, and there had also been a sense of family . of belonging . of loyalty that Methos could feel rush through him. And then there had been that presence he could not escape. Somewhere in the midst of the Quickening, the sense of belonging that had colored the young immortals gang life shifted and Methos felt not only Beth's fingers lace with his own, but felt the warmth of her wrap around his entire body. He could even smell the fragrance of her hair and skin as he heard her whispering over and over how much she loved him. For some reason still unknown to him, Methos hadn't pushed her away. As much as he knew in his mind that her words were a lie, he let that feeling of warmth continue to wash over him without resisting.  
  
"Must have been something about the kid's Quickening." He rationalized, before finishing his beer and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. For several minutes he sat watching the light fade against the wall, and then his eyes fell to the newspaper that had been slipped beneath the door sometime while he was sleeping. He remembered the hotel used to do that as a service to it's guests when he'd stayed there before, and looking for something to distract his thoughts from falling again to Beth, Methos picked up the paper and began to leaf through it.  
  
The main section was full of world news, rumors of war, terrorist sightings and the same old political struggles he'd watched happen over and over. The names and places were different, but the story basically the same. Setting it aside he scanned the next few sections looking for any item of interest. He was almost ready to lay the paper down and go get a sandwich at The Roxy when he turned the page and his eyes froze on a familiar face.  
  
"Pianist Diva Jardine Cancels European Tour" read the headline above a photo of an obviously distraught Claudia Jardine, holding her hand up to block the camera as she tried to move through a doorway. The article stated that for "personal reasons" the musician would not divulge, her whirlwind tour of Europe was postponed indefinitely, a move that according to the columnist would most likely cost Jardine her career.  
  
An unnamed source contended Jardine had been jilted by her lover and was an emotional wreck, unable to function and hadn't touched a keyboard in more than two weeks. This same source that claimed to be close to Claudia, went on to describe the artist's finicky behavior and how difficult she was to work with, and basically picked her apart.  
  
Methos didn't read any more, but folded the paper with the photo up and placed it on the table beside the bed. "You should have gone." He whispered sadly. When he'd decided to make the active pursuit of the prize his goal for living, he'd promised himself that he would confront any and all immortals as they came into his path. He knew he would eventually face MacLeod and the others, if another immortal didn't get to them first, but he hadn't really considered facing his student. Of all of them, she was the one he thought would not be around long enough and therefore would never be an issue for his inconvenient conscience to resolve, but there she was. Claudia was not only in New York City, but according to the article, was holed up in a hotel within easy walking distance of his own.  
  
He stood up and slipped his sword into the folds of his coat before locking the door and going downstairs.  
  
****************************  
  
Back in Chicago, Duncan and Ellen were going over a change in strategy for that night. She'd walked in and out of the apartment until the early morning hours, and if Methos were watching then he was taking his sweet time confronting her.  
  
"What is he waiting for?" Ellen asked.  
  
"He may be waiting for you to let your guard down, or maybe he knows I'm here. Me . My friend is patient when he needs to be and pays great attention to detail" Duncan replied, almost slipping and calling Adam by his real name. His frustration was evident.  
  
"You're worried about your young friend aren't you?"  
  
Duncan nodded. "Richie is a good kid and he is always trying to prove himself. The only reason Joe and I can figure he's gone underground is because he thinks he can get to Adam and together they could help Beth. He just doesn't realize who he's dealing with ."  
  
"And there can't be any other explanation? Are you sure he didn't meet up with another immortal and things didn't go his way?" Ellen offered an alternative solution.  
  
"It's always a possibility, but if he did then the Watcher's missed it." Duncan replied, not wanting to consider the option as he stared out the window. "I shouldn't have told him I was giving up on Adam. If he thought I was still looking he would never have done this on his own."  
  
"You can't blame yourself for doing what you thought was right." Ellen said coming to put a hand on his arm. "It sounds like you've been taking care of Richie and the others who are important to you for a long time, and if they choose to go out on their own then you can't control it."  
  
Duncan nodded soberly, thanking her for her thoughts. "Everything was going so well for us all." He admitted. "And maybe I let myself get lulled into a false sense of security."  
  
Ellen didn't reply. The little Duncan had shared with her about his friends and the details of what had happened let her know they had shared something special. It was more like a family than most immortals ever find.  
  
"You would think that the vast lifetime we've been given would be enough, but there are sometimes when I wish I could go back and change just one thing." Duncan admitted, turning to face her.  
  
"And what was this one thing you would change?" Ellen asked.  
  
"I'd have taken Garrett's head the first day I was alone with him in that stable." Duncan admitted. "If I'd known then what I know now, no way I'd let him tear our lives apart . no way he'd have lived to do what he did."  
  
He was so angry that he shook and Ellen took a step back for an instant, realizing that this man who had shown himself to be so kind and generous, was also capable of great anger and violence.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. 


	49. As the Century Begins Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49  
  
Claudia tired of pacing her hotel room, staring out the window and searching all the faces for the one she most wanted to see. "Where are you Richie?" she whispered, her hand tangled in the fabric of the drape. She knew where Duncan thought he had gone, but it didn't make any sense that he didn't at least call to let her know he was all right. Didn't he know how much this would scare her?  
  
"If I stay in this room another minute I'll lose my mind." Claudia raged, picking up the phone to call the concierge. "Is the rehearsal room still set up for me?"  
  
"Why Ms. Jardine of course." He replied.  
  
"Fine. See to it I'm not disturbed." She said before picking up her cell phone and a valise of sheet music and striding purposefully to the elevator. Realizing as the doors closed in front of her that she didn't have her coat or the weapon concealed inside it, she hit the button for them to open but it was too late. "Whatever." She said to herself. "Like I'll run into someone who wants to take my head while I'm in the middle of Chopin."  
  
For the next half hour she tried to struggle through some pieces, but her mind couldn't focus. "God if Richie were here I'd make him take me riding and I'd lose myself in the sound of the wind rushing past us." Then again, if Richie were there she wouldn't be having such a problem concentrating on her music . not like this anyway.  
  
She had almost decided to call it quits when two men entered the side door of the small auditorium. They were wearing maintenance uniforms and she almost dismissed their presence until they walked directly toward the stage. "Was it that bad?" she said sarcastically. "They sent you to haul off the piano so this god awful noise would stop?"  
  
The men didn't reply but came closer.  
  
"Hey . what are you doing? Claudia managed to hit one button on her speed dial before one of the men grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she started kicking and screaming.  
  
On the other end Duncan could hear Claudia's screams. "Claudia? Claudia what's happening?" he shouted into the phone as Ellen rushed to see what had him so upset.  
  
"Duncan!" he heard her scream one last time before realizing the sound he was hearing was of her muffled struggle to escape, but escape from who?  
  
The line was still connected so although Duncan knew he should do something, he kept listening until he couldn't hear her anymore as a door slammed shut in the distance. He was about to hang up the phone when he could swear he heard someone pick it up.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Duncan asked the silence on the other end. "My friend needs help. Please . answer me. I need to know where she is."  
  
The only response was the sound of the line being cut off.  
  
"Damn!" Duncan began to frantically redial the number, but to no avail. No one answered.  
  
"What's going on?" Ellen asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"My friend Claudia . something just happened to her." He replied quickly as he dialed Joe's number in Seacouver.  
  
"Joe's Place." The familiar voice of Tom the bartender answered.  
  
"Tom, it's Duncan .. I need to speak to Joe."  
  
"I'm sorry Duncan, but Joe's not here." Tom responded. "In fact . I was getting a little worried. The last time I saw him was when we were closing last night, and this morning I got to the bar to find the door unlocked and the receipts still on the bar where he'd been working on the deposit."  
  
"Have you tried his cell?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Of course I tried his cell." Tom replied. "I was about to call the police when you called. It's not like him to leave money laying around and the door open like that. Something's not right."  
  
"You have my cell number. Call me as soon as you hear anything Tom . anything." Duncan repeated.  
  
He set the phone down on the table and then leaned his weight on his hands, hanging his head. First he hears Claudia being attacked, and now Joe has disappeared and Duncan was more than a thousand miles away from either of them.  
  
"What is going on?" Ellen asked him again.  
  
"Hell if I know." Duncan replied, picking up his phone and going to get his coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ellen asked, grabbing her own coat and following him out of the flat.  
  
"I'm going to New York." Duncan replied simply.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you." She told him as she turned to grab the bag she always kept packed for quick getaways and rushed to catch up with his long strides.  
  
Back in New York, Methos turned off Claudia's cell phone and put it in his pocket. From his hiding place behind the curtains he'd seen the two men grab Claudia and haul her out of the auditorium. He probably could have stopped them, but he didn't. Yes he'd come there to challenge his former student, but when he realized the men abducting her were not immortal that thought vanished only to be replaced with a flood of possibilities. Seeing them take her like that, Methos' mind immediately wondered if another band of renegade Watchers was up to old tricks. He couldn't take the chance that they were armed and could take him out if that were the case.  
  
He remained hidden, watching as Claudia scratched, kicked and clawed her attackers. And when they had overpowered her, he saw her eyes searching the room and landing on the curtain that only partially concealed the immortal whose presence she sensed. She could only see part of his face . one eye . but there was no mistaking that she recognized her teacher. For an instant her eyes registered the shock and then as they dragged her further and further up the aisle, he saw her silent plea for help.  
  
Only after the doors slammed, did he emerge from the curtain. Hearing the faint, familiar voice coming from the discarded phone, Methos stooped and picked it up, listening for a few seconds and then cutting the line before he was tempted to respond.  
  
Carefully he made his way to the door the men had carried Claudia out of, opening it slightly until he was sure they were gone. He walked out into the alley, at first intending to disappear, but then moved quickly to the street. When the sensation of Claudia's presence hit him for a second time, he looked up in time to see a white van with darkly tinted windows screeching off from the curb.  
  
"What am I doing?" he asked himself as he used his knife to jimmy open the door of the car that had been parked behind the van. "Why do I care?" he continued to question himself as he reached beneath the steering wheel and fiddled with the wires, starting the engine. He told himself that he was simply trying to find out if these were Watchers, so he would know if something was amiss with the organization again, but somewhere in his gut he knew that wasn't why he was following them.  
  
"Damn!" he pounded his fists against the steering wheel as he followed the van through traffic. His mind was at war with itself. For weeks all he'd felt was the anger and rage of betrayal, and then Claudia had to look at him like that, all trusting, and then he hears McLeod's blasted voice on the phone, and now he's about to get himself sucked into who knows what.  
  
"I'll find out what I need to know and then I'll either leave her to get out of this on her own, or if the opportunity arises I'll do what I came here to do in the first place . take her head." Methos told himself as he continued to follow the van, which appeared to be headed out of town. 


	50. As the Century Begins Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50 In the cab on the way to the airport Duncan called Amanda and told her what had happened.  
  
"Do I need to fly back?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet . it would be late tomorrow before you could get here and by then . who knows?" Duncan responded. "But be ready in case."  
  
"I've got a lead Duncan." Amanda told him, temporarily changing the subject. "I was planning to fly to Munich in a few hours . I think it's a good lead, much more substantial than anything we've had so far."  
  
"Keep me posted . and Amanda . be careful, I seem to have misplaced one too many friends these days." Duncan told her as his voice softened.  
  
"See to it you take your own advice Duncan MacLeod." Amanda replied sweetly. "and please call me if you hear anything. I've grown attached to those three myself."  
  
When Duncan hung up the phone, he was almost startled by Ellen's voice breaking his train of thought. He'd almost forgotten she had pushed her way into the cab before he could close the door.  
  
"Special lady?" she asked.  
  
"Amanda? Yeah, you could say that." He replied. "Look Ellen I am not sure why you insisted on following me."  
  
"What would Conner do if he were here?" she asked pointedly, both of them knowing the answer. "He valued friendship and would have done whatever he could to help you find your friends."  
  
Duncan still wasn't completely convinced and it showed on his face.  
  
"Besides" Ellen continued. "What am I going to do? Wait around for that renegade friend of yours to take my head?"  
  
"You could run anywhere. You don't need to take on my problems." Duncan replied.  
  
"Let's just say I can stomach the idea of running if I feel like I'm running to rather than from something." Ellen responded. "Besides, something just doesn't seem right about all this. My gut tells me there's something you're missing."  
  
"Does this gut instinct of yours have any idea what it is I'm missing?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I'm working on it." She replied, turning to look out the window of the cab. They made a quick stop at Duncan's hotel to pick up his things and then were on the next flight to New York City.  
  
In the meantime, Methos passed the entrance to the small airstrip where the van turned in. He parked the car in a wooded area ahead and quietly made his way through a second side entrance, staying low and running between buildings.  
  
"When the plane gets here, we need to refuel and get her on board quickly." A voice from inside the hanger said. "They said they were running behind because the old guy closed his bar late or something like that, and he put up quite a fight."  
  
"What kind of fight can a cripple put up that slows down three men?" another voice laughed sarcastically.  
  
Methos couldn't hear the response because a jet engine roared overhead, but from what he'd just learned, this was smelling more and more of Watcher interference. His suspicions were confirmed when the plane landed and he could hear Joe's voice railing from inside as two men departed.  
  
"Would you gag that idiot?" one of the men on the ground ordered, and in a few seconds all was silent.  
  
Methos moved closer, so he could try to see more, but had to quickly duck out of sight when a man who appeared to be a pilot came rushing past. The man didn't go too many steps before emptying the contents of his stomach on the pavement outside the hanger.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" the man who appeared to be in charge yelled.  
  
"He's got some virus or something." Another voice replied. "Don't worry . he's the co-pilot and I radioed ahead for a replacement. Should be here in the next ten minutes."  
  
The first man didn't like it, but had little choice.  
  
"Be ready to take off the second he arrives." He looked at his watch. The boss wouldn't be happy.  
  
Methos slipped to the back of the hanger. His mind weighing what he knew he should do for his own survival with what the conscience he thought he'd abandoned knew it should do if for no other reason than Joe had been the best friend he'd ever had.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked himself. For an instant he started to leave the hanger and not look back, but when he saw a car pull into the lot and a man struggling to get his jacket on moving toward the hanger, he made a decision he knew he would regret.  
  
Seeing no one else around, Methos waited until the co-pilot came in the back door. Grabbing him from behind, Methos snapped the man's neck quickly and dragged him into the storage closet. A few minutes later he emerged, dressed in the man's uniform. He'd stuffed his own clothes in the small suitcase the pilot had been carrying and draped his trenchcoat over his arm, not wanting his weapon out of easy reach for a second.  
  
"Are you new?" a uniformed pilot asked as he approached.  
  
"Uhm yeah . just got assigned here last week." Methos replied.  
  
"All right . well, let's go."  
  
"In all the rush I didn't quite get where we were going." Methos stated casually as he started to follow.  
  
"Munich, after a stop in Paris to refuel." The man replied.  
  
Methos hesitated a second. "Nature calls . must have been that third cup of coffee. I'll be right behind you."  
  
The pilot told him to step on it and then strode to finish he pre-flight check. Methos took a deep breath as he entered the restroom. What the devil was he doing? Yes he'd taken some flight training, but that had been in 1957. "This will be the bluff to end all bluffs if something happens to the real pilot." He said to himself as he hit redial on Claudia's phone.  
  
"Damn" he spat when he reached MacLeod's voice mail. Someone started pounding on the door, demanding he get his butt to the plane. Methos had to hurry.  
  
"MacLeod, you need to go to Munich." Was all Methos had time to say before hanging up the phone and rushing to the jet. He hadn't recognized anyone on the ground so far and hoped his luck held when he stepped up the flight stairs and into the plane. Of course Joe would probably see him, and Claudia would definitely sense his presence. "Let's just hope she has the good sense to keep it to herself." He whispered under his breath as he mounted the stairs.  
  
Claudia looked up as soon as she felt the presence of another immortal, but seeing the direct look and slight shake of his head, she got the message and looked away. She had wondered about his presence earlier, and now was even more curious to know why he had suddenly appeared at the same time she was abducted. But it was clear from the way these men spoke to Methos that they had no idea who he was. Whatever brought him here, Claudia was grateful. She couldn't help but notice even in the brief glance how much colder his eyes seemed and the tight way he held his jaw. Although it wasn't really possible, Methos seemed to have aged greatly in the few months since she'd seen him last. She knew he wasn't the same . but he was here and that gave her hope.  
  
A gagged and bound Joe had obviously been stirring up trouble. He was facing the back of the plane and didn't get a look at who had just entered, but when he heard voices directing the pilots to get the plane in the air and a quick response in that signature accent, he would have grinned if he hadn't been gagged. The old man was here. He didn't much care how or why. He was here and obviously unknown to anyone on the plane. "You're still in there you cold bastard." He thought to himself. "You can fight it all you want, but Adam is still in there and God help me if we get out of this I'm going to make sure you realize it." 


	51. As the Century Begins Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51  
  
When Duncan and Ellen arrived in New York their first stop was Claudia's hotel. They started with her room, but all that turned up was the fact she'd taken nothing with her, not even her sword. "We don't even know if she was here when she called." Duncan said with a sigh, throwing the sword and most of her things into an empty suitcase. He was determined to find her and knew she'd need these things.  
  
"Well someone knows something." Ellen wouldn't let him get discouraged so easily. She left the room and took the elevator to the lobby.  
  
"Yes, I am a friend of Claudia Jardine's and I was supposed to meet her in her room, but she hasn't arrived. Perhaps she left a message?"  
  
The front desk clerk didn't find any messages, but suggested she speak with the concierge who said he could not help her since he hadn't spoken with Ms. Jardine in a few days.  
  
"Are you certain?" Ellen asked sweetly, leaning in a little over his desk.  
  
"Well yes, but I work nights. I only came on duty at 5 so if she needed assistance earlier then perhaps she spoke with Reginald, the day man."  
  
"How could I get in touch with him?"  
  
"I'm afraid he won't be in until the morning."  
  
Ellen put on her most convincing pout as Duncan watched the antics from across the lobby. She was very persuasive.  
  
"Well it isn't too late. Let me see if he answers his cell." The man agreed.  
  
A few minutes later he hung up the phone. "Reginald spoke with her around 11 this morning. She asked to use the small auditorium the hotel provided as a practice room for her."  
  
Ellen thanked him and followed Duncan, who was already on his way down the hallway the concierge indicated.  
  
There they found Claudia's sheet music valise knocked over and stray papers scattered around the piano.  
  
"They got her here." Duncan said as he picked up a few sheets.  
  
"Looks like she didn't go easily." Ellen nodded toward the piano bench that had been knocked on it's side and the chairs that were in disarray, following the path where they must have dragged her.  
  
The two went out the exit where Claudia had obviously been taken, but it only led to an empty alley. They were long since gone.  
  
"Let's check with the concierge. Maybe someone saw something." Ellen suggested.  
  
"No . that would be a waste. If someone saw her being taken they would have called the police. And from the looks of the concert room, no one's been in there to clean up the mess. We're going to have to figure this out on our own."  
  
He went back to the lobby and retrieved Claudia's things before hailing a cab.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ellen asked as she climbed in.  
  
"I've got a few friends in town. We need computer access." He answered before answering his cell phone.  
  
"This is MacLeod."  
  
"Mac!" Amanda's frantic voice came over the line before it was ripped from her hands.  
  
"Hide and Seek MacLeod. Tag you're it." An unfamiliar voice said before the line went dead.  
  
"Turn the cab around!" Duncan yelled to the driver. "Take us to the airport, step on it."  
  
"Duncan, what's going on? Who was that?" Ellen asked as she held on to the door handle when the cab spun around.  
  
"Here, start calling airlines. I need a ticket to Munich, first available." Duncan ordered, tossing her Claudia's phone while he did the same on his own.  
  
"It says there's a message." Ellen said, pressing the menu to see if she could retrieve it. "That's weird, someone who knows you have her phone. They want you in Munich."  
  
Duncan put the phone to his ear when she had it ready to play. He recognized Methos' voice immediately "MacLeod, you need to go to Munich."  
  
He replayed the message over a few times but the only other thing he could hear was someone banging on a door in the background, yelling for someone to hurry up and get on the plane.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Duncan said to himself. He knew Methos had gone on a rampage and that one day he would probably have to face him, but the last thing he'd expected was for the ancient immortal to literally call him out. Was he suddenly that sure he could take MacLeod? Or had his old friend completely lost it? Whatever it was, he knew if Methos was behind these disappearances and if any harm had come to the others, he'd send him straight to hell . no questions. 


	52. As the Century Begins Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52  
  
At the villa in Northern Italy Beth struggled to keep herself together. It was tough enough surviving day after day without seeing Cassie, but Rick's continued presence was grating on her. He never missed an opportunity to mention just how close he'd become to her sister, or to insinuate that if she didn't do as they wished harm could come to Rayna.  
  
"I've sent her a ticket to meet me in Paris next week." He'd told Beth over dinner the night before when Garrett had insisted she join them. "She thinks I have a lead on your whereabouts." He'd laughed. "Oh if she only knew."  
  
"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Beth had asked. "It's not like you care about her. What difference would it make for either of you if you just ended the relationship?"  
  
She felt Garrett's hand on her thigh, urging her to remain calm, and it was all she could do not to knock it away.  
  
"She amuses me." He'd replied. "Not in the way that you obviously amuse my friend Garrett, but she's never boring . unless you count all the times she's gone on and on about how sick and lonely your father has become since you left. God if I have to hear any more of it I think I'll just go and put the poor bastard out of his misery myself."  
  
Garrett jumped to his feet just as Beth choked out an expletive. "That's enough."  
  
In one quick motion Rick not only stood, but whipped out his blade and placed it against Garrett's throat. "You forget yourself." He warned.  
  
"I haven't forgotten anything." Garrett responded, surprising Beth when he put his hand on the blade and ignored how it sliced into his fingers as he pushed it away. "But you go too far. You've done a lot for me, and I am grateful, but don't expect me to just sit back while you torture the woman I love."  
  
Beth gasped. "You what?"  
  
"My dear have you always been this slow?" Rick turned his attention to her. "Why do you think he's gone to such extremes? But then again why would I expect you to know something he didn't know himself until recently, or are you still trying to convince yourself this was all about your friend's daughter?" he laughed, turning back to Garrett who appeared to be at a loss for words as he wrapped his hand in a linen napkin to wait for it to heal.  
  
Beth couldn't even think about this now. She was far more concerned about her sister and what Rick had just said about her father. "Please, could I call my family? I won't say anything that would give away where I am . just please . God Garrett my mother died the last time I was taken from them. Do you know what knowing my father isn't well is doing to me?"  
  
Garrett appeared to sympathize, but when he looked up at Rick, Beth knew what he would say.  
  
"Don't even think about it." He said to Garrett. "If you don't want this perfect little world you are constructing to fall down on your head . remember, Pierson had friends . friends that would gladly seek revenge on the both of us. If you trust her not to get a message to them, you are indeed a fool."  
  
Garrett nodded he understood, and Beth felt her heart sink. She was completely powerless over every aspect of her life, and now Rick not only was threatening Rayna . even Garrett appeared to be only a hair's breath away from his anger. As much as she hated Garrett, the thought of being at the mercy of Rick alone was even more frightening. "I've got to do something." She said to herself "Garrett is showing at least some protective tendencies toward me . what if?" Beth's eyes filled with tears as she tried to push the thought from her mind.  
  
Rick looked over at her and a grin spread across his face. "Awwww is something wrong my dear?"  
  
He moved closer to her, his sword still in hand, which prompted Garrett to slip beside her and wrap his arm around her shoulder. Beth steeled herself and did not move away, but turned and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she cried harder.  
  
"Just back off man." Garrett said as he gingerly wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "You've had your fun for tonight. Just leave her alone."  
  
To Beth's surprise, Rick simply let out a sarcastic laugh and walked out, letting the outside door slam behind him.  
  
"Are you all right?" Garrett asked, lifting Beth's chin to look into her eyes.  
  
Beth shook her head. "How can I be all right? Did you hear him? God Garrett he's insane." She began, letting as much fear show on her face as possible. She gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly in her fingers and looked directly into his face. "You've got to watch him Garrett. I thought he was going to kill you tonight. You've can't let him do that, you can't."  
  
Garrett was surprised by the sincerity of her words. "I thought you wanted me dead." He stated flatly.  
  
Beth pushed away from his embrace but didn't move far. "Who else do I have Garrett? Rick already killed Adam. He's not coming for the grand rescue I'd been dreaming up. I'm on the other side of the world from my family . and something tells me this was more his idea than yours, and now he's not only threatening my sister, but practically took your head off for disagreeing with him." Her chest heaved up and down forcefully as her emotions became more worked up with every word. "You are all I have Garrett. You are all that stands between Cassie and me and that cruel man." She let her words soften to almost a whisper as she stared at him.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you or Cassie." Garrett promised, hesitating a second before easing her back into his arms. "I will do what I promised before. I'll protect you and Cassie." He lightly buried his face in her hair and inhaled, enjoying everything about having her this close.  
  
Beth's tears soaked his shirt, but if he thought they were born of her fear or even relief at hearing his pledge, he would be wrong. Beth wept because she felt herself betraying the love she had for a man she knew in her heart was very much alive. Even if she was only doing this to manipulate Garrett into letting her see Cassie, or to try and keep Rick from hurting Rayna, or to eventually gain more freedom so she could somehow get word to Adam or their friends, it still felt wrong to let another man hold her this way.  
  
"God I don't know if I can do this." She didn't realize she'd whispered the words aloud until Garrett asked her what she meant.  
  
"I feel like I'm losing my mind. I'm afraid that if Rick keeps terrorizing me the way he has that I'll lose the little bit of control I've managed to keep. And I'm so afraid my father will die of a broken heart the same way my mother did ." She covered, biting her lip as she realized she had to be more careful.  
  
"Shhhh . Don't worry Beth. I won't let him keep doing this to you. I'll make sure it gets better." He promised as he held her tighter. "And if you want to send a letter to your father, I'll see that he gets it. Just remember your promise not to reveal where we are."  
  
Outside Rick looked through the window and saw what appeared to be a tender scene. "What did I tell you boy? Didn't I tell you she'd be clinging to you like a honeysuckle vine if you stuck to my plan?" he walked away congratulating himself. Garrett hadn't deviated from the script they'd worked out ahead of time and now he had what he wanted . or at least was well on his way. "Yes, things are working out nicely not only here, but for my plans in Munich as well."  
  
"The games are just beginning MacLeod ." Rick said to himself as he got into his car and drove to his hotel in the village. 


	53. As the Century Begins Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53  
  
Richie looked up in the dim light when he heard a key rattling in the door. He'd been sitting on the single bunk in the stark cell for going on 6 days now, and during that time they'd brought in a gallon of some kind of fruit drink, a loaf of unsliced bread and a wedge of some strong smelling cheese.  
  
"It's about time." He complained, thinking they were coming to replenish his provisions or at least tell him why he was here.  
  
"Move back hot shot." One of the two guards assigned to watch him growled before shoving a very non-cooperative Amanda into the room and shutting the door.  
  
"Hey! What about the food!" Richie pounded a few times on the door while the guards were still within earshot before turning to Amanda.  
  
"Welcome to the Taj Mahal." He said before letting her pull him into a hug.  
  
"We've been looking for you for weeks." Amanda said, holding his face in her hands and looking to see how he was doing, not missing the tiredness in his eyes.  
  
"Well . looks like you found me." Richie responded. "Please tell me your being here is all part of some grand jail break idea of yours."  
  
Amanda frowned. "Afraid not, but that doesn't mean I'm not all for improvising."  
  
"Does Mac know where we are?"  
  
"He knows I've been kidnapped, and will probably put together what happened to you now that Joe, Claudia have turned up missing." Amanda offered.  
  
"Claudia's missing?" Richie's mind immediately began to fill with worry. "Since when? Did they take her with you?"  
  
"I haven't seen Claudia since the last time I saw you. She did her week in Boston and flew to New York for her next concert dates and when you didn't show or call . she cancelled all of them and her European tour. Up until Duncan called me this morning to let me know he'd heard her being taken when she called him on his cell, she'd been holed up in the hotel in Manhatten waiting to hear from you."  
  
"God I knew she'd be worried, but I didn't think she'd cancel her appearances. It sort of got me through imagining her on stage like that." Richie admitted. "It's killed me to know how worried she must be."  
  
"Well I can't say I don't understand why she cancelled them, especially considering what we thought you'd done." Amanda told him.  
  
"What I'd done?" Richie was confused.  
  
"When you didn't show in New York, Duncan was afraid you might have gone to Chicago looking for Methos when he said he wasn't going to look any more." Amanda explained. "He knew you didn't agree with his decision."  
  
"I don't, but I'm not that suicidal. I know with the way Methos is acting I'd find myself eating steel before I could get a word out." Richie replied. "Somebody jumped me when I went back to the house for my stuff. I was on my way to the airport to meet Claudia in New York."  
  
"Well if I don't miss my guess, I'd say Claudia will be here soon . and Joe. Duncan talked to the bar right after he found out about Claudia. Joe hadn't been seen since closing the night before."  
  
"Any idea where here is?" Richie asked. "I spent the first week in the cargo hold of some boat and it was dark when they loaded me first into a van and then a plane. I haven't got a clue where we are."  
  
"We're somewhere either in or near Munich Germany." Amanda told him. "I was following a lead on Beth and Garrett that appeared to be a lot more hopeful than any of the one's we've had before . I think now I know why."  
  
"You think it's all connected to them?" Richie asked, walking to the bunk and sitting against the wall on one side so Amanda could have room to sit as well.  
  
"It all adds up." Amanda replied. "What do we all have in common? And why would I find you in the very place I followed the last lead?"  
  
Richie couldn't disagree. It made sense. "So you think Garrett is behind this?"  
  
"Garrett? No." Amanda replied. "He may be a part of it, but he's not behind all this. The boy isn't that clever. I've always suspected he had help getting to Beth and now I know a more sophisticated mind is behind it all."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Richie asked.  
  
"If you mean do I suspect Garrett's teacher and Duncan's 'old friend' Rick, you'd be right." She replied. "And now that I really think about it, do you remember where Duncan said he saw Rick last before he turned up in Ridgetop?"  
  
"Wasn't it somewhere in Germany?" Richie answered.  
  
"University of Munich to be exact." Amanda said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the stone wall.  
  
"He's after Duncan isn't he?" Richie knew the answer.  
  
Amanda pulled her knees up against her chest and hugged them tightly. "Yes, and he's planning on using all of us to get to him."  
  
"Then we have to find a way to make sure that doesn't happen." Richie replied. "We've got to find a way out of here."  
  
Amanda studied the walls, ceiling and door in the low light. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"You mentioned food? When do they normally bring it?" she asked, hoping that might be a time they could use.  
  
"They've only brought food once. All I've got left is a little of the cheese and about a cup of that fruit drink." He nodded at the plate on the table and the large plastic jug.  
  
Amanda frowned. It made her sick to think they were trapped in here and helpless to help or even get word to Duncan that this was a trap.  
  
---------------  
  
On board the plane as it crossed the Atlantic, Methos had a couple of opportunities to walk through the plane's cabin when he said he needed to use the facilities or get a bite to eat from the rear kitchen. But most of the time he was forced to sit in the co-pilot's chair and bluff his way through the whole experience.  
  
He kept his ears open, trying to gather any information he could. A few things were said that might be of help, but nothing specific as of yet.  
  
The second time he'd walked back, they were six hours into the flight. It was the first time he could make eye contact with Joe, who had finally calmed enough so that his captors felt he could sit unbound in a passenger seat.  
  
He fixed himself a cup of coffee and spread some kind of fruit on a bagel as he stood where he could see Joe. Two of the guards were dozing, and the others were awake but not paying close attention.  
  
"That looks good. Do you think I could get one of those?" Joe asked, nodding at the bagel.  
  
Methos glanced at one of the guards who appeared not to care and then walked the few steps to give Joe the bagel and coffee he'd just made for himself.  
  
"Nice night for flying." Joe commented as he stared into the eyes of his friend.  
  
"If you say so." Methos replied, looking over to see if they were being observed.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee." Joe said, and then noticing Methos wasn't going back to pour another cup for himself asked if he'd given him the last cup.  
  
"I'm more in the mood for a beer." Methos replied dryly.  
  
"The next one's on me." Joe said in a tone too low to be detected.  
  
"Aren't they always?" Methos replied before he noticed the guards beginning to pay attention to his time near the back of the plane. "Don't burn yourself. There could be turbulence ahead."  
  
Joe knew there was a message there someplace, but couldn't figure out exactly what Methos meant. But at least he'd had a chance to at least to talk to his friend, and although the ancient immortal looked pretty rough, he was here and his eyes showed he was going to help. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Claudia watched the exchange from her seat near the front, and wished she knew when and how Methos was going to get them out of this. She fumbled with the headset built into her seat, turning the knob and trying to find something soothing to listen to as her eyes casually kept following her teacher. She knew better than to keep staring when he walked past her to the cockpit, so she averted her eyes.  
  
Methos saw how well she was handling all of this and her efforts not to give away their connection. Claudia was showing more courage than he'd given her credit for as she bravely squared her jaw and looked away. He didn't know why, but since the guards didn't seem to be paying that close attention to his movement, he let his hand brush slightly against the top of her hair as he walked by. For some reason unknown to himself he felt like she needed reassurance, and he surprised himself by giving it to her.  
  
"If it keeps her in line and her confidence up, then a little show of support is really only a part of surviving all of this." He told himself as he passed through the curtain and took his seat. 


	54. As the Century Begins Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54  
  
Duncan and Ellen had to wait four hours before they could get a plane to Paris that would connect with Munich. That meant it would be a day and a half before he could get there.  
  
Ellen reached over and put her hand on his fingers, stopping the mindless drumming he'd been doing on the armrest between their seats. "Do you have to do that?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked before looking down at his hand and realizing what she meant. "Sorry, nervous habit."  
  
"Do you really think Adam would go to such an extreme to call you out? I mean why would he need to bring anyone else into this. He could have come straight for you any time. It's not like you are the type to run." Ellen noted in a hushed tone.  
  
"I don't know what else to think. Amanda's in Munich and then he calls me on Claudia's phone, which tells me he was in on her abduction as well. What other explanation could there be?" Duncan played it all over and over in his head until he nearly made himself ill. It was bad enough Methos appeared to be targeting every immortal important to him. What surprised him the most was the idea that Joe would fall victim in all this. Of all of them he thought Methos would respect the relationship he'd had with Joe enough to leave him out of this vicious rampage he was hell bent on fulfilling.  
  
"He did seem to be pretty cold." Ellen replied when Duncan remained lost in his thoughts. "I still can't see you having someone like him for a friend. He seems so different."  
  
"He is different." Duncan wondered just how much of Methos' true personality he'd missed or chosen to ignore. He'd truly thought the man was his friend. It hadn't been too long ago he'd even described him as almost a brother when speaking to Rick Shaffer at the New Year's Eve party.  
  
Ellen could see Duncan wanted to be left alone, so she decided to make the most of the late flight and snuggled back into the seat to sleep.  
  
Beside her Duncan was replaying every conversation he'd ever had with Methos. His mind revisited that fateful day when his friend had so plainly and proudly recited his history as one of the Horsemen. He'd seen something spark in those cold eyes that had given him a glimmer of insight into just how dark a soul could become. But after Methos orchestrated the demise of the other Horsemen and actively participated, he really thought they'd turned a corner. It took time for Duncan to really trust him or feel comfortable with him again, but it had happened.  
  
Now the only conclusion he could draw was to believe that Methos had turned back into the monster that had wandered three continents destroying everything and everyone in his path. He felt a deep pain in the hollow of his ribcage and shook off the desire to let himself mourn the loss. He couldn't afford to feel any pity or sympathy if he had any hope of rescuing the others, that is if he found them alive.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Rick Shaffer continued with his plan from his hotel near the villa in Italy. He'd decided to stay there until the time was right and let minions do his bidding until the last minute. It was better that way and would keep Duncan from putting two and two together if he accidentally stumbled upon him in Munich.  
  
With his inside connections within the airline industry, it hadn't taken much effort to find out which flight MacLeod had taken or when he would arrive in Munich. Shaffer planned to have a little something ready for him the minute he stepped into the terminal.  
  
"Is everything in place?" he asked the man on the other end.  
  
"Yes Mr. Shaffer. I've reserved a room at the Hotel Jederman as you requested. It's only five minutes from the central train station and should serve your purposes well."  
  
"Let me know when he has arrived." Shaffer responded. His next call was to Garrett.  
  
"It's time." He told him. "Be ready to contact MacLeod tomorrow night and say everything just as I told you." Shaffer gave Garrett the number and reminded him that his future depended on following orders to the letter.  
  
Garrett hung up the phone and looked up to see Helen coming downstairs with Cassie.  
  
"She's up from her nap early isn't she?"  
  
"She was a little fussy, but I'll get her to bed early tonight." Helen replied as she started to pass him on the way to the summer room.  
  
"I'll take her." He said, reaching for the baby. "If you'd like, you can have the rest of the night off."  
  
"But I was just going to give her a bottle." Helen replied.  
  
"Prepare it and bring it upstairs. We'll be in Beth's room." He told the woman.  
  
"It will only take a minute. I heated it already."  
  
Garrett waited and then carried the baby and her bottle upstairs.  
  
Beth wasn't surprised to hear Garrett's knock, but she was completely at a loss for words when she saw he'd brought her daughter.  
  
"Cassie" she exclaimed, rushing across the room. She stopped just a few steps away, unsure of what he had in mind and not wanting to presume and ruin this opportunity. Beth would be content to simply stand and stare at the beautiful cherub if that were all he allowed.  
  
"Here, you take her." Garrett realized what was going on in her mind.  
  
Beth didn't hesitate further but took Cassie in her arms and snuggled the baby tightly against her cheek. Cassie recognized her mother and immediately responded with a happy bubbling.  
  
For the next half hour Garrett sat across the room and watched Beth become reacquainted with her daughter. He saw the color seem to rise in her cheeks and heard the sparkle return to her voice. "It's good to see you so happy Beth." He said when Cassie had finished eating and was lying on her mother's shoulder.  
  
Beth wanted nothing more than to scream at him that he was the one responsible for ripping her happiness away and that she resented the power he had over her that dictated when she could and could not be with her own child. But those words could not be said . not now anyway. For now she had to concentrate on what would help she and Cassie escape all this one day. She focused on that possibility when she looked up at Garrett and managed to keep a smile on her face and in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for bringing her." She told him. "I know this hasn't been easy for either of us, and I can't honestly tell you I understand why you did this, but if it means that Cassie can be happy I'm willing to try."  
  
Garrett got up from the chair and walked to sit beside her on the bed, reaching his hand out to caress the back of Cassie's head. "That's all I will ask you to do Beth, because I really believe that once you have a chance to think about it you will realize that Craig would want us to be a family. I know I can't take his place, but we know each other so well and I know we can be happy . the three of us. I'll always be here for you and for Cassie, for as long as both of you live I will be here.  
  
"How can you promise that Garrett? I mean . I understand you want to, but what about the Game? What about the other immortals?" Beth tried to think of a way she could gain a connection with him. "I saw how Rick treated you the other day. I'm truly afraid he will make good on his threat if you cross him."  
  
"I will be fine with Rick. He won't be coming around for awhile and when he does I'll make sure he doesn't bother you." Garrett said.  
  
"But you are so new to this. How can you be sure some immortal won't show up one day and take your Quickening?" she asked.  
  
"I may be new, but I'm not as green as you think. Rick found me a week after I became immortal and we spent the next 18 months training. He hired the best teachers, and I became quite skilled at several styles of swordsmanship."  
  
"Garrett, have you ever taken a Quickening?" Beth asked, her voice quiet and her eyes wide as she realized he'd fooled them all.  
  
Garrett smiled proudly. "I've taken four, the last one being one of those teachers Rick brought in to train me. God what a rush!" his voice and face showed his pleasure at the thought. "1,200 years old this guy was . a Samari no less. He gutted me pretty bad, but Rick had shown me the man's weakness and prepared me." Garrett stood and stepped away, pulling the sword Beth hadn't realized he was wearing out of it's hiding place and swiping wildly into the air. He imitated the move he'd used to first slice and then behead the man.  
  
Beth jumped and pulled Cassie close to her body, which made Garrett stop and put the weapon away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll try to keep this part of my life away from you and Cassie." He promised, gingerly reaching out this time to stroke Beth's cheek. "I can handle a challenge, and I can protect you both."  
  
Beth felt her stomach begin to churn, but she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat and forced herself to let her cheek lean slightly into his touch. "I'm so sorry Adam" she said to herself as she let her eyes lock with Garrett's. She didn't trust herself to speak, but he took her silence and her gaze as acceptance.  
  
Thankfully, Cassie stirred and interrupted the moment Garrett thought they were having.  
  
"Helen has the night off. I'll bring the crib back in and Cassie can stay here with you tonight." He told her. "I'll leave you alone to get reacquainted."  
  
Beth smiled and thanked him, but was never more relieved than when the door closed behind him.  
  
"I'll get us back to your Daddy princess. I promise." She whispered as she rocked the child to sleep. 


	55. As the Century Begins Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55  
  
Duncan and Ellen had only just stepped into the airport terminal in Munich when they were approached by a courier.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod?" the young man asked in a thick German accent.  
  
"Yes." Duncan replied.  
  
"For you." The man didn't even wait for a signature. He thrust the flat envelope into Duncan's chest and left abruptly.  
  
"What is that?" Ellen asked as Duncan opened the package. Inside was a room key and directions to the Hotel Jederman.  
  
"I think maybe someone has arranged accommodations." Duncan replied, thinking how odd this would be for Methos.  
  
"Sounds like a trap to me. Let's stay somewhere else." Ellen suggested.  
  
"You can if you like. You don't have to get involved."  
  
"I am involved, and if you are determined to fall into this trap then I've got your back." She said, perfectly imitating Connor MacLeod's brogue.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
They gathered their bags and in about an hour were checking into the hotel.  
  
"Is there an extra room nearby for my friend?" Duncan asked the man at the front desk.  
  
"Your room is a suite. It has two bedrooms."  
  
Ellen nodded that would be fine and they carried their own bags to the lift.  
  
"Why don't we eat in and see what our host has in store?" Duncan suggested.  
  
"Good idea. You order and then I'm going to bed. After that flight I'd like to try and catch a little rest before all hell breaks loose." Ellen knew something bad was on the horizon so she wanted to be as prepared as possible.  
  
As things turned out, Duncan never roused Ellen from her sleep. The contact they'd expected did not come. For the duration of the night and well into the next day the two waited in the hotel suite, finally venturing downstairs to eat lunch at the café on the main floor.  
  
"I hate this waiting." Ellen said as she picked through her salad.  
  
Duncan knew exactly what she was feeling. The hotel suite felt almost like a prison and they like caged rats while they waited for a contact they knew would happen. "Someone went to a lot of trouble to get me here. My guess is that the waiting is a part of the game. He's trying to grind on my nerves."  
  
"Well from where I sit, it doesn't appear to be working. You look completely cool."  
  
"Yeah, did Colin ever mention I did a little acting?" Duncan laughed nervously as he took a deep swallow of wine and shifted a bit so he could observe the other side of the café.  
  
Ellen slid her salad away, not feeling much like eating. "I've got to get some air."  
  
"I'll come with you. If they want to contact me they can call back." Duncan replied, throwing some bills on the table and following her out.  
  
For the next few hours they walked through the historic district, much of it bringing back memories from his days as a student in Munich. He remembered so many faces and events . all of them culminating in the one event that never strayed far from his consciousness . the memory of standing and doing nothing while his friends were led one by one to the guillotine.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ellen asked as she saw Duncan turn away from the Palace of Justice, his hands covering his eyes briefly as he rubbed them.  
  
"I'm fine . just tired." Duncan replied, not wanting to talk about it. "I think we should get back."  
  
The two had no sooner walked into the lobby of the hotel than Duncan's cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Is this Duncan MacLeod?" a voice with a very distinct southern accent asked.  
  
"This is MacLeod. Who is this?" Duncan didn't immediately recognize the voice, but then it hit him and before he gave the caller a chance to respond he blurted it out. "Garrett?"  
  
Duncan took a deep breath and stepped to a more private part of the lobby, making sure he didn't lose the signal by getting in the elevator. His first response was rage, but he knew he had to remain calm . for all he knew Garrett still thought Beth hadn't tipped them off to what had happened and was with him of her own volition. Garrett's next words confirmed that.  
  
"Yeah . it's me . please don't hang up." Garrett let his voice show signs of nervousness. "Beth had hoped you hadn't changed your number."  
  
"Beth gave you the number?" Duncan asked, motioning to Ellen to remain completely silent.  
  
"Yeah . she's scared, and I'll have to admit . I'm a little nervous myself." Garrett almost snickered at the thought but remained true to the act.  
  
Duncan let his voice show impatience. "Why would Beth be scared, and for that matter . why would she think I care after what she did to my friend?"  
  
"She was hoping you were still her friend as well and understood why she did what she did." Garrett replied. "She told me you knew what a temper Pierson had, and how much he cared for her. I'm an immortal yes, but not one that she believes would have a chance against him . To be honest MacLeod, after what she's told me about him I have to believe she's right."  
  
MacLeod weighed the words carefully. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"She told me about how he killed Asher Devan . about how he took the man apart, and about watching him train. He is obviously very experienced." Garrett replied.  
  
MacLeod smirked. Beth hadn't told him squat. If she had Garrett would have known how he had attained all that experience and would have said so. No, Beth hadn't given him this number and probably didn't know he was calling. "As long as he doesn't know where you are then I don't see how that is a problem." MacLeod replied, his voice still sounding indifferent.  
  
"That's the thing MacLeod . I think he does know, or at least is close." Garrett said nervously. "We've been followed. Almost from the beginning someone's been tailing us. I think Pierson has people working for him. He's chased us across three continents and over a dozen countries."  
  
Before the recent occurrences he would have a tendency to disagree, but even Duncan believed that Methos' hand was all over the disappearances of Joe, Amanda, Claudia and probably Richie. His hesitation to believe Garrett came first from his complete mistrust of the man, and then also the fact that if Methos knew where Beth was he wouldn't send anyone to take care of Garrett . he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from going immediately. There would be no cat and mouse game.  
  
"What do you want from me Garrett?" MacLeod replied wearily.  
  
"We were hoping you would help us find a place where he can't find us." Garrett told him. "A place where Beth, Cassie and I can live without fear."  
  
Duncan almost laughed out loud. If he didn't know Garrett was up to something he would have, but this was the best lead they'd had on finding Beth and Cassie and he wouldn't risk it.  
  
"I don't know if I want to do that." Duncan replied. "I won't lie and say I don't care about Beth and the baby, but she destroyed my friend. Why would she think I'd get involved?"  
  
"She's scared MacLeod. She's afraid that Pierson would not only make short work of me, but might hurt her as well . or at the least take the baby."  
  
Duncan rolled his eyes and Ellen wondered what was going on. She could only hear half the conversation and it was killing her not to know.  
  
"She may have a valid point." Duncan replied, knowing that in truth that although Methos might confront her for what Garrett wanted them to believe she'd done, he wouldn't touch a hair on her head or take the baby . as much as he didn't know his friend anymore, he knew that much.  
  
"So you can see why she needs your help?"  
  
Duncan covered the phone for a moment, pretending to be thinking. "I want to hear this from her Garrett. If she wants my help then she has to look me in the eye knowing what she's done to her friends and her family and ask."  
  
Garrett breathed a sigh of relief. Shafer would be pleased. "And if you decide not to help? How can I be sure you won't tell Pierson the last thing he needs to know to find us?"  
  
"You have my word. I won't tell Adam anything Beth doesn't want him to know." MacLeod replied, carefully choosing his words because when he pledged an oath . he kept it. "Where are you?"  
  
Duncan held his breath as he waited for an answer he wasn't expecting. "We're in Munich."  
  
Duncan almost dropped the phone. He'd thought Amanda had followed a lead that had been fabricated, not the real thing.  
  
"You're in Munich?" Duncan repeated.  
  
"Yeah . there's an old shelter that's been almost forgotten." Garrett told him. "I've taken Beth and the baby there, but couldn't get a signal for my phone so if you can get to Munich we'll have to arrange a place and time to meet."  
  
"Garrett I'm in Munich." Duncan waited to hear how surprised Garrett was at the news. The response was not what he expected. Garrett hung up.  
  
"Damn." Duncan swore into the dead line. "Garrett and Beth are here in Munich. He wants to meet, but when he heard I was already here he hung up before he could tell me where they were."  
  
Ellen's face squinted in disbelief. "So your friend Amanda was really on their trail?"  
  
"It seems so, or ." Duncan's words were cut off by his phone ringing again.  
  
"MacLeod. Sorry . when you told me you were here I got scared." Garrett replied. "I was worried you might be helping Pierson."  
  
"Garrett I haven't even seen Adam since the night he married Beth. He skipped town and I haven't heard from him since." Duncan replied honestly if you didn't count the voice mail on Claudia's phone. His mind was spinning with all the possible scenarios lining up.  
  
Garrett took a long breath and then told Duncan what he wanted to hear. "The underground shelter is beneath the hotel Bayerischer Hof. But you can't get into it from inside the hotel. The entrance is actually across the street under an old tenement."  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Duncan said, knowing the hotel very well and also that it was only two stops off the main train terminal which was a short walk from where he was now.  
  
"Wait MacLeod. You can't go in there until after dark or risk being seen. I'm at the club in the hotel where I could get a clear signal for the phone." Garrett told him.  
  
Duncan repeated his promise to meet him and started for the door with Ellen on his tail. Ellen tossed everything around in her head as he told her the details of his conversation. She could tell Duncan was suspecting his friend more and more . but she wasn't so sure. Maybe he was too close to it and was missing the obvious.  
  
"I'm wondering if your friend Garrett isn't behind all of this." She said, but Duncan wasn't sure that was possible. He was too green.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Villa, Garrett hung up the phone . pleased that the conversation had gone so well. MacLeod would be in for a big surprise. He wished he could be there to see it. With a laugh he started upstairs to spend some time with Beth. 


	56. As the Century Begins Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56  
  
Beth wondered why Garrett looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. She'd just put Cassie down for her nap and wondered if she would be allowed to go into the kitchen and prepare the evening meal herself. The inactivity during the times Cassie didn't need her was getting to her, and since Garrett usually insisted on hovering . she'd had to pretend even harder to be genuinely understanding and accepting of him or have the moments fall into uncomfortable silence and loose ground.  
  
"Remember, you are doing this for a chance at freedom." She told herself as she set her jaw and let Garrett hug her and then linger with her in his arms as he buried his face in her hair and started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"We could be so happy Leandra." He whispered, pulling back to look into her face.  
  
Beth forced her face into a half smile. "I am happy . when I'm with Cassie I am happy." She replied. It was only the thought of her daughter that let her smile reach her eyes and continue to deceive her captor.  
  
"But is that all you want?" Garrett asked, his face hovering over hers. Beth knew what he was asking and she knew that everything she'd said or done around him for the past few weeks had been laying the groundwork for her ultimate deception. She had to make Garrett feel like she was falling for him and that they had a future if she ever hoped to have enough freedom to get word to Adam and her family.  
  
Her mind screamed out in protest, while she remained completely motionless . allowing him to believe that by not moving away she wanted him to move closer. It was all she could do not to push him away when he closed the distance and his lips slanted over hers. To keep her hands from repelling him as they wanted, Beth fisted them in the material of his shirt, her knuckles white as she clenched them as tightly as she could in an effort to remain controlled and focused.  
  
The feel of his lips against hers repulsed her to the core, but somehow she managed to accept it. However when his tongue traced the seam of her lips and beckoned her to open to him she had gone as far as her mind would let her go with this charade for now.  
  
Pulling back and looking up at him with a shy smile she saw all the signs that said he had been completely fooled. "Would I be asking too much if we took this slow?" she asked hopefully. "I'm not saying no . but ."  
  
"I understand." Garrett said, reaching to clasp one of her hands that now lay flat against his chest in his own and bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. "We should take it slow . there is plenty of time ."  
  
"But I'd like to make it up to you a little if you'd let me." She began. "You remember that pork chop dish of my Mother's you liked so much?"  
  
"The one with onions and tomatoes?" Garrett asked with a grin.  
  
"When I took my plate to the kitchen this afternoon I did some snooping . and all the ingredients are there, plus what I'd need to make a side of potato puppies ." she added. "I didn't have a chance to see what else was in the cupboard, but I'm sure there's something I could whip up a desert with."  
  
"You want to cook me dinner?" Garrett shook his head.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Beth replied, hoping he would go for the idea and it would buy her more time to keep working on him but with some distance.  
  
"How can I say no?" he replied. "But you have to let me help."  
  
Beth smiled and let him lead the way downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Duncan impatiently stood at the doors of the train, with Ellen on his heels when they opened. He was almost to the stairs that would lead up to the street when they both heard a commotion back near the tracks.  
  
"Hey machen alter Mann, was Sie?" someone yelled as others began to gather near the tracks.  
  
(translation: Hey old man, what are you doing?)  
  
Duncan turned around, wondering what was causing such a stir. His eyes widened at the sight just a ways up the track from the platform.  
  
"JOE!" Duncan yelled as he bounded from the stairs and across the platform, ignoring those around him as he jumped onto the ground beside the rails below. There, staggering on the tracks ahead of him was Joe. His back was to him and he seemed barely able to stand and maneuver the crutches that were attached to his forearms.  
  
"Joe stop!" Duncan called out to him as he stepped carefully over the live cables and moved toward him.  
  
But Joe didn't seem to hear. He kept walking . toward the lights from the train approaching on the 2nd rail, the rail he was straddling.  
  
"For God sakes Joe. Look out!" Duncan yelled as he tried to reach his friend in time. But the train was too fast. A scream rose from the crowd that had gathered on the edge of the platform as they saw his body disappear under the train as it sped past. The driver had seen, but could not stop in time. Duncan's face contorted at the sight of his friend being literally sliced in half by the wheels on the rails.  
  
"Joe . what were ya thinkin'?" Duncan blinked back the tears as he slowly turned Joe's body over.  
  
"Why? ." his words froze in his throat as he let out a gasp of relief. It wasn't Joe .  
  
Ellen made her way along the rails. Behind her she could hear the P.A. system announce the station was closed pending an investigation. She saw the way Duncan was cradling the old man whose body lay mangled on the tracks.  
  
"Duncan . is this Joe? Your friend Joe?" she asked as she reached him, laying her hand on his shoulder in comfort.  
  
"No ." Duncan shook his head, tears of relief falling down his face. "Tis not him. It's not Joe . "  
  
He looked down at the man whose body he held and wondered what was going on. The man looked like Joe . and upon closer inspection, he saw the man was wearing Joe's coat . and the crutches were his. He recognized the customizations Joe had made to them to make them fit better.  
  
Duncan carefully laid the man back down as investigators started to come toward them. He answered their questions, telling them that he'd simply seen the man in harm's way and tried to save him . unfortunately his efforts had been too late.  
  
The investigators took his name and where he was staying before letting he and Ellen walk back to the platform. A medic handed Duncan a damp towel to wipe the blood from his hands, and they were almost halfway up the stairs when he heard his name being called from below.  
  
"MacLeod? Is there a Duncan MacLeod?" A woman in one of the ticket booths was calling the name and looking about.  
  
"I'm Duncan MacLeod." Duncan answered.  
  
"For you." The woman said as she handed the phone receiver through the tiny opening.  
  
"This is MacLeod."  
  
"Too late huh MacLeod." A voice that was distorted to conceal the identity of it's source taunted.  
  
"Who is this?" Duncan demanded.  
  
"Poor Joe. He counted on you so." The voice ignored his demand. "Ahhh but lucky for you it wasn't Joe at all that you let down, that you failed."  
  
Duncan's blood began to boil when he realized the entire thing had been staged for his benefit.  
  
"What kind of game are you playing? A man is dead." He raged into the phone, scaring the ticket mistress.  
  
"A game you should become better at playing MacLeod." The voice encouraged. "Next time maybe the face won't be so unfamiliar. Next time ."  
  
The line went dead. 


	57. As the Century Begins Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57  
  
After the plane landed at the airport in Munich, Methos' usefullness for the men on the plane was at it's end.  
  
"Here is your pay." The man who was obviously in charge said as Methos assisted the pilot with the post flight shut down. "You never saw anything or anyone . right?"  
  
"Saw who?" Methos raised an eyebrow as he took the envelope the man passed to him, leafed quickly through the impressive stash of bills and stood to get his jacket and cap from the overhead bin. His things were stored in the duffel he'd taken from the real co-pilot, and that was stored out in the main part of the cabin. Retrieving it was his last opportunity to make contact with Joe or Claudia.  
  
"Are we going to have to restrain you again Mr. Dawson?" one of the guards asked Joe. Claudia had already been taken down the ramp and Methos could see her head being shoved into a car from one of the windows in the plane.  
  
"I'll go quietly." Joe barked back, "But I don't need no chair." He scoffed as he looked at the wheelchair they had rolled up the aisle. "Just give me my crutches."  
  
"I'm afraid we'll be needing those." The man who had paid Methos said, passing the crutches and then Joe's coat and scarf to one of the guards. Methos was only able to make brief eye contact with Joe before the same guard with the crutches shoved him toward the door and the two of them walked down the ramp.  
  
"What are you looking at?" the man said.  
  
"Me? Nothing ." Methos replied as he walked toward the pilot's entrance to the terminal. He had to hurry.  
  
He'd managed to make a mental note of the license tags on the car that would be taking Claudia and Joe away, and if he was really lucky, he could procure a vehicle and find a way to follow them.  
  
Back on the plane, Joe had no choice but to let them put him in the chair. They tucked a blanket around his shoulders, which only made him look more helpless. Inside he was steaming. Outside, Joe remained gruff but calm. He knew Methos wouldn't let them down. The old man would find a way.  
  
Methos did indeed make it through the terminal quickly because of his uniform and credentials. However getting a car was tougher than he thought. It had taken a few minutes to find a car he could get into, and by the time he'd wired the engine the van was gone.  
  
"Damn" Methos hit his hands against the steering wheel as he watched helplessly from behind a line of merging vehicles as the car drove away. There was no way he could catch up to them.  
  
"Guess it's Plan B." he said to himself as he pulled to the curb beside a phone booth and looked for the nearest internet café.  
  
For the next three hours, Methos hacked from one system to another until he finally breached the security of the department of motor vehicles. The car was registered in the name of one Frans Heiden. He scribbled down the address, paid his tab at the café counter and tried to reach MacLeod by phone. The line was unavailable.  
  
He hoped MacLeod had received his first message and wouldn't be far behind.  
  
It took him forty five minutes to get to the address on the outskirts of Munich.  
  
Methos didn't see the car anywhere, but when he pulled up to the curb of the fairly old tenement he double checked the numbers on the building. "This is the place."  
  
He slumped down in the seat and waited until well after dark, but still no car.  
  
Finally when he could wait no longer, Methos went up to the main door and scanned the names on the boxes. No Heiden.  
  
An older woman stepped out of the first downstairs apartment. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I was looking for a friend of mine. I could swear this is the address he gave me, but his name does not appear on any of the boxes." Methos asked in a perfect German accent, flashing a charming but helpless smile. "His name is Heiden, Frans Heiden."  
  
"How long has it been since you heard from him?" the woman asked.  
  
"It's been awhile. I've been . abroad."  
  
"He moved away over a year ago." The woman replied.  
  
Methos face fell. "Oh dear. I'd so hoped to reconnect with him."  
  
"Let me see if he left a forwarding address." The woman went back into her apartment and rifled through a book. "He had his mail forwarded to this P.O. box." She wrote down the information and handed the paper to Methos.  
  
"Thank you dear lady." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gallantly.  
  
"It was my pleasure." The woman blushed as Methos gave her a little wink and then turned to go back to the car.  
  
For the next two days Methos followed one forwarded address after another, breaking into more than one P.O. box to retrieve information as he went along.  
  
And all the while he couldn't reach MacLeod on his phone. "You pick now to change numbers?" he said to the receiver when he reached a recording that said the number was no longer available.  
  
What neither he nor Duncan knew was that Rick Shafer had somehow managed to have MacLeod's phone line tampered with. He would only be receiving the calls Shafer intended.  
  
*NOTE: If you are reading this story and enjoying it, would you please take a moment to post a review. Even a short comment would be much appreciated and motivational. THANKS ( 


	58. As the Century Begins Chapter 58

Chapter 58  
  
Rick Shafer rewound the tape for the fifth time, wiping his eyes as the tears of laughter threatened to spill from them.  
  
"This is better than I imagined." His laughter interrupting his words. "Did you see the look on his face when he jumped from that platform? And then . then . when he gets the phone call. Oh my God that is priceless."  
  
Carl Bennett, the investigator who had helped Shafer select and track his victims smiled. His employer was beyond happy. No one had noticed him or his concealed camera in the commotion surrounding the man on the tracks.  
  
"Do you have our next little challenge prepared for MacLeod?" Shafer asked.  
  
"It's ready the moment you say the word." Bennett replied.  
  
"Tomorrow . 2 o'clock." Shafer ordered. "The plane lands at noon, so that should give you plenty of time. And make sure that remote camera works. I don't want to have to wait this time."  
  
Bennett went over a few of the details and then took his leave.  
  
Rick Shafer picked up his cell and dialed the familiar number. "Rayna darling. Did you remember to pack everything?"  
  
Rayna really didn't want to go on this trip, but since she hadn't been able to reach MacLeod and Amanda had shared how she suspected Rick knew more about her sister's disappearance than he had let on, she felt like she had to.  
  
"You should see the size of my suitcase." She laughed to cover her nervousness. Her family would freak if they knew what she was up to.  
  
"I'm counting the moments." Rick replied. "I've cleared my flight schedule and for the next two weeks I've planned to lay Europe at your feet."  
  
Rayna wiped her eyes as she covered the receiver so he couldn't hear. A few months ago her heart would have soared to hear him say this. But now . "I can't wait." She managed to whisper.  
  
"You sound tired. Try to get some rest on the plane." Rick urged. "I'll have a car waiting for you, and I'll be in Munich a few hours later. And then . I'll be all yours."  
  
"I need to go." Rayna replied. "I don't want to miss my flight."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Ellen had trouble keeping up with Duncan as he insisted on walking back to the hotel. He ignored traffic and crosswalks, almost being hit more than once while he stormed through the late afternoon traffic on the streets.  
  
"Would you tell me what is going on?" She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around as they entered the lobby. Ellen's lungs heaved from the cold and the brisk walk.  
  
"It was a set up." Duncan said as he pushed the button impatiently for the elevator. "The call from Garrett, the man on the tracks . hell, the reason we are in this blasted hotel with only one infernal elevator is all a set up."  
  
"You knew that the minute we got off that plane and were lured into coming here." Ellen reminded him, following him up the stairs when he wouldn't wait for the lift. "So enlighten me MacLeod. Why does this surprise you so?"  
  
Duncan pushed his way into their suite. "Because it's not about what I thought." He covered his face with his hands and walked to the window before wiping them away.  
  
Ellen clearly didn't understand. "Duncan you told me you knew someone went to a great amount of trouble to make sure we were here."  
  
"Yes, but that's because I thought I knew who was behind it. I thought this was Adam's way of calling me out . " Duncan replied.  
  
"Wait . are you listening to yourself? You aren't making sense. That phone call that sent you to the train station was from Garrett . remember him? The one who kidnapped your friend and her baby? What would Adam have to do with him except to take his head? " Ellen reminded him.  
  
"I knew Garrett's call had an agenda, but I didn't believe it was related to why we were here initially. I thought it was separate . Even when he really did turn up in Munich I thought maybe Adam had managed to find where he'd taken Beth and decided to have it all out here, in one place." Duncan admitted. "Now I don't know what to think except that this is bad . much worse than I imagined."  
  
Ellen sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Duncan's tormented expression. "The voice on the phone said that next time it would be someone I cared about. They're setting me up for some game that will be designed to make sure I fail."  
  
"If you think like that, you will." Ellen said flatly.  
  
Duncan didn't reply. Instead he continued to look out over the darkening skyline. After several long moments Ellen came to stand beside him.  
  
"I saw how much it hurt you to see that man die today." She began. "And I know that even if you hadn't thought it was your friend you would have been upset."  
  
"Next time it will be someone I care about." Duncan whispered. "And I can't fail . I can't fail any of them."  
  
"Then you won't. We won't." she said determinedly.  
  
"It's just so confusing. I know Methos is somehow connected, but ." Duncan hadn't even realized his slip until he saw Ellen's head snap to look at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Methos? As in the legend Methos, the oldest known immortal?" 


	59. As the Century Begins Chapter 59

Chapter 59  
  
Garrett could feel Leandra's resistance to him fading. Over cooking together and the dinner that followed they seemed to slip into the old banter and easy conversation they'd shared for most of their life. It was as if the difficulties disappeared. Leandra actually seemed to be relieved in his company, almost as if she needed a place to feel safe. He shared these thoughts with Rick on the phone when his teacher called to tell him about how successful the incident with MacLeod had been, but had received a warning that he really couldn't let himself be lulled into trusting her.  
  
"But I feel like I can trust her." Garrett said to himself as watched her sitting out on the terrace with Cassie. It was an unusually warm day even for early March, and the baby was bundled up. Beth reinforced his thoughts by looking up and smiling at him, waving for him to come and join them.  
  
"Could it be a more perfect day?" she said as they looked up at the snow covered mountains and the sun glistening like diamonds on their surface. "Is that a ski lodge up there?"  
  
Beth was pointing at the cluster of buildings against one of the mountain faces.  
  
"Yes, but that's only one of them. There are several in this part of Italy." Garrett finally told her where she was. "What you are seeing are the beginnings of the alps."  
  
Beth figured it was someplace like that, but wasn't completely positive until he confirmed it.  
  
"Remember when we used to talk about seeing the world?" she reminded him. "Just you, Craig and me? God we had such plans." She let her voice fade off with a tinge of emotion as she looked away.  
  
"Yeah we did." Garrett replied, coming to stand behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders as she sat with Cassie in her arms. They were both quiet for several minutes before Garrett spoke again.  
  
"Would you like to start?" he asked.  
  
"Start what?" Beth replied.  
  
"Seeing the world." He paused. "We could start tonight if you'd like to have dinner with me at one of the ski lodges?"  
  
Beth turned to look up at him, the disbelief registering on her face. "You aren't serious are you? I mean . aren't I sort of under lock and key?"  
  
Garrett suggested they go back inside since it was so cold and Beth complied.  
  
"I'll be honest with you Lea. It won't be just us. A couple of the guards would be going with us, but they won't be at our table." Garrett told her. "I know if we are going to make a go of a life together, I have to start trusting you some time. Maybe this could be our start?"  
  
Beth laid Cassie in the cradle and turned back to Garrett. "Maybe it could." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Garrett asked when he lifted his head.  
  
"Yes Garrett. I'd love to go to dinner with you."  
  
"I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of buying a dress for you. I'll have it brought in." Garrett said as he turned to leave. "I'll be waiting downstairs at 7."  
  
When the door closed, Beth's mind began to race. This could be her chance. She started thinking about all the ways she might be able to get word to Adam . but then she remembered the guards and that this was probably a test. For all she knew everyone at the lodge could be on Garrett or Rick's payroll.  
  
"For him to really trust me long enough to be sure I can reach Adam, I have to show I can be trusted." She realized. Beth knew then that tonight as tempting as it would be, she had to restrain herself. "I can't do anything tonight . but soon." She promised herself as she looked in the mirror. "Soon I'll find a way."  
  
The dress Garrett had one of the housekeepers send up gave her an odd sense of deja vous. It was almost identical to a dress that had been one of Craig's favorites. The black dress was a very uncomplicated style that came just below the knee with a slit up the side. It had a simple round neckline, but the fabric clung to her curves, which made the simplicity so alluring.  
  
Beth wondered if Garrett was aware of his selection or if it had been something subconscious. Either way it didn't matter. She had an act to keep up.  
  
As promised, Garrett was downstairs waiting. He was wearing a black jacket over a white turtleneck, and Beth didn't have to wonder. She knew his sword was hidden within its folds.  
  
"You look beautiful." Garrett said, helping her with her coat.  
  
"Thank you. The dress is just like something I might have selected myself." Beth couldn't help but enjoy her own private humor. Lord knows there would be little enough opportunity to honestly find anything funny about the evening later on.  
  
Beth turned to where Helen was holding Cassie. Giving the baby a kiss on the cheek, Beth thanked the woman for watching her.  
  
"Have a good time." Helen replied, wondering to herself just how much of this was an act on the young woman's part.  
  
A car waited outside, it's driver moving quickly to open the door for them. Beth didn't miss the SUV that sat in front or the one that followed when they pulled out onto the winding road. She knew there were more than just a couple of guards who would be watching her.  
  
Still, it was good to be out of the villa for even a few hours. The isolation had taken its toll. The smile on Beth's face when they pulled up to the magically lit lodge was genuine. The view and the atmosphere were breathtaking.  
  
Garrett took her arm and led her through the open lobby and toward the restaurant in the back. There were three restaurants at the resort, and he had selected the one with a clear view of the slopes. Even though it was well after dark, the slopes were lit and full of die hard skiers.  
  
"This is amazing." Beth made a point of letting him know how exciting this was. "I've always wanted to try that."  
  
"Skiing?" Garrett asked.  
  
"You know how much I love to ride like the wind. It might be fun to try it without the horse." She smiled. "And those snow suits. I'd have to have a white one for sure." She laughed.  
  
"With faux fur trim?" Garrett asked as he took his seat across from her.  
  
"Of course." She smirked.  
  
Dinner was pleasant, and afterward Garrett mentioned there was a club with a dance floor on the next level. "Do you feel like taking a turn?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely, but I need to find a ladies room first." She replied innocently.  
  
Garrett didn't hesitate to point out that he saw one just outside the restaurant on the left. Beth excused herself and for the first time in over 3 months, walked out of his site and control. There were a few other women in the bathroom when she entered, and as she washed her hands and retouched her lipstick she noticed one of them left her cell phone sitting on the counter. She was alone, and this couldn't have been a more perfect opportunity. "Or a perfect trap." Beth sighed to herself, walking out of the room and leaving the phone where it lay.  
  
Garrett had paid their bill and was waiting across the lobby. He called to her when she emerged. A nod from the red haired woman who had left the phone and now saw that it had been undisturbed, let him know Leandra hadn't tried to use the opportunity. Rick had been wrong. Leandra was warming to him.  
  
When he held her in his arms as they danced, Garrett couldn't help but feel even more for this woman now that she had passed the test. He knew he wasn't home free yet, but still .  
  
Beth could sense from the way he held her and from the look in his eyes whenever she dared to let her gaze meet his that Garrett was truly falling for her ... and her act. Not wanting to let him sense anything contrary, she tried to fool her mind into shutting down. Every time she ran her hands along his back or laid them flat against his chest as they danced, or returned his kiss, she reminded herself of the goal and the words Adam had told Claudia so many months before. "Live, grow stronger, fight another day." His words repeated in her mind. No this wasn't a physical battle like the one's Claudia, Adam or the others would face to survive, but it was a battle nonetheless. It was a battle to regain what had been taken from her . from Cassie . from Adam.  
  
She didn't have a sword or even know how to use one, but she did have her wits and her charm and the fact that Garrett had fallen in love with her and the idea of being a family with she and Cassie on her side. "I have the upper hand." She reminded herself. "I have a goal and I won't stop short of it."  
  
"I wish this night didn't have to end." She said to Garrett as they waited for the car to be brought around.  
  
"You had a good time?" he asked, pulling her tighter against his side.  
  
"I had a wonderful time. Thank you." She replied as the driver opened the door to let them in.  
  
As soon as the door closed Garrett was all over her. His hands and his lips assaulting every part of her body and mouth they could reach. Beth knew she couldn't rebuff him. She'd come too far, so again she steeled her mind and let him have his way as his hand ran up the length of her thigh.  
  
But when they reached the villa, Garrett made a request she couldn't make herself fulfill.  
  
"I don't suppose you would consider staying with me tonight?" his eyes locked with hers as he finished the sentence "In my room?"  
  
Beth ran her hands up his body and locked them around his neck. "Not tonight Garrett. I'm not ready ..." And then she uttered the words that tried to lodge in her throat. "But soon. I'll come to you soon."  
  
Garrett kissed her one last time and then watched as she walked slowly up the stairs, their eyes holding one another's until she disappeared on the landing.  
  
"God what am I doing?" Beth groaned as she leaned against her closed door. But then her eyes fell on the sleeping form in the cradle and it all became clear. 


	60. As the Century Begins Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60  
  
Amanda and Richie took turns sleeping and keeping watch for when the guards might come in with food or some kind of news about why they were being held. It had been almost a week now and only once had anyone come to the door of their cell.  
  
When the sounds of footsteps in the hallway sounded, both immortals became alert . alert to the presence of one of their own.  
  
"If either of us gets a chance to run . we have to take it." Amanda whispered to Richie. "No sense in both of us dying if we can help it."  
  
"I won't leave you." Richie promised.  
  
"Aww sweetie." Amanda stroked his cheek. "I'd leave you. Remember, it's all about survival."  
  
She was lying, Amanda had no intention of leaving Richie to the mercy of whoever. But if she had the chance to distract or keep their captor busy, she wanted Richie to take advantage. The fact that they hadn't killed them yet meant there was a reason for them to live. She hoped one of them could escape and somehow find a way to help the other. The sensation of another immortal only served to heighten the urgency.  
  
A guard pushed into the room first carrying a picnic basket in one hand and a stack of blankets in another.  
  
"I thought you might appreciate a few more creature comforts." Rick Shafer said as he stepped from behind the guard.  
  
"I might have known." Amanda murmured, putting her hand on Richie's arm when she realized he was about to launch himself at Rick.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Richie demanded. "It can't be our heads because you could have taken them anytime with your goons around."  
  
"Actually I do plan to take your heads, but not now." Shafer replied calmly. "I'll take them when the moment is right, when doing so will extract the greatest amount of pain."  
  
"Being locked up in here is no picnic." Richie retorted.  
  
"Not your pain silly boy, your pain is of no consequence to me." Rick scoffed.  
  
"This is about MacLeod isn't it?" Amanda accused. "You're doing this to get to him. That's why you took Joe and Claudia as well."  
  
Before Rick could even reply, Richie pushed forward only to be clubbed down by the burly guard who stood between him and Shafer. Being weak from lack of nourishment didn't help any. "What have you done with Claudia." He demanded even as he hit his knees.  
  
"I've done nothing . yet." Shafer replied. "Not to worry though. You'll be reunited briefly . very briefly."  
  
"Why you ." Richie tried to reach him again, but this time it was Amanda who held him back.  
  
"Not now Richie." She whispered in his ear, trying to calm him. It was obvious they were only pawns in this game and she knew they needed to fly as low under the radar as possible until opportunity knocked.  
  
Shafer grinned knowingly at her efforts to calm her young friend. "Wise move Amanda. It's a pity we couldn't have more time together. I'm sure I would find you fascinating."  
  
With that he turned and walked out the door, the guard picked up a couple of gallons of what appeared to be lemonade from outside before following his employer.  
  
Amanda tossed the blankets on the bed as Richie tried to calm down by peering into the basket. There were several sleeves of saltines, cheese wedges, a couple of sandwiches and fresh fruit along with a supply of candy bars. "At least we can eat." He said glumly.  
  
"And we have something to pass the time." Amanda added as she reached in and retrieved a deck of playing cards while Richie set the basket between them on the bed.  
  
"You know the only good thing about Claudia and Joe not being here with us?" Richie asked Amanda as she popped a grape in her mouth. She looked up for his reply.  
  
"It means they aren't here, and maybe just maybe their accommodations are a little better." He told her honestly.  
  
Amanda knew that as worried as Richie was about their own fate, he was even more worried about Joe and Claudia. Joe would put up a good fight, and he was smart, but he was really no match for a pair of guards, and Claudia had only been in a situation like this once. That time however she had performed admirably, saving all their lives. That was a point she planned to make when the opportunity arose.  
  
"I can't believe Mac thought this guy was his friend." Richie said in between bites of his sandwich.  
  
"I didn't trust the guy from minute one." Amanda replied. "I just hope Duncan knows what is going on and who is behind it. I hope he remembers how Joe and I felt about Rick Shafer."  
  
Even though both Richie and Amanda had great confidence in Mac, they both worried about what Shafer had in store for all of them.  
  
Across town at the hotel, Duncan was trying to play off the slip he'd made about Methos, but Ellen wasn't buying it.  
  
"Pierson is Methos isn't he?" she asserted. "He isn't just a myth, he's real isn't he?"  
  
Duncan started to lie, but knew there was no use. Letting out a sigh he turned to face her. "Yes, Adam and Methos are one in the same."  
  
Ellen sat down in a chair and stared blindly at the wall as she thought about what this meant. "That is unbelievable."  
  
"Ellen, I know you had a bad run in with him, but if word of this got out it could make it even worse on all of us. We don't know how long this game is going to go on, and if any more of our kind got wind of his identity ... it would be a witch hunt."  
  
Ellen looked up at him and realized what that meant. "And we'd be caught in the middle of it."  
  
"And that's not the only reason." Duncan continued. "As much as I don't understand what he has become, I gave my word to him as a friend to keep his identity a secret."  
  
"I won't be the one to give the secret away Duncan." She assured him before losing herself in thought. She replayed everything Methos had said to her and every instant of their battle trying to think of any time that he might have given her any clue or hint to his true self. It amazed her that she had actually tangled with a 5,000 year old immortal and lived to tell the tale. As close as she had come to losing her head, the knowledge she had survived gave her renewed confidence.  
  
"I think we should check out that hotel Garrett mentioned." Duncan broke into her thoughts. "It might have only been a random location selected for the sole purpose of getting me into the train station, but there might be more."  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Ellen replied, checking the sword in the folds of her coat before putting it on and walking to the door.  
  
Half an hour later they were ordering a drink at the bar Garrett mentioned. It was a long night as they studied the faces of the people who came in and out of the bar that evening. At least the live band was good. "Something Joe would have liked" Duncan mused.  
  
They were almost ready to call it a night when the bartender walked over to their table with an envelope. "A guy left this here. Asked me to give it to you when you started to settle your tab."  
  
"How long ago did he leave?" Duncan asked.  
  
"A couple of hours ago. Like I said, he wanted me to wait till you settled up." The man obviously didn't know any more. Ellen handed him a few rolled bills as Duncan stared at the envelope.  
  
"I don't want to do this here." Duncan said to her as he looked around the almost empty room. "Let's go back to our hotel."  
  
Ellen knew the envelope was burning a hole in his pocket on the ride back through the subway, but Duncan never reached in to break the suspense. Instead he waited until they were upstairs and the door closed.  
  
Inside, a typewritten note gave him instructions that he knew he would have to follow.  
  
"31 years ago I erupted in flames in the shadow of the flame. Tomorrow at 2pm sharp I rise again from the ashes, but for how long? Can you keep me from repeating my fate?"  
  
In a subscript below the clue there was another message. "Arrive early and the one with hair so fair will lose more than a chance."  
  
Duncan wadded the note into a crumpled ball, leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands as the meaning of the clue hit him square in the chest.  
  
"What does it mean?" Ellen asked, but Duncan couldn't talk about it just yet. He waved her off, indicating he needed time alone to think. 


	61. As the Century Begins Chapter 61

Chapter 61  
  
Methos had long since tired of this seemingly endless path trying to find Frans Heiden, but since he'd had no luck contacting MacLeod he didn't know what other avenues to follow. Besides, in his gut he felt like if they hadn't killed Joe or Claudia yet, there was a reason. He only wished he still had his ins with the Watchers. Aside from breaking into their computer system, Joe had been his primary contact remaining. He suspected they were somehow behind the abduction.  
  
He'd taken an 8 hour break and checked into a hotel for some much needed rest, drinking himself into slumber when his mind wouldn't cooperate. It had been impossible not to notice the date, March 6th. Cassie was 3 months old today. His insides ached just thinking about the precious child. As much as he'd tried to hate Beth for leaving him the way she did, he couldn't feel anything but love for the baby. It was probably the only reason he had a shred of humanity left in his body. He wondered if it hadn't been for the tie he could not deny with Cassie if he would have even cared what happened to Joe or Claudia. The last thing he remembered before passing out on the bed was a vision of Beth as she held Cassie to her breast. It was a memory of one of those quiet, private moments they'd shared as a family. A moment shared before they'd left Seacouver and everything fell apart.  
  
His dreams transported him back to that time and place for the first time in weeks. He hadn't allowed these thoughts into his mind before, but tonight they would not be suppressed.  
  
"I love you Adam." Beth's voice broke through his slumber as her hands slipped around his neck and her body molded against his.  
  
In his dream he simply held her and looked down into her face, almost fearing that if he moved or spoke she would disappear. And he didn't want her to disappear. He didn't want to feel this way, but he needed her. He needed her like he needed air. In the dream it was all so clear.  
  
"Adam what's wrong?" Beth asked as she reached up to stroke his cheek. He leaned into her touch but still dared not break the moment. "Why won't you hold me tighter? Why won't you tell me you love me?"  
  
He watched as her hand raised to the place where the filigree locket should have been laying just below the hollow of her throat, and as her eyes widened in shock and then filled with tears of sadness. "Oh my God, no. I've lost it." He heard her whisper as she shook her head in disbelief. "I've lost your heart."  
  
The vision started to fade, and at the last second Methos tightened his grip on her. But even as he held her closer, her presence filtered through his grasp like sand and she was gone.  
  
He awoke to empty arms, an empty bed, and an ache he had refused to let himself feel. "Damn her." He threw a bottle from the night stand and watched it crash into a million pieces against the wall. In the dream, Beth thought she'd lost his heart, but in truth he knew that no matter how far he pushed her away, she still had it. Like it or not, she was it's keeper, which meant Methos was doomed to spend the rest of his life living with only the painful hole where it had once beaten so strongly.  
  
Sitting on the side of the bed in the glow of the moon, Methos steeled himself from the memory of Beth's warmth and love. It was the only way he knew to survive. Instead he began to think about the thing that had filled his past few days. "I really shouldn't be wasting my time on this." He told himself, knowing that the time he'd taken away from pursuit of the game had softened him and made him vulnerable to these feelings again.  
  
Walking across the room and ignoring the shards of glass that cut deeply into the bottoms of his feet as he strode to the shower, Methos let the cold water chill his body in an attempt to chill his heart. When he emerged, he had come to a decision. If he didn't locate this Frans Heiden or get any closer to finding Joe and Claudia by tonight, then he was done. He'd forget he'd ever seen or heard anything and be done with it all. He would resume his hunt for the prize.  
  
Methos dressed, checked MacLeod's cell phone one more time and even went a step further. He left a message at the dojo in case the Highlander thought to check there. "If he wants to pursue this further he can call me. If not . well I've done all I can."  
  
He'd booked a rental car and began what he thought would be his final day of the search. The sun wouldn't be coming up for another 3 hours, but Methos didn't want to sit and wait. The latest address was on the west side of Munich and at this hour he didn't have to worry about traffic.  
  
Taking a large sip of his coffee as he pulled up to the curb, waiting for an hour when he could be told once again that the man he was looking for had moved on.  
  
Methos finished the coffee and tossed the cup into the floorboard as he moved the mirror at an angle so he could see the building entrance behind him and the road in front. He decided the best thing he could do at this point was to sit and wait.  
  
For over an hour he sat in his car, pretending to read a copy of the newspaper he'd picked up in the hotel lobby. "Could time pass any slower?" he thought to himself as he turned the page and smoothed it as he kept his eye on the mirror.  
  
It didn't take long for his boredom to fade when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, alerting him to the presence of another immortal. The presence was approaching quickly, and Methos barely had time to slide out of the car and draw his sword before he came face to face with a man whose anger and unpleasant disposition seemed to rival his own.  
  
"Was machen Sie hier?" the man insisted on knowing why Methos was there.  
  
Wondering if he hadn't noticed the presence sooner because of the hangover or because he'd let his psyche be softened by the dreams he'd had only a few hours before, Methos knew there was only one way to get himself back on track.  
  
Raising his sword and moving it to and fro in a strategic rhythm, Methos gave the man his answer. "Ich bin hier für Ihren Kopf." His search for Frans Heiden forgotten, he was here for the man's head.  
  
The glint of the man's teeth in the street lamp let Methos know that he wouldn't have to chase this competitor. No, this immortal was just as pleased to be issued a challenge as Methos was to give it.  
  
"Wir werden diesen einigen Ort privater nehmen." Methos heard the man say in a gutteral tone. That suited Methos fine because he had no desire to play this out on the street. Remaining alert to the prospect of a trap, he followed across the street and down an alley. Once they were shielded from curious eyes, the man turned and jabbed in an attempt to catch Methos off guard.  
  
But Methos, even with a bloody hangover, was never off his guard when it came to a challenge. He sprang back on the tips of his toes and then turned to fend off the second blow with the broad side of his sword.  
  
"Ich werde Sie lehren, den Schlaf eines Mannes zu stören." His opponent promised as he continued to attack.  
  
"Oh dear, did I disturb your beauty rest?" Methos taunted the man who obviously understood his words. His face reddened and his strokes became even more sloppy as his anger rose.  
  
"That's it." Methos thought to himself as he let his opponent back him up. "Just keep it up . a little longer . and I'll ."  
  
"Strike when you least expect it." He finished his thoughts out loud as his blade turned from blocking an unfortunately misplaced swipe, to an upsweep that ripped through his opponent's lower body like a knife through butter.  
  
Methos grinned as his eyes met those that could not believe what had just happened.  
  
"Sie schmutzig bastard." The man spat his words up in blood as he hit his knees.  
  
"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Methos replied as he swiped his blade back, cleanly relieving the body of it's head.  
  
He stepped back and braced himself against the wall as the force of the immortal's quickening began to explode through him. Flashes of images raced through his mind as he was literally pinned against the brick. And then as he knew it would, the feel of a soft hand grasping his own made it's way into his mind. This sensation he knew was destined to be the thorn in his flesh. "But if I am to win the prize, I'll endure it." His words gritted through his teeth as another bolt of energy sprung from the ground and electrified him.  
  
Falling onto his hands and knees when it was all over, Methos gasped for breath and waited for his strength to be restored. And then as the first light of dawn began to creep into the alley where he sat clutching his sword against the brick, Methos struggled to his feet and then staggered back to the car.  
  
He had decided in those long moments of restoration that his search for Claudia and Joe was over. He was going to focus on his own destiny. It was all going to be about the prize. He was comfortable with his decision and knew it would serve him well. It served him very well for the length of time it took Methos to get back in the car and begin to turn the key. It served him well until he noticed the plates on the car parked just in front of him. It served him well until he heard voices and had to move quickly into the floorboard so he would not be seen by the two men who came out of the building behind him.  
  
When Methos heard the ignition start on the car he had been searching for almost a week to find, he waited a few more seconds before sitting back up behind the wheel. He watched the taillights as they moved up the street and then turned left.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Methos turned the key, chiding himself even as he followed the path that had been laid out ahead of him. 


	62. As the Century Begins Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62 The few hours Beth had managed to sleep had been fitful ones. Battling with herself over what she knew she must eventually do, she tried to force the images that usually lulled her to sleep from invading her dreams. The only thing that had kept her sane and focused had been the thought of lying once again in Adam's arms. She lived for the day when she saw him again, when she'd hear his voice, when she'd taste his kiss on her lips and feel the strength of his embrace. But tonight as she mentally prepared herself to do the unthinkable, she knew the last thing she could focus on was Adam.  
  
When she'd left Garrett on the stairs earlier that evening, she knew that if she waited too many more days and tried to hold him at bay, he would begin to suspect her. So she'd gotten ready for bed, snuggled for awhile with Cassie in her arms and then when the lights were out, tried to think of anything and everything that she could draw on later to help her get through the repugnant feel of Garrett's body against hers.  
  
But dreams of Adam had come. Disturbing dreams. She was with him again, and he held her, but then again he wasn't really holding her. He seemed to be only holding her in place instead of folding her deeply in his arms. She could hear herself asking him what was wrong, but he wouldn't answer. His eyes were cold and distant and they frightened her.  
  
"Adam I love you." She whispered desperately to him, but he didn't seem to hear. He continued to stare through her.  
  
When she awoke, it was still the middle of the night. She shivered, wondering if maybe her dream had been a warning. Maybe Adam wouldn't understand. Maybe the very thing she knew she had to do in order to return to him was the thing that would drive him away. Pulling her knees up against her, Beth rocked back and forth as she cried. "Why did it all have to be so hard?" she wondered out loud. "What do I do?"  
  
And then without warning, she felt a jolt of electricity rush through her body and the feeling of her hand being clasped so strongly and firmly in the hand of another. Her tears continued to pour from deep in her heart as she held on to the sensation with both hands. Long after the presence left her, Beth continued to cling to it's essence with a death grip. "Please let that be a sign." She whispered. "Please let it be a sign that he'll never leave me. No matter what I have to do, please let him understand."  
  
When the dawn started to break on the landing outside her window, Beth had fallen into a dreamless and exhausted sleep.  
  
Meanwhile back on the outskirts of Munich, Adam found himself following the car for over half an hour. The further they drove away from the city the more he wondered if he was headed on some wild goose chase or if he could really learn where Joe and Claudia had been taken.  
  
"Fuerstenfeldbruck?" he said the name of the town out loud as he past a sign welcoming him to the village that served as home for what was left of a once large military air base. The car wound its way around the streets of the town and then no mistake about it, Methos knew they were headed to the base.  
  
He watched as the car made it through the military check point and then pulled over on the side of the road to figure out his own way in. He hadn't left anything at the hotel, which meant he still had the uniform and credentials from the pilot he'd killed in New York. Formulating his story, Methos quickly changed and proceeded to drive forward.  
  
When the guard stopped him, he gave him a story about being here to assist with some of the training. He almost laughed out loud when the man bought it and let him pass.  
  
"That was almost too easy." He murmured to himself as he kept an eye out for the vehicle he'd followed. It only took a few minutes to locate it. The car was parked beside a building that looked all but abandoned. The only activity appeared to be around a helicopter waiting on the other side.  
  
Methos drove past casually, being careful not to draw attention. Noticing a row of maintenance shacks he knew he could use them as cover after he'd found a location to park that wouldn't tip off his interest.  
  
Back in Munich, Duncan was double checking his maps and his details with the concierge of the hotel. "And you are sure it is only a 45 minute drive?" he asked. The man confirmed the drive and then asked if he could assist further.  
  
"No, no thank you. You've been very helpful." Duncan said as he saw Ellen walking from the elevator. She was carrying a sack.  
  
"I figured I'd bring lunch." She said as they walked to where the rental car was parked.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Duncan replied.  
  
"You may not be hungry now, but remember, the note said if you are early then she loses her chance." Ellen countered. "So if I can help you pass the time by giving you something to do when you are outside that gate and ready to storm in, then don't be surprised when I stuff a sandwich in your mouth."  
  
Duncan knew she was right. Everything about this had to be timed right down to the last detail. And Ellen had proven herself to be quite invaluable. It had been she who had procured the visitor's passes to the base at Fuerstenfeldbruck that would solve the problem of how to get inside.  
  
She had been amazed at how Duncan had put the clues together. Yes, she remembered the 1972 Olympics and the terrible fate that had befallen the 9 athletes and coaches who had been taken hostage and then killed in a failed rescue attempt, but she had forgotten many of the details.  
  
Duncan had explained the clues to her in detail. The one with hair so fair had to be Amanda. She had taken to wearing her hair short and dyed a striking shade of platinum. The rest was a little trickier. Duncan knew that the Munich Olympics had been 31 years ago and the 'shadow of the flame' confirmed his initial instinct. But he had to check his facts before he could know without a doubt just what had erupted in flames and where.  
  
The Israeli athletes had been taken by their captors to the air base here at Fuerstenfeldbruck, where an attempt to rescue them had gone terribly wrong. As they sat waiting to be transferred from 2 helicopters to a plane, gunfire had erupted and in the battle, all the occupants of one had been shot to death while the others fell victim to a well thrown grenade.  
  
"It has to be a helicopter." Duncan had told her. "But for the life of me I can't understand how they will use it as a test to see if I can save Amanda."  
  
"Do you know anything about copters?" Ellen asked, the worry evident on her face.  
  
"I've flown a few." He replied.  
  
It had been a long night while Duncan called several sources to learn as much about the base as possible. Ellen wished she could be of more help, but aside from getting the passes and offering back up support that hopefully his nemesis would not be expecting, she felt useless.  
  
Now as they drove toward the village and the base, she knew the best thing she could do is help MacLeod focus and try not to be a distraction. 


	63. As the Century Begins Chapter 63

Chapter 63  
  
Duncan watched as the clock on the dash of the car clicked to 1:45pm.  
  
"It's time." He said, turning to Ellen. "I suppose asking you to wait here would be a waste of breath?"  
  
"You suppose right." She replied.  
  
Duncan sighed and drove the car up to the check point at the gate.  
  
"Here's a map and badges. Make sure you wear these at all times." The guard said as Duncan passed everything to Ellen and proceeded to drive forward.  
  
"I should have come in here half an hour ago." He commented. "This place is so big, we'll never find her in time."  
  
Ellen looked over the map. "It stands to reason whatever is going to happen won't be in any of the areas with a lot of personnel. I'm looking to see if I can pick anything up from the map."  
  
Duncan agreed with her. Over the past decade the activities on the base had been cut substantially. It stood to reason that areas wouldn't still be seeing regular use. "Let me know if you find anything."  
  
Ellen opened the map and her face fell. "It's here." She said, pointing to the tiny graphic of a helicopter circled in red ink. "I guess I wasn't as clever when I got these passes as I thought."  
  
Duncan saw where she was pointing and made a hard left. "They have our every move figured out it seems."  
  
Ellen felt for her sword and then the gun she'd concealed in her coat as Duncan brought the car around the last building separating them from the helopad on the map.  
  
The area appeared to be completely abandoned. As the two of them cautiously stepped out of the car, there was absolute stillness all around. The only sounds were from the rest of the base in the distance.  
  
"Be alert." Duncan reminded her as they moved forward. There were several helicopters parked on the pavement outside what must be a maintenance hanger, but they all appeared to be empty.  
  
"We've got company." Duncan said as the sensation of another immortal hit him.  
  
The words were hardly out of his mouth before the sound of an engine and rotary blades filled the silence. Turning quickly, Ellen and Duncan stared at the lone copter at the end of the row. The blades were turning, but no one was at the controls.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this." Ellen commented as she tried to locate the source of the sensation. It appeared to be coming from behind the tinted windows of the maintenance hanger, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
Walking carefully around the copter, Duncan froze as he looked up into the doorway. There, behind where the pilot and co-pilot should be, sat a very frightened Rayna. She had been bound and gagged, and seemed to be just as surprised to see MacLeod as he was to see her.  
  
"Rayna?" What was Beth's sister doing in all this mess? MacLeod called out as he lunged toward the door. But before he could reach her, the copter began to rise. "What the . ?" It made no sense. How could a helicopter rise from the ground without a pilot?  
  
Ellen heard Duncan and saw the young woman's face just before the vehicle rose. She wasn't at all like Duncan had described her, and what was that he called her?  
  
"It's being controlled remotely." Duncan yelled to Ellen, pointing toward an antenna on the side of the copter. "They're going to crash it with her inside."  
  
"Duncan look!" Ellen yelled through the rush of wind created by the propellers.  
  
There, trailing behind the copter was a long, black line. Duncan realized that was what he had been intended to find. Whoever set this up intended for him to try and stop the copter from crashing by climbing into it while it was in the air.  
  
Wasting no time he raced toward the line, jumping to reach it just before it's tail rose above his head.  
  
Ellen screamed as she saw the helicopter begin to move from side to side, throwing a dangling MacLeod from one direction to another in an effort to cut him loose. "I've got to get to whoever is behind those controls." She decided, knowing that standing and watching as Duncan tried to make the climb would be of no help at all. Of course what she would do when she got to them she didn't know. She couldn't just shoot them because then the copter would crash. "Heck, it's going to crash anyway."  
  
The front of the building was all windows, and there was no doubt she had already been seen. Ellen pulled her gun as she ran around the corner of the building, trying door after door until finally one opened.  
  
"What am I doing?" she asked herself, knowing that her presence would not be a surprise.  
  
Outside Duncan clung to the cable, inching his way higher and then slipping as the one holding the control slung him around like a rag doll. Rayna stared wide eyed at his efforts, knowing he was her only hope even as she tried in vain to free herself from the ropes that held her in place.  
  
Rick Shafer laughed at the site of MacLeod dangling like a puppet from a single string. "Dance Highlander, dance." He said as he spun the vehicle right and then pulled a hard left. "Keep that altitude steady." He said to the man who was operating the elevation of the helicopter. "I want him to make it almost to the door before we bring this bird crashing down to earth."  
  
The man laughed along with his employer, enjoying the way he could control something so big with such a small lever.  
  
Ellen heard their voices and pushed her way into the make shift control room Shafer had created behind the front windows. She was surprised when it only contained 2 men, both holding radio controls. She'd expected more. "Maybe they thought all the doors were locked?" she wondered to herself as she tried to decide what to do. One man was mortal, but the other . well that was the problem.  
  
"Woooops!" Shafer laughed as he watched Duncan almost lose his grip, ignoring the presence he felt from behind.  
  
Ellen could stand it no more. "FREEZE!"  
  
Neither man made a move to even look over their shoulder.  
  
"I said freeze, or I'll blow your heads off." She repeated her request with more conviction.  
  
"Oh I don't think you want to do that." Shafer said in a casual tone as he continued to play with the control in his hand. "You see, if I drop this control, or if my friend drops his, then the chopper will spin or plummet out of control and this lovely game with MacLeod will be over in a most unpleasant way for the young lady he is trying to reach."  
  
Ellen mopped the dampness from her upper lip nervously as she watched and realized what he said was correct. It took both controls to maneuver the copter and it would take both to bring it down safely.  
  
"Besides, if you would care to look over your shoulder, you will see that it is you who are in danger of losing your head." Shafer still did not even glance in her direction.  
  
"Well would you look at that?" Shafer continued. "It looks like MacLeod might just make it after all."  
  
Indeed, before Ellen felt her arms being grabbed from behind and the gun pried from her fingers, she saw Duncan had climbed so high that he was almost able to reach one of the runners. A foot more and he could lift himself inside.  
  
Ellen struggled against the arms that were dragging her out of the room, but to no avail. The man who had her was much bigger. In almost no time he had pulled her to the back of the building and out the door.  
  
"Let go of me" she gritted between her teeth as she tried to wrench one arm free so she could reach her sword.  
  
Her moment came when the man reached to open the car door where he intended to shove her inside. As soon as he released one of her arms, Ellen withdrew her sword and jabbed it down through the muscle in his calf and into his foot. He released her, and began to scream in pain when from out of nowhere, a noiseless bullet slammed into his head and silenced him for good.  
  
Ellen whirled around, ducking behind the car door and wondering if the next bullet would be meant for her. It was then she felt the presence of another immortal and her eyes turned to a figure stepping out from behind a shed on the edge of the parking lot. She stood, still shielded by the door, but with her sword raised as she recognized the one who had just interfered.  
  
"You!" Ellen yelled at him. "I should have known. MacLeod was right."  
  
"He usually is." Methos replied as he looked carefully to his left and right before dipping low to the ground and running across the open expanse. Ellen still held her sword up as a defense, even though she knew it would be of no use against the gun he carried.  
  
"Would you put that thing down?" he asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"What? And just let you take my head?" she spat back "Not bloody likely."  
  
"I don't have time for this." He shoved past her toward the back of the building and looked inside. Looking back over his shoulder he saw she hadn't moved. "Are you going to help me help MacLeod or do you like the way he looks dangling from that blasted bird?"  
  
Ellen's mouth dropped open. He wasn't here to stop her, he was here to help? This made no sense, but hearing the hoots and hollers from Shafer and his man inside, she could tell Duncan probably wouldn't last much longer.  
  
"I'm coming." She said as she followed him to the door. "There's a girl inside the copter. Duncan thought it was his friend Amanda, but it's not. It's someone he knows though."  
  
Methos couldn't stop to wonder who was in the chopper right now, although he guessed it was Claudia. They had to get it down in one piece if possible. "How many of them are there inside?" he asked Ellen.  
  
"Just two, but I imagine there are more guarding outside." She replied.  
  
"There were, three of them." Methos told her. "But they won't be interfering." From his expression Ellen knew he'd taken care of them in the same way he'd taken care of the man who had attacked her.  
  
He started to move further inside, but Ellen stopped him. "Wait . one of them is immortal." She cautioned. "He'll sense us."  
  
"He'll sense you maybe, but if a little trick I learned from a friend works . I'll be able to hide my presence within yours." Methos told her.  
  
"Wait! There's something else. There are 2 controls. It takes 2 to keep the copter in the air." She warned.  
  
That was a problem. Methos could tell the copter was being controlled remotely but he hadn't thought about 2 controls. This meant both of them had to be able to operate the controls once they'd disposed of the men operating them. He replaced the bullets he'd already used and nodded for Ellen to follow.  
  
"Where are we going?" she whispered when he didn't go inside, but instead began to walk around to the other side of the building.  
  
"The skylights." He said pointing to the roof. "The roof is covered with them, including a row across the front."  
  
Ellen nodded when she realized what he had in mind. Methos led the way as they climbed on top of a delivery truck parked next to the building and then pulled themselves up onto the roof, being careful not to make any noise.  
  
"They're going to sense your presence, so be ready. I'll shoot through your skylight first and then mine, but don't wait for me. You've got to get the drop on one of them and get that controller." He instructed, hoping that the courage he'd seen when she'd faced him in Chicago wouldn't fail them now.  
  
Drawing her sword, Ellen crept easily toward the front of the building. Both she and Methos had to concentrate on the task beneath their feet, but both couldn't help but notice the struggle MacLeod was having as he tried desperately to reach the body of the copter.  
  
"When he gets on that runner they're going to crash the copter." Ellen told Methos. Time was short because as she spoke, Duncan's hand grasped around the right runner and he began to pull himself up.  
  
Shafer could feel Ellen's presence, but mistakenly thought she was behind him.  
  
"Back again? My, my doesn't MacLeod run with a resourceful group of friends?" he spoke, but his words were wasted on the air. He didn't turn to look, so he had no way of knowing. In his arrogance he knew she'd never touch him. To do so would mean the end of this little exercise for MacLeod and she would be responsible.  
  
What he couldn't sense because Methos had learned a trick about hiding his own presence inside that of another, was that Ellen not only wasn't inside the building . she wasn't alone.  
  
Two shots sounded from overhead and before Shafer and his man could even react, Ellen and Methos came crashing through the shattered glass. Ellen landed directly on top of Shafer's partner, her sword taking the lead as it entered his chest and swept through his body, only hesitating the briefest of milliseconds as it glanced a rib.  
  
Without giving his falling body a second thought, Ellen twisted her sword to make sure the task was complete and then withdrew it. Wrenching the control box from his hands, she hoped the video games she'd played at the pub would help her now as she tried to keep the copter in the air.  
  
On the other side of the room, Methos task wasn't quite so easy. When he'd landed on Shafer, a piece of glass from the skylight sliced through his own upper arm, making it difficult to injure the man much less get the controls.  
  
"Where in the hell did you come from?" Shafer complained as he wrestled with Methos for control of the gun and the remote.  
  
"I knew you were no friend to MacLeod." Methos replied as he somehow managed to squeeze the trigger and plunge a bullet deep into Shafer's thigh. The flash of pain forced Shafer to drop the box, but he still was lucid enough to knock the gun from his Methos' hand before he could fire again.  
  
As Shafer struggled to free himself from Methos' grasp, Methos heard Ellen scream. "Get the control! It's spinning."  
  
Methos was forced to ignore Shafer as he dragged himself from the room, picked up the remote and struggled to right the copter's course. What he really wanted to do was to finish the man off or at least follow him to see where he was holding Joe and Claudia, but right now he had to concentrate on MacLeod and the copter. For all he knew it might be one of them MacLeod was trying to save.  
  
"Hey Pierson! I'll be sure to give your regards to your lovely wife when I see her next." Shaffer couldn't resist taunting. "Is there anything else you'd like me to say?"  
  
Methos gritted his teeth and forced himself to focus on the task as he watched MacLeod slip again. "You can tell her to forget she ever met me. I know that's what I'm trying to do." He muttered under his breath so low that only Ellen could hear.  
  
"You might want to rethink that." Ellen said to him as Shafer disappeared out the back.  
  
"Would you just shut up and try to control that spin while I see if I can give them a soft landing?" he shot back at her.  
  
"Methos it's not what you think." Ellen replied, her eyes focused on the copter as she saw MacLeod manage to step up on the runner and disappear inside.  
  
Methos cursed under his breath. MacLeod had given him up to another immortal. "Some thanks I get ."  
  
It was then Ellen realized her slip. She'd called him by the name she'd promised MacLeod she would forget. "You'll find out soon enough." She thought, realizing she should do as he asked and shut up until MacLeod could tell him everything.  
  
"Look out!" Methos yelled at her as the tail of the copter clipped a wire, sending sparks into the air.  
  
"I'm trying . I'm trying . " she yelled back. "Just don't yell at me. I can't concentrate if you are going to yell."  
  
Inside the copter, a very exhausted MacLeod used the knife in his belt to cut the ropes that held Rayna to the seat. He pulled off her gag and then held onto her when the copter took a sharp swing to the right.  
  
"We're going to have to jump." MacLeod told her. "Just hold onto me and try to stay on your feet if you can . if you can't . then just roll with it."  
  
"Are you nuts?" Rayna asked him.  
  
"We've got to get out of here before this thing comes down with us inside." Duncan insisted.  
  
The copter dropped in altitude at just that moment and Duncan didn't wait for her to argue or get up her nerve. He grabbed Rayna around the waist and threw both of them outside the door.  
  
They landed with a hard thud on the ground, his body cushioning hers as she landed on top of him before they rolled and she found herself pinned beneath.  
  
An instant later the copter exploded above them, raining fire and debris all around. MacLeod somehow managed to cover Rayna, but that meant he took several shards of hot metal in the back. A part of the propeller sliced through her leg, the pain excruciating. The last thing she remembered was seeing Duncan's eyes close, her mind registering that he was dead just before Rayna fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Inside Methos and Ellen looked from the fireball in the air to one another. They had control of the copter, there was no reason it should have exploded like that . no reason that is except that Shafer had been carrying a third control, one that would guarantee MacLeod's mission was not a success. 


	64. As the Century Begins Chapter 64

CHAPTER 64  
  
"We've got to get MacLeod out of here before those rescue sirens arrive." Methos said to Ellen as the two of them pulled what was left of him off of the woman he'd rescued. It was then Methos was caught completely off guard.  
  
For several long seconds he stared down at the face that was so similar to Beth's. If it weren't for the blonde hair and the difference in their chin, he would have thought it was her.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Ellen said, trying to lift Duncan's body herself, but he was too heavy.  
  
Methos shook off the thoughts that rushed through his mind. Seeing the rescue personnel in the distance, he used his belt to cinch off the bleeding in Rayna's leg before standing and lifting Duncan's lifeless form in his arms and staggering toward the car he'd seen MacLeod park when he'd arrived.  
  
"Do you have the keys? Get this car moving." He ordered as Ellen ran after him asking why they were leaving the girl.  
  
"You couldn't lift her and we can't risk being caught with MacLeod like this. He'd revive before those fly boys could even start their investigation." Methos replied as he shoved Duncan into the backseat and climbed in beside Ellen. MacLeod had left the keys in the ignition, and Ellen didn't wait for Methos to shut the door before racing toward the back of the base.  
  
"Through there!" Methos pointed toward a hole he'd cut in the fence earlier for a quick getaway. It was hidden by some small sheds, and there was a utility road running beside it.  
  
"Pull over." Methos ordered. It was only after she skidded to a quick stop that she realized another car was parked in the bushes off the road. Methos reached in, grabbed his bag from the seat and then ran back to the other car, tossing the bag in the back with MacLeod while Ellen started moving again.  
  
From where the road rose above the base they could see the rescue vehicles had indeed arrived. Methos turned to look out of the window as he saw some men kneeling to assist a still unconscious Rayna. She would be all right, but he wondered what she would tell them when she revived. For that matter he wondered what she was doing there in the first place.  
  
Once they were almost back to Munich, Methos broke the silence that had fallen over the vehicle. "Would you mind telling me what MacLeod was doing dangling from a helicopter and what my wife's sister was doing tied up inside?"  
  
Ellen could hear the edge in his voice and the last thing she wanted to do was discuss anything about his wife with him, even if she did know the truth. He probably wouldn't believe her anyway.  
  
"MacLeod and I weren't sure who we were rescuing, but thought it might be his friend Amanda." Ellen began.  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
"Yeah, someone kidnapped her, and they've got some kid named Ritchie and two other friends of MacLeod's, Joe and Claudia." She continued. "It was probably that guy you jumped on back at the chopper."  
  
"Rick Shafer, an old and obviously not so good friend of MacLeod's." he told her. "I knew about Joe and Claudia. I stumbled across their abductors in New York and followed them to Munich. I've been trying to reach him for a week now by phone. You'd think Mr. Reliable would check his messages." He muttered as he turned to see if their friend showed any signs of waking. He decided the large piece of metal protruding from his back probably wasn't helping. Shrugging because it wasn't his seat covers, Methos gave the piece one good jerk to remove it.  
  
"Messages? You mean the one you left a week ago that just said for him to come to Munich? That wasn't much of a message." Ellen quipped.  
  
"That was only the first. I kept trying to reach his cell, but that number had been changed, so I left them at his home phone in Seacouver." Methos replied. "I've been on the trail of the car that took Claudia and Joe from the airport and brought two of the men we killed here to the base today."  
  
"I don't know anything about Duncan changing his number. That doesn't make sense. But I know he didn't know you were trying to get in touch with him . in fact ." Ellen realized she was getting into an area of their conversation she didn't have any business going. It wasn't for her to tell Methos that Duncan suspected his involvement in all of this.  
  
"You were saying?" Methos tried to drag the words out of her.  
  
"I wasn't saying anything." Ellen replied. "I'm just wondering where to take him. It's not like we can carry him in this condition through the lobby of the hotel."  
  
Methos knew she was holding back something, but left it alone . for now. "We need to find a warehouse or some place that is abandoned." He replied. "Here, turn north. There should be something on the edge of town near the river."  
  
Ellen did as she was asked. About fifteen minutes later they were driving through an area that didn't appear to have much traffic.  
  
"Pull in here." Methos asked. "Let me check it out."  
  
Ellen waited in the car while Methos walked around the side of a building. A few minutes later the door near where she was parked open and he walked out. "It's empty. Let's get him inside. Grab my bag, he'll need a change of clothes."  
  
Ellen shook her head as again she did as she was told. Only when the door to the warehouse shut behind her and she found herself virtually alone with the man who only a week before had tried to take her head, did she begin to feel uneasy. Up until that point she had been running on pure adrenaline. She didn't have time to think when they were getting the jump on Rick Shafer and his man, or when the copter exploded and they had to get MacLeod out, but now that they were alone Ellen wasn't so sure about all of this.  
  
Methos had found an old sofa against one of the walls, and laid MacLeod on it. Seeing Ellen hesitate across the dimly lit room, he noted her uncertainty. To tell the truth, he couldn't blame her.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Methos asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's your bag." Ellen replied, coming to drop it on the floor beside the sofa.  
  
Methos smirked. She was nervous. "I meant that bag." He nodded toward her other hand where she carried a white paper sack.  
  
Ellen shook her head at her stupidity. "Lunch" she replied with a self conscious chuckle.  
  
"Great, I'm starving." Methos didn't even wait for her to offer, but took the bag from her hand and began to lay the sandwiches and the two cartons of orange juice out on the box he'd decided to use as both chair and table. When Ellen still stood motionless, he looked up at her. "Care to join me?"  
  
Ellen dragged another box over and sat down, picking up one of the sandwiches. There was nothing else to do, and as long as Methos was eating, he wasn't going after her head.  
  
"Mind if I ask you a question?" Ellen asked, hoping she wouldn't regret opening the subject but not being able to resist satisfying part of her curiosity.  
  
Methos shrugged. "You can ask." He wasn't committing to answer.  
  
"You've spent the last three months on a wild tear across 2 continents taking every head you could swipe a sword at, including a pretty good attempt at my own." She began. "You haven't spoken to your friends, and had pretty much made them believe you had turned your back on them."  
  
"Was there a question in there?" Methos asked when she stopped speaking and just watched him casually take another bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"The question is, why now? Why do you all of the sudden turn up and try to help the same people you've gone to so much trouble to isolate?"  
  
"Beats me, bad habit I suppose." Methos replied as he drank the last swallow of his orange juice, crushed the carton and tossed it across the floor. It was obvious that was the only answer she was going to get.  
  
The silence in the room was deafening and unnerving for Ellen as the conversation dwindled and they waited for MacLeod to revive.  
  
Looking over at MacLeod, Methos remembered something he'd heard earlier.  
  
"You know, as bad as things got, I never expected him to give me up."  
  
Ellen let out a deep breath. "It wasn't something he meant to do. He was under a lot of stress and made a small slip. If I'd never heard the legend I would never have put it together." She began. "And I would never have heard the legend if you hadn't stirred up every watcher on half the globe and made them suspect there was more to Adam Pierson than meets the eye." She pointed out.  
  
"You know about the Watchers too huh?" Methos was impressed. It was obvious that there was more to this woman who appeared to be no more than a schoolgirl than a quick sword.  
  
"I figured out I was being followed and worked out an arrangement with my watcher. I don't give him the slip and he gives me my space." She replied.  
  
"Don't tell me he knows you are here." Methos didn't want watchers within miles of him. He had too much to lose.  
  
"I broke our agreement when I left Chicago with MacLeod." Ellen admitted. "So if you are worried he'll report on you, don't."  
  
"I don't know why I bother worrying. I'm as good as out now." He grumbled.  
  
"Duncan didn't mean to tip me off, and when he asked, I promised I'd keep what I learned to myself." She replied. "And I don't give my word lightly. Your secret won't be told by me . Adam."  
  
Methos was skeptical, but right now there was really nothing he could do about it . nothing MacLeod wouldn't try to take his head for that is. He'd let it go . for now.  
  
"Why did you come here with him anyway? Were you friends?" Methos asked, not really curious but he wanted something to pass the time until MacLeod woke up.  
  
"I knew of him, but we didn't actually meet until after ." Ellen hesitated a second. "After you tried to take my head."  
  
Methos smiled and adjusted his coat as he remembered their last encounter. She'd been more than a worthy opponent. "You said you knew of him?"  
  
"My teacher was Connor MacLeod." She replied.  
  
"That explains it then." Methos said as he moved to look out the window before turning back to finish his thought. "When you came at me with both blades, I thought I recognized a familiar hand. Your teacher was remarkable. I had an opportunity to spar with him a few times when he was visiting MacLeod."  
  
"He was remarkable." Ellen agreed, thinking to herself how strange this conversation was considering where they both were a week ago. "And that reminds me. You dropped one of your swords near the exit. I picked it up."  
  
"Well isn't that a coincidence? Because I picked up yours." Methos replied, crossing over to his bag and pulling it out. "Finely crafted. Did Connor make this for you?" he asked as he tested it's weight in his hand before turning back to her. "You wouldn't happen to have mine with you?"  
  
Before Ellen could answer that yes Connor had made it and yes his sword was at the hotel with her things, she heard a loud gasp from the other side of the room where Duncan lay. He took his first breath of his restoration, and his eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
"No you don't Methos!" In his slightly groggy state, Duncan could only see Methos waving the sword in Ellen's direction. The fact that it was not an act of aggression was completely lost on him.  
  
Moving as quickly as he could, Duncan reached for the katana still tucked inside his shredded coat. 


	65. As the Century Begins Chapter 65

CHAPTER 65  
  
"Back away from her." Duncan ordered as he glared at Methos. His strength wasn't completely recovered, but he still managed to stand and move forward.  
  
"MacLeod what do you think you are doing?" Methos replied, unable to keep himself from turning and taking a defensive stance.  
  
"This is going to stop now. Your games are over Methos." Duncan continued. "You wanted me and now you have your chance."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Methos responded, his face showing the utter absurdity of MacLeod's reaction.  
  
"Duncan you've got it all wrong." Ellen tried to get between them, but this time it was Methos who shoved her out of the way with his free arm.  
  
"That's a good way to get yourself killed. Can't you see he's delusional? " He said as he continued to keep his eye on a still weak but obviously annoyed MacLeod.  
  
"Would you two stop this?" Ellen demanded, moving once again between them and putting her hands out on both of their swords. "Duncan, it's not what you think at all. Adam helped you today. If it weren't for him things would have turned out very differently for that woman on the helicopter."  
  
It was then Duncan remembered Rayna. "Where is she? Where is Rayna?" he looked around the room, but kept the corner of his eye on Methos with his sword still raised.  
  
"She's probably at a hospital by now." Methos replied, his own expression showing annoyance.  
  
"What do you mean probably? You left her there?"  
  
"There were emergency vehicles on their way the instant that chopper exploded." Ellen explained, turning completely toward Duncan and pushing his sword down. As she did, Methos did the same behind her. "We had to get you out of there and couldn't carry the both of you. She got help right away, and she wasn't hurt that badly. Adam tended to her immediate need before carrying you out of there."  
  
"What were you even doing there if you didn't set it up Methos?" Duncan leaned against the wall as he continued to regard his former friend skeptically.  
  
"I was trying to find out where they'd taken Joe and Claudia. If you'd bothered to check your messages you would have known that." Methos replied.  
  
"I didn't get any messages." Duncan responded.  
  
"Well then maybe someone is controlling more than you think. Check the machine at the dojo or with the bartender at Joe's if you don't believe me. Or don't."  
  
"He's telling the truth Duncan. When we were at the air field, Methos killed the man who was trying to drag me into a car, and then the two of us dropped through the sky light to get control of the remotes that were making that helicopter fly." Ellen added. "He saved that woman's life and probably kept you from having to worry about finding me in the middle of your next test."  
  
Duncan weighed her words and then looked back over at Methos. "If that is true then I thank you."  
  
"I believe this is yours." Methos said as he handed the sword to Ellen, the immediate threat from MacLeod appearing to be over, and if it wasn't . he always had his gun.  
  
Duncan sat down on the sofa and tried to regain his strength. Looking up at Methos he had to ask.  
  
"Why would you help us?"  
  
"I've been asking myself that question ever since I saw those two guys grab Claudia. I'd stumbled across her in New York and was honestly going to take her head. But when I saw them grab her, I don't know ." Methos shook his head. "I found myself following, and then when I saw they had Joe I found myself needing to make sure he was all right." Joe wasn't a part of the game he reasoned, ignoring how he had also felt protective of Claudia.  
  
"I thought you'd stopped caring." Duncan replied.  
  
"I had . have ." Methos didn't understand it anymore than Duncan did and he didn't really want to discuss it.  
  
Duncan dropped the subject and over the next few minutes Methos and Ellen briefed him on who had been behind the kidnappings and the remote controls.  
  
"And you just let him walk out of there?" Duncan looked at Methos in amazement.  
  
"I didn't have a choice MacLeod. I didn't know who was in that chopper, but I knew it was someone that mattered to you. If I followed him or tried to stop him from leaving then that helicopter would have exploded on the ground with her inside it." Methos replied and Ellen confirmed.  
  
"So you didn't know it was Rayna?"  
  
"Not until we pulled you off of her." Methos responded. "I was shocked to say the least, but I thought Shafer liked her. Weren't they dating?"  
  
"You didn't tell him did you?" Duncan turned to Ellen and she shook her head.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Duncan reached into his pocket and pulled out a polaroid. "Methos, we've been trying to find you to tell you this ever since the day after you disappeared."  
  
He took a deep breath, wondering what this news would do to the man. "Beth didn't go willingly with Garrett. She was kidnapped. And now after today, I know for sure Rick Shafer helped him."  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about." Methos stood up from the box he was sitting on and strode across the room, turning with his hands planted on his hips as he continued to once again face MacLeod. "I saw the note. It was her handwriting and I saw her rings . and the locket. She played me for the fool that I was." No way he was going to let himself believe any differently even for a second. To do so would be his destruction.  
  
"No she didn't." Duncan said firmly, standing and coming to stand across from him. "Rayna was drugged by Garrett or Shafer and they took the baby before you two even arrived at the Inn. He used Cassie as leverage. Beth had no choice but to go with him, not knowing what they would do with the baby."  
  
Methos face showed his shock and his disbelief, but still he wasn't convinced. "This can't be right. You must have been fed some phony information from Shafer as a part of his vendetta against you. Beth gave me the poisoned beer. She wrote the note. She left me for Garrett and that is all there is to it."  
  
"Would you listen to me?" Duncan demanded. "I don't know exactly how, but they must have known about the beer. Rick probably found out about it from Rayna."  
  
Duncan took a deep breath when he saw Methos wasn't going to interrupt. " Beth left you a second message but you didn't see it. We all missed it until a day later." Duncan said as he extended his hand, offering the polaroid to Methos.  
  
Methos took it and turned it over, and what he saw cut through his heart like a knife. "No." he whispered, closing his eyes and then opening them to be sure of what he was seeing.  
  
She wrote the message on the back of her wedding dress and hung it facing the door in the bathroom so Garrett wouldn't see. We didn't know about it until the Innkeeper's wife started to clean the room. By that time . you were gone. Joe tried to tell you when he found you in Mexico, but .  
  
"I didn't let him . I was too crazed with my own anger to listen." Methos' voice was hollow and his eyes devoid of all emotion and life. After a long silence, he turned away. "What have I done?"  
  
Duncan couldn't answer that question although he knew very well. Methos had been crushed. He had believed the worst, and then had sunk himself into the blackest part of himself to hide from the pain.  
  
And then the complete reality of the situation hit full force. Beth and Cassie were prisoners. He couldn't even imagine what might be happening to them. "My God . I've got to find her . I've got to find both of them." Methos started across the room toward the door without hesitating to even look back.  
  
"Wait! Rick Shafer is our best tie to where Garrett is holding her." Duncan called out, stopping him. "We need to work together to find him . and see where he has taken the others. He will give us what we need to find Beth and Cassie."  
  
Methos was torn. The last thing he wanted was to stand there and face MacLeod or anyone who knew what he had done, what he'd let himself become. And the idea of waiting to begin his search ripped at his heart.  
  
Duncan understood. As much as he didn't understand anything else Methos had done in the past months, he understood his need to find his wife and child. "Methos. We will find them. Your friends never gave up the search, and once we find Shafer we will make him tell us where she is. You have my word we won't give up until we find her."  
  
Methos nodded his head, but needed some time. "I'll be back. I need . some time." He replied before walking outside. They were close to the river, and as he wandered it's edge the sun began to set.  
  
"Oh GOD!" He called out, falling to his knees and pounding the ground with his fists. "What have I done! How could I fail her so miserably?" As much as his heart broke the day he thought she'd left him, the pain he felt knowing that he had not only wasted so much time, but had honestly tried to hate the woman he loved more than he loved drawing breath, was more excruciating. "How could I let myself feel that way toward you? How could I have doubted what I knew so well? How could I doubt the strength of your love" he asked himself over and over again. "MY GOD, you walked through fire for me." He tore at his shirt, ripping it to shreds as he remembered how she had bravely come to him in the Quickening. Her bravery and love for him had ensured them an entire century of love without her falling victim to age or disease. "I am PATHETIC!" he wailed as the extent of what he'd thrown away set in.  
  
And then he remembered the times he'd felt her presence and his insides turned over, emptying their contents on the bank of the river as he crouched on his hands and knees, unable to stand.  
  
"You were trying to tell me even then." He whispered. "But wretched fool that I am, I wouldn't let myself feel or hear. I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve any of it."  
  
For almost an hour he stayed in that position, berating himself for the many ways he'd failed her and the baby she'd entrusted to him. By the time he was able to finally collect himself, Methos had come to a painful decision. He would find her, and he would make sure she was returned safely to her family . both she and the baby, but he would not let himself be loved by her. She deserved more. She deserved a man who would not mistrust her love. It would kill him to leave her, but he resolved that once she was back at home with her family he would slip away and out of her life. She would be free to find the love that would not fail. 


	66. As the Century Begins Chapter 66

CHAPTER 66  
  
That same day back at the Villa, Garrett tapped on Beth's door very early. She had just come out of the shower wearing her robe and was toweling her hair dry. Cassie was beginning to stir in her crib, but she had started playing with her fingers and toes lately and wouldn't demand her breakfast for a little while longer. Pulling the edges of the soft material more closely around her body, Beth told him he could come in.  
  
"Leandra?" he opened the door just a hair and then followed her invitation and opened the door completely. "Good, you're up."  
  
"I like to try and get my morning started before the little ." she almost said Princess, but bit her tongue. "Before the little one demands attention."  
  
She smiled and reached for a comb, beginning to work it through her hair.  
  
"I have a little surprise for you." Garrett said, knowing she would be pleased. "I know how much you enjoyed going out the other night, and I thought that maybe you would like to see the village nearby. It's going to be a beautiful day and Helen can watch Cassie."  
  
"That sounds so wonderful Garrett." She walked over and gave him a hug of appreciation, forcing herself to hold him for an extra instant and smiling brightly when she pulled back. "What time can we leave?"  
  
"Is an hour too soon?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be down stairs in 45 minutes." She promised, giving him an added kiss on the cheek before he left her to get ready.  
  
Her mind spun in a thousand directions as she selected a deep royal blue sweater that fit her snugly and a pair of black jeans. Smoothing her hair with a touch of spray, she decided to keep it loose and unbound. She knew she needed to pull out all the stops while flirting with Garrett and getting him to trust her more and more. Beth would simply have to endure the knot in her heart that came along with this charade.  
  
Helen came up a half hour later to take Cassie down for her breakfast. Beth kissed the baby, thanked Helen and then went to meet Garrett in the living room.  
  
"I'm ready!" she exclaimed, her eyes full of light.  
  
"Not quite I don't think." Garrett commented.  
  
Beth wondered what she'd forgotten until Garrett stepped aside to reveal a large box with a big red bow. "What is this?" she exclaimed as she moved to open it. Inside was a full length, black leather coat. She shrugged out of the jacket she was wearing and slipped into it. The coat fit perfectly.  
  
"Garrett it is beautiful. Thank you." She gave him a peck on the cheek and then took his arm as he led her to the car.  
  
Unlike their last outing, Garrett drove the SUV with Beth in it alone. If there were guards, they were either already in town or following at a respectable distance.  
  
"So this is the Aosta Valley." She commented as she looked out the window at the beautiful snow covered valley below them. He'd mentioned it's name the day before and she was hoping to learn more about it. Any detail could be important later if she could find a way to get she and Cassie out of the Villa.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it? And I know you are going to love Chatillon. That's the village we are going to." He said as they drove.  
  
As promised, Garrett drove Beth into the village, but he didn't stop. Taking a left turn by the railroad station, the car began a steep climb further up the mountains. "Garrett, wasn't that Chatillon?" she asked.  
  
He smiled but didn't answer. Beth felt a little nervous, but tried not to fidget. A few minutes later they rounded a bend and she saw their destination. There in the mist of the clouds stood a tall, rectangular castle, obviously many centuries old.  
  
"That's the fourteenth-century castle of Ussel. I thought you might like to see it up close."  
  
"You thought right." Beth laughed, trying to lose herself in the scenery and the site ahead of her and not wishing she was seeing this for the first time with Adam. For a brief instant she wondered if he'd been there. Something told her he probably had, and not when the castle was in such a condition.  
  
They parked outside and followed the other visitors who were moving about the castle. For the next few hours they walked arm in arm as they explored the old structure. By the way they fawned over one another, anyone who saw them would think they were a happy couple enjoying the day. No one would guess that with each touch and caress, Beth was dying inside.  
  
After their adventure Garrett recommended they go back into Chatillon for lunch and maybe some shopping.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. I saw some shops when we drove through. One of them was a children's shop and it had some beautiful things in the window."  
  
Garrett let Beth choose the restaurant and she selected a little one on a side street near what must have been the bakery section of the village. All during their meal they could smell the aroma of freshly baked goods drifting in and out.  
  
"Do you mind if we stroll through the shops a few minutes? I want to see if I can catch any ideas." Beth said as she took his hand.  
  
"I've already got ideas." He said in a low voice, pulling her to him and kissing her soundly as soon as they were outside the restaurant.  
  
Beth returned his kiss and then laughed. "Later ." she teased before pulling him into the first shop. And with that one word, she knew she had sealed her fate. There would be no backing down now without raising Garrett's supsicions. "Please forgive me." She whispered to herself as she tried not to think about Adam.  
  
They walked into a few shops before Beth noticed something a little surprising in one of the windows. Three trays of pies filled the window case, and if she didn't know better she would swear they came from her kitchen.  
  
Looking up at the beautifully painted sign above the door, Beth almost jumped. "Le torte e le torte da Rosa Ricci" the sign said. Her heart leapt into her throat. Could it be? Did she dare go in?  
  
The decision was taken out of her hands when the woman behind the counter looked up to see who was at her window. Rosa gasped, but did not react. Her sister Esperanza had told her that Beth had been kidnapped, and she knew if she had been found she would have told her the night before when they spoke by phone.  
  
Wiping her hands on her apron, Rosa walked to the window case and pretended to adjust the display, her eyes locking on Beth's through the glass. Rosa saw the man with Beth look away and gave her a brief nod and mouthed the words. "I will help."  
  
Beth gave her a nod in response, which Garrett didn't miss. "Did you want to go in?" he asked.  
  
"Those pies look so good, do you mind if we get a box?" Beth replied.  
  
Garrett led her into the shop and ordered a variety to be boxed up. Beth smiled, but said very little, and Rosa understood. They had to be above suspicion.  
  
"You have other packages, do you need help taking this to your car?" Rosa asked Garrett. She had an idea. "My little one would be happy to carry it." She nodded toward the little boy playing with a ball outside in front of the shop.  
  
Garrett looked over at the boy and realized he probably did deliveries for tips. "Sure, why not." He really didn't need the help, but Beth was in such a good mood and it was contagious.  
  
Rosa went to the door and called to the boy. "Oh, you will need your hat." She said, pulling the child into the back room where she gave him quick instructions, put a hat that was much too big on his head and came back out into the shop smiling.  
  
"Ringraziarlo. Spero che lei piace le torte e verrà al mio negozio ancora presto." Rosa said to Garrett and Beth, thanking them and hoping they would return to the shop again.  
  
"Did you want to check that children's shop out now?" Garrett asked as the little boy followed them with the box toward the car.  
  
Sliding her arm through his, Beth looked up at him through her lashes. "Actually I'm kind of tired. Would you mind if we went home?"  
  
She didn't know what Rosa's plan was, but she didn't want the little boy to be distracted from whatever he had been told by having to wait for them to continue shopping.  
  
The little boy looked down at the bill the man had placed in his hand and smiled. Pulling a crayon out of his pocket, he wrote down the tag number of the car and then raced to the top of the hill. From there he could see the road the car took up the mountain.  
  
When he returned to Rosa, she kissed him and smiled. "Very good job son. You have done a very good job."  
  
Crossing to the phone she dialed Esperanza's number. Not only had she seen Beth, but she had the tags of the car and knew that only a few villas lined the road the car had taken, and it was a dead end road to the top of the mountain.  
  
On the drive back to the Villa, Garrett coaxed Beth to sit close to him, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and urging her to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you enjoy the day?" he asked.  
  
Lost in thought, Beth was a little late replying. "Today? Oh yes. The castle and the village are so beautiful. I don't know how to thank you for all of it."  
  
Garrett looked down into her eyes. He obviously knew exactly how she could.  
  
Beth swallowed hard as she smiled back. Having Rosa helping her was an advantage she hadn't expected, but if she pulled back now, would she risk alienating Garrett and ruining any opportunities Adam had of rescuing her because he would increase security.  
  
No, she had to keep up with the charade. She was too close and had too much to lose if he learns it was all an act.  
  
When Garrett opened the door to let her out of the car, she didn't pull away when he wrapped his arm around her waist, led her inside and up the stairs to his room. 


	67. As the Century Begins Chapter 67

CHAPTER 67  
  
Rick Shafer cursed as he changed out of his torn clothes. "I thought you said Pierson had dropped out of site." His comments were directed at Carl Bennett, who supposedly had been keeping an eye on the perimeter of their objective.  
  
"I don't know why he resurfaced like that." Bennett replied nervously. He could see Shafer wasn't pleased. "I swear he hasn't been in contact with MacLeod or the others. He dropped out of the blue."  
  
Shafer muttered something unrecognizable under his breath. "His presence changes things."  
  
Bennett waited for Shafer to finish his thoughts, wondering what would have to be altered. Their plan was already complicated.  
  
"Forget the two smaller tasks. I want to expand our finale'" Shafer decided.  
  
"Expand?"  
  
"Yes. Alone MacLeod would have a struggle to save them all in the individual tasks, and with the help he has now, they wouldn't be a task at all. We have to set up one big assignment that even with Pierson and that child, he can't succeed." Shafer began. "And when he is experiencing the shock of his most profound failure, I will extract my final revenge."  
  
"There is much for you to do so listen carefully." Shafer said as he sat at the table and began going over the change of plans with Bennett.  
  
After the two men had finished, Shafer tried to call Garrett, but there was no answer. "Where are you?" he muttered into the phone.  
  
Back at a hospital near the air base, Duncan and Ellen arrived to see how Rayna was and to make sure no more harm came to her. Methos parked the car and checked the security for the hospital before going upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't get hurt when that thing came crashing down on top of us." Rayna said to Duncan. "I could have sworn you passed out."  
  
"I got a bump on the head." He admitted. "But I'm all right. I'm sorry we left you, but we didn't want to explain what was going on and we figured the more of us there were to question, the tougher it would be."  
  
"Tell me about it." Rayna grumbled. "I've had 4 inspectors try to question me already. Thank goodness the doctor insisted I needed rest."  
  
Duncan frowned. "So you feel pretty bad, huh?"  
  
"Not as much as I let on to the doctor. I didn't want to answer their questions anymore than you do." She admitted.  
  
It was then Methos knew he'd postponed entering the room long enough. He had to face Rayna and the fact that she knew he'd run out on her sister. Pushing the door open he heard her telling Duncan they'd put 14 stitches in her leg.  
  
Rayna looked up and her face widened with surprise. "Adam! Oh my God!"  
  
It was obvious she was glad to see him, but when he hung back she wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Come here you!" Rayna insisted and Adam had no choice. He walked over to the bed and let her give him a crushing hug. "You don't know how hard I prayed Duncan would find you. It killed me to know how hurt you must have felt."  
  
Adam pulled back. "I'm sorry you were injured." He said, brushing off her concern over him. He didn't deserve it and he didn't deserve for her to feel so pleased to see him.  
  
Rayna could see the clouded way he concealed his emotions, and looked over to Duncan, but he shook his head and encouraged her to let it go.  
  
"Actually, Adam found us." Duncan explained, changing the subject. "He somehow stumbled onto the fact that Rick was trying to pull something and he showed up at the airbase just in time to save both of us."  
  
"You were there?" Rayna was shocked.  
  
"I got lucky." Adam replied. "I'm just glad it turned out as well as it did."  
  
Rayna nodded.  
  
"How badly do you feel?" he asked. "Can you walk?"  
  
"I am pretty sure I can. They haven't let me try." Rayna admitted. "Why?"  
  
"Because if Shafer took you once, he might try again." Duncan replied. "It will be hard to protect you and find the others if you are in here."  
  
"The others?" Rayna didn't understand.  
  
"Rick's got Ritchie, Amanda, Joe and Claudia." Duncan told her. "And I guess you've figured he probably had a hand in helping Garrett take your sister and Cassie."  
  
"That bastard." Rayna didn't mince words.  
  
"He admitted he helped take Beth." She added. "Right before he tied me into the chopper. He told me how easy it had been to drug me and how invaluable my information about the beer she had ordered to surprise Adam had been."  
  
Looking up at Adam she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful when you trusted me with Cassie."  
  
Her words confirmed what MacLeod and the snapshot had told him. "It wasn't your fault. If he hadn't succeeded in drugging you he might have done something more harmful to get you out of the way. He was going to take them no matter what."  
  
"Please don't let me hold you up." Rayna turned back to Duncan. "You've got to get to the others before he hurts them. He will do it you know."  
  
"We aren't leaving you here unprotected." Duncan insisted and Adam backed him up.  
  
"Then if you gentlemen will excuse me, maybe your friend could get my clothes out of that closet." Rayna said as she sat up in the bed, wincing a little as she moved.  
  
"Rayna don't be ridiculous." Duncan said, trying to tuck the blanket back around her, but Adam interrupted.  
  
"Do you think you really can walk? Enough not to make it out of here looking like a visitor and not a patient?" he asked.  
  
"Adam!" Duncan protested, but Rayna was determined.  
  
"We're wasting time. Just promise me you can find some good pain killers once we are out of here." She told them, ignoring the pain as she swung her feet off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
Ellen brought her clothes from the closet, but they were torn and cut. The only thing salvageable was her coat.  
  
"I'll be right back." Adam said. "Don't move."  
  
A few minutes later he returned with a red sweater, jeans and two pairs of shoes. "I didn't get a good look at your feet so I couldn't guess your size." He explained as he placed the items on the bed.  
  
"Where did you .." Rayna began, but Duncan interrupted. "Don't ask. You really don't want to know."  
  
The men left the room and Ellen helped Rayna change and take a few steps around the room to make sure she could manage.  
  
"Not bad." Ellen said before they heard Duncan knock softly on the door.  
  
"We need to go now. The nurses are starting their rounds." He said. "Adam is meeting us with the car at the front entrance.  
  
A few minutes later they were in the car and on their way to Duncan and Ellen's hotel suite.  
  
Ellen bought a gown and robe for Rayna in the hotel gift shop and helped her change and get into bed. By that time though, the pain was almost unbearable and Rayna was at the point of tears.  
  
Adam asked if he could come in, and Ellen called out to let him know he could.  
  
"I thought this might take the edge off." He said, handing her a white pill and a glass of water.  
  
"What is it?" Rayna asked, thanking him.  
  
"I took a look at your chart and saw the medication they prescribed. There was plenty in the hospital supply room." He admitted.  
  
Rayna couldn't help but smirk. "I didn't know my sister married someone with such light fingers."  
  
"You should get some rest." He replied, starting to move from beside the bed, but Rayna caught his wrist.  
  
"Don't go . please." Rayna asked as she pulled his arm and forced him to either sit on the edge of the bed beside her or pull away. He reluctantly sat down and waited to see what she wanted.  
  
"I'm sorry you are hurting so much. I know you love my sister." She said. "And I know it's probably tearing you up inside not only to know she is Garrett's prisoner, but to be separated from her."  
  
"Rayna I really don't want to ."  
  
"But you need to talk about it." Rayna appealed to him. "I can see in your eyes how tired and lonely and hurt you are. I can see what this has done to you. It's almost like you are a different person Adam. This has been awful for you. I can see it."  
  
"I'm not the one being held against my will." Adam told her. "It doesn't matter how tired or hurt or lonely I might be. What matters is that we find your sister and the baby and they are returned home to your family safe and sound."  
  
Rayna squeezed his hand and shook her head softly. "Now I know why she loved you. You are so selfless. Even when I can see this is tearing you apart, all you think about is what she needs."  
  
"That's all that matters." Adam replied, standing up and this time not letting her stop him. "I wasted enough time feeling sorry for myself. I wasted time I should have been searching for her. She'd probably be home now if I hadn't failed her so miserably."  
  
"Failed her?" Rayna didn't understand. "Adam you saved her. She was alive and with us this Christmas because of you. And how could you have been anything but upset when you thought she'd left you for Garrett? That note and the jewelry . they were pretty convincing."  
  
"I should have known better. If I'd known her heart truly like she knew mine . I would never have doubted her." Adam retorted. Nothing anyone said was going to let him take himself off the hook for this. It was his fault that she was still out there alone and afraid.  
  
"You need to rest." He insisted before turning and walking out the door, closing it softly behind him.  
  
Rayna sighed sadly. As much as she hated to see it, she knew something had changed in her sister's husband. Something more serious than just guilt over believing a lie. Something in him had died. She knew it wasn't his love for Beth . but something had changed. 


	68. As the Century Begins Chapter 68

CHAPTER 68  
  
The next morning when Beth awoke, it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. When she did, the memory of what happened the night before came flooding back. Thankfully Garrett's side of the large bed was empty when the tears began to run down her face.  
  
"What have I done?" she choked as she stumbled from the bed and into the bathroom. The bitter bile rising in her throat and mouth. Beth had only been with two men before that night, Craig and then Adam. She'd never had a casual affair or a one night stand. When she'd given herself, it had been to men she loved with all her heart and soul. What occurred between she and Garrett was nothing like that. It wasn't even a cheap substitute. It was the desperate act of a woman who was frantically trying to keep her daughter from being taken away from her and an attempt to open the door for their escape back to the man and the family she loved. But still it felt like a betrayal .  
  
Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and reaching for the spigots to the shower, she turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and scrubbed her skin until it was red and sensitive to the touch. But still she could not wash the feel or the scent or the taste of him away.  
  
Knowing that he could walk in at any moment, Beth tried to stifle the sound of her bitter sobs, only succeeding in turning them into panicked, high pitched squeaks of pain. "Adam I'm sorry." She whispered against the slick tile as she crumpled to the floor of the shower.  
  
The sound of Garrett knocking on the door and calling her name, jolted her. She wasn't ready to face him or anyone else.  
  
"Leandra honey, Cassie's awake. Do you want me to bring her in here? Her bottle and cereal are ready." Thankfully he didn't turn the handle and invite himself in.  
  
Dear God how could she even think about touching her child after what she had done? Forcing her legs to support her, Beth turned the shower to cold and let the frigid water numb her body and sober her tears.  
  
"I'm washing my hair." She lied. "Do you think Helen would mind?"  
  
Garrett laughed. "Who cares if she minds? She's paid well. I'll have her take care of Cassie's breakfast and bring up yours."  
  
The thought of food sickened her, but she couldn't let it show. "That sounds wonderful." She forced her voice to remain steady.  
  
"I've brought your robe and a change of clothes in for you. They are laying on the bed." He told her through the door. "We can move your things and the crib in here later."  
  
The thought of sharing a room with Garrett permanently sickened her, and the thought of her daughter being in the same room while he groped and violated her was even worse.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She called out over the water, her mind reeling.  
  
Garrett's voice changed as he thought about the way she'd given herself to him the night before. For Garrett it was magic. In his most vivid fantasies, he never came close to imagining what really holding and touching her had been like.  
  
"Leandra?" he said softly through the door as he heard the water turn off. Beth quickly wrapped herself in a towel, praying he wouldn't open the door. He didn't.  
  
"Last night was magic." He told her. "You have no idea how happy ." he didn't finish the sentence. Instead he laid his hand flat against the wooden door as if to touch it was to touch her. The next moment Beth heard him walk away. Gathering all of her strength, she somehow managed to dry herself and get dressed.  
  
Sitting through breakfast with him and pretending to be in love was pure torture. Every time he looked at her or touched her, the events of the night before flashed through her mind and she wanted to die. But she survived. She survived in the same way she intended to keep surviving. She survived because her daughter depended completely on her, and because she knew that no matter what happened here at this villa, one day she would be with Adam. His love and his touch would wipe away all of this. It was all she had to hold on to.  
  
"Leandra, I have some news that might upset you." Garrett admitted when they were finished. Beth couldn't imagine what could upset her any more than she was already.  
  
"Rick is flying back here tonight. He'll be staying with us a few days."  
  
Beth didn't have to hide how she felt. It wasn't a secret and in fact her perceived fear of Shafer was what had begun this deception in the first place.  
  
"I wish he'd leave us alone Garrett. You know how much he frightens me." She admitted. "And I'm afraid for you. He's dangerous."  
  
Garrett smiled and came to kneel in front of her chair. "I will be fine my sweet Leandra." He stroked her hair as he looked into her face. "He won't touch me or what we share. I won't let him."  
  
A shiver ran down her spine and Garrett mistook it for an extension of her fear of Shafer instead of the real reason, the fact that his touch repulsed her. She closed her eyes tightly as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
--------------------  
  
In the basement of the old Palace of Justice, Joe and Claudia jumped when they heard the sound of the door being opened. They'd been lying on the two bunks, wrapped tightly in blankets to ward off the cold. Both sat up to see who was at the door.  
  
Claudia gasped when she saw. "Ritchie!"  
  
Ritchie and Amanda were bound and gagged when they were shoved into the room, the guards not even stopping before they closed the door and locked it behind them.  
  
Ritchie's head turned toward the sound of the voice he'd been worried he'd never hear again. He couldn't see her, but her scent and presence were undeniable.  
  
Rushing to his side, Claudia pulled the blindfold and the gag from his mouth and began to rain kisses on his face before letting his lips capture hers. Tears streamed down her face as his mouth caressed and tasted her.  
  
"Untie me Claudia. I need to hold you." He whispered against her mouth, and Claudia eagerly complied.  
  
Helping her to her feet, Ritchie pulled her against him and held her as tightly as he could. And then, as if to reassure himself that it wasn't a dream, he framed her face in his hands and began to explore every inch of her with his eyes. She was scared and she looked tired, but she was all right and they were together.  
  
"I was so scared." She said. But her fears were silenced by his mouth claiming hers once again, and his strong arms wrapping tightly around her. For the first time in weeks she felt truly safe. Ritchie was there and things were going to be all right . somehow.  
  
Across the room, Joe staggered over to where Amanda knelt on the floor. They'd taken his crutches so he couldn't walk more than a few steps before falling. He untied her and removed the gag and blindfold.  
  
Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's good to see you Joe." She admitted.  
  
"I wish I could say the same thing Amanda. But I wouldn't wish this on you or anyone." He said as she helped him back to the bunk and they sat down. For a few minutes they silently tried not to intrude on the young lover's reunion.  
  
When Ritchie and Claudia finally moved to sit down across from them, their arms still holding one another, Joe finally spoke.  
  
"This isn't looking good." He admitted. "Claudia and I heard some of the guards talking, and there is a guillotine somewhere in this place."  
  
Amanda and Ritchie both swallowed hard.  
  
"We don't know much about our captors except that there is an immortal among them. We haven't seen him, but we felt him a few times this week." Joe continued.  
  
"I'm sure Duncan is doing all he can to find us." Amanda told him.  
  
"Well even if he doesn't know where to look, we have a friend who does . or at least has an idea of where to look." Joe told them. "Methos saw the men take Claudia. He followed and somehow managed to get himself on the plane they brought us over on. He had them convinced he was the co-pilot if you can believe that."  
  
Ritchie and Amanda were shocked Methos was involved, but not that he could pull off a stunt like that. The old man was crafty.  
  
"Did you get a chance to talk to him?" Ritchie asked.  
  
"Not really. They were watching us pretty close. And he may have lost us when they kicked him off the plane and brought us here. But he won't give up." Joe said convincingly.  
  
"But you did tell him about Beth didn't you?" Ritchie pushed.  
  
Joe shook his head. "Afraid we didn't get a chance to tell him anything."  
  
Amanda and Ritchie shared a worried look across the room. They hoped Joe was right. They hoped somewhere in his anger his friendship still remained deep enough to help them. 


	69. As the Century Begins Chapter 69

I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews. It is very encouraging, and you have all been more than kind and generous with your support. Sorry that it's been a while since I posted. Real life got busy and more than a little stressful. One thing I guess I should mention. I know I am queen of the comma splice and my punctuation leaves a lot to be desired. The thing is, this story is a source of relaxation for me and as long as Word gives me the OK on a sentence I don't sweat it. (and sometimes when it doesn't and I can't seem to make it right, I lose patience.) I haven't been in a classroom as a student since 1983 and have forgotten so much, and I can't remember which box I packed the Harbrace in before it ended up in the attic. If anyone ever has the inclination to edit . that would be fine by me. I'm just going to keep plugging away at this story so we can all find out what happens to Beth, Methos and the others. Still many, many more twists and a lot of angst to go . LOL. Thanks for overlooking or at least looking past my faults. Hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.  
  
CHAPTER 69  
  
Before Beth knew that Rick Shafer was coming, she had suggested Cassie have her own room . the one next to Garrett's, instead of being in a room with them.  
  
"I don't want her to get too used to going to sleep with us in the room. It will start a bad habit." She told him. At least with Cassie out of the room, she might be able to endure this part she'd found herself forced to play.  
  
But now with Shafer coming, she wished she hadn't suggested it. With him in the villa she hesitated to let the child out of her sight.  
  
When the car pulled up out front with Rick Shafer in it, Garrett could see Beth's uneasiness as she pulled Cassie's head into the crook of her neck, holding her protectively as she looked out the window of the bedroom nervously at the man below.  
  
"I won't let him hurt her." He said before going downstairs. For that, Beth was thankful. But still, she could sense Shafer's power and hoped that whatever Rosa was going to do to help . she hurried.  
  
"Daddy will be here soon." She whispered into the whisps of Cassie's soft red hair. "I just know it. He has to be."  
  
Back in Munich, Methos paced the length of the suite impatiently.  
  
"We are wasting time." He protested for the eighth time in an hour.  
  
"There is no point going after Shafer. He's going to call us or contact us. He always does." MacLeod told him.  
  
"Then you can call me when he does. I'm going to see what I can find out." He replied, his hand on the door.  
  
"Adam, would you wait?" Duncan was being careful since Rayna was sleeping in the next room. "Your best chance of finding Beth is to wait and help me get Shafer."  
  
"As much as I want nothing more than to go and find her right now, I know you are right." Methos replied. "But there are things I could do to help find the others, and none of them include sitting here waiting."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Duncan asked.  
  
Methos crossed the room and came to stand near the window with him.  
  
"Well I'm not going to sit and wait like the good little boy Shafer wants you to be, while we have ways to find out what he is planning before he has a chance to put it in motion." Methos told him.  
  
"He's been one step ahead of us from the beginning. What makes you think he hasn't already planned the next test and will be calling any minute to set it into play?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Because the game has changed." Methos told him. "Before yesterday he thought he was facing you and a girl that he severely misjudged. Today he is facing the three of us."  
  
The light began to go on in Duncan's mind as Methos continued.  
  
"The last thing he expected was for me to show up yesterday, and he no doubt didn't take Ellen seriously because he basically allowed her to wander at will and only sent one mortal to contain her." Methos had his full attention. "He's suffered a set back, and the odds have changed. Rick Shafer will have to regroup and rethink his plan, and as much trouble as he's gone to, to extract some kind of revenge on you MacLeod . he's not going to let my presence or hers interfere with his goal. He's going to have to up the task he has planned for you."  
  
"You have a point." Duncan replied. "But ."  
  
"But nothing MacLeod. The man is patient . as patient as you are. He'll take as long as he must to perfect his plan, and in the meantime he is counting on you to sit idly by and have the patience to wait for his next demand." Methos paused. "Joe and the others can't afford for you to be patient."  
  
Duncan saw the truth in what he was saying. "You know I wish you'd had a little more faith in your friends before all this started." He reminded Methos. "There's no way he could have pulled off all of this with both of us working together. He caught us when we were distracted, looking for you and Beth."  
  
"Yeah well . " Methos didn't want to discuss it. He really wanted to just get to the task at hand and forget about the rest. MacLeod didn't know this, but after they made sure the others were safe and Beth was home with her family, he probably wouldn't see him again for a very long time . possibly centuries.  
  
"Tell me about Shafer." Methos leaned back into the cushions of the sofa to get comfortable while Duncan began to tell him all he knew. Since Shafer had shown up right after the wedding and Methos had disappeared the next morning, he really knew very little about Duncan's connection to the man.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Castle Reichenstein?" MacLeod asked, sitting on the table in front of the sofa. He kept his voice low so Rayna would not overhear if she woke up. Ellen was just coming in the door with some food and a few things they needed to tend to Rayna's wound.  
  
"The castle in Trechtingshausen? On the Rhine?" Methos replied. "I know it well, why?"  
  
"That is where he grew up in the early 13th century. He was found by the sister of Knight Philippe von Bolanden and raised as a member of their most powerful family." Duncan told him. "If you are familiar with the region or the family, then you know it was a place where all tradesmen feared robbery. Fridrich was raised to believe that if his cousin, Werner, died without an heir, the castle would be his."  
  
"I take it from your tone that it didn't happen as he thought." Ellen added her own thoughts.  
  
"No, it didn't. In fact that is when he had his first death experience. In the aftermath of his cousin's death, a knight by the name of Philipp von Hohenfels raided the castle and killed not only Fridrich, but the woman who had been his mother since he was a baby. Rick showed up back at the castle a few weeks after being buried in the family crypt. He'd literally dug himself out. The villagers thought he was the devil and he had to leave the area."  
  
The story sounded familiar to both Methos and Ellen. Many immortals who did not know what they were, made the mistake of being seen after dying. Many ended up being tortured, burned or stoned multiple times before finally escaping and taking on another identity.  
  
"He was taken in by a merchant, who knew he was special and kept his secret. And it was that relationship that forged his belief that loyalty was the foremost quality a man could possess." Duncan continued. "His friend literally gave up his life rather than to betray his trust. It formed the fabric of Shafer's being."  
  
"Well that all sounds well and good, but obviously something has changed because didn't you say he was your friend?" Methos reminded him, spotting the six pack of beer in the refrigerator when Ellen opened it to put away the rest of the food.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense. We were close. We worked together with an organization called the White Roses against the Third Reich. We were like brothers" Duncan told him, before repeating the story of their dissidence.  
  
"Well that's it then." Methos said when Duncan had finished the story of how their friends had been executed for their beliefs.  
  
"I know it's the key, but I still don't understand why." Duncan replied.  
  
"That's easy. You denied him his ultimate opportunity to prove himself to be beyond loyal. He admired their conviction and cursed his own immortality because anything he did paled in comparison since his risk was minimal before that final day." Methos told him. "He saw the guillotines the same as you, but instead of a threat, he saw them as a way to prove himself to be as worthy as those he admired. If he failed to save them then he would have made the ultimate sacrifice . his quickening."  
  
"I did what I thought was best at the time." Duncan replied in a low, flat tone as he shook his head. "I did what a friend would do. I protected him from himself."  
  
"He's not saying you didn't." Ellen came to sit beside Duncan on the table. "How could you know your friend was unstable?"  
  
"I never saw it. Fridrich was enthusiastic and brave and above all he was loyal. I had no idea that loyalty had him teetering on the brink of sanity." Duncan replied. "And now because I thought I was saving him over fifty years ago, he's not threatening me .. He's targeting my friends, my family."  
  
Adam didn't reply and neither did Ellen. MacLeod needed to come to terms with this on his own.  
  
"472" MacLeod said out loud after he walked over to the window and stared out.  
  
"472?" Methos repeated.  
  
"The tag on one of the cars next to the chopper field ended in 472." He turned. "It was a black sedan, a Passat."  
  
Methos wasted no time. He walked over to the laptop that he'd been carrying in his bag since he left Chicago and started to search. "The first letters would help." He commented, and MacLeod closed his eyes to focus, but it was no good.  
  
"Wait, that's not the car they tried to push me into." Ellen realized that she too had seen a second car. "Since Shafer was the only one left alive, he couldn't have driven off in both."  
  
"You're right." Duncan replied as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Methos asked, remembering that only a few short minutes ago he had been the one rushing off.  
  
"To see if I can get a look at the military police report on yesterday's events." MacLeod replied before shutting the door behind him. 


	70. As the Century Begins Chapter 70

CHAPTER 70  
  
It had been a long time since Duncan had relied on his ability to speak fluent German. Long ago he could do so with an almost perfect accent, but today he had to be sure. Instead of taking the rental car, Duncan took the train, striking up conversations with as many of the locals as possible. By the time he reached the air base, he felt confident that he could pull this off.  
  
"I was here yesterday." He told the MP's at the gate, who remembered him. "I think I have some information your superiors might be interested in knowing. We left when there was trouble, but not before we saw something important."  
  
Duncan was setting himself up to be walked right into the middle of the investigation. Of course there were risks, but that couldn't be helped.  
  
He was shuffled from office to office repeating his story until he landed in the office of the chief investigator. "I saw a car." He repeated, describing the car in detail that Shafer had escaped in, but being careful to give the wrong partial tag information. He didn't want Methos' investigation to be crossed by the MP's.  
  
The investigator looked at MacLeod through narrowed eyes. "Why should I believe you? You didn't bother to stay around and assist the authorities yesterday, why now?"  
  
"My friend was nervous. Seeing the explosion and all of the sirens brought back some bad memories for her. I thought it was best to leave the area and let you do your job. It wasn't until last night I remembered the car and the man driving it." MacLeod told him convincingly.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
The man left the room and Duncan wasted no time shuffling through the open folder on his desk. Making a mental note of the information he needed, he was seated in his chair before the inspector returned.  
  
"I'll need to get a few more details." The man insisted, and MacLeod accommodated. He answered questions for over an hour.  
  
Once back at the hotel Duncan passed the make, model and license information to Methos, who was trying to narrow down the first one.  
  
"Here it is." Methos replied about ten minutes later, looking up to see Rayna limping from the bedroom. She couldn't lie in bed any longer.  
  
"Here what is?" she asked, coming to sit beside him on the sofa and accepting the cup of coffee Ellen poured for her.  
  
"Shafer was overconfident. That car was leased in his name, and by cross referencing this one with the partial plate you remember .. Looking for a common denominator ." Methos made a few more keystrokes. "Voila!"  
  
He turned the screen so MacLeod could see. "We've got him." Duncan stated.  
  
"Well . yes and no." Methos replied. "Yes we have an address, but after spending a week following the last lead from address to address, I think we need to bring in a little help."  
  
He typed through several screens, added data and submitted passwords without skipping a beat.  
  
"Uhm . after the way you came up with the clothes and medicine yesterday . and now this . Adam are you sure I shouldn't be worried about who my sister married?" Rayna was half joking, half serious as she saw the screens for what looked like a German law enforcement agency flip by one by one as he helped himself to information.  
  
"Adam has many talents that come in handy from time to time." MacLeod told her, noting the flicker of pain that crossed his friend's brow at the mention of Beth.  
  
"Ok . now we wait." Adam replied.  
  
"Wait for what?" Ellen and Duncan asked together.  
  
"We wait for the authorities to do our job for us." He smiled and leaned back on the sofa, propping his feet on the table beside the laptop. He explained that he had tagged the car in the system. He'd impersonated a German police investigator by using his passwords and put out an APB on the car.  
  
"But what if they just find the car? What if they don't wait for him to get in it or he sees them?"  
  
"Thought of that. There are specific instructions to notify me, the investigator, when the car is located, but not to approach the vehicle unless it is occupied. The instructions tell the police that the subject is wanted in connection with global terrorism and needed to be apprehended at all costs. I also added Shafer's description."  
  
"So now we wait?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Now one of us has to wait with the laptop to watch for alerts, but I'm not going to sit here all night and do nothing. I'm going to scout out the neighborhood around that address and see if we can find out anything." Methos gathered his coat.  
  
"I'm going with you. Ellen, you and Rayna stay here and call me if anything turns up." Duncan ordered. He wrote down the new cell number for the phone he'd gotten after realizing Shafer had sabotaged the first. 


	71. As the Century Begins Chapter 71

CHAPTER 71  
  
Duncan and Methos walked the area around the address they'd found both vehicles had in common, but didn't feel the sensation of an immortal anywhere, or any signs of the other car.  
  
Duncan checked in with Ellen by phone, and all was quiet back at the hotel. Rayna had taken another pain pill and was asleep and she was planning to do the same. Duncan told her to just take his bed, he and Methos didn't plan to be back anytime soon.  
  
Hanging up the phone Duncan nodded toward an ale house just up the street. "What do ya say we stop in there?"  
  
Methos was tired of walking around and a beer sounded good. He knew MacLeod had been keeping his thoughts and questions bottled up since they'd been so busy trying to track down Shafer, but despite knowing it would probably all come up now . he went along.  
  
The pub wasn't too crowded, but the music was loud and they took a seat at a high back booth in the back. "Bring us a pitcher and a couple of mugs." MacLeod ordered the barmaid, and waited until after she'd set them down on the table before he said anything to Methos.  
  
"So ." Duncan began.  
  
Methos took a deep sip of his beer and then held the mug, rubbing it between his hands and looking into it's depths for a long silence before finally looking up impatiently. "So what MacLeod? If you have something you want to say, let's hear it."  
  
"I want to know why you did it." Duncan stated. "I know you were hurt and I know you believed Beth betrayed you, but your friends had nothing to do with it. You didn't even stay long enough to tell us what happened."  
  
"I didn't want to see your faces when you found out. I didn't want to hear your words of comfort. But more than that, I didn't want to see your pity." Methos spat the last word bitterly. "I only wanted to put as much distance as I could between myself and anything that reminded me of her. I had to get out of there."  
  
"So you just decided to run out on us all and take up a one man mission to end the game?" Duncan asked him, his frustration evident.  
  
"I did what I had to do MacLeod." Methos replied with agitation. "When I read the words she wrote on that piece of paper and saw her wedding rings . the locket . I died. Adam Pierson Died. The man you thought you knew died."  
  
Duncan didn't say anything, but waited for him to continue.  
  
"Don't you get it MacLeod? I warned you before I ever let myself realize my love for Beth that I didn't think I could stand another loss. I warned you."  
  
Duncan remembered their conversation that night on the terrace outside the gala. He remembered what Methos had said, and maybe he should have kept his mouth shut and stayed out of it then rather than encourage his friend to take a chance.  
  
"You do remember don't you?" Methos prodded and Duncan finally nodded his head. "Aye, I remember."  
  
"And now you see the truth in it. Now you know why I should have left that night, why I should have left while I was still the man you could call friend." Methos continued.  
  
"I am still your friend." Duncan began to reply, but Methos interrupted.  
  
"I am not yours MacLeod." Methos stated flatly. "I am no man's friend. I am an empty soul with a heart of stone and an appetite for blood. Every goal . every dream . every plan I had for my life is finished. My only reason for existence now is the most basic. I exist to play the game and I intend to win."  
  
Duncan's mouth opened as if to say something, but then he closed it as he studied the man across the table. He saw the emptiness in his eyes and the strain of his brow and the way his jaw was set in determination. "Then what are ya doing here Methos?" he said in a quiet, low and exasperated tone.  
  
Methos thought long about his reply. In all honesty he didn't completely understand it himself. "I've always had a need for order MacLeod, and I've never liked leaving things unfinished. What has happened to Joe, Ritchie and the others leaves things unfinished, and without finding them and Shafer, I lose any chance of finding Beth and the baby."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense Methos." Duncan replied. "You turn your back on your friends and tell me in not so many words you intend to take my head and the head of every other immortal that crosses your path, and yet you're going to do this while dragging Beth and Cassie all over the world, or worse . leaving them alone and unprotected every time you leave to hunt down a challenge?"  
  
"Beth and Cassie won't be a part of any of it." Methos told him emphatically.  
  
"You can't honestly be that naïve." Duncan stated. "If they are a part of your life and you are hell bent on this path toward the prize, then there is no way to shield them from it. They'll be in danger."  
  
"They won't be a part of it because they won't be a part of my life." Methos raised his voice, causing the barmaid to turn from a table across the way.  
  
Duncan was visibly confused.  
  
"Once Beth and the baby are free and Shafer is dead, you will take them home to her family. She can build a life with her child around the people who love her and will take care of her." Methos told him. "Once I know they are safe she will never see me again."  
  
Duncan was dumbfounded. "How can you even think about that? Doesn't Beth have a say in this?"  
  
"It's not for her to decide."  
  
"Not for her to decide? Are you hearing yourself?" MacLeod was livid. "My God, even knowing the truth you still hold her responsible for leaving."  
  
"Don't be absurd." Methos shoved his mug out of the way.  
  
"Then make me understand, because I don't."  
  
"I can't be with her now. We had a chance before, but now that is gone. To try would be to put both she and the baby in danger, and I think we'll both agree she's had more than enough of that for one lifetime." Methos replied.  
  
"You selfish bastard."  
  
Methos glared across the table at Duncan's accusation.  
  
"You've always got to be in control and once you start on a course, it's like pulling a stubborn mule to get you to turn." Duncan continued. "You found some kind of solace in focusing on the game and the prize, and now you refuse to be swayed . even if it costs Beth more than a lifetime of heart ache. You self centered bastard."  
  
Methos wanted to reach across the table and grab Duncan by the throat. "I'm trying to save her from a life time of heart ache. I'm trying to protect her from the greatest danger she'll ever find herself in . and that comes from sparing her a lifetime living with the realization that the man she loved is dead. He's dead MacLeod, and nothing you say and nothing she says will make the truth any different."  
  
"Well isn't that just great." MacLeod spat. "You've decided you are too much of a coward to try and open your heart again, and she will have to deal with the repercussions of that pact the two of you made on her own. Tell me Methos, what is she supposed to do in a dozen or so years and she can't hide the fact that she isn't aging from her friends and family?"  
  
Methos stared down at the wood grain of the table and said nothing.  
  
"Where is she supposed to go? What is she supposed to do for the next hundred or so years besides watch her daughter grow up and then die?" Duncan demanded an answer.  
  
"She has you and hopefully Ritchie, Amanda and Claudia ... and Joe for a while. I have no doubt she will have the help she needs when the time comes." Methos replied.  
  
"Oh no." Duncan disagreed. "No you don't. You are not passing this off on me or the rest of us."  
  
Duncan scooted as far back in the booth as he could with his hands braced against the edge of the table. "Besides, according to your plan I might not be around to help her. Your plan isn't fulfilled until someone takes my head, or were you going to spare me as long as Beth was alive to make sure you didn't have to feel the guilt?"  
  
Methos sat silently. He hadn't expected this reaction from MacLeod. He could have sworn Duncan would have been happy to hear of his plan to leave Beth out of his life. He could have sworn Duncan would believe him unworthy of her love now that he'd let his dark side prevail. It's what MacLeod should feel. It was the truth.  
  
"We both know that what I've become is not what she wants or needs." Methos told him. "She deserves more."  
  
"Then be more." MacLeod argued. "Don't just give up."  
  
"It's out of my hands. You don't know how much I wish it weren't true, but it's too late. I've gone too far."  
  
Duncan shook his head in frustration, but said no more. He poured the last of the pitcher into his mug and drank it all down. It was then he felt the presence of another immortal, and his eyes followed the same path Methos' did. His eyes locked with the eyes of an Asian man who glared back defiantly. 


	72. As the Century Begins Chapter 72

OK folks. I'm sorry, but I did not realize that something had changed in the formatting of the text   
pages. When I first started posting this story, I didn't have to put a space between the . . .'s and   
they would post correctly. Looks like things changed. I never noticed and wondered what a few   
of you were speaking of. Thanks SouthernChickie for letting me know specifically. As I have   
time I will go back and re-format old chapters and be sure to add the spaces from here on out.   
Didn't know without spaces it would translate into one "." We live and learn.  
  
CHAPTER 72  
  
Garrett tried to make an excuse for Beth so that she didn't have to come down to dinner with Rick   
Shafer, but Shafer insisted. "I want to see for myself just how smitten she is of you."  
  
Garrett didn't feel the need to prove anything, but Shafer still held the key to their seclusion. This   
was his house and Garrett owed him for so much.  
  
"It will only be for dinner." Garrett explained to her, rubbing her shoulders as she stared out the   
window.  
  
"He makes me feel uncomfortable." Beth replied.  
  
"Just humor him for a couple of hours and it will be ok. He's flying back tonight." Garrett told her.  
  
"Back?"  
  
Garrett realized he'd said to much. "He's a pilot. He has a flight to catch and isn't in town for   
more than a few hours, and we have business to discuss. So once dinner is over you won't have   
to stay downstairs." He covered.  
  
Beth knew that she had to be convincing, not only to Garrett, but especially to Shafer. "I'll be   
down in a few minutes." She told him, starting to unbutton her blouse to change. Garrett   
smoothed the fabric off her shoulder far enough to plant a kiss there before leaving her.  
  
Her skin still crawling from his touch, Beth selected one of the outfits Garrett had bought for her.   
She chose the white mohair sweater and green skirt with matching boots that came to mid-calf. It   
wasn't something she'd pick for herself, but it was at least comfortable. Brushing her hair, she   
took on last look in the mirror before checking on Cassie in the nursery across the hall. The baby   
was sleeping, so she barely touched her cheek with a kiss before going downstairs.  
  
Forcing a smile on her face, Beth slipped under Garrett's arm as he stood with Shafer in the main   
room. It was no secret that neither liked the other, so at least she didn't have to pretend to be   
cordial to him. Her only focus was to make it appear that she was clinging to Garrett and content   
to do so.  
  
Shafer eyed her warily, but Beth was convincing. She never missed an opportunity to touch   
Garrett or to catch his eye as they ate dinner and then moved to the main room for coffee and   
desert. But something told him it was an act, and he thought he knew just how to find out.  
  
"Would you like to call your father?" Shafer asked, surprising both Garrett and Beth.  
  
"You're kidding right?" she replied.  
  
"Not at all. Here is my phone. It's untraceable." He tossed the cell to her.  
  
Beth could feel both sets of eyes on her as she dialed the number. She expected at any moment   
for the phone to be ripped from her hands, but it didn't happen.  
  
The phone rang three times and then a voice she wondered if she'd ever hear again answered.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Leandra is that you?" Peter Harris replied. "Where are ya? Has Adam found you?"  
  
It was then Beth realized that this was a test, and as much as it hurt, she knew she had to lie.  
  
"Daddy, Adam is dead." She told him, looking directly at Shafer.  
  
"He's what? Leandra who told you that?" her father demanded.  
  
"Daddy it doesn't matter. What matters is that you know that Cassie and I are safe … and we are   
happy." She didn't let her voice quiver as she told the biggest lie of them all. "Garrett is taking   
care of us, and we're safe."  
  
"Leandra this is crazy, I know …"  
  
Beth cut him off. She was afraid the line was being tapped. "You don't know Daddy, but I want   
you to know. I'm with Garrett and I'm going to stay with him. It's what Craig would have wanted,   
and you know I've always cared about him."  
  
Peter Harris knew something wasn't right about this, and he guessed she was lying. He knew her   
voice and he knew the signs, even if it wasn't apparent to anyone else who might be listening.  
  
"I hear you Lea." He replied. "I miss you. We all miss you. Are you coming home soon?"  
  
"I … I don't know Daddy. Maybe one day. Maybe one day Garrett can bring Cassie and I home."   
Her eyes met Garrett's across the room, and she couldn't control the mist that formed in them.   
  
"I don't understand any of this Leandra, but I know you must have your reasons." Her father   
choked on his own tears, knowing he couldn't say what he wanted. He couldn't say that they   
knew she had gone against her will. "Are you really doing well? How is my granddaughter?"  
  
"Cassie is fine Daddy, we both are." Beth told him sincerely. "And she is growing so fast … " it   
was then she started to break down. "I miss you Daddy, and I love you."  
  
She couldn't keep it together any longer, and she knew that she didn't have to hide the emotion.   
Garrett knew how much she loved her family. He walked over and took the phone from her   
hands as he put an arm around her.  
  
"Peter, we'll call again soon." He said into the phone before closing the connection.  
  
Peter Harris could only swallow the words he wanted to say to the man who had stolen his   
daughter and granddaughter away. He had never known hate before in his life, but he hated   
Garrett with every fiber of his being. He couldn't believe the same man who had grown up as a   
guest in his home so many times would be capable of such betrayal. He hung the receiver up   
and sank down into the chair beside the fireplace, weeping.  
  
Beth was emotionally drained. As happy as she was to hear her father's voice, it hurt so deeply   
to know that she probably would not be seeing him any time soon. She also hated that she'd had   
to lie to him, but this was another test and she had to pass.  
  
Garrett held her for a few long minutes as she cried into his shirt and then led her upstairs without   
a backward glance at Rick Shafer, who was weighing everything he'd heard and everything he   
saw.  
  
"I'll be back up when our business is concluded." Garrett told her. Beth's insides twisted in knots   
at the thought of it.   
  
Downstairs Shafer congratulated Garrett. "I am not completely convinced, but you may be right.   
She may be warming to you. She certainly had her chance to give up her location and she did   
not."  
  
Garrett took a shot he'd poured himself from the bar, drinking it in one gulp before turning back to   
face his teacher. "Next time you are going to do something like that to her, let me know about it   
first. I don't like seeing her this upset."  
  
Shafer opened his eyes wide in mock innocence. "I only gave her what she wanted. I gave her   
a few moments to talk with her Father."  
  
Garrett held his anger in check. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, anxious to get their   
business done with and have Shafer on his way."  
  
"I need you to come to Munich with me. We leave tonight." Shafer told him and then outlined his   
part in the plan. He told Garrett that there had been some complications in his plan, but failed to   
mention Pierson had resurfaced and was now working with MacLeod. There would be time   
enough for that, but he wanted to be sure Garrett didn't decide to change his mind. His plan was   
to take Pierson out of the game by bringing in the one thing that would make his blood boil   
beyond reason and cause him to lose focus, the chance to kill the man who stole his wife and   
child. That would leave MacLeod and the girl alone to try and rescue the others … and that   
would not be possible. 


	73. As the Century Begins Chapter 73

CHAPTER 73  
  
At the pub, both Duncan and Methos could see that the Asian immortal was agitated by their   
presence. But as the man walked closer to their table, it became evident that it was MacLeod's   
presence that was the problem.  
  
"A friend of yours?" Methos asked as he tossed some bills on the table.  
  
"Not that I recall." Duncan replied, not really wanting to deal with this right now.   
  
"You!" the man glared at MacLeod as he stood beside the table, blocking the way.  
  
"I am Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod and I have no quarrel with you, now let me pass."   
  
"I will let you pass." The man replied, "but only to let you pass to that doorway and out into the   
alley. I do have a quarrel with you."  
  
This man was not backing down.  
  
"Just what problem do you have with my friend?" Methos asked in a nonchalant manner as he   
slipped from his side of the booth to stand over the man.  
  
"You will stay out of this or I will have both of your heads." The man gritted, his words loud   
enough to be heard by the table across the aisle.  
  
"I'm not fighting you or anyone else tonight." Duncan replied as he tried to leave, but the man   
again blocked his way. "You will fight me or you will die." The man held a revolver under his coat   
lining and was insistent.  
  
Duncan didn't see he had any choice, the man was drawing attention. He nodded to Methos and   
then turned toward the exit the man indicated, being careful not to turn his back completely on the   
man.  
  
Once they were out into the alley, Duncan tossed his coat to Methos. "I'm afraid you must have   
me confused with someone else." He said as he prepared to defend himself.  
  
"I have no one confused!" the man insisted, as he too pulled out his sword and then laid the   
revolver on a box in the alley out of reach to show he intended to fight fairly. "You killed my   
student, Chu Lin, and now you will die."  
  
"Chu Lin?" It took Duncan a few seconds to realize who the man was talking about. But then the   
recognition dawned in his eyes. "Your student was taking advantage of immortals, drugging them   
for his own gain and then leaving them to die in agony." MacLeod tried to explain, but this   
immortal would not listen.  
  
"I am Tang Sui of the Royal House of Sui." He declared. It was then Methos' realized what   
MacLeod did not. The house of Sui ruled China over 1,500 years ago.   
  
There was something about MacLeod's demeanor that told Methos he was not prepared for this   
battle. On any other day his money would be on the Highlander, but tonight the Scotsman was   
distracted by all that they were facing.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do this." Methos said as he pulled his sword and stepped between the   
two men.  
  
"You can not interfere!" Tang Sui stated.  
  
"I'm not interfering." Methos replied. "I'm challenging you."  
  
"This is my fight." Duncan said as he tried to move Methos out of the way, but the ancient one   
was too stubborn.  
  
"I've been looking for a fight all day." Methos replied. "This one will do."  
  
Tang Sui was annoyed but undeterred. "I will take on both of you."  
  
Duncan shook his head, he would have none of that. But if Methos was so determined to do this,   
then he was going to let him. Usually he would demand to fight his own battles, but he found   
himself more than curious as to why Methos was so insistent. He also wondered just how   
powerful he had become in the months since they'd been together. This was a good way to find   
out.  
  
Tang Sui began to circle, watching MacLeod and realizing he wasn't going to try and take him   
from behind when he holstered his sword.  
  
He waved his sword in a circle above his head and then paused before striding quickly toward   
Methos and battling him back. Methos was a little surprised at the power in the smaller man, but   
didn't take long to return the blows and force the man to give ground.  
  
For several minutes the sound of steel rang out as they alternated position. Each took the   
offensive with great skill and each managed to defend with equal dexterity.  
  
"You have the power of many ages." Tang Sui commented as they parted for a few seconds and   
stalked one another in a circle.  
  
"And soon I will have your power." Methos replied as he pushed his way forward, forcing Sui   
against the wall. He was just about to strike his most powerful blow yet, when Sui's wrist flipped   
and flung a 5 pronged steel star into Methos' chest.  
  
Knowing he was about to die, and hearing MacLeod's gasp from behind him, Methos had to   
make this final swing count. The pain in his chest was excruciating and he could feel his life   
pouring out of his body, but he wouldn't let himself fall. Catching Sui off guard when the over   
confident immortal let down his guard in the belief he had already won, Methos swiped his blade   
up the man's body and then across his neck, severing it from his head.  
  
The added exertion caused Methos' heart to stop before his body hit the pavement. For several   
long seconds, MacLeod watched as a strange stillness fell over the alley. He'd never seen a   
Quickening take the dead body of another immortal before, and wondered how it would happen.   
  
After a long pause, a bolt of energy shot from Tang Sui's body and into the gaping wound in   
Methos' chest. The force of it caused his arms and legs to be thrown straight out as he was lifted   
into the air. His body was receiving the power even though it had not yet revived. For several long   
minutes the alley shook and spikes of light shot back and forth from both of the fallen immortals.  
  
And then just as MacLeod thought it was over, Methos' eyes opened wide and he let out a terrible   
sound. Reviving was never pleasant, but to do so under the power of a Quickening was   
agonizing.  
  
Methos was only barely aware of what was happening when he felt the familiar soft hand   
grasping his own. Too caught up in the effects of the death, the reviving and the quickening to   
want to fight it, he clasped her presence tightly and welcomed the feeling of her warmth that   
radiated into his hand. And then he did something he had never done before. At the height of   
Beth's presence, he called out her name.  
  
Duncan stood back out of the way, confused by what he saw and heard. He could swear that in   
the haze around Methos, that he saw the misty figure of a woman … a woman he knew. "What   
the . . . ?" he whispered aloud as the image faded as the quickening ended.  
  
Picking up both swords and the revolver, Duncan tucked them into his coat and then moved to   
help Methos to his feet. He could hear the sound of people coming from one end of the alley and   
knew they had to get out of there.  
  
----------------  
  
Back at the villa, Beth was sitting in the near darkness on the edge of the bed in Garrett's room   
when she felt a pain in her chest. Garrett heard her gasp just as he opened the door to the   
bedroom.   
  
"What's wrong?" he called out as she clasped her hand to her chest and stared through him. Her   
body went limp and slipped to the floor before he could reach her.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!" Garrett yelled as he knelt beside her body, rolling her flat on her   
back and checking for a pulse.  
  
Rick Shafer took the steps two at a time, wondering what was going on. When he made it to the   
doorway Garrett was performing CPR on Beth's lifeless body.  
  
"She's not . . . breathing." Garrett told him between compressions.  
  
"What do you mean she's not breathing?" Shafer knelt on the other side of the young woman and   
felt the vein at her neck. There was no pulse. This was not good. She was the key to keeping   
Garrett's cooperation. He cursed under his breath as he yelled for one of the guards to pull the   
car around. Her only chance was for them to continue CPR and rush her to the hospital in the   
town below.  
  
Garrett was just about to lift her in his arms when a rush of air filled Beth's lungs. Her eyes   
opened wide, but couldn't focus on the face that loomed over her. "Adam?" she choked as her   
body began to awaken.  
  
Garrett felt as if he'd been punched in the gut and Rick just glared at Beth, but she was unaware   
of both of them.  
  
Lifting her into his arms, Garrett laid her on the bed. "It's Garrett." He told her when she still didn't   
seem to recognize him. Taking her hand, he looked down into her face. "Try not to talk."  
  
Shafer told one of the guards who had come inside to call a doctor. She would need to be   
checked out.  
  
A doctor arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"I don't understand it." He told Garrett and Shafer out in the hall way. "You say she had no pulse   
and was not breathing, yet I can't find anything wrong with her."  
  
"There's got to be something." Garrett replied, not satisfied with the answer.  
  
"I'll have to admit her to the hospital for tests to be sure." The doctor told him.  
  
"That's not possible." Shafer interrupted. No way was he going to let her out of the protection of   
the Villa, not when he was so close to his goal and needed Garrett.  
  
"But Rick . . ." Garrett interrupted, but nothing would sway his teacher's mind. In fact Shafer was   
ordering a guard to show the doctor out.  
  
"Our plane leaves in two hours and you will be on it." Rick said to him directly. "I don't know what   
kind of game she is playing, but there is nothing wrong with her."  
  
Garrett didn't agree, but he didn't have an answer either. Going back into the room, he tried to   
forget what Beth had said when she first awakened.  
  
Beth lay curled on her side, the covers pulled up over her shoulders as she tried to figure out   
what had happened. All she remembered was the sharp pain in her chest and then all went black.   
She came to when she heard Adam calling her name. That is why she thought it was him leaning   
over her. It had been so dark in the room she couldn't make out the face until it was too late to   
take back the words. Now she could only do damage control.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered as Garrett sat down next to her. She tried to caress his face, but he   
pulled away. His face showed he was worried about her, but it also showed that his trust in her   
had faded.  
  
"Garrett, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened and I got confused. I thought I was back in   
Seacouver and Asher Devan had me. That's why I thought you were Adam." She tried to think   
quickly in her still dazed state.  
  
Garrett wasn't sure what to believe.  
  
"Do you have any idea what happened? Has anything like this happened before?" he asked,   
ignoring her explanation.  
  
"No, nothing." She replied. "I thought I was having a heart attack."  
  
Garrett thought so too. But the doctor said her heart was strong and there was no abnormal   
rhythm. He wished Shafer would let him send her to the hospital.  
  
"I'm going to have Helen come and sit with you." He told Beth.  
  
"Helen?" Beth replied, not understanding.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I need to go out of town for a few days. I have to leave   
tonight."  
  
"He's making you isn't he?" Beth accused Shafer. "He's trying to pull you into one of his   
schemes."  
  
Garrett shook his head. "I have business that can't wait."  
  
"Don't leave me." Beth sat up and threw her arms around him, trying to undo the damage she   
knew had been done.  
  
Garrett was shocked by her reaction, and held her close. "I won't be gone more than a few days."   
He said as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She promised as he pulled away from her to throw some things in a bag.  
  
"I'll have Helen bring Cassie's crib in here while I'm gone. That way she can watch both of you."   
He said before leaning down to kiss her goodbye.  
  
"Be careful." She told him as he turned to walk out the door. He nodded and then shut it behind   
him.  
  
Beth wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before pulling her pillow into her lap and burying   
her face in it. Her mind was reeling with the images she'd seen just before she blacked out. It was   
as if she'd been looking through someone else's eyes, and instinctively she knew they had been   
Adam's.  
  
"I felt you die." She whispered as she hugged the pillow tighter. "and then I died alongside you."  
  
It was then she realized just how deep their connection went. Her life was tied to his, literally.   
Something must have happened to Adam, but his Quickening had not been taken, she was sure   
of that much. Something told her that if it had been taken, then she knew she would never have   
awakened. The knowledge sent a shiver down her spine. "Be careful my love." She said softly.   
"You hold both of our lives in your hands."  
  
A second shiver went through her when she realized how close Cassie had come to losing both   
her parents. Tears streamed down her face at the thought of her daughter being left alone and at   
the whim of Garrett and Shafer. 


	74. As the Century Begins Chapter 74

CHAPTER 74  
  
Back at the hotel, Duncan got an extra room across the hall. There weren't enough beds in the   
suite for all of them, and he also needed a place to talk to Methos without fear of Rayna over   
hearing.  
  
Tapping on the door to the suite, Duncan told Ellen briefly what had happened and that he would   
be across the hall for a while with Adam. "Try to get some sleep." He advised her before waiting   
to hear the lock turn.  
  
Going back in the other room, he sat on one bed while Methos sprawled on the other.   
  
"Want to tell me what happened back there?" Duncan asked.  
  
"What do you mean what happened MacLeod?" Methos weary voice asked. "I almost lost my   
head saving your ass."  
  
"I didn't ask you to interfere." Duncan told him.  
  
"Yeah well, a simple thanks will do."  
  
Duncan wanted to ask him why he'd stepped in, but that wasn't the most pressing question. He   
still couldn't get the sight of the woman's hazy form clinging to Methos in the mist out of his mind.  
  
"I don't understand what I saw." Duncan continued.   
  
"OK, I give up." Methos said as he rolled to one side and propped himself up on one elbow.   
"What did you see?"  
  
"Oh come on Methos, don't play that game. You know very well."  
  
"I'm too tired for games MacLeod. I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"I'm talking about the woman." He replied. "The woman in the mist. The woman who looked like   
Beth."  
  
Methos sat up. "You saw a woman?"  
  
"I saw Beth."  
  
Methos mind began to spin.   
  
"You know something that you aren't telling me." Duncan told him.  
  
"I didn't realize for sure she was real." Methos said, his voice almost a whisper as he seemed to   
ignore Duncan's presence across from him for a moment.  
  
"So you saw her?" Duncan asked.  
  
"No . . . no, I didn't see her. I've never seen her." Methos replied. "But I feel her. Every time I   
am in the power of the quickening, I feel her presence."  
  
Duncan shook his head in amazement. "My God. How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Ever since I took my first head the week I left town. I thought it was just my sub conscious."   
Methos admitted. "It's always seemed so real, but I didn't let myself believe it."  
  
"I don't know if it was real or not." Duncan replied. "But I know I saw something. I know I saw   
someone who looks like her."  
  
For the rest of the night neither man slept. They laid on their respective beds staring at the   
shadows on the ceiling and trying to understand what was going on. It was early morning before   
either managed to catch any rest.  
  
------------  
  
Across the city in the basement of the Old Palace of Justice, there were four other immortals who   
weren't sleeping much either. Claudia shifted restlessly in Richie's arms as the words they'd   
heard one of the guards say as he walked back down the hall after bringing them a meal rang in   
her ears.  
  
"Try not to think about it." Richie's soft whisper rustled near her ear as he pulled her closer.  
  
'I can't help it." Claudia replied. "I'm so scared."  
  
"I know, I know. But we'll find a way out of this. With or without Duncan or Methos we will find a   
way."  
  
Claudia wasn't convinced and turned in his arms so she could face him in the dim glow of the oil   
lamp they'd left lit. "I wish I could let myself believe that."  
  
"All you can do is try not to think about it." Amanda's voice sounded from the other side of the   
room where she shared the bunk with Joe. "I know my neck gets stiff at the mere thought of the   
word guillotine."  
  
Joe kept silent. He believed Methos and Duncan would try their best to save them, but this   
wasn't looking good. They didn't even know if the two had realized they were both on the same   
search. One thing was for sure, they had not mistaken the word the guard had used, or the fact   
that this would all be over one way or another in less than 24 hours.  
  
Realizing it was futile to just lay there, Amanda sat up and moved to the table in the middle of the   
room and turned up the lamp. "Poker anyone? I think we have a few cheeto's and peanuts we   
can divvie up for chips."  
  
Joe slowly slid to the edge of the bed and used the back of a chair to maneuver to the table.   
"Never let it be said I turned down a chance at a good hand." He replied, looking for anything to   
make the time pass.  
  
"Come on." Richie said as he pulled Claudia up to sit beside him. "We'll only work ourselves up   
even more if we lay here trying to forget."  
  
Claudia shrugged and took her seat at the table.  
  
As they played, Amanda took the opportunity to remind them that they were not helpless.   
"Remember, there are four of us. Whatever happens we don't go down without a fight. No meek   
lamb to the slaughter or honorable death for me. I plan to give them the fight of their lives and   
use anything I can to get out of this."  
  
"Amanda is right. No need for all of us going down if there is a chance anyone can escape." Joe   
replied. "Which means no one waits for the cripple or plays hero to get me out. If you get your   
chance, take it. Otherwise we are all dead."  
  
Richie didn't like it, but a stern look from Joe silenced him. Inside he knew Joe was right. There   
was little chance that they would all get out of this alive, especially if Mac and Methos couldn't   
find them in time. It was a cold, hard truth.  
  
Looking over his cards at Claudia, Richie wished she had more experience. He knew he couldn't   
leave her, but was afraid that unless she really understood what it might take to escape, they both   
would be doomed.  
  
-----------------  
  
On the plane to Munich, Rick Shafer finished going over the details of his plan with Garrett. The   
final test for MacLeod would take place that next day at 2pm. That would give them time to get to   
Munich, get some rest and then make sure his men had everything in order.  
  
"There is something you need to know." Shafer told Garrett. "Something that is critical in our   
success. MacLeod is not working alone. He has help."  
  
Garrett set down the beer he had been drinking and waited for details.  
  
"It is imperative that you do not let your emotions get the better of you. You must not fail." Shafer   
continued.  
  
"We are there to make sure MacLeod and the others die. I will not fail." Garrett replied.  
  
"Adam Pierson is with MacLeod now." Shafer told him directly. "It will be your job to make sure   
he doesn't interfere with my plan.  
  
Garrett couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I thought you said he had disappeared? When   
did he come back into the picture."  
  
"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you don't forget your job. Pierson will be blinded   
by rage when he sees you, and I am counting on you to remain cool and remember your training."  
  
Garrett nodded that he understood and then turned to look out the window of the plane. It was   
dark outside and all he could see were a few lights below.   
  
This was not something he'd expected when he'd agreed to help Shafer in return for his   
assistance with Leandra. He'd seen Pierson's cold glare on him, and that was before he'd taken   
the man's wife and child. He'd have to prepare himself to face the man. He'd have to prepare a   
way to make sure the man's rage didn't prove overpowering. 


	75. As the Century Begins Chapter 75

CHAPTER 75  
  
It was a little after 10 when there was a frantic knock on the door. Methos and Duncan both   
awoke with a start, each reaching for their swords.  
  
"Duncan! It's me, Ellen … let me in."   
  
Letting out a sigh and putting his sword away, Duncan threw on his shirt and opened the door.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"This just arrived." Ellen picked up the heavy vase of white roses she'd set down in the hall and   
walked inside. "Close the door, Rayna is up and you don't want her to hear."  
  
Methos yawned and didn't bother to get dressed further as he crossed the room to see what was   
up. He was wearing jeans, that was enough.   
  
Duncan took the card from the holder and opened it. His eyes scanned the message and his   
face clouded over.  
  
"Secret Admirer?" Methos asked as he took the card from Duncan's hand.  
  
"Meet me at 2pm sharp, where petals once fell." He read aloud. "Come alone … pssh, right …"   
Methos added sarcastically.  
  
"Where the petals once fell?" Ellen repeated. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Pretty cryptic if you ask me." Methos replied.  
  
"He wants me to come to the Old Palace of Justice." Duncan answered as he started to get his   
things together. He wanted to get a quick shower and change.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ellen asked.  
  
"No question." Duncan replied. "The petals he's referring to are our friends who were executed   
by The Third Reich."  
  
"The White Roses." Methos remembered Duncan's story.  
  
"Well you aren't going alone." She stated emphatically.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Duncan replied. "And he doesn't expect me to. He knows you will both   
be with me, and he will be prepared for all of us."  
  
Methos picked up the phone and started to dial.   
  
"Who are you calling?" Duncan asked.  
  
"The airport and Peter Harris." He replied.   
  
Duncan gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Rayna can't stay here. We don't know how this will turn out, and for all we know the instant we   
leave the hotel Shafer will grab her." Methos explained. "I'm booking her on the next flight to the   
states. Can you go make sure she is ready?" he asked Ellen, who understood.  
  
Methos was on hold with the reservationist when Ellen did as he asked.   
  
"Why are you calling Peter Harris?" Duncan asked when they were alone. He was completely   
surprised Methos would call his father in law.  
  
"I want to make sure he has her brothers meet her at the airport. Until this is all over, one way or   
another, they need to be very careful." He explained.  
  
Once the reservation had been made, Methos pulled a number from his wallet and began to dial.   
Duncan went into the bathroom to shower and change, leaving him alone.  
  
When a voice answered on the other end, it was Chris.  
  
"Adam? Is that you?" Chris's excited voice asked. "Oh my God we've been so worried."  
  
"I appreciate that Chris, could you put your father on the phone?" he asked abruptly, not wanting   
to get into a long conversation with her. The more he knew of Beth's family the harder this was.   
They were truly nice people.  
  
"Wait! You call out of the blue like this after months of us wondering where you were and expect   
me to pass the phone?" she wanted answers.  
  
"Chris, I don't have much time and it's about your sister Rayna. She's safe now, but I need to   
speak to your father … now." He replied.  
  
Chris reluctantly agreed and called to her father from the back porch. A few minutes later Peter   
Harris was on the phone.  
  
"Adam? What's up? And what is this about Rayna?" he asked. He had many questions for his   
daughter's husband, but his concern for his other daughter outweighed them for the moment.  
  
"Rick Shafer tricked her, kidnapped her and almost had her killed. He's been in this with Garrett   
from the beginning and has more than helping him take Beth as an agenda." Methos replied,   
giving as few details as he thought he could. "Rayna is going to be on a flight from Munich that   
connects in Newark at 4pm tomorrow and then on to Nashville by 7. I think it is important that   
someone be there to meet her and that you keep the family close and on watch until you hear   
from either me or Duncan."  
  
"I never did like that dog Shafer. He was too slick." Mr. Harris replied angrily. "Are you sure   
she'll be safe on the way? I could send one of her brothers to meet her in Munich and make sure   
nothing happens to her."  
  
"I'm afraid that would take too long. She needs to be out of here in the next two hours. I don't   
think Shafer expects this, so it should be all right until she arrives in the states."  
  
"Give me the flight number. I'll have Kyle drive to Newark to pick her up." Peter Harris wanted to   
leave nothing to chance.  
  
Methos gave him the information and was about to hang up when Beth's father stopped him. "I   
talked to Leandra yesterday."  
  
Methos took in a deep breath. "Was she able to tell you where she was?  
  
"No, she didn't give me any idea of where she was … I think someone was listening."   
Methos let out the breath he'd been holding. "I'm sure if Garrett let her call, he was listening."   
  
"How is she? Are she and the baby all right?" he continued, realizing he was hanging on the   
man's every word.   
  
"She said she was ok, and that Cassie was growing like a weed …but she sounded sad." Harris   
replied. "Gave me some cock and bull story about loving Garrett and being happy, but I know my   
girl and that was a lie. He was listening."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that at least she and the baby haven't been harmed. Maybe soon we will be   
able to find them and get them home to you."   
  
Peter Harris was amazed at the calm detachment he heard in Adam's voice. He was glad to hear   
that the man was at least looking for his daughter, but something wasn't right. "Adam, where   
have you been?"  
  
"Away." Methos replied hastily.   
  
"Away?" Harris's voice "My God man, your wife and baby were stolen out from under your nose   
and all you can say is you were away?"  
  
Methos controlled his voice as he replied. "Forgive me sir, but until a few days ago I thought she   
went willingly with Garrett. I thought it was best to distance myself and give her what I thought   
she wanted."  
  
Peter Harris shook his head. "If you could doubt Leandra so quickly, you never knew her at all."   
Her family had seen the same evidence he had, but they wouldn't let themselves believe it was   
true. They'd seen the way she loved Adam. It made no sense, and finding the message on the   
dress was just a confirmation of what they knew.  
  
"Maybe you are right." Methos wasn't going to argue, and it would be easier for him to walk away   
from Beth if her family supported the decision. "I will make sure Rayna gets on the plane, and   
leave it to you to make sure she gets home safely."  
  
Harris couldn't believe this was all Adam was going to say. He started to call him on it, but then   
remembered the call he'd gotten a few hours earlier.  
  
"I was going to try and reach MacLeod. Some woman named Esperanza called today. Said she   
had information on Leandra's whereabouts. She wouldn't give me any details but insisted I make   
sure Duncan called her." He said.  
  
"Esperanza Ricci?" Methos asked. "She worked for Beth, uhm Leandra, at the bakery. What   
could she possibly know?"  
  
"She didn't say. But I got the feeling that she was telling the truth. She seemed very anxious to   
give the information to someone she trusted." Peter Harris replied. "Here is her number." He   
rattled off the numbers and Methos took them down on the hotel pad.  
  
Methos wanted to call her now, but he had to get Rayna to the airport and back before MacLeod   
left for the Palace of Justice. After they'd rescued the others he hoped he would be able to call.   
Just in case, he knew he should cover things if he could.  
  
"Mr. Harris, if you don't hear from MacLeod or me by the time Rayna is home, call Esperanza.   
Tell her that she needs to give you and your sons the information."  
  
"Something is going on isn't it? Something you aren't sure you will walk away from."   
  
Methos didn't deny it. "If you don't hear from us by tomorrow afternoon, then Beth's only chance   
of escape may be her family. Tell Esperanza that if the need arises."  
  
"This has something to do with Rick Shafer doesn't it?" Peter Harris guessed.  
  
"Yes, he's taken Amanda, Richie, Claudia and Joe hostage. MacLeod and I are going to deal   
with him."  
There wasn't any need in keeping it a secret now.  
  
"My God!" Harris replied. "Hit the bastard once for me." After a few seconds he added. "Good   
luck son. I hope to hear from you tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so too." Methos replied before closing the connection. The man's use of a term so   
familiar was a little unnerving considering what he knew he must do. It was time to take Rayna to   
the airport. He hoped Ellen had her ready. He'd have to forget a shower and settle for a clean   
sweater.  
  
MacLeod emerged from the bathroom and Methos went in to splash water on his face and torso   
before toweling off and shrugging on the sweater. He told Duncan about Esperanza's call.  
  
"I wonder what she knows?" Duncan asked. But his curiosity would have to wait. While Methos   
and Ellen took Rayna to the airport, he had some scouting to do. He was going to get a copy of   
the latest blue print of the Palace of Justice so they would have an idea of the layout before they   
got there.  
  
Rayna wasn't pleased to be shuffled off, but Methos and Ellen ignored her protests on the drive to   
the airport.  
  
"If we know you are safe we can concentrate on saving the others and then finding your sister."   
Methos told her. "The less leverage Shafer has on us, the better, and you are in no position to   
defend yourself."  
  
Rayna knew he was right, but she still didn't like it.  
  
"Be safe." She said as she gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to board   
the plane.  
  
Methos remained detached, and only nodded as he watched her walk away.  
  
"She reminds you that much of her sister?" Ellen guessed out loud.  
  
"What does it matter?" Methos replied.  
  
"Seems like it matters a great deal, but you won't admit it. What is with you anyway? I thought   
you loved the woman?"  
  
Methos turned and his eyes were cold as he replied. "What I feel or don't feel is none of your   
concern. I suggest you worry less about me and more about that weakness you have with your   
back swing."  
  
"What weakness?" Ellen set her jaw defiantly.  
  
"The way you shift all your weight to the edge of your left foot. It's easy to send you off balance.   
You should remember how that went for you when we first met." He replied arrogantly.  
  
"Hmpff." Ellen shrugged as she walked back to the car in silence.   
  
Methos didn't say anything further, but concentrated on getting them back quickly through traffic.  
  
When they were about half way back to the hotel, Ellen swallowed her pride. She knew that   
before the day was out she would be using her sword, and after rethinking every detail of their   
confrontation, realized he was right.  
  
"What else did you notice about my fighting style?" she asked.  
  
Methos looked sideways at her with surprise. She was smarter than he'd given her credit for.   
Realizing one's weakness was empowering.  
  
For the next few minutes she listened to his comments, and when MacLeod wasn't back from his   
errands, they took advantage of the time in the suite by walking through some scenarios and   
sparring lightly 


	76. As the Century Begins Chapter 76

CHAPTER 76  
When Duncan returned to the sound of steel against steel, he was immediately concerned.   
"What's going on? Are you mad?"  
  
"Take it easy Highlander, we're just warming up." Methos replied as he put down his sword and   
wiped his face on a towel.  
  
Duncan looked over at Ellen, still finding it hard not to be too overprotective of her because of her   
almost childlike appearance.  
  
"It's like he said." She replied as she laid her sword on the bed. "We were getting ready for this   
afternoon."  
  
Duncan let it go and laid the copies of the layout of the Palace of Justice on the table, placing an   
ash tray and a couple of beer bottles on the corners.  
  
"The Palace is under restoration, but there was some sort of mix up with the company that got the   
bid. The place has been empty and awaiting completion for two weeks. That is how Shafer could   
pull this off without being discovered." He explained. Then looking down at the papers he began   
to go over the layout. "The yard where the executions took place is here, and the main gate is   
here. No one can see anything from the outside because of the high walls."  
  
"What is this?" Methos asked as he traced a red line on the grid.  
  
"That is the stairway to the basement. There are cells down there. The doorway opens up into   
the plaza." Duncan replied.  
  
"That's probably where they are holding the others." Methos commented and Duncan nodded in   
agreement.  
  
"They could have been there this entire time without anyone noticing. A security company is   
licensed to watch over the place during the restoration. They are the only ones on the premises   
until the problems with the contract are settled." Duncan continued.  
  
"And likely owned by Rick Shafer." Ellen added.  
  
"The last time I was there, they had a platform set up here." Duncan drew a long rectangle on the   
area of the plaza outside the palace. "The guillotine was here." He added as he drew an "x" on   
the middle of the platform.  
  
"That was fifty years ago." Ellen argued. "What makes you think it will be the same?"  
  
"Because Shafer will make sure it is the same." Methos answered. "This is all about what he   
believes MacLeod did, or more specifically, didn't do that day. He will make it as authentic as   
possible. The man pays a keen interest to detail."  
  
Duncan agreed.  
  
"I am going to enter here." He pointed to the main gate. "But there is a gate on the side that is   
hidden by foliage that is overgrown. No one has been taking care of the gardens because of the   
renovations."  
  
"How do you propose we get in?" Methos asked, but his words were cut off by MacLeod holding   
up a silver skeleton key. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"I found out the name of the caretaker who was in charge of the gardens. He wasn't happy about   
losing his job, and for a 'fee', he handed it over. He said the lock sticks a little, so I bought this   
just in case." Duncan pulled a small can of something akin to WD-40 from his pocket.  
  
"Clever Highlander." Methos replied as he tucked the key and the can in the pocket of his own   
coat that laid across a chair. "What else do you have there?"  
  
Duncan opened up the duffel bag he'd brought in and handed both of them a side arm with   
holster and several clips.  
  
"What is this?" Methos eyebrows raised. "Surely you aren't taking a lesson from my handbook?"  
  
"No, this is not for Shafer. This is in case he has more forces on the grounds than we can handle   
with swords. Whatever we have to do to anyone who gets in our way, we do. The bottom line is   
that we don't leave there without the others, and if possible without the location of where Garrett   
is holding Beth."  
  
Methos nodded in agreement and checked the firearm and safety, pointing out the features to   
Ellen who wasn't as familiar.  
  
"You pop the empty clip out like this and then jam the fresh one in like that." He said, watching as   
she performed the task a few times.  
  
"Are we ready then?" Duncan asked. Ellen and Methos exchanged a glance and then nodded.  
  
The Palace wasn't far away, but not knowing what condition they would find the others in, he'd   
rented a black van with tinted windows. He was going to take the subway while Ellen and Methos   
drove the van and parked it outside the side gate. It was the closest to the building and the   
easiest way out of there.  
  
"I've got my phone set to vibrate." He told Methos. "Ring twice when you are in position and I'll   
ring you back once."  
  
Methos fixed his phone and then grabbed the Highlander by the arm, gripping his forearm and   
elbow with his hand. "Forget the boy scout handbook MacLeod. Today all that matters is getting   
all of them out of there, no matter what we have to do. There will be time for penance later."  
  
Duncan gripped Methos arm in kind and for a long few seconds they exchanged a look of   
understanding and determination.  
  
"Hate to break this up, but it's 1:15." Ellen reminded them.  
  
----------------  
  
Across town at the Old Palace of Justice, the guards were taking out the trays that had contained   
what they had called "the prisoner's last meals."  
  
Amanda was sitting on the edge of the bunk closest to the door when the men turned their backs   
on her. Hidden in the folds of the blanket beside her was the metal leg to the other bunk. Richie   
had managed to get it to balance on the three by keeping his weight on the edge. As soon as he   
saw Amanda move, he sprung forward.   
  
Amanda clubbed one of the guards on the back of the head with the metal leg, while Richie   
wrestled the other to the ground and Claudia hit him with a chair. Joe felt more than useless, but   
at least he was mobile. He'd loosened the bolts on one of the chairs and managed to remove the   
seat from the single piece that made up the back and back legs. It wasn't perfect, but it was a   
crutch of sorts.  
  
Moving toward the doorway as soon as the two guards were down, Amanda came up behind him   
and supported his other arm so they could move more quickly. Richie grabbed Claudia's hand   
and the gun from one of the guard's belts and they followed.  
  
Stumbling up the stairs, Joe somehow managed to make it to the top with Amanda's help. "I'm   
holding you all up. You need to get out of here and I'll either make it out or make whoever tries to   
stop me wish they had stayed in bed this morning." He complained.  
  
"Don't waste energy arguing, let's keep moving. We're all getting out of here." Amanda replied.  
  
They had just pushed the door open at the top of the stairs, their eyes squinting in the sun, when   
the sound of a voice sounded from above them.  
  
"Good! I won't have to bother with your resisting the walk to your execution." Rick Shafer called   
from the stairwell above.  
  
Amanda pushed Joe out of the way when she realized guards were just outside the door and   
moving to try and overtake them, but a shot directly into her heart stopped her cold. Richie heard   
the gun go off, but still had to try. "Run for it!" he yelled to Claudia, but a net fell from above,   
trapping both of them as they struggled.  
  
"Drag them outside!" Shafer called to his guards. One guard threw Amanda's body over his   
shoulder while two others took Joe by either arm and carried him toward the platform outside.   
Richie tried to resist, and received a blow to the head for his trouble. Claudia caught him before   
he could hit the ground, but her legs were tangled in the net and she only managed to cushion   
the fall.  
  
She held him for the brief moment, but as soon as the netting was removed from over their   
heads, guards pulled them apart. She clutched his arm desperately as the guards dragged him   
away.  
  
Once they were at the platform, Claudia swallowed hard. There were three guillotines lined up in   
a row, and a gallows at the end.  
  
"Tie them up." Shafer ordered.  
  
"But this one's dead." A guard argued.  
  
"Do as I say and get her in position." He barked.  
  
Joe exchanged a worried and sympathetic look toward Claudia. He'd lived a full life, but her's   
was just beginning.  
  
Still dazed, Richie found himself on his knees with his arms bound to his sides and his hands tied   
behind his back. Blinking a few times to clear the cobwebs, he realized his head was caught in   
some kind of vise. Turning his head as far as he could to the left where he could hear Claudia's   
soft crying, he realized that she was in a similar position. Looking to his right he saw Amanda's   
still lifeless body tied the same as well. There hadn't been one guillotine, there were three.  
  
"Oh God" he moaned as he realized how impossible this situation had turned. He wished he'd   
had one moment before they'd been bound to hold Claudia once again and to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Claudia" he called her name. "I love you Claudia."  
  
Claudia heard his voice and realized he'd come to. "Richie? God Richie I'm so scared." She   
whimpered.  
  
"Shhh sweetheart. Don't give them the satisfaction." He said as he looked to see Rick Shafer   
gloating from the yard in front of them. "Just focus on me. Keep your eyes on mine, for as long   
as we can, and when they go to end this, close them tight and know that in my heart I am holding   
you."  
  
"I love you so much Richie" her voice broke and she began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
On the other side of the platform, Joe had been placed in a chair on the top of a gallows. The   
chair sat on the trap door. His head was in the noose. "You're a sick son of a bitch you know   
that don't you Shafer?" he couldn't help but rage.  
  
Shafer nodded to the man standing behind Joe and he was rewarded by a gag in his mouth.  
  
"Is everything set?" Shafer asked one of the executioners.  
  
"Yes sir. They are all set to go 20 seconds apart."   
  
"Good … good." Checking his watch he saw it was 1:55. "Any moment now … I will have   
vengeance for my fallen friends." 


	77. As the Century Begins Chapter 77

CHAPTER 77  
  
Duncan and Methos exchanged the code through their phones that signaled they were in place.  
  
Quietly Methos sprayed the lock and then turned the key. It opened with only the slightest rattle,   
and went unnoticed in the noise of the city around them. He motioned for Ellen to follow him,   
staying low in the dark cover of the foliage. They crept for several feet until they reached the   
edge of the brush. Their swords in one hand and a gun in the other, both felt their breath catch   
when they saw what Shafer had done to their friends.  
  
Methos ground his teeth together, his jaw tight as he saw the blades glittering in the afternoon   
sun above the heads of his friends and student. Amanda was just coming around and he felt his   
gut tighten when she realized where she was and what was happening. "The bastard." He   
whispered as he looked up to see Joe seated on the gallows, his grey head through the noose.  
  
"How are we going to stop this?" Ellen asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"I'm thinking … " he replied as he studied every inch of the platform. It was then he noticed the   
wires. They ran from a box at the edge of the platform, and to small transmitters on each   
guillotine and up along the gallows. "Damn, he's got them all set to go off automatically." Methos   
whispered. "See the wires?"  
  
Ellen nodded. She wished there was a way to warn Duncan, but all they could do was wait.  
  
As if on cue, Duncan strode through the gate. "I'm here Shafer." From where he stood, he   
couldn't immediately see the platform, but when he took a few steps forward, he felt the air rush   
out of his lungs. However there was no time to react or even acknowledge the 4 faces that   
turned their eyes toward the sound of his voice. Shafer cut off any thought of that.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod, your day of reckoning is here." He shouted. "Today you will learn what it is   
like to prove your loyalty. I wonder if once again you will choose to save yourself and let the   
friends you claim such devotion for, die?"  
  
"This game is vile Shafer. They've done nothing to you."   
  
"Sometimes it takes the blood of innocents spilled to serve the greater good." He replied.  
  
"And what good what that be? What purpose would their blood fulfill?" Duncan demanded.  
  
"They will serve to teach you a lesson that should have been learned over 50 years ago when   
you shrank back like the coward you are and watched as your friends were cut down one by one.   
They will serve to teach you not to stand in my way. You robbed me of my destiny once. It won't   
happen again."  
  
"Are you hearing yourself? Do ye not see how insane this is?"  
  
"Insane? You have no idea." Shafer replied. "It was insanity to let you live this long without   
paying for your treason."  
  
Duncan started to retort, but Shafer cut him off. "Enough!"  
  
The ground between them had been clear, but now guards moved from the building and took   
their places between them.  
  
"What? Where are your friends MacLeod?" Shafer taunted. "I know you didn't come alone."  
  
Methos and Ellen stood and moved forward, their swords drawn. Shafer grinned. "Such loyalty.   
It's amazing that a man who doesn't know it's meaning commands so much from others."  
  
"There were 14 guards on this plaza the day our comrades were led to their deaths. 14 guards   
stood between you and I and their freedom." Shafer reminded him. "And now there are 14   
guards between you and I, and the control that will send your friends one by one to their deaths.   
Your advantage is that there are 3 of you, where as before we were only 2."  
  
Duncan noticed the box Shafer indicated and the wires.  
  
"You will have exactly 4 minutes for you and your friends to take down my guards before I will   
walk from where I stand now, to that box and push the button. Once pushed, you will have   
another 20 seconds before the first blade falls, another 20 for the 2nd, and so on … " Shafer   
explained. "Once the chain is set in motion, you will have to pull each of them from where they   
kneel. There is not safety switch and no way to stop it. If you cut the wires, all the blades will fall   
together and the floor beneath your mortal friend will drop. Oh and did I mention? You will also   
have to go through me MacLeod in order to free them."  
  
"This is sick Shafer, even for you." Duncan replied.  
  
"Mac, don't do it. We're dead anyway. You and Methos take your friend and get out of here."   
Richie shouted to Duncan from where he knelt. He knew there was no way Shafer was going to   
let Mac save them. All he could do was save himself.  
  
Duncan gave him a look that said no way he was leaving, and Richie bowed his head. They   
would probably all die here in this plaza.  
  
Duncan looked from one face to another and knew he could not fail them. He saw the   
determined set of Amanda's brow, Richie's Bravery, Joe's defiance, and Claudia's anxiousness.   
The tearstains down her cheeks told him just how afraid she was. When his eyes locked with   
hers he tried to show her without words that he would get her out of this. The moment was   
interrupted by Shafer.  
  
"You have 5 minutes." Shafer called back as the first guard began to move in Duncan's direction.  
  
Each guard was armed with a sword, and Duncan began to battle the first as quickly as he could.   
  
Methos heard the deadline and decided that swordplay wouldn't be quick enough. Raising his   
gun he pointed at the first man to move his direction and fired point blank at the man's skull,   
blowing the back of his head apart.  
  
"Another shot Pierson and I will cut this wire." Shafer shouted, his eyes locked with Methos.  
  
"Guess we do this the hard way." Ellen called out from behind him as she moved forward and   
took on the closest guard, tucking her gun in her belt  
  
For several minutes they battled, and all the while Shafer counted down the time. Amanda,   
Richie and Joe watched with great interest, but Claudia could not. She bowed her head and   
closed her eyes, praying this would end soon.  
  
Duncan made short work of 3 guards while Ellen and Methos combined for 6, fighting back to   
back. Adding to that the one Methos shot, and only four stood between them and their goal.   
Each realized that Shafer would probably push the button the instant the last guard hit the ground   
… if not before. They knew it would be a race to pull the 4 from the jaws of the guillotine and   
noose.  
  
Duncan swung around and caught another guard across the throat, leaving him to choke out his   
last breath along with a river of blood. Methos and Ellen were still working together and took   
down two more, that left only one guard and Shafer.  
  
Shafer drew his sword as MacLeod came for him. Moving toward the box, he tried to push the   
button, but Duncan got to him first.  
  
The remaining guard stood between Ellen, Methos and the task of pulling the others from where   
they knelt. Methos started to battle with him, telling Ellen to get Joe, but the sound of a southern   
drawl stopped him cold.  
  
Methos spun around when he heard the familiar voice shout "Miss your wife Pierson?"   
  
There behind him stood Garrett, the man who had kidnapped his wife and child and was still   
holding them captive.  
  
Forgetting everything and everyone, Methos lunged toward Garrett. Ellen realized something   
was terribly wrong here, but had no idea who the man was. All she knew was that she needed to   
deal with the last guard herself. She prayed they could finish both their opponents off and get to   
the others in time.  
  
Garrett pivoted out of the way and swung his blade, missing Methos body by mere inches. The   
two men's eyes bored into one another and the hatred was thick enough to taste. They pounded   
away on one another's swords, blocking and swiping and trying to gain advantage.  
  
"Leandra wasn't lying when she said you were skilled." Garrett commented as he fought off   
Methos' aggressive blows.  
  
Methos ignored him and tried to focus his rage, but it was difficult. Garrett's smug expression and   
half grin made his blood boil. Just the thought of what this man had done to his family brought   
him past the point of reason. He'd lost everything that mattered because of him, and knew that   
even after he rescued Beth, he could never get it back. It had all been ruined.  
  
On the other side of the plaza, Shafer and Duncan were exchanging similar swordplay.  
  
"I can see you've improved your skills." Shafer grunted as he lunged toward Duncan.  
  
"Enough to send you to hell for what you've done." MacLeod replied.   
  
Ellen managed to finish off the last guard and raced up the stairs to the gallows, ignoring Joe's   
pleas to forget him and save the others. She pulled the noose from his neck and dragged the   
chair off of the trap door before leaping from the high platform and onto the ground below.  
  
Duncan and Shafer both saw what she'd done and their battle heightened in intensity.  
  
Methos wondered where Garrett had trained. His skills were much more advanced than any   
immortal of his age that he had seen. He also realized that his own anger was keeping him from   
being as effective as he could be. Focusing on the task he tried to block out every thought but his   
next move.  
  
Garrett could sense the change in him and knew he needed to dig into the man's anger and tear   
the scab off of the wound in order to defeat him.  
  
"How did it feel to wake up and realize your wife had poisoned you?" he taunted. "How did it feel   
to know she'd chosen me, after all you'd done for her and after all she'd promised?"  
  
Methos knew he shouldn't reply, but couldn't help it. "How did it feel to know that the only way   
you could have her was to kidnap our child and force her to go with you?"  
  
Garrett was shocked. He thought their plan had fooled him and her family. "How did you? …" he   
didn't finish the sentence because he knew to argue would give Pierson the upper hand. He   
didn't want the man to know that he'd surprised him.  
  
"You think she still loves you?" he grunted as he fended off another blow. "If she loves you, then   
why did she come to my bed … willingly?"  
  
The rage on Methos' face when he heard those words was unfathomable. "You bloody liar!" he   
spat as his sword took an inch of skin off of Garrett's defending arm.  
  
Garrett winced, but continued to fight. "Am I? Are you sure? Shall I tell you what she said to me   
or how she looked with her hair tumbling over her shoulders as I lay beneath her?"  
  
Methos swiped again, but this time his aim was off and he ended up taking the tip of Garrett's   
sword across his ear when the man retaliated.  
  
"Do you remember that delightful little birthmark she has?" Garrett continued to goad him. "You   
know the one, the one high on the inside of her thigh? I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.   
When you see it from just the right angle, you could swear it looks like a tiny maple leaf."  
  
Methos expression froze. There is only one way the man could know that. Either Beth had gone   
to him willingly, which he could not fathom, or he had forced himself on her. Either way, he would   
die now.  
  
Letting out a cry that he hadn't uttered since his days as a horseman, Methos dredged up every   
measure of the darkness that dwelt inside him. Once again he became Death, the sword   
wielding demon that haunted the nightmares of women and children who heard his terrifying   
scream of pursuit and witnessed his carnage.  
  
Garrett realized too late he'd gone too far. Methos sword was thrust deep inside his abdomen   
and slicing upward before he could even react. He hadn't even hit his knees when Methos drew   
his sword back to sever his head.   
  
Suddenly a shot rang out and Methos turned to see MacLeod falling and clutching his stomach.   
Shafer had drawn a gun and was diving for the box. In an instant the button was pushed and the   
countdown had begun.  
  
It took every ounce of control for him to leave Garrett kneeling where he had fallen and not stop   
to take his head. But he could not. Every second counted, and if he was in a Quickening … he   
could not help Ellen save the others.  
  
Ellen was trying to pull Amanda free of the first blade when the shot rang out. Looking up, she   
saw Shafer turning back to take Duncan's head. She managed to lift the vise and tug Amanda   
away, but instead of moving to Richie or untying the ropes so Amanda could do it, she pulled her   
gun and ran to the end of the platform.  
  
She knew she was not supposed to interfere, but this was not an ordinary challenge. Methos had   
the same idea and two shots rang out, Shaeffer stumbled across the stone plaza and fell face   
forward on the ground. They had no choice but to ignore him now. The first blade had fallen on   
Amanda's guillotine and Richie and Claudia were still in danger.  
  
Methos raced to Richie's side while Ellen tried to pull Claudia from the guillotine that held her.   
  
"It's locked!" she screamed as she realized that the vise holding Claudia's neck in place had a   
padlock on it.  
  
Methos managed to pull Richie free and turned to shoot off the lock, but it was too late. Just as   
the shot rang out, both blades fell. Shafer had lied about the timing. He never intended for any of   
them to live, and just to be sure, he had padlocked Claudia's guillotine so that she could not be   
freed. He had chosen her guillotine because of the effect it would have on MacLeod had he   
gotten that far. Shafer knew MacLeod thought of Claudia as a daughter and her death would be   
the greatest tragedy for him.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Richie screamed as his eyes met Claudia's just as the blade severed her head. His   
arms still bound, he was forced to kneel where he was and watch as the first effects of her   
Quickening began to spring from her body. "no … no … no …" he repeated.  
  
Methos stared at the decapitated body in front of him. If he hadn't taken so long with Garrett …   
maybe she could have been saved. He'd thought that he had stopped caring, but as he watched   
the body of his student start to jolt with electricity, he felt a deep sorrow and sense of loss. She   
didn't deserve this.  
  
Ellen had tried to stop the blade with her arm and it was sliced in half, undaunted from it's   
purpose. She cried out in pain and desperately tried to stop the hemorrhaging where the limb   
had been severed at the elbow.  
  
Methos heard her scream and quickly picked up the severed limb and forced her to let him hold it   
in place. He knew that her immortal healing powers would only go so far, and if the limb was not   
positioned correctly … it would not reattach. At least the cut was clean.  
  
Amanda crawled on her knees, her eyes filled with tears as she made her way to where Richie   
knelt with his face on the ground. Bending over him, she tried to give him comfort. Joe was still   
gagged and tied to the chair on the platform above and was forced to watch it all.  
  
Duncan was barely conscious, having lost a lot of blood. He whispered her name in horror and   
disbelief before his pain and sorrow melted into a thankful oblivion of temporary death.  
  
Since her head had technically not been taken by an immortal, but by a detached act, Claudia's   
Quickening separated into separate bolts of light, each passing through the bodies of those who   
had tried to rescue her. From his perch atop the gallows, Joe watched through tear filled eyes as   
the bright colors exploded around them. Each felt a different part of her essence flow through   
them. The sound of strong chords and melodic notes filled their ears as Claudia's gift played its   
final measure.  
  
When it was over, a hush fell over all of them except for the sounds of Richie's heart breaking   
and the sobs racking his body.  
  
Ellen's healing was complete, having been accelerated by the Quickening, so Methos moved to   
Richie's side and cut the ropes at his wrist and around his body before moving to Amanda. He   
then made his way up the stairs and released Joe. It was then that he realized Garrett was not   
where he had fallen. He had somehow managed to crawl away. "Run while you can." He   
whispered, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the man felt the force of his blade again.  
  
As he helped Joe down the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder what if, and chide himself for not   
acting quicker. He recognized Richie's grief. It hadn't been so long ago when his world had   
come crashing down on him. The young immortal would have a tough time coming to terms with   
this.  
  
Looking across the platform and onto the ground where MacLeod's body lay, he dreaded the   
man's awakening. How could he look him in the face when he'd failed so miserably? He'd let his   
rage and anger cloud his thinking and had cost Claudia precious seconds while he let Garrett   
taunt him. Knowing that Duncan thought of Claudia the same way he felt about Cassie, he   
cursed himself for breaking the trust the Highlander had in him. The man deserved better.  
  
Once untied, Richie rushed across the ground, picked up Duncan's sword and stood over   
Shafer's body.  
  
Methos saw what he was about to do and raced to stop him.  
  
"NO!" Methos grabbed his arm and spun him around.  
  
"Don't stand in my way Methos! You saw what he did to Claudia. His head is mine." Richie   
demanded.  
  
"His head belongs to MacLeod. This is personal for you and even more so for him. You will   
leave him until the Highlander revives and let him be the judge of who gets his head."  
  
Amanda moved beside them and put her hand on Richie's shoulder. "He's right. Duncan should   
at least be able to witness, if not take his head himself."  
  
Richie didn't know what to do. He looked from one to the other, and then at Duncan's body as it   
started to revive. Nodding his head, he handed the sword to Methos and then let Amanda pull   
him into her comforting arms. 


	78. As the Century Begins Chapter 78

CHAPTER 78  
  
Amanda and Richie stood over Duncan, waiting for him to awaken. Methos had taken position   
behind Shafer in case he revived first and tried to escape. He stood with MacLeod's katana in   
one hand and his own sword in the other.  
  
Joe had made his way to the edge of the platform and sat next to Ellen, his eyes wet with tears as   
he shook his head. "I don't know who you are, but thanks for helping us." He began.  
  
"I wish it had turned out better …" she replied in her thick Irish accent as she looked away from   
Claudia's body sadly. "I'm Ellen Hanley, we spoke on the phone."  
  
"Connor MacLeod's student? I did a little research on you after you called. Hope you don't   
mind." Joe replied as he shook her hand, amazed at how quickly the limb had reattached itself.   
"I don't know why you let yourself get pulled into this, but I appreciate what you did for us."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Duncan gasping for air. All eyes turned in   
that direction and Amanda knelt beside him.   
  
Duncan awoke with a start, his hand immediately going to the place where the bullet had   
impacted his abdomen. The wound had healed, and only the blood remained.   
  
"What happened?" Duncan sputtered as he sat up, but then the memory of the last thing he saw   
came rushing back. Half crawling, half stumbling, MacLeod rushed to where Claudia's lifeless   
body lay crumpled on her knees behind the guillotine. Her head lay face down in the basket in   
front.  
  
"Noooo" he cried, pulling her dead body into his arms and then gasping at the horror of what had   
been done to her.  
  
Amanda came to him and tried to get him to let her go, but he would not be comforted. Richie   
stood staring, his anger keeping the tears at bay. "That bastard has to die." He said.  
  
Duncan's head shot up and he looked across the plaza where Methos stood over Rick Shafer.   
So lost in his grief, he hadn't let his mind think about the villain who had done this. But now, the   
rage overtook him.  
Laying Claudia's body back down on the platform, Duncan focused his eyes on Shafer. Ignoring   
everyone except for the fact that Methos held his katana, he strode purposefully to stand at   
Shafer's feet.  
  
"Give me my sword." He asked Methos flatly. He didn't have to wait. Methos handed it over and   
stepped back.  
  
"Mac, I want him." Richie protested as he came to stand beside Duncan. "Let me do this."  
  
Duncan looked from Shafer's body to Richie and understood what his young friend was asking,   
but no way could relinquish the task. "Richie, I know you loved Claudia. And I understand how   
angry you must feel. But this all started because Shafer had a vendetta against me. I am going   
to finish it."  
  
Richie argued, but Mac cut him off. "Don't fight me on this Richie. Just know that he will pay for   
what he's done to her … to us."  
  
Methos felt badly for Richie. If it had been Beth, no way he could step aside. But this wasn't   
Beth, and he understood why Duncan had to do this. However when Shafer revived, he did   
nothing to pull Richie off as the young immortal pounced on him and began to pound his face   
over and over, not allowing the man to rise.  
  
His blows were so furious and so hard that Shafer fell back into unconsciousness, his face   
resembling a raw piece of bloody meat by the time Richie was done with him.  
  
It was only after Shafer couldn't feel the blows anymore that Methos grabbed Richie's shoulders   
and pulled him to his feet. "I think he got the message." He said. "Now let MacLeod finish him."  
  
Richie gave Shafer's carcass one last kick and spat on him before stepping back out of the way.   
"Take the son of a bitch's head, but make sure he hurts … a lot." He said to Duncan as he   
passed the Highlander, not looking at him, but staring straight ahead.  
  
The waiting was unbearable, and Amanda didn't want to wait any longer. Walking across the   
grass, she unrolled a garden hose and turned the spigot on full blast and then aimed it directly at   
Shafer's face.  
  
Choking and sputtering, Shafer awoke, trying with futility to fight back the strong spray.  
  
"That's enough." MacLeod said flatly, before Amanda turned off the spigot.  
  
"Get up!" Duncan ordered Shafer, who sat staring at him from the ground. "Get up and pick up   
your sword."  
  
Shafer looked around, hoping some of his men might still be around, but obviously the one's   
inside had left him to his own fate. His delay only further enraged Duncan, who repeated his   
order again and threatened to take his head where he sat if he didn't move.  
  
"I thought you were a patient man." Shafer tried to stall the battle by distracting his opponent with   
chatter.  
  
"You're time is up Shafer. I've already lost enough because of your depraved vendetta."  
  
"I only did what my comrades dead spirits cried out for." Shafer argued.  
  
"You make a mockery of their memory by what you've done." Duncan replied. "It was exactly   
this kind of hatred the White Roses committed their lives to fighting."  
  
Shafer set his jaw indignantly, obviously not agreeing.  
  
"Prepare to defend yourself." the Highlander ordered as he made the first move in Shafer's   
direction.  
  
Still groggy from the beating Richie had given him, Rick Shafer stumbled clumsily over one of the   
cobblestones on the plaza as he retreated a few steps to avoid MacLeod's blade.   
  
Duncan focused all of his attention on one goal, and in a matter of minutes had Shafer pinned   
against the side of the platform with no where to go. No matter how hard he fought back, Duncan   
managed to be just a little quicker. He was now bleeding from his left arm, neck, side and right   
thigh from the blade that the Highlander kept swiping his way.  
  
Staggering from loss of blood and exhaustion, Shafer used his last breath of energy to insult   
MacLeod one last time. "You think you've beaten me, but you are the loser." He began. "You   
are still a blight on the memory of the White Roses and always will be … coward!"  
  
Tired of hearing the insane man's rantings, Duncan thrust his sword deep into Shafer's gut …   
forcing him to his knees as the point pressed against the back of the man's spine.  
  
"Where did you take Beth and her child?" Duncan demanded, ready to twist the blade to make   
the pain even more excruciating.   
  
"Burn in hell." Shafer spat as he dropped his sword and held the blade protruding from his   
insides with his hands in an effort to keep the Highlander from twisting it.  
  
Keeping the blade and Shafer where they were, Duncan looked over at Methos. "Can you live   
with this? Letting him die without knowing?" he asked.  
  
Methos knew that Shafer could tell them where Garrett was holding Beth, and realized MacLeod   
was offering to torture the man further if he thought they could learn the truth. The idea was   
tempting, and he knew Richie would not object, but Shafer had been allowed to walk the earth   
long enough, and something told Methos that the man would not give up any answers. He knew   
he was doomed and would take his secrets to hell with him just to spite them all.  
  
"Finish it." Methos replied, walking to stand a distance behind MacLeod so he could witness the   
look on Shafer's face when his head was severed from his body.   
  
It wasn't like MacLeod to gain satisfaction from the suffering of his opponent, but this time … he   
made an exception. Twisting the blade cruelly, Duncan slowly pulled it up through the man's   
body. He was more than disemboweled, the razor sharp edge tore through his intestines and   
the twist allowed MacLeod to literally shred his heart in two before he pulled it out.  
  
Shafer was already dead when MacLeod spun around and sliced one last time, sending his head   
bouncing across the platform and tumbling over the edge with a sickening splat.  
  
Methos, Richie and the others moved back as the Quickening began. The sky darkened and a   
fierce roar filled their ears as MacLeod's body contorted from the effects. The ground shook   
beneath their feet and the air crackled with the sound of electricity. Ellen offered her arm to Joe   
and they both left the plaza as the wind began to rush around the courtyard.  
  
When it was finished, Duncan picked up his sword and wiped the blood off on Shafer's pant leg   
before turning and picking up the basket that held Claudia's head. Amanda had wrapped her   
jacket over the top of their friend's body and Richie lifted her into his arms before following the   
others to the van outside. Thankfully the foliage shielded prying eyes from viewing the sight. 


	79. As the Century Begins Chapter 79

CHAPTER 79  
  
Once they were in the van, Joe made a discreet phone call and in a few minutes had the address   
of a mortuary operated by someone in the Watcher network. "They will take good care of   
Claudia." He assured Richie. "We will let them prepare her for a private service, very discreet."  
  
Richie nodded as he stared straight ahead. Duncan thanked him and put his arm around   
Amanda, pressing his face into her hair.  
  
Methos followed the driving directions and half an hour later they were pulling into a garage   
behind the mortuary. Two men met them with a gurney, removed Claudia's body and the basket   
from the back of the van.  
  
A third man, who wore the tattoo of a Watcher, came out to speak to Joe. He was obviously   
uncomfortable by the presence of so many immortals, but understood the need for discretion.   
"You can wash up inside if you like. There is a sink and I can get you something clean to change   
into. Everyone but Methos was covered in blood and there was no way they could go back to the   
hotel like that without arousing a tremendous amount of suspicion and attention.  
  
Methos knew neither Duncan nor Richie was really in a frame of mind to deal with the details of   
Claudia's funeral and burial, so he went with Joe to the office and helped make the decisions   
about what she should wear, music, etc… "Will you want the casket to be open?" the man with   
the Watcher's tattoo asked?  
  
Methos and Joe thought probably not, but just in case Richie or Duncan had to have a last look   
they asked them to go ahead and prepare her. The mortician was quite good and assured them   
he could put things right and make her presentable if those mourning her death should want one   
last look.  
  
Methos pulled out a credit card. It was one he had for Adam Pierson and was tied to his address   
in Seacouver, which was no secret to the Watchers. "Spare no expense. Whatever you need, I   
will cover it."  
  
"Adam Pierson?" the man looked up from the card. "You've been quite the talk of The Watcher   
network."  
  
"Yeah well, we all have to have our 15 minutes." He replied dryly.  
  
"Or should I say Methos?" the man added, raising an eyebrow as he looked directly at him.  
  
Joe sputtered and began to laugh. "You think he's Methos? As in the fabled oldest living   
immortal no one has seen in thousands of years?"   
  
Methos went along with his friend's laughter, smirking at the idea. "Right, and I knew Helen of   
Troy, Peter the Great and Abraham."  
  
The man was obviously a bit embarrassed. "Well you were connected with the Methos project,   
and it is rumored you've been taking a lot of heads lately."  
  
"My involvement with the project was before I knew I was an immortal." Methos replied flatly.   
"And as for taking heads, well if you thought your wife ran out on you on your wedding night you   
might be a bit inclined to taking your rage out wherever you can find it."  
  
Then turning to Joe he added. "Great, if these guys keep it up I'll have every immortal on the   
planet going after my head."   
  
"So you aren't Methos?" the man asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Methos face contorted with the absurdity. "I'm Adam Pierson, mild mannered   
Watcher until I ended up on the wrong side of a mugging and woke up to find the watcher had   
become the watched."  
  
"Hanson, I've known you for twenty years. You've never been one to buy into idle gossip or wild   
theories. This kid is no more Methos than we are. He just lost control for awhile and happened   
to know where several immortals called home which made it easy." Joe added.   
  
"That was quite unfair of you Mr. Pierson. You should not have used your knowledge as a   
watcher to further your own gains." Hanson replied.  
  
"Yeah … well … " Methos didn't apologize, but looked away, focusing outside the window.  
  
Hanson asked if he could speak with Joe alone, and Methos complied by leaving. "You can give   
him my card when you are done processing it."  
  
Once he was gone, Hanson spoke in a hushed tone. "Joe, it's just you and me now. Tell me the   
truth. Is Pierson Methos?"  
  
"We don't even know there is a Methos." Joe began. "For all we know he is a legend or lost his   
head centuries ago. But I can tell you this. If you align yourself with those who are starting this   
rumor, you could end up losing the rank you've worked so hard for. He's a young man with a lot   
of troubles, not the least of which getting used to being immortal. But he's not Methos and he   
really doesn't need the hassles right now. He just found out that his wife didn't leave him, but   
was kidnapped. You guys keep this up and he is right. He'll be on everyone's most wanted list   
… and we would be guilty of interfering."  
  
"And what do you call what you are doing now Joe?" Hanson asked.  
  
"I admit it. I'm friends with MacLeod and I knew Pierson from his first days with the Watchers."   
Joe told him. "Someone kidnapped me and they rescued me. If not for them, I'd be dead."  
  
"It's hard for you to be objective now." Hanson replied.  
  
"Just don't get your hand caught in this thing." Joe told him. "You're a nice guy and a damn good   
watcher. This whole Pierson/Methos thing is a dead end and the one who will be hurt are guys   
like you who should know better."  
  
Hanson appeared convinced. "Here's his card. Tell him I'll make sure your friend receives the   
best treatment. I was a fan of Claudia Jardine's. It will be an honor to take care of the details   
myself."  
  
"Thank you." Joe replied, shaking his hand.  
  
The details done, they met the others back at the van.  
  
Not knowing exactly what other plans Shafer might have had in the event things had not turned   
out as he had hoped, or knowing if Garrett would try to continue anything, Duncan and Methos   
went alone upstairs to the hotel suite and the room they had shared, and returned with their   
things and Ellen's. Joe had a friend with a villa outside of Munich. The group could be safe there   
and plot their next course of action … finding Beth and the baby.  
  
There was also the matter of procuring swords for Amanda and Richie, who lost theirs when they   
were kidnapped. Duncan knew of a place they could go the next morning.  
  
Once they arrived at the villa, everyone fell into silent thought. Richie and Duncan were lost in   
their own particular grief over Claudia, but her loss had affected them all.  
  
"Why don't I call that restaurant we saw on the corner. I jotted down the number. If they don't   
deliver, Methos could go pick up dinner." Joe offered.  
  
"I'm really not hungry." Amanda replied. I just want to get a shower and climb into bed. "Can I   
borrow a T-shirt?" she asked.  
  
Methos pulled a shirt out of his bag and tossed it to her.   
  
"I've got something that will fit you in the morning" Ellen offered. "We can go shopping first thing   
while Duncan gets the swords." The two women walked upstairs and retired for the night, both   
exhausted.  
  
"I think we should order something anyway." Methos told Joe. "They may be hungry later."  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
Once Methos returned with the cartons of dinner from the restaurant, only he and Joe had an   
appetite to eat. It was getting late, but neither was ready to rest. Richie was sitting alone in the   
dark on the balcony overlooking the city, and Duncan was sitting in front of the fireplace on the   
floor … just staring at the flames.  
  
"What time do you think it is in Seacouver?" Adam asked Joe. He couldn't wrap his mind around   
time zones right then.  
  
"About six a.m., why?" Joe asked.  
  
"I need to call Esperanza. When I spoke with Beth's father early this morning he told me that she   
had contacted him and wanted to get in touch with Duncan. Said she had news about where   
Beth and the baby were being held." Methos replied.  
  
"Esperanza? How would she know anything?" Joe asked.  
  
Methos shrugged. "I don't know, but I can't believe she'd claim to have information if it wasn't   
true. Ever since he told me about it I've had this feeling, but there was no time to call." He   
rubbed his face in his hands and looked across the large room to the place MacLeod was sitting.   
"It's eight in Ridgetop. I think I'll give Peter Harris a call and let him know I will be following up on   
that lead."  
  
Joe picked up the crutches Duncan had thought to put in the van for him before the day's events   
and started toward the bedroom on the first floor. "Let me know if you find out anything." He told   
Methos, leaving him alone to make the call.  
  
Methos let Peter Harris know they were all right. He didn't burden the man with the fact that   
Claudia hadn't survived. With MacLeod and Richie both within earshot, he didn't want to go into it   
and there was really no reason. The man had enough to worry about making sure Rayna and the   
family were safe.   
  
He waited two more hours, lying awake on his bed and thinking about everything that had   
happened before he called Esperanza.  
  
Dialing the number, Methos sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window at the city   
lights.  
  
"Hello?" Esperanza answered.  
  
"Esperanza, it's Adam."  
  
"Adam! Oh il mio Dio! Dove ha lei è stato? Lei stanno bene? Lei ha trovato Beth ed il ?"   
Esperanza began speaking quickly in Italian, wanting to know where he had been, how he was   
and if he had found Beth and the baby."  
  
"I'm fine Esperanza, and no … I haven't found them. I was hoping you could help me. Peter   
Harris said that you called." He explained.  
  
"My sister Rosa has seen her." Esperanza began.   
  
"She's seen her?" Adam was shocked. "You mean she's back in Seacouver?"  
  
"No … no … she's in Italy. Rosa went back to run the family business and a week ago she   
looked up through the window of her bakery and Beth was there." Esperanza continued. "She   
was there with a man."  
  
"Are you sure?" Adam asked, not daring to believe they could be this close to finding her.  
  
"Ci, I am certain. Rosa spoke with both of them. She didn't let on that she knew Beth, but found   
a way to let her know that she would help. Her nephew was able to copy the car tags and saw   
where they went. The car turned on a dead end road that goes up into the mountains. There are   
only a few villas up that road." She added.  
  
Adam took down the information about the town and where he could get in touch with Rosa.   
"You don't know how much I appreciate this."   
  
"I know how much you love her." Esperanza replied. "We all love her. I am happy that we had   
the good fortune of Rosa stumbling onto her."  
  
"It was." He acknowledged.  
  
"Adam, are you all right?" Esperanza asked, noting how his voice sounded flat and his words   
sparse.   
  
"I'm fine." Adam replied.  
  
"You don't sound fine." She challenged. "Duncan told me that you believed Beth chose to leave   
with that man. I knew when I met you that you had seen many, many heart aches before. Your   
eyes say so much when someone knows to look."  
  
"To believe Beth would betray your love like that after all you had been through and as deeply as   
you care for her … it must have torn you apart." She observed.  
  
"I'm fine Esperanza."  
  
"The guilt is eating you up isn't it?" she continued.  
  
"Guilt?" he asked.  
  
"You feel guilty for not believing in her … for not trusting her. But someone who has hurt as   
deeply as you have is much easier to jump to the worst conclusion."  
  
He didn't want to talk about it any more. Esperanza was reading him too well.  
  
"Thank you for the information Esperanza. I'm going to call Rosa in the morning and will let you   
know when Beth and the baby are safe."  
  
Esperanza knew she was being dismissed, and didn't push any further. "Be safe Adam, and   
bring her home. Bring them both home."  
  
The line went dead and Methos looked up to find Richie standing in his doorway.  
  
"You know where she is?" he asked.  
  
"I know where she was. I'll know more tomorrow when I can call Rosa."  
  
"I think you should call her now. She won't mind the hour when Beth and the baby are at stake."   
Richie commented.  
  
Methos nodded. "I'll call her and leave in the morning. You can all follow after Claudia's service   
if you want to help find her."  
  
Richie shook his head. "No, I'm not waiting. If you know where she is then no way I'm staying   
behind. The service can wait until we find her. Claudia wouldn't want us to wait even a day. She   
loved Beth and the baby. She would want us to find them now."  
  
Methos saw the determination in Richie's eyes. Picking up the phone he dialed the numbers.   
"Be ready to leave at first light." He said. 


	80. As the Century Begins Chapter 80

CHAPTER 80  
  
While Garrett was gone, Beth and the baby were once again kept within the confines of Garrett's   
room.   
  
Once Beth assured Helen that she was feeling better, and perfectly capable of taking care of the   
baby, she only saw the woman at mealtime. Alone, she thought for a long time about what had   
happened the night before. The memory of feeling Adam's death and then her own chilled her to   
the bone. "Please be careful." She whispered. It was then she remembered something.  
  
"I wonder …" she said to herself as she began to go through Garrett's things. She started with   
his closet, and then his bureau and finally with the blanket chest at the foot of the bed. Finding   
that it was locked, she rummaged through her makeup bag until she found a hairpin. "Worth a   
try." She thought as she began to maneuver the lock.  
  
To her surprise, after a few minutes she heard a click. She'd done it. Lifting the lid, Beth set the   
quilt and comforter aside, uncovering what she had hoped to find. "I knew I didn't see Shafer   
take you with him." She said out loud as she lifted the sword from the chest. She had watched   
from the window when Shafer left, the night he claimed to have killed Adam, and she didn't   
remember seeing him take the sword with him.  
  
Holding it carefully, she laid it across her lap as she sat on the bed. Beth began to run her hands   
over it. The intricate detail and beauty of the sword she'd heard Adam call Ivanhoe was   
magnificent. Her eyes misted over as she imagined the strong hands that would normally be   
gripping the handle. With reverence, she wrapped her own small hands around it and held it up   
in front of her. She had seen it many times because Adam was never without it, and once after   
his workout with Claudia, Adam had even handed it to her, covering her hands with his as he   
stood behind her and showed her how to move with the weight of it.   
  
Standing up, she began to move as she remembered, closing her eyes as she imagined the way   
his body felt behind her, the way his arms enveloped her as they moved as one. She   
remembered his breath against her ear, and the gentle way he had laid the sword down on the   
table before turning her in his arms and capturing her lips with a searing and possessive kiss.   
She had wanted so much to make love to him right then and there, but they had decided to wait   
until after the wedding.  
  
"God why did I waste one moment." She said as she opened her eyes and stared across the   
room at the mirror, the fantasy fading as the stark reality of being without him fell upon her. Her   
thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the hall, quickly she hid the   
sword in the covers of the bed and threw the comforter and blanket back in the chest just as   
Helen came in.  
  
Seeing Beth's flushed face, Helen's brow furrowed. "Are you feeling well? Should I call the   
doctor?" she asked.  
  
"No, no … actually … I was stretching, you know … yoga." Beth replied when she realized she   
was not only flushed, but perspiring. Adam's sword was heavy and she must have been moving   
with the sword longer than she realized.  
  
Helen wasn't completely convinced. "I'll bring some more orange juice. The vitamin C will do you   
good." She said before setting the dinner tray on the table. A few minutes later she returned with   
a pitcher full of juice. "This should help."  
  
"Thank you." Beth replied, anxious to be left alone.  
  
"Want me to feed Cassie for you?" the woman asked, moving to pick up the formula from the   
table.  
  
"No … that's ok. She's sleeping. I'll give it to her once I'm done with my meal." Beth replied.   
"And then … I think we'll both turn in early. I'm exhausted."  
  
Helen got the message and to be honest, didn't care either way. She got paid irregardless.  
  
Beth ate, fed Cassie, and then laid down beside the sword. For hours she ran her hand up and   
down the length of it, carefully avoiding the razor sharp edge. "I wish I knew how to use you."   
She whispered as she polished her fingerprints away with the sheet. "But until Adam comes for   
us, I will keep you safe."  
  
Worried that Garrett might come home earlier than he'd said, Beth carefully kissed the handle of   
the sword, placed it back in the chest and folded the blankets on top. But she didn't re-lock the   
chest. Something told her she should make sure that she could get her hands on the sword   
quickly if necessary.  
  
Laying back down on the bed, Beth lost herself in the memory of the last intimate moment she   
had shared with Adam before Garrett ripped their lives apart. She remembered the way he had   
looked at her when they'd said their vows, the tender way he'd kissed her and then had held her   
eyes before they had turned to receive the congratulations of their friends and family. She   
remembered the way they'd almost lost control in the limousine on the way to the reception. In   
her mind she could remember the scent of him, the taste of his mouth, and the way his hands   
moved over her dress and dipped inside the bodice to caress and tantalize her almost past the   
point of reason before the driver had rapped on the outside window and reminded them of the   
party.  
  
Hours later, still lost in her dream, Beth's hand moved over her body as his had, her nipples   
pebbling against her palm and her breath quickening. The memory was so vivid and so real that   
she half expected to open her eyes and find him there with her. But she dared not open her   
eyes. She needed to feel his presence … she needed to feel him.  
  
However somewhere in her dreams, she realized that she was not alone. There was a presence.   
The sound of the door closing and footsteps coming to stand over the bed broke through and   
forced her to awaken. When she opened her eyes and the fog cleared, the stoic and seemingly   
angry face of Garrett loomed over her. In the semi-darkness of the room he frightened her.  
  
She gasped out loud and then tried to recover, remembering her charade. Garrett's eyes   
traveled over her and it was then she flushed to the roots of her hair. The bodice of her gown   
was open and her hand was inside, obviously the sensations she'd been feeling had not just been   
in her mind.  
  
"Thinking of me?" he asked. His voice was flat.  
  
"I missed you." She lied, not covering herself as she rose to her knees and came to wrap her   
arms around him as he stood beside the bed, tugging and urging him to kiss her. She was afraid   
because he looked so angry, and hoped that it was whatever Shafer had asked him to do and not   
her that was the reason for his anger.  
  
She soon found out that it was her.  
  
Without warning, Garrett shoved her flat onto the mattress and covered her with his body. His   
mouth was demanding and his hands rough as he literally ripped the gown away.   
  
"Garrett?" she cried out when he didn't even begin to remove his own clothes. He backhanded   
her across the face and then opened his belt and the fly of his jeans before forcing himself inside   
her brutally.  
  
Hot tears stung her eyes and she could taste the blood in her mouth from the force of his blow.   
She bit down on her bottom lip and forced herself to keep quiet, not wanting to risk waking the   
baby. Who knows what Garrett would do if Cassie began to cry. Focusing on the ceiling, Beth   
whimpered and prayed for this to be over soon as he pinned her wrists to the bed beside her   
head and took her with a rage she had never seen before.  
  
When he was done, he said nothing, but shoved himself off of her and stormed out of the room,   
slamming the door and waking the baby when he did.  
  
Beth tried to dry her tears and wiped the blood on what was left of her gown as she slipped on   
her robe and moved to pick up her frightened daughter. Curling up in the chair on the other side   
of the room, she rocked both herself and Cassie, trying to figure out why Garrett had been so   
angry and wondering what he might do next.  
  
Downstairs in the main room, Garrett poured himself a stiff drink and then threw the empty glass   
into the fireplace. He'd had a few too many on the plane, and still it didn't help. Picking up the   
bottle, he fell back onto the sofa, the events of the day replaying over and over in his mind.  
  
First he hadn't been pleased when Shafer had forced him to leave, and then told him his job was   
to stop Pierson. Then when he faced the man and learned that their plan hadn't been as flawless   
as he thought, he realized that Leandra had been playing him for a fool. Somehow she had   
alerted her family and Pierson to the fact that she hadn't left on her own. He'd gone through the   
events at the bed and breakfast and realized it must have happened when he let her change in   
the bathroom. "FOOL!" he threw the half full bottle of liquor against the wall.  
  
Helen and the guards had seen him when he came in, so none of them were surprised when they   
heard the crash, and no one came to see what was going on.  
  
He hadn't expected Pierson to be so skilled, or so vicious. When he had pushed the man's   
buttons and tried to force him to make a mistake, it was he who had made the error in judgement.   
The look on Pierson's face and the sound of his shout as he plunged the sword into Garrett's gut   
was like that of a rabid animal. He'd never seen anything so crazed or so determined to   
eradicate its enemy. It was as if he'd become someone else entirely.  
  
His hand shook as he reached for another bottle and drank it down in deep gulps. Lucky for him   
Pierson was more intent on saving his friends than taking his Quickening. Garrett had somehow   
managed to stumble and drag himself into the building where the last two guards were watching   
the carnage from inside. He convinced them to take him with them as they rushed to the van and   
sped away. He'd died in the back of the vehicle, and they had abandoned both him and it before   
he had revived.  
  
He had found his way back to the airport and instructed the co-pilot to take off. The man hadn't   
wanted to, but found the gun at his ribs plenty of incentive. In his anger, Garrett cut the man's   
throat the instant the plane touched down in Italy.  
  
As he remembered how Leandra had charmed him, how she'd made him believe she cared for   
him … loved him even, he realized that it had all been a lie. Even if she thought her husband was   
dead, she had been determined to get away from him. "Damn you!" he spat. "Damn you!"  
  
Upstairs, Beth could hear things breaking and held Cassie close. "Shhhh sweetheart … shhhhh"   
she whispered as she tried to soothe the baby's cries. She didn't know what had happened, but   
this was bad … this was very bad. She hoped Rosa had been able to contact Adam and that he   
would be there soon. 


	81. As the Century Begins Chapter 81

CHAPTER 81  
  
Methos paced impatiently. Why he agreed to wait for Duncan to return with swords for   
Amanda and Richie, he didn't know. They could have been on an early morning flight   
and driven the hour it would take to reach the town where Rosa lived by now. Instead   
he was waiting for Duncan and the women to return. Richie and Joe had taken a cab   
and were back with their necessities like a couple of changes of clothes, shaving kit   
etc…. but no word from MacLeod. Methos started to pull out his phone and punch in the   
numbers to find out what was keeping them.  
  
"The plane doesn't leave for two hours." Joe reminded as he made some adjustments to   
the crutches Mac had picked up for him. "They will be back in plenty of time."  
  
"I just hate this waiting. I have a bad feeling." Methos replied, pocketing the phone. And   
indeed he did. He'd had the feeling most of the night, the feeling that Beth was in   
serious trouble. It hit him in the pit of his stomach and wouldn't be shaken. He knew   
they had to hurry.  
  
Richie was just as impatient as he held onto the railing outside and looked over the city.   
He needed to focus on something besides the ache and emptiness in his heart, and   
rescuing Beth and the baby was that thing. He also sensed Methos' anxiousness and   
knew the ancient immortal never got that way without reason.   
  
Turning and leaning with his back against the railing, he watched Methos more closely.   
It was funny how things happen. When Beth first disappeared, Richie thought he   
understood the pain the man was in, but still couldn't comprehend what had sent him off   
the edge so far. And although he didn't want to give up on Methos like Mac had told him   
they should do, he thought he was taking his anger to the extreme. Now with his own   
loss so fresh, Richie knew why. At least Shafer was dead. Even if it didn't bring Claudia   
back, and even if he wasn't the one to send him to hell, at least there had been   
vengeance.   
  
When Joe went outside to test the adjustments by walking up and down the sidewalk a   
bit, Methos looked directly at Richie. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Problem?" Richie replied, coming in from the balcony. "No man, no problem. I was just   
wondering how you were holding it together as well as you are."  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Methos replied, slumping down into the sofa and   
leaning his head back, his eyes closed as he tried to force himself to relax.  
  
"I don't have it together." Richie responded. "Not by a long shot. But if I let even a   
fragment of what I feel get out, I'll lose it completely."  
  
Methos opened his eyes and looked across the room where Richie had gone to stand   
by the hearth. "I'm sorry about Claudia."   
  
"Yeah well … 3 out of 4 was better odds than I gave us once they tied us up to those   
things." Richie replied glumly as he turned and looked down into the glowing coals. "I   
just wish it had been me …"  
  
Methos couldn't help but feel badly for Richie. "It's never easy."  
  
The last thing Richie could handle and still hold his emotions in check was compassion,   
especially from Methos. "Just don't ok …" he replied, squeezing his eyes tightly together   
so the tears couldn't escape and he might have a chance at keeping it together.  
  
"Trust me, it's better to let it out now than to bottle it up."   
  
"I can't!" Richie turned, his face contorted and his eyes blazing through the mist. "I can't   
let myself feel this."  
  
Methos didn't respond. He knew from experience how Richie felt, and if the young   
immortal chose to deal with his pain by submerging it, then who was he to argue. He   
learned long ago that everyone deals with things differently and there is no right or   
wrong. You just do the best you can to survive.  
  
"You know, Claudia was spoiled and pampered and so full of herself sometimes." Richie   
said in a low voice as he turned back to look at the fire. "But there was so much more.   
Behind all of that attitude was a sweet, almost innocent girl, and she thought I was this   
really great guy. I wasn't some punk on a motorcycle to Claudia, I was like this Knight   
from a fairy tale." He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"She thought I'd always be able to protect her." His voice broke as he spoke. "She was   
… she was … God she was everything I never knew I wanted."  
  
Methos watched as his young friend's shoulders began to shake and as he slowly   
dropped to his knees as if his body was being deflated. As much as Richie had fought   
letting it out, he knew it was better this way. The more he could deal with the emotions,   
the less chance they would surface at the wrong time.  
  
After a few minutes, when Richie seemed to be coming to the end of this, he finally   
spoke. "I'm sure Claudia knew how much you cared for her. At least the time you   
shared, there was never any doubt. She knew."  
  
Richie nodded and wiped his face on the tail of his shirt as he moved to stand. Duncan   
and the others were just coming inside when he left the room to splash water on his   
face and grieve for a few more moments in private.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Probably not, but he'll make it none the less." Methos replied.   
  
Amanda started to go to him, but Methos stepped in her path. "He really needs to try   
and work through this on his own. He's trying to be strong … let him."  
  
Amanda wanted to protest. She thought of Richie as her kid brother, but knew Methos   
was probably right.   
  
When Richie finally emerged from the bathroom, Duncan was showing Joe and Methos   
the sword he'd selected for their young friend. It was a sword once owned by a Christian   
Knight from Malta during Medieval times. The grip was beautifully crafted in gold and   
pewter and the blade well balanced.  
  
Richie took it, but then shook his head and reached into the bag containing Claudia's   
things that Ellen and MacLeod had brought with them when they left New York. "I   
appreciate it Mac, but I'll be using this one."  
  
"Richie are you daft? Claudia's sword isn't nearly the blade this one is." Duncan argued.   
Methos also frowned.   
  
"I'm using her sword." Richie replied convincingly.  
  
"Take them both." Methos suggested. "We worked on two hand fighting enough. It will   
increase your advantage."  
  
Richie nodded and placed both of the swords in the bag.  
  
"Are we ready then?" Duncan asked, looking to see if everyone's bags were at the door.  
  
"If we're not, that's too bad. I'm leaving." Methos replied, picking up his bag and one of   
Amanda's that was sitting near the door. What was supposed to have been a short trip   
for necessities had obviously become quite the spree for her. "Women." He muttered as   
he strode through the door and out to the van.  
  
Four hours later they were driving in another van, parking only a few blocks from Rosa's   
shop. After a brief round of embraces, Rosa told them that she'd sent her teenage   
nephew "biking" with his friends up the road that morning.  
  
"They saw the villa where the car was parked." She told Methos and Duncan. "It is this   
one." She pointed to a place near the end of the road, well up into the mountain.  
  
"Your nephew rode a bike up this road?" Duncan asked with surprise.  
  
Rosa laughed. "He took a motor bike."  
  
That sounded like a good idea. Bikes meant they could move a little more freely and   
since Rosa explained that was a favorite mode of transportation for the tourists in good   
weather, they could blend in.  
  
"May we leave our van and our things here with you?" Amanda asked Rosa.  
  
"Of course." The woman replied. "My home and shop are at your disposal, and my   
brother has room at his home next door."  
  
While Joe, Amanda and Ellen carried their things in, Methos, Richie and Duncan walked   
up the street to where they could rent bikes. It had been decided that Amanda and Ellen   
would provide back up if necessary with the van.  
  
On the way back from the motorcycle rental shop, Methos noticed another shop. It was   
one that catered to children's clothing and items. "I'll meet you back at Rosa's." he said.   
Duncan and Richie wondered what he had in mind.  
  
Methos went inside and purchased one very warm blanket and a baby carrier he'd seen   
women use that would allow Cassie to be held against his body without the use of his   
arms. He wanted to be as prepared for a quick getaway as necessary.  
Another thought crossed his mind as the clerk started to total his purchase. He asked   
her to wait and went back to pick up two more of the soft carriers. In case he couldn't   
get the baby out, MacLeod and Richie should be prepared. 


	82. As the Century Begins Chapter 82

CHAPTER 82  
  
It was very late in the afternoon when Methos, Duncan and Richie, along with a group of young   
men who were friends of Rosa's, started what looked like a sight seeing trip up the road toward   
the villa. The plan was for the 3 of them to blend into the group, but hide their cycles in the   
foliage near the villa when the others started down.  
  
All three were armed with not only their swords, but carried a gun and mini flash light. To save   
time, they strapped the carriers onto their bodies, concealing them beneath their coats. The   
carriers were nothing more than canvas pouches with straps, so they weren't confining or in their   
way.  
  
"The first objective is to get the baby out of there." Methos told them. "If either of you gets your   
hands on her you take her to Rosa's and don't stop until you get there. Don't worry about   
anything else."  
  
Richie and Duncan both understood and agreed.   
  
The rest of the group continued on up the road, the noise from their bikes hiding the sound of the   
other 3 approaching the villa driveway. When the bikes were concealed, the three of them moved   
silently through the foliage, being careful not to get too close to the rocky edge. They could see 3   
guards moving around the perimeter, and one more that appeared to be coordinating the others   
moving from inside the house and out to speak with each of them periodically.  
  
As soon as it was dark, they would make their move. Each one would take out a different guard   
and then find a way into the villa by scaling the walls and climbing onto the balconies. Almost   
every room had one, so by choosing an area that was unlit they might be able to gain access   
without detection.  
  
It was almost dark when the sound of Garrett's slurred and obviously drunken shouts sounded   
through the villa. "Leandra!" he shouted several times.  
  
Methos couldn't wait any longer. Even though they might risk being seen in the twilight, he   
couldn't crouch in the bushes while Beth might be in harm's way. Duncan and Richie saw him   
begin to take action and moved in kind.  
  
Richie took out the guard who was patrolling the area near the road. Sneaking up behind the   
man and covering his mouth, Claudia's sword ripped through the man's body like a hot knife   
through butter. Carefully he dragged the man into the bushes and made sure he wouldn't revive   
before making his way to the cliff side of the villa.  
  
Mac watched as the second guard seemed to be watching and listening to the sounds coming   
from inside. It proved to be just the distraction he needed. Pulling his knife from his belt,   
MacLeod reached around the man, grabbing his chin with one hand while he cut his throat with   
another.  
  
Methos was in too much of a hurry to get that close to the third guard. His gun with silencer did   
the job without anyone hearing or noticing. The man hadn't even hit the ground before Methos   
was pulling himself up on the lowest balcony and making his way as close to where he heard the   
voices as he could.  
  
Inside, Garrett had awoken in a foul mood. Beth hadn't been in his room, so he had stormed   
through the house looking for her. What he didn't know was that she had discovered Cassie's   
nose was stuffy and had gone looking for Helen. "Do we have a vaporizer to help relieve her   
breathing?"   
  
The woman hadn't been able to answer because her employer bursting into the room and   
ordering her to leave. He didn't just want her to leave the room, he wanted her to leave the   
house for the night.  
  
Helen didn't waste any time and she didn't look back at Beth when she left the kitchen. Instead   
she went upstairs to her room and gathered her purse and a few things. She was just picking the   
keys to her car up from the table when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her from behind.  
  
"You've got 2 choices." Methos words sounded against her ear. "You can tell me where my   
daughter is, or I can snap your neck like a twig."  
  
One of his hands clasped her throat tightly while the other wrapped around her head.   
Instinctively Helen knew that he would do exactly as he had threatened. "Her room is two doors   
down … on the left … she's there now." She gasped.  
  
"And Garrett? Where is he? Where is my wife?" Methos continued, his voice menacing.  
  
"Downstairs … in the kitchen. They are both downstairs." She replied without hesitation.  
  
For a brief instance Methos contemplated making good on his threat anyway, but instead he   
released her and then hit Helen over the back of the head with the butt of his gun and let her slip   
gently to the carpet. He had sensed the presence of another immortal on the balcony outside   
and turned to find Richie standing in the doorway.  
  
"Cassie is down the hall. We'll find her and then you've got to get her out of here." He ordered   
as the younger immortal followed him into the hallway.  
  
Downstairs they could still hear Garrett's angry voice as he accused Beth of all manner of   
deception and betrayal. Methos wanted nothing more than to go down and put an end to all of   
this, but he dared not until he knew the baby was safe.  
  
The two entered the nursery and Methos felt his heart skip when he saw the wavy red wisps of   
hair on the little cherub. She was sleeping a bit fitfully, but thankfully hadn't awakened. Lifting   
her carefully into his arms, he marveled at how much she had grown. For a long moment he   
simply stared at the precious child and held her close. And then as if she knew she was safe,   
Cassie opened her blue eyes and stared up into his gray ones. Her face contorted a little and he   
thought she was going to cry. "Shhhh shhh princess. Daddy is here. It's all right, daddy is here."   
  
The sound of glass breaking against the wall downstairs jarred him back to reality. He turned to   
Richie, who had been silently watching the touching reunion from the shadows. "Get her out of   
here." Methos told him as they slipped the child inside the carrier and then zipped his jacket up   
as far as he could. "Here is her blanket. When you are far enough away and know you weren't   
followed, stop and wrap her up tightly in it." Methos unstrapped the carrier he had been wearing   
since it was no longer needed.  
  
"I'll take care of her." Richie promised. "You just make sure you get her mother out of here."  
  
The two locked gazes, both understanding how important the next few minutes would be.  
  
MacLeod meanwhile was on a balcony on the other side of the villa, praying that he wasn't so   
close that Garrett could detect his presence. He almost had the lock on the door open when he   
heard a sound behind him. It was the fourth guard. The man had seen MacLeod and had   
slipped out using a window nearby. He stood holding a gun and grinning at the intruder.  
  
"What do we have here?" the man asked in thick German as he moved his finger to cock the   
trigger.  
  
Duncan knew he had to move quickly. He threw himself at the man, taking a bullet in the chest   
even as his sword ran through the man and twisted to be sure he was dead. The two fell to the   
stone floor of the balcony where the life drained from their bodies.  
  
Inside Garrett and Beth both heard the shot. Beth screamed and wanted to run to check on   
Cassie, but Garrett grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back. He kept her in front of him   
as he made his way from the kitchen and into the main room. It was then the presence of   
another immortal hit him. It had been impeded some by his drunken state, but now it was   
undeniable. Someone was here.  
  
His head shot up to the figure at the top of the stair landing an instant before Beth's followed.  
  
"Adam?" she gasped, afraid for a few seconds that he was only an apparition. "Oh God Adam. I   
was so afraid you wouldn't find us."  
  
"I knew it. You bitch. You lying whore." Garrett wrenched her arm so hard that it almost   
dislocated her elbow. She screamed out in pain and her knees began to give way, but he   
wouldn't let her fall. He needed her as a shield.  
  
Watching the way Beth was being treated cut through Methos like a knife. His eyes locked with   
hers briefly before moving to concentrate on the object of his rage. "Let her go." He demanded   
as he moved down the stairs and came to stand only a few feet away.  
  
"Like hell." Garrett spat. Even in his drunken state he knew that Beth was the only leverage he   
had to get out of this.  
  
Methos pulled his sword out of his coat and held it in one hand and the gun in the other as he   
repeated his demand.  
  
It was then that Garrett remembered what he carried in his belt. A flash of steel glinted and in an   
instant, the hand that was not holding Beth's behind her back held a knife to her throat.  
  
"Back off!" Garrett ordered as Beth whimpered and tried not to show her panic. She tried to   
focus not on the knife, but on the man that she thought she might never see again. Adam was   
here. He would find a way to save her, of that she was confident.  
  
Methos knew that Beth could survive many wounds, but he wasn't sure that she could survive   
what Garrett was threatening. The legend only said that she would not fall victim to age or   
disease and that her body would heal quickly. He could not take the risk.  
  
"Now would be a good time for you to make an entrance, Highlander." He thought to himself as   
he laid his sword and the gun down on the table and sofa beside him. He held his arms out from   
his body to let Garrett know he wasn't holding anything else as he watched to see if the man   
would release Beth.  
  
"No" Beth whispered as she saw him set down his weapons. She was more afraid for him than   
for herself, and for good reason. Garrett shoved her down on the ground and threw the knife,   
missing his mark but still hitting Methos in the shoulder. The knife embedded itself in the muscle   
and cartilage. Methos staggered backward slightly, which gave Garrett the time he needed to   
grab the sword that had been set aside and begin waving it in front of him.  
  
"Who's got the advantage now Pierson?" Garrett spat. "You should have finished me while you   
had the chance."  
  
"Beth get out of here." Adam ordered as he tried to pull the knife from his body, but the blade   
didn't want to come easily. His vision blurred briefly as he tried again.  
  
Beth saw what was happening and rushed to his side, getting between the two of them. As much   
as Adam wanted nothing more than to feel her against him, he knew she needed to get out of the   
way. "Get out of here now!" he said as he used his uninjured arm to shove her away.  
  
"But Adam …" she started to protest, but then the reality of what was happening hit her full force.   
The man she loved was injured, and had only just now been able to pull the blade from his   
shoulder, and although Garrett was drunk, he had the only sword in the room.  
  
Turning, Beth rushed up the stairs. Garrett thought she was going to her child, as did Adam, but   
that was not her goal. Beth rushed past the nursery and into Garrett's room where she lifted the   
lid of the blanket chest and pulled out the sword that lay within. It was Methos' Ivanhoe.  
  
While she was gone, Adam had managed to circle the room, keeping the furniture between he   
and Garrett. Slowly the pain was subsiding, but he had no weapon. Looking to his left, he   
spotted the fire poker and used that to fend off the first blows.  
  
The two struck at one another, Garrett's blows clumsy from drink and Methos' still a little weak   
from the wound that hadn't completely healed in his shoulder. Beth watched in horror from the   
landing as the battle unfolded in the room below. She gasped when Garrett's blade came   
dangerously close to Methos head, and the brief distraction allowed him to sweep up and knock   
the poker away.  
  
Beth knew her outburst had caused something terrible. Without thinking about anything but   
Garrett's sword looming high above, poised to strike, she raced down the stairs.  
  
Garrett had his back to her, and before either man even realized what she was doing, Beth   
plunged the blade of Methos' sword into his back. Garrett's face registered the shock as he   
dropped the sword in his hand and gripped the blade that protruded from out the front of his   
chest.  
  
Beth let go of the handle and stepped back, aghast at what she had done. As Garrett hit his   
knees, his body no longer blocking her view of Adam, she covered her mouth and began to cry.   
Adam waited until his dumb struck opponent fell face first onto the carpet before looking up at   
her. When their eyes met, Beth could hold back no longer. With a cry of relief, she threw herself   
at him, clinging to him and weeping for joy.  
  
Adam wrapped one arm around her but tried not to be affected by the feel of her and by the scent   
of her hair so close to his face. However it was a battle he feared he would lose. He wanted so   
much to crush her in his arms and kiss her until neither of them could breath, but he knew he   
could not. Sensing another presence, he looked up to see MacLeod coming inside the front door.  
  
"What happened?" Duncan asked, wondering why Garrett still had his head.  
  
Beth realized at that moment that Adam was not returning her embrace with the same   
enthusiasm. Reaching up, she captured his face in her hands and forced him to look into her   
eyes. "Adam? What's wrong? Why won't you hold me?" she asked.  
  
It took everything within him to steel himself from her soft touch and deep, loving eyes. "You   
interfered." He replied flatly as he pushed her away.  
  
His reaction shocked Beth to the core. "What?" she gasped, not believing he actually sounded   
angry with her.  
  
"You interfered and now we have to wait." He replied as he walked over to Garrett's body and   
pulled his sword from the man's back.  
  
"Wait? Wait for what?" Beth asked.  
  
"Don't do this to her. It's cruel." Duncan told his friend as he moved to put his arm around a very   
confused and hurt Beth.  
  
"Don't you interfere." Adam told him. "Get her out of here."  
  
"No!" Beth almost yelled. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to know what's going on."  
  
"What's going on is that you are going to go with MacLeod to Rosa's. Richie has already taken   
Cassie there, and she will be frightened until you get there." Adam began. "And I am going to   
wait for this piece of trash to revive and then take his head."  
  
"Take it now and then we can both go." Beth argued. "I don't want to be away from you … not   
for even a few minutes."  
  
"It doesn't work that way." Adam spat back at her, his heart twisting when he saw the pain on her   
face and in her eyes.  
  
Beth choked on her tears and covered her mouth with her hand. "I don't understand." She shook   
her head as she watched him. Her body began to shake as watched him. It was like he was a   
stranger to her. Unable to comprehend what was happening, Beth allowed Duncan to turn her in   
his arms and comfort her as he glared across the room at Adam.  
  
"You are one stubborn son of a bitch, you know that don't you?" Duncan shouted.  
  
"Just get her out of here and make sure she and the baby get home safely." Adam almost   
stumbled on the words and had to say them quickly or risk not getting them out at all.  
  
Beth's head shot up and she turned to face him again. "My God! You're not coming with us are   
you? Even after you take care of Garrett you aren't coming with us." Her voice was barely more   
than a whisper and her face registered the shock.  
  
Adam didn't reply, but his silence spoke volumes.  
  
"Why?" she asked as she pulled away from Duncan. "Don't you love me any more?"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Garrett's body jerking into consciousness.  
  
Duncan pulled Beth back out of the way, but ignored Adam's insistence that he take her and   
leave. He wasn't going to make this easy for the man. No way. If he was going to do this, then   
he would have to look Beth in the face and explain it. MacLeod had no intention of being the one   
to tell her why she was being rejected. 


	83. As the Century Begins Chapter 83

CHAPTER 83  
  
Garrett awoke with a start, the effects of his death and revival serving to sober   
him completely. When he realized where he was and more importantly who he   
was with, it only took him a few seconds to remember what had just happened   
and to quickly grab his sword. Backing away from Adam and the others, he put   
the room between them.  
  
He didn't understand why he still had his head, and immediately jumped to the   
wrong conclusion. Turning to Beth he taunted. "You couldn't let him do it could   
you Leandra? You couldn't let him end my life because as much as you try to   
deny it … you care about me."  
  
Beth's face registered how utterly preposterous his statement was. "You mean   
nothing to me Garrett. Who do you think ran you through from behind?"  
  
Garrett's expression contorted. Seeing MacLeod, he automatically thought it had   
been him. "You vile bitch! After all we've been through together. After I've been   
so good to you. You spit on Craig's memory by siding against me."  
  
"Oh please! You talk about Craig's memory? You aren't even fit to speak his   
name." Beth began, putting herself between Garrett and Adam, ignoring   
Duncan's warnings to be careful. MacLeod was surprised Methos stood quietly,   
his sword ready, but waiting while this conversation carried on.  
  
"Craig would loathe you for all the things you've done in his name. You   
kidnapped me and Cassie, you kept us away not only from my husband, but from   
the family you grew up with and claimed to love, and then you beat me and   
forced yourself …"  
  
"I didn't have to force you every time." Garrett shot back, not missing the   
opportunity to catch Adam's eye over her shoulder. "It isn't force when you come   
to my bed willingly. It isn't force when you seduce me night after night."  
  
Beth went pale with shock. Frozen with mortification, she couldn't bring herself   
to turn around and face Adam. Oh God, maybe he already knew. Maybe that is   
why he rejected her earlier.  
  
"I did what I had to do." Beth replied quietly when she found her voice.  
  
"Beth you don't have to do this." Duncan said as he came to pull her by the arm.   
He still couldn't believe that his friend was standing stone, cold silent. "Let Adam   
handle him." He looked over to where Methos appeared to be weighing   
everything in his mind. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. The eerily quiet   
way he seemed to just be staring at the man was unnerving. The only outward   
sign of anything but patience, was the cold glaze over his eyes and the way he   
gripped the handle of his sword.  
  
"What you had to do?" Garrett laughed, believing his revelations were taking   
their toll on Pierson and he wondered if he would actually fight him or walk off in   
disgust. "You keep telling yourself that Leandra, but I think every man in this   
room knows what a whore you are."  
  
His last words were a mistake. As soon as they reached Adam's ears he reacted   
quickly and violently. "You will keep your opinions about my wife to yourself." He   
gritted between his teeth as he caught Garrett off guard and sliced his cheek   
wide open.  
  
Garrett held up his sword with one hand as his other hand moved to put pressure   
on the wound. "She sure forgot about you soon enough. Couldn't wait to wrap   
her …"  
  
His words were cut short again as Methos drove him backward through the plate   
glass door and crashing out onto the large main deck of the villa. Ignoring the   
cuts from the shattered glass, the two men began chopping and slicing at one   
another with a vengeance. Steel struck steel and sparks flew from the force of it.  
  
"It wasn't like that …" Beth gasped loud enough for Adam to hear as Duncan held   
her back and wouldn't let her move out onto the patio.  
  
"Shhhh shhh … It's going to be all right. I'm sure you had your reasons for what   
you did." He said as he held onto her from behind to keep her from harm's way   
where they watched the fight unfolding. "But right now you need to let him focus.   
You need to let him end this."  
  
It tore at her heart to think that Adam would believe for an instant that she would   
willingly want to be intimate with Garrett, but she knew Duncan was right. She   
needed to be silent and let him focus on defeating Garrett.  
  
"Please God …" Beth whispered a prayer that Adam would be able to stop   
Garrett and get him out of their lives once and for all. She winced a few times   
when Garrett managed to nearly glance him with his sword, but none of them   
landed.  
  
Methos bore down on his opponent with a cold, calculated vengeance. Every   
stroke was measured and every blow fierce, and just when Garrett thought he'd   
seen everything the man had … he was wrong. Methos spun and in the fraction   
of a second when his back was turned, pulled a 2nd sword from his coat.  
  
Now he was pounding Garrett from both sides. The younger immortal's panic   
began to show on his face as all he could do was try to defend. Over and over   
he blocked, as he was pushed further and further toward the edge of the balcony.   
Then with one strong blow, Methos pushed the man over the edge and onto the   
rocky cliff below. Garrett cried out in agony as his back broke on the rocks of the   
cliff wall. Falling further, his body became impaled on a thick sapling that grew   
out of a crevice.  
  
Methos dropped one of the swords and quickly vaulted over the edge, carefully   
skirting the ledge and moving down over the rocks to reach his victim. From   
above, Duncan and Beth ventured to the railing. For a brief instance she felt   
herself sicken at the sight. Every bone in Garrett's body appeared to be broken   
as he dangled like a skewered animal in a nauseating contortion. Blood poured   
from the place where the tree had punctured his back and forced it's way through   
his gut, and a sick gurgling sound escaped his mouth which foamed with blood.  
  
Methos took his time, his eyes savoring the complete triumph over the man who   
had stolen everything he held dear. He was amazed that Garrett still clung on to   
life, and smirked at the pathetic excuse that had dared crossed him.  
  
Coming to stand beside where Garrett hung suspended by the tree, Methos took   
one deep breath and then lifted his sword. Garrett's hazy eyes turned toward   
him, and in his mind he wondered how such an immortal could defeat him. He'd   
been trained by the best. Shafer had made sure of it, but this man knew moves   
he had never imagined.  
  
As if he guessed what was going through his mind, Methos paused. "You are   
the vilest excuse for a man. You dared take my wife … my child … for your   
own."  
  
A bubbling sound escaped Garrett's lips, but no words formed.  
  
"I am Methos and I will be your death. I have lived over 5,000 years, and never   
have I wanted to take a life or the head of an immortal more than I want to take   
yours now. The sight of you sickens me and the thought of sharing one more   
instant on this earth with you is unacceptable." Raising the sword even higher,   
Methos brought the blade down swiftly, severing Garrett's head cleanly from his   
shoulders.  
  
He looked up toward the balcony for an instant, his eyes locking with Beth's   
before the mountain began to rumble.  
  
"We've got to get back." Duncan said urgently as he half drug Beth back inside   
the villa.  
  
Methos closed his eyes, savoring that last second when she had been the only   
thing in his vision. He knew he would have to sever his relationship with her   
because of the wretched existence he'd allowed himself to slip into when he   
thought she had betrayed him. The memory of what he had lost flashed through   
his mind even as the bolts of electricity flashed through his body. Rocks began   
to slide and roll down the side of the mountain, and the balcony of the villa gave   
way under the force of the Quickening. But the place where he stood did not   
move and he was untouched by the destruction. At the height of it's force,   
Methos felt his outstretched hand being gripped tightly by another, and he   
clenched it strongly.  
  
Inside, Beth's knees grew weak and Duncan lifted her in his arms and placed her   
on the sofa. Her eyes closed, and her hand reached out … clasping her fingers   
around something he couldn't see or understand. She appeared to be in another   
place, and he wondered what was happening. "Beth! Beth! Are you all right?"   
He asked as he shook her.  
  
When she finally opened her eyes, a smile curved on her lips. "I am so all right."   
She whispered. 


	84. As the Century Begins Chapter 84

CHAPTER 84  
  
Beth knew what she felt from the connection, and although Adam may be angry with her … it was   
undeniable. He still loved her. He had either not tried or had not succeeded in hiding that from   
her as Garrett's Quickening raged through him, and that knowledge made her heart soar. She'd   
find a way to make him understand.  
  
Duncan was still not sure what had happened to her, so when she tried to get up he held her   
shoulders.   
  
"I'm fine Duncan, really …I'm not sick." She said as she pushed his hands away and stood   
easily.  
  
She went to the doorway and looked out at what was left of the balcony. Below she could see   
Adam beginning to climb up the rocks.   
  
"We should probably get your things together." Duncan said behind her.  
  
"There's not anything here I can't live without … except him." Beth said as she continued to   
watch Adam.  
  
When he neared the top, she could see he had no intention of trying to come into the villa.   
Anticipating his path, she raced out the front door. He didn't even look in her direction, although   
she knew he was aware of her presence.  
  
"Adam!" she called out as she followed him. "Please Adam just let me explain."  
  
"There's nothing to explain." He replied firmly, uncovering the motorcycle he'd ridden up on and   
taking his seat.  
  
It was just beginning to rain, but Beth didn't care. Moving to the front of the cycle, Beth gripped   
the handle bars and straddled the front wheel, not letting him leave. "Why won't you even listen   
to me? Why are you so quick to believe Garrett and not even listen to my reasons for doing what   
I did?"  
  
Methos took a deep breath. She was rightfully accusing him of what he'd done the morning after   
she disappeared. His actions when he thought she'd left him were the reason he couldn't stay   
with her now, but the last thing he wanted to do was to explain it all to her and see the   
disappointment in her eyes. He'd rather she believe he was angry with her and hate him for his   
stubbornness, than to hurt her with the truth. When Cassandra told Beth about his years as a   
Horsemen, she'd asked him to never discuss it because she didn't want it to be real. She could   
deal with it as long as it wasn't made real to her. There was no way he could hide the reality now,   
especially if the rumors of his true identity ever surfaced outside of The Watchers. He couldn't   
give her or Cassie the life they'd planned if he had to constantly be moving to evade the number   
of immortals that would hunt him. He couldn't be sure of their safety if they were with him, so he   
had to end it now. A life on the run wouldn't be fair to Beth, and was no life for a child.  
  
"Please don't make this any harder for both of us." He said, his voice calm and direct.  
  
"I'll make it as hard as I have to until you hear me out." Beth replied with conviction. "I'll tear out   
my heart if I have to, because to lose you now … I can't lose you. I can't!" her hands gripped the   
bike tightly and he knew she wasn't going to let this go.  
  
"Say what you have to." Methos replied, sitting back onto the seat to put a little more distance   
between them.  
  
"You found me because of Rosa didn't you?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
Tears stung her eyes as she let out a sigh of relief. "Then I didn't do it for nothing." She began,   
her vision of his strong features blurred.   
  
Methos didn't reply.  
  
"I had to make him trust me, make him think that I … Oh God this is hard." She gasped as the   
tears mixed with the rain and streamed down her face. She had to think of a way to say this so   
he would understand her motives and maybe he wouldn't be so angry.   
  
"Remember what you said to Claudia?" she began. "You said live, grow stronger, fight another   
day."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That's what I did. I did it for me and for Cassie." Beth continued. "The first few weeks after   
Garrett took us, he kept her from me. He hired a nanny and wouldn't let me see her, or hold her,   
or even feed her."  
  
Methos teeth ground together with anger. He could imagine how awful that was for her, but he   
had to hold his composure.  
  
"After he kept her from me, he made threats. I was afraid that if I didn't appear to soften to him,   
that he'd take Cassie and we'd never see her again." Her voice broke and her shoulders began   
to shake as she remembered what it was like to think she might lose her daughter. It tore at his   
gut to watch her, but he knew if he even moved to wipe the wet strands of hair from her face he'd   
never be able to leave.  
  
From where he stood watching, Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing, or the way Methos   
could just sit there while Beth poured her heart out.  
  
"And then … Rick Shafer said he'd killed you. He brought your sword as proof." She continued   
when she could. "But I knew it was a lie … I knew …" she tried to touch his face, but he pulled   
back.   
  
"My sword had been missing since the night you disappeared." He replied in a matter of fact   
tone, trying not to notice the pain he caused in her eyes when he rejected her touch. He knew   
what just seeing her after being apart so long was doing to him, and wondered if she was drinking   
in the sight of him the way he was her. His answer came in her eyes. Since he refused her   
touch, she caressed every plane and curve and sharp edge of his face with the deep brown pools   
he'd thought he could drown in.  
  
"I couldn't have known that, but I would have felt it if you were dead … I'd have known." She   
said earnestly. "But Shafer threatened Garrett a few times and I saw an opportunity. I pretended   
to turn to him in my grief and fear … I played him."  
  
Methos had to admit to himself that as much as he hated knowing what she'd had to do, he was   
impressed with her courage and resourcefulness, but he couldn't let her see it.  
  
"You slept with him." He stated flatly.  
  
"I did what I had to do to make sure he didn't take Cassie." She replied, frantic to make him   
understand. "I knew you would find us eventually, and I knew I had to make sure we stayed   
together. And I did everything I could to make him trust me so he might let his guard down. The   
only phone in the villa was his cell, and he was never without it. I knew I had to find a way to get   
him to take me out of here. That's what happened when Rosa saw us. If I hadn't … hadn't … "   
the image of Garrett's face hovering over her was sickening and she closed her eyes to it, unable   
to finish the sentence.  
  
"Just don't say any more." Methos said as he kicked the cycle and revved the motor. "MacLeod   
will make sure you and the baby get home to your family safely." He had to get out of there now   
because his resolve was crumbling with every word she spoke and with every moment her eyes   
bore into his.  
  
"So that's it?" she was angry now. "That is it? I pour my heart out to you, tell you that I did all of   
this to keep OUR family as together as I could until you could find us, and you're just going to ride   
off?"  
  
"You need to let me go."   
  
"Never." She shook her head as fresh tears formed in her eyes. "I won't let you go. If you want   
to be rid of me then you are going to have to run me over." She dug her heels into the dirt and   
set her jaw. She'd be damned if she'd let him just leave.  
  
"Beth, let him go. He's a cold bastard and not worth it." Duncan called from the doorway of the   
villa. He couldn't stand to see the way Methos was letting this tear her apart.  
  
"No!" she continued to argue and refused to let go of the bike even when he backed it up a few   
feet and she stumbled to keep a hold. She scraped her knee on the wheel when she lost her   
footing on the wet pavement, but still would not let go. "I won't let you do this to us."  
  
The sound of a van pulling up behind her, engulfing both of them in it's headlights made her turn   
her head.  
  
It was Richie and a woman Beth didn't recognize.   
  
When Richie didn't rush to get out of the van, but called to them from the window as he turned the   
vehicle around, Beth knew something was wrong.  
  
"It's Cassie! She's sick." He yelled to them, thankful to see Beth was all right. He was puzzled to   
know why she and Adam were standing out in the rain, but he couldn't worry about that now.   
"She's burning up with fever. Joe and Amanda have taken her to the hospital on the edge of   
town!"  
  
"Oh God! I thought it was just a cold." Beth's face paled when she turned back toward Adam.   
"Her nose was stuffy. That's why I was downstairs when you got here. I was trying to get the   
Nanny to find something to relieve it."  
  
In that instant, Methos forgot his resolve to leave. "Get on!" he ordered her as he tossed the   
helmet in her direction. Beth didn't hesitate. She shoved the helmet on her head and jumped on   
behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as he raced out of the drive and onto the   
mountain road. He'd seen the hospital when they'd driven into town and knew he could get there   
faster than the van.  
  
Beth closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the baby and the body that she clung to so   
desperately and not on the hairpin curves he took almost without braking. He may be angry with   
her, but his concern for the baby was undeniable. She thanked God that he was there. The   
thought of something happening to Cassie frightened her to the core, and she needed his   
strength to get through it.   
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Methos didn't bother finding a parking place. He pulled right up   
onto the sidewalk and in front of the door. Beth threw down the helmet as they raced inside. Joe   
met them at the door and pulled her into a quick but strong hug before giving them the grave   
news.  
  
"The doctors are with her now, and they say it's bad. She's very weak. Some kind of virus."  
  
Beth staggered at the news and Methos steadied her with his arm as the two followed the corridor   
where Joe said the baby had been taken.  
  
"I didn't know, I swear I didn't." she repeated with a whisper. "Oh God, I forgot about her being   
sick when you showed up and said she was safe with Richie. How could I not have   
remembered?"  
  
"You said yourself she only had a stuffy nose when you saw her last and you were trying to get   
help for it. A lot happened after that. Don't blame yourself. You need to concentrate on being   
strong for her." Methos replied.  
  
"You'll stay with us won't you?" she asked. "Please tell me you won't leave while she's so sick."  
  
He knew he was making a mistake, but there was no way he could leave. He nodded as they   
approached Amanda, who was talking quietly with an older man who appeared to be a doctor. 


	85. As the Century Begins Chapter 85

CHAPTER 85  
  
"These are her parents" Amanda said to the doctor as she greeted a very wet, and obviously   
frightened Beth.   
  
"Are you all right hon?" she asked as she gave Beth a good look over.  
  
"I'm fine." Beth assured her as she squeezed her tight. "And so glad you are here."  
  
"Doctor, do you know what is wrong with … our daughter?" Adam asked as he accepted a towel   
from a nurse who noticed them come in out of the rain. He wiped off his face and arms as he   
waited for the man to respond.  
  
"I'm not completely sure at this time, but I am leaning toward a rare case of Kawasaki Disease."   
He replied in a thick Italian accent.  
  
"What?" Beth thought it sounded absurd.  
  
"Kawasaki Disease normally attacks children of Asian decent, but I can see from the both of you   
that is probably not the case." He began. "It is rare to find it in this part of the world, but not   
unheard of. Have you been travelling with the child recently?"  
  
"No. She's been here at the villa for almost 3 months now." Beth told him.  
  
"Then has she been in contact with someone who might have been travelling? Someone who   
may have been to Asia or Japan recently?" he asked.  
  
Adam was at a loss. He had no idea who Cassie had been in contact with.  
  
"There was a new guard … security guard." She added quickly to cover. "He started working at   
the villa two days ago, and he is oriental."  
  
"Then I need to see this man." He replied.  
  
"I'm afraid he's … unavailable." Adam told him, wishing that they'd known this before he and the   
others had killed all the guards. "He has left the area."  
  
"That is unfortunate." The doctor frowned.  
  
"You can do something for her can't you?" Beth's emotions were getting the better of her and she   
could feel herself starting to panic. Adam put his arm around her shoulder lightly as they both   
waited to hear his answer in an effort to calm her.  
  
"We need your permission to start a drip of immunoglobulin. If she doesn't respond to that, then   
we will have to couple it with an aspirin therapy." He began.  
  
"Aspirin, but isn't that dangerous for a child so young." Beth replied.  
  
"It is more dangerous if we can't stop the disease." The doctor said firmly. "I won't lie to you.   
Your daughter is in serious condition. Thankfully she was brought for treatment early, but if we   
can't get the fever down within a few days and stop the inflammation of her blood vessels, her   
heart could become involved."  
  
Beth choked on the thought, her hand coming to cover her mouth and her eyes widened. Adam   
felt like he'd been punched in the gut.   
  
"You have permission to do whatever you think is necessary." Adam responded when Beth   
turned and buried her face in his shoulder, completely overcome with fear.   
  
The doctor nodded. "I'll have a nurse bring the necessary papers. I'm afraid they are not in   
English."  
  
"That is fine, I speak Italian." Adam replied in the man's native language.  
  
"You will probably want to see her, but I am afraid you will have to change out of those wet things   
and put on sterile clothing before you can go in. See the nurse at the desk over there and she   
will see to it." The doctor added. "And so you will be prepared. Her eyes are very bloodshot, her   
mouth is starting to swell and her lips may crack if we can't keep them moistened. There is the   
beginning of a rash that will spread, and her hands and feet may also begin to swell and become   
reddened."  
  
Beth wiped her face on the towel and tried to compose herself at the thought of what her   
daughter was going through. "Is she in pain?"   
  
"She is as comfortable as we can make her." He replied. "So far her heart rhythm is normal for a   
child with an ordinary fever. As long as that stays constant, I believe she will have a good chance   
of recovering soon. I want to do a chest x-ray to measure the size of her heart now so we can tell   
if there is any change."  
  
The doctor had to go because Cassie was not his only patient, but he told them that he would be   
back shortly. Adam pulled him aside and asked him a direct question in Italian so he would not   
upset Beth. "Il nostro bambino va morire?"  
  
The man could see the concern and wished he could completely reassure them. "Tutto faremo   
possiamo. Ha una probabilitá buona."  
  
Adam nodded and thanked him before walking back to where Amanda was trying to comfort   
Beth.  
  
"You asked him if she was going to die didn't you?" Beth asked. Adam knew he couldn't lie to   
her and nodded, closing his eyes briefly. "He said she had a good chance." He replied, shoving   
his hands in his pockets to resist the temptation to pull her into his arms. He had to be careful to   
support her but still keep enough distance so she didn't believe this was permanent.  
  
A nurse handed them each a pair of scrubs and a mask and told them they could change in the   
staff lounge. "Just lock the door behind you." She told them.  
  
"I'll wait for you here." Adam said. No way he was going to put them in that awkward situation.  
  
Beth nodded. Amanda handed her a brush from her purse before she walked away.  
  
"You mind telling me what is going on?" she grabbed Methos by the shoulder and almost pushed   
him against the wall.  
  
"Amanda, stay out of it." He warned quietly.  
  
"The hell I will. You would think that after being apart from your wife for months, you wouldn't be   
able to take your hands or eyes off of her. Aside from when she about melted on the floor with   
fear for that baby, you hardly touched her." She noted. "It was clear you were keeping yourself   
apart from her."  
  
"The only reason I am here is because of the baby." He told her. "Once she is out of danger, I   
will be out of their life for good."  
  
Amanda stared at him in disbelief. "You are joking."  
  
She didn't get a response because at that moment Duncan, Richie and Ellen walked up with Joe.  
  
"How is she?" Duncan asked.  
  
"It's not good, but the doctor says she has a good chance as long as her heart doesn't become   
involved." Adam replied soberly. He started to continue, but Beth emerged from the lounge. The   
bright blue scrubs were a little baggy, but he still couldn't help feel his heart skip at the sight of   
her. She'd splashed water on her tear streaked face and pulled her hair back in a simple braid,   
but after not seeing her for so long he couldn't help but be affected.  
  
"I'll wait for you." She said softly as he moved passed her in the doorway.  
  
It was then that her eyes met Richie's and she walked into his hug. She was so glad to see her   
friend and knew his embrace was sincere. Holding him tight, Beth couldn't control her emotions   
any longer. She started to cry and was helpless to stop.  
  
"It's going to be all right. You're safe and Cassie's going to be all right. You'll see." Richie said   
as he stroked her back and held her. "You're back where you belong with us and your safe."   
Duncan had told he and Ellen about how Adam treated Beth at the villa and what his plan was,   
and he'd filled Joe in briefly. All of them circled around her and tried to offer their silent support.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered as she squeezed him tight before reluctantly letting go and taking a   
handkerchief from Joe. "I didn't think it would be this way. You don't know how much I missed all   
of you and I thought when we were together it would be a happy time."  
  
"It will be Beth." Joe assured her and held out his arms for a proper hug. "Don't give up on him."   
He whispered.  
  
"I won't." she promised.  
  
It was then that she realized someone was missing. "Where's Claudia? Is she on tour?"  
  
From the expression on their faces, she knew she'd said the wrong thing.  
  
She turned to Richie, knowing the last time she saw him they had been growing closer. She'd   
hoped something real would develop. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Claudia's gone." Amanda was the one who found her voice first. "Rick Shafer took her head."  
  
Beth gasped. "No!" her eyes immediately found Richie's. "Oh Richie, I'm so sorry."   
  
He nodded, but she could see he didn't want to think about it right now. He was fighting hard to   
control his emotions.  
  
"I knew he was dangerous. I've been worried he might show up at the Villa again like he did last   
week." She replied, wishing she could make this all go away. "I can't believe he'd hurt someone   
like Claudia."  
  
"He won't be coming back." Duncan replied flatly. "Ever."  
  
Beth understood what he was saying and couldn't help but feel relieved.   
  
A nurse told them she could go see Cassie, but she paused and touched Richie's cheek. "We'll   
talk later, when this is all over."  
  
He nodded and clasped her hand briefly. "I'm glad you're safe. We missed you."  
  
She gave a faint smile and turned toward the door the nurse indicated. Adam was standing   
behind her. For a brief instant she thought she saw a flicker of jealousy in his eyes, but it was   
quickly replaced by his colder gray gaze.  
  
He pushed the door open and held it for her as they walked in.   
  
The sight of the precious baby hooked up to monitors and tubes was almost overwhelming. She   
looked so tiny and helpless.  
  
"Cassie?" Beth whispered as she moved beside the crib. "It's Mommy sweetheart."  
  
Adam watched as she laid her hand on the little girl's body to reassure her, carefully avoiding any   
of the equipment. Cassie startled in her sleep, her little arms and legs jerking out before she   
began to whimper.  
  
"There, there sweetheart." Beth blinked back the tears and tried to put a smile in her voice to   
comfort the child she could not pick up. "Mommy and Daddy are here baby. I told you he would   
come. I told you he'd find us. It's all going to be ok now. You're going to get better and it's all   
going to be ok."  
  
Adam's throat constricted from the sight of the baby in such dire circumstances and the emotion   
of hearing the hope in Beth's voice. He almost had to leave the room, but knew he could not.  
  
Cassie continued to fret and wriggle, until she began to cry full out. Beth was afraid she'd hurt   
herself or that the exertion might raise her fever. She looked up at Adam with her dark eyes full   
of frightened tears. "I can't calm her." Her eyes pleading with him to help.  
  
Adam moved beside the crib as Beth made room for him and he began to talk to the baby. He   
stroked her soft head and let one of her curls wrap around his finger before stroking her cheek.   
"Don't cry princess." He cooed. "Daddy's here and he wants you to get better."  
  
Cassie seemed to respond a little to his voice, so he continued. "Shhhh Shhhh princess. Don't   
cry. Don't cry." He repeated the soft words over and over until she'd not only stopped crying but   
appeared to be sleeping soundly.  
  
"You always were wonderful with her." Beth bit her lip as she thought about all the time they'd   
lost together. "She didn't forget."  
  
Adam frowned and turned his attention back to Cassie. This was going to be harder than he   
could have imagined, but he knew that once the baby was healthy he would have to leave them.   
He'd have to leave them in order to save them from the life he'd unwittingly created. 


	86. As the Century Begins Chapter 86

CHAPTER 86   
For the next three days, Beth and Adam spent almost every moment with Cassie to comfort and   
reassure her as the treatment and the disease ran it's course. After the initial hours, Adam   
suggested she let him stay with the baby while she got some rest, but Beth couldn't bring herself   
to leave. He'd gotten a few hours sleep and something to eat when Amanda sat with Beth and the   
baby, but for more than 30 hours the devoted Mother would not budge. It was only after much   
encouragement and begging on his part that she finally took a break.   
  
"I won't leave her for a second and will call you if there is any change." He reassured her.  
  
Beth gave him a weak smile and nodded her agreement. "I won't be gone more than a few   
hours."  
  
"Please get some sleep." Adam pleaded with her, not able to keep himself from putting his hand   
on her shoulder firmly as he looked at her directly. He really wanted to pull her into his arms and   
hold her, but knew he could not.  
  
Beth relished the even brief contact and hated when he moved away.  
  
Richie met her outside the room.  
  
"You look exhausted." He commented as he handed her a sandwich.  
  
"I am." She replied. "Adam insisted I get some rest, but I don't know that I can sleep."  
  
"He's right. You need to try. I heard the doctor offer to prescribe a sedative to help you rest?   
Want me to pick it up for you?"  
  
Beth shook her head. "No, but I would take a ride to Rosa's. It was kind of her to offer her home,   
and at least it's only a few minutes away."  
  
"No problem." Richie put his arm around her shoulder and led her down the hall and outside.   
When Beth got into the van she leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes, as much as she   
hated leaving Cassie's side for even a minute, it did feel good to be out in the sunshine.  
  
Richie climbed in on the other side and saw she was trying to relax. He couldn't believe how   
strong she was being, not only with what was happening to the baby, but in the aftermath of the   
kidnapping and now Methos acting like a jerk. To be so old, the man was a fool. Time is   
precious, and he at least realized it.  
  
He didn't notice Beth studying him silently as they waited for a delivery truck to move out of the   
way so they could leave the hospital parking lot.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.  
  
Richie's face clouded over a little. "It was nothing."  
  
"Seemed like a pretty serious nothing to me." Beth replied. "Mind if I take a guess? You were   
thinking about Claudia?"  
  
Richie shook his head. "You read people too well."  
  
"No, I just know what I'd be thinking about if I were you and had just lost the person I loved most."  
  
"Are you sure you haven't?" Richie replied, immediately regretting the question because he could   
see how much it hurt and he hadn't meant to do that. He'd spoken his mind and hadn't sifted it   
first.  
  
"God I hope not. I know he still loves me Richie, but he can't forgive me for what I thought I had   
to do." She said sadly.  
  
"Did he tell you that?" Richie asked pointedly.  
  
"He didn't have to." Beth replied.   
  
"Did he TELL you that?" Richie repeated.   
  
Beth was so tired that she almost missed the fact Richie wasn't just asking a question … he was   
telling her something. "Richie, you must have heard what happened. Can you really blame him?"  
  
"I can blame him all right." Richie muttered under his breath. "I can blame him for making you   
believe it's your fault he's acting like an ass hole and not being man enough to tell you it was   
him."  
  
'What?" Beth turned to Richie with a look of complete bewilderment.  
  
"Damn, Mac is going to kill me for saying that. Just forget I said anything. It's none of my   
business." He said as he pulled behind Rosa's house and started to get out.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Beth grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the seat. "You aren't   
going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."  
  
Duncan heard the van pull up and came outside just in time to hear Beth's last words.  
  
"Richie you didn't!" he said as he walked to the driver's side window.  
  
The look on Richie's face told him he did. "I didn't really tell her anything Mac …" he began, but   
knew his argument was futile. He'd said enough.  
  
"He wasn't finished." Beth stated pointedly.  
  
"Beth it's not our place …" Duncan started to explain.   
  
"Then who's place is it? Adam's? He won't discuss it, and from what little Richie just told me,   
I've obviously been going on and on to him about the wrong issue." Beth argued as she got out   
of the van, slammed the door and walked to stand toe to toe with Duncan. "Something is going   
on with the man I thought loved me more than life itself, and someone needs to tell me what it is."  
  
Duncan knew she wasn't going to back down just because she was exhausted and decided it   
was better not to put her through the pains of begging when he knew she'd probably win in the   
end anyway.  
  
"Let's go inside and I'll tell you what I can. But I won't go into all of it. I'll only tell you what you   
need to know to make him discuss it." Duncan told her. Beth nodded and let him open the door   
to the house. Rosa was at the shop and Ellen and Amanda were out. Joe was inside and quickly   
saw things were tense.  
  
"Did something happen with the baby?" he asked.  
  
"No, there's no change. I came here to get some rest." Beth replied as she sank into the soft   
chair near the window.  
  
"Your room is through that door." Joe offered, but she didn't budge. Instead she waited for   
Duncan and Richie to come in and tell her what they would.  
  
"What did Richie tell you? So I at least know where to start?" Duncan asked as he sat on the   
table across from her and gave Richie a look that said they would talk later.  
  
"Only that Adam isn't pushing me away because of what I did … to deceive Garrett." She replied,   
grateful that she thought of another way to put it. She really wanted to forget everything about   
him and what she had to do and the more she was forced to discuss it, the worse it got.  
  
"He's right. Although Adam never said anything directly about that, I think we all can tell you that   
everyone understands why you did what you did … and that includes Adam." Duncan began.  
  
Joe was relieved Richie had slipped because to be honest, there was no way he would have   
made it five minutes with Beth without telling her. In fact, he'd been thinking of ways to make   
sure he could do just that. He sat silently approving of what was happening.  
  
"Then what is it Duncan? " Beth asked in exasperation. There was only one thing she could   
think of, and she prayed that wasn't possible. Still she had to ask as tears filled her eyes. "He   
met someone else didn't he?"  
  
"Oh God no!" Duncan replied as he took her hand and brushed the hair back from her eyes. "It's   
not that at all. Don't even think that."  
  
"I don't know what to think Duncan." She began to cry. "I'm so tired and so scared that after all   
we've been through, I'm going to lose everything again … Adam … Cassie … God I'm so   
scared."  
  
Duncan moved to hold her as she cried so hard that he was afraid she might convulse.  
  
Richie and Joe were beside themselves with emotion as they watched what this was doing to her.   
"I don't care if he can kick my ass, no way he gets away with this!" Richie said as he started for   
the door.  
  
"Richie!" Joe and Duncan both called out to him and thankfully he stopped.  
  
"That won't help anything! Someone needs to think with a clear head, and for once in your life   
would you do that?" Joe ordered.  
  
"But Joe!"  
  
"But nothing. Once Beth knows what is going on, she'll handle it. The best you can do is piss   
him off and the worst is end up on a slab without your head." Joe replied.  
  
Richie didn't like it, but when he saw Beth had stopped crying and was looking at him with panic   
that he might actually do something like that, he backed down. "Ok, ok. I don't like it, but I'll   
leave it alone."  
  
Beth wiped her face with her hands and nodded for Duncan to continue.  
  
"When Adam found out you were gone. He only saw the note Garrett made you write." Duncan   
began. "He didn't stay around long enough to find the message you'd hidden. He was absolutely   
crazy with grief and the feeling he'd been betrayed. It broke his heart."  
  
Tears continued to stream down Beth's face as she listened. She'd known in her heart what   
Duncan was saying was true. She'd felt the rage in their connection, but she remained silent and   
listened as her own heart rent in two at the confirmation of what Garrett's treachery had done to   
her husband.  
  
"He left town before any of us even knew you were gone." Duncan told her. "He cut himself off   
from his friends and …" he paused, trying to decide how much to say.  
  
"And?" Beth asked, willing him to continue.  
  
"He did some things." Duncan replied. "He did some things because he was so consumed with   
pain and rage, and now he is convinced that not only does he not deserve to have you in his life   
… he doesn't believe it is possible for you and Cassie to stay with him and not pay a price he   
won't ask of you."  
  
"What did he do Duncan?" Beth asked, not understanding.  
  
"I won't be the one to tell you. You will have to ask Adam and insist he come clean, even if it   
breaks your heart to hear it." Duncan replied. "But only ask him if you are sure you want to   
know, because I can promise you … it won't be easy and you may not want to risk what it will   
cost you and Cassie to stay with him."  
  
"You're scaring me Duncan." Beth told him as she looked from his serious gaze to Joe and then   
to Richie, searching for anything that might not make this so ominous.  
  
"I'm sorry." He replied. "That's all I can tell you, but it should be enough for you to at least make   
him talk to you about it."  
  
"But he's wrong right?" Beth asked. "It might be painful to hear, but once I assure him it doesn't   
matter and that I love him no matter what, it will be all right won't it?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you yes." Duncan told her. "But Beth, he may have ruined any chance you will   
have to be together … with any semblance of a normal life.  
  
He could see she didn't understand, but that was all he would tell her.  
  
"I've got to talk to him." Beth said as she started to get up from the chair. "I've got to talk to him   
now."  
  
"Woah, slow down. What you need is to get some rest and try to sort out things first." Duncan   
told her. "You are exhausted and have so much on your mind, and Cassie needs you to take   
care of yourself so you can be there for her … no matter what is going on between you and   
Adam."  
  
"But …" Beth tried to argue.  
  
"Please Beth. I've told you what I can, now please … go get some rest before you try to fix things   
with Adam." Duncan insisted.  
  
She could see she was outnumbered.  
  
Joe had just brewed some tea that was meant to soothe and calm. "Here Richie. Why don't you   
take this in for her?" he said. Richie complied and Beth had to admit a cup of tea sounded good.  
  
"Thank you for being honest with me." She said before going into her room.   
  
Once Richie had come out and closed the door behind him, Duncan shook his head. "I wish I   
could have waited until after she'd had some sleep. No way she'll be able to rest now."  
  
Joe grinned and held up a little bottle. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that. Adam may be acting   
like a jerk, but he was right about one thing, she needs rest. He asked me to make sure she took   
one of the sedatives the doctor prescribed. He didn't specify that I had to ask her permission   
first."  
  
Normally Duncan would be against it, but today he thought his friend had acted in Beth's best   
interest.  
  
"At least she might be able to rest long enough to get the strength she needs to deal with all of   
this." He replied as he sank down into the chair she'd just vacated and sat staring at the ceiling,   
wishing he had more answers. 


	87. As the Century Begins Chapter 87

CHAPTER 87  
  
Adam sat beside the crib with his hand on Cassie's shoulder. His arm was strained from the position, but she seemed to rest better when she felt the warmth of his touch. She'd grown so much in the past few months, and her delicate features had become even more beautiful than he remembered.   
  
She looked so tiny, and yet compared to when he saw her last she had doubled in size. "Your Mommy needs you Princess. You need to get better. You need to fight this so she can take you home." He whispered as the little girl slept quietly.  
  
A few minutes later a nurse came in, and the noise and activity roused Cassie. She began to sputter and then cry.   
  
"She's probably hungry." The nurse commented. "The doctor wanted us to try and get her to take a bottle. The IV is keeping her nourished and hydrated, but she'll feel better if she can keep something on her stomach."  
  
The woman walked out, but in a moment returned with a soft blanket and a warm bottle.  
  
Adam started to move away, but she shook her head. "Let me unhook her from these, and we'll see if she'll take the bottle from you. She doesn't seem to react well to strangers so it would be futile to try."  
  
The woman detached Cassie from everything, bundled her lightly in the blanket and then placed her in Adam's arms. The baby fretted at first, but when he sat back in the chair and began to rock her gently as he soothed her with his voice, she calmed and began to take the bottle.  
  
"Pace her." The nurse said before leaving. "Give her 1/3 and then give it a chance to settle and make sure it's not going to come up before giving her more."  
  
Adam tenderly cradled Cassie in his arms as he did just as the nurse instructed. At first Cassie kept her eyes closed, but when he pulled the bottle away she opened them and her deep blue eyes focused on his. She studied him for several long minutes, and when he lowered his face to plant a kiss on her forehead, she grasped his nose with her tiny fingers.  
  
"Hard to miss isn't it Princess?" he chuckled softly. But his voice quickly sobered. This was a mistake. He had let his guard down with Cassie, and even though she wasn't aware that it was only temporary, he was more than aware. It would be just as hard to leave the baby he had taken into his heart as his daughter as it will be to leave Beth.   
  
"It's like she can see into your soul isn't it?" Joe said as he stood at the door. He had been waiting quietly and had seen the last few minutes that transpired between father and daughter.  
  
'What soul?" Adam replied, but not quietly enough because his curt tone irritated the baby and she spit up a little of her formula. He quickly began to soothe her even as he glared at Joe for daring to notice.  
  
"The nurse says it's still touch and go, but that the fever had gone down a little and she didn't seem to be as uncomfortable." Joe commented, ignoring the comment as he came to sit on the other side of the crib.  
  
"The sooner the better." Adam replied, this time keeping his voice soft.  
  
"The sooner you can run and leave someone else to clean up the mess?"   
  
"What mess? Beth will go home to her family where they will be safe and Cassie can grow up with her cousins and lead a normal life, and my life won't touch them or cause them to come to harm." Adam told him.  
  
"Nice and tidy picture you paint there my friend." Joe sighed. "You've got it all figured out don't you?"  
  
"It's how it has to be."  
  
"I guess that's how you would see it." Joe said as a nurse came in to check on the baby's progress.  
  
Adam didn't feel like undergoing any more of Joe's scrutiny. "I need some air. You've done this before. She's almost done." He didn't even give Joe a chance to protest before he laid the baby in his arms and handed him the bottle.  
  
"That's right, run." Joe muttered to himself before looking down at the baby and changing his tone to something lighter. "You keep working on him little one. Your Daddy will come around. You keep doing your job and I'll do what I can to make sure things turn out right."  
  
Adam had only just pushed his way out the front doors of the hospital and into the afternoon air when he felt the presence of another immortal. Looking to his left, he saw Richie sitting on a bench and returning his glare.  
  
"What? Posted a guard on me have they?" Methos complained as he walked past the young immortal.  
  
"Actually I stayed out here to wait for Joe. I didn't want to run into you any more than you wanted to run into me." Richie replied, standing to his full height.  
  
"That's a good rule to live by. Avoid me at all costs." Methos advised.  
  
"Doesn't look like you are that much of a threat at the moment. You're slipping." Richie retorted, noticing in his rush that the man hadn't worn his coat and was without his sword.  
  
"I don't advise taking the opportunity to cross me. I won't make the mistake again."  
  
"Cross you? Man I'm just sitting here waiting for Joe. He wanted to check on the baby ... we both did, and I did all I could to stay away from you. Just the sight of you makes my skin crawl, so don't get all this attitude going when all you have to do is walk the other way or go back inside where you promised Beth you would be." He quickly stopped himself from saying more.  
  
"Oh don't stop on my account." Methos taunted. "If you have something to say, by all means spit it out. It could be the only chance you get to unburden yourself."  
  
Richie knew he should walk away, but he couldn't. He'd seen first hand how Methos' attitude was breaking Beth's heart and knew the man was a fool of the worst kind. "I was going to say that promises don't seem to mean much to you these days." He began. "It seems like you make them and break them almost like breathing."  
  
Methos sat down on the bench, acting completely entertained by the young man's tyrade. He draped his arm over the back, crossed his leg and looked up as if he were waiting with baited breath for the next word of wisdom to appear.  
  
"You're getting some kind of sick, twisted satisfaction out of ripping her to shreds aren't you?" Richie accused. "You don't care if it breaks her, or if she's back at Rosa's crying her eyes out to the point of exhaustion because all she wants is to love you and you're shoving it in her face?"  
  
This was no longer amusing. Methos stood like a shot and poked a long finger into Richie's chest as he backed him up toward the van. "You don't know anything about what I care or don't care for. This isn't about whether she cries or not, it's about whether she and her daughter live. You know what I did and you know why I will probably never have another moment's rest without having to look over my shoulder. Is that what you want for Beth and the baby? You care about them so much, is that what you want?"  
  
"You don't know you've wrecked things for sure. Joe said ..."  
  
"I don't care what you think Joe said or knows little boy." Methos shoved him again. "I care that neither of us watches some immortal on a trophy hunt use Beth or the baby as bait. I care that I don't watch someone slit their throats because they want to get to me, and if you care then you will play along like a good little immortal and make this easier for everyone."  
  
Richie shoved himself off the door of the van, effectively pushing Methos a few feet away.  
  
"You should at least tell her why. She thinks it's all her fault. She thinks because she did what most women wouldn't have the courage to do in order to survive, that you blame her and are sickened at the sight of her."  
  
"Good." Methos replied. "It's better that way because then she can move on with her life more quickly. She'll come to hate me for the heartless bastard I am, and who knows Richie ... maybe you'll get lucky."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw how you were with her when you left this morning. With Claudia out of the way and me not posing any threat, you should be able to pick up quite nicely."  
  
"Are you for real?" Richie looked at the man as if he'd grown two heads. "Beth is my friend, and I love her. But the feelings I had for her once aren't like that any more, and I don't want them to be. She chose you. I chose Claudia and even if she's gone, I still love her. I won't be moving on any time soon and when I do it won't be with your wife. So don't go trying to ease your conscience by making yourself believe I'll take your place. You are it for her man. Don't you get it? As much as I hate to admit it and believe she's an idiot for giving such a place in her heart to ass who doesn't deserve her, no man will ever be for her what you are."  
  
Enraged at his words, Methos grabbed Richie by the shoulders and shoved him hard into the van, but the young immortal just laughed at him. "You are losing it man. You leave her and you'll be dead in a month." He predicted, using the lesson the ancient one had tried to teach him before against him. He'd told him to keep his cool while his opponent lost his, and it was working like a charm.  
  
"AGH!" Methos gave him one last shove before turning and striding away.  
  
"Don't go away mad man." Richie chuckled under his breath as he rearranged his shirt and jacket. He was glad he'd had the opportunity to speak his mind, and to maybe make the fool think a little more about what he was doing. It was obvious from his comment about him getting with Beth that Methos was grasping at any straw he could to make the decision easier for himself. He'd be damned if he'd help.  
  
Since Methos was wandering the hospital grounds, Richie decided to go upstairs and take a peek in on Cassie. Joe had just laid her down and as soon as he saw the young man he gave him a look that told him not to move. He grabbed his crutch and walked Richie back out into the corridor.  
  
"What was that?" he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't give me that. I could see you and Methos getting into it in the parking lot from the window."  
  
"It wasn't anything Joe. He wanted someone to shove around and I was happy to give him a reason." Richie replied.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"His sword is in there." Richie nodded toward the room. "And besides, he doesn't want to kill me."  
  
"Oh and he told you that did he?" Joe retorted.  
  
"In so many words, yeah." Richie replied. "He's trying to ease his conscience and actually thinks I'll take care of Beth for him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah I know. He's losing it. I set him straight, but if he's that desperate to set everything in order in his mind so he can leave her with as little strain on his heart as he can, then she's got a good chance of blowing his plan out of the water." Richie reasoned.  
  
"Just stay out of his way Richie." Joe advised.  
  
"I will, I will ... starting now. He's coming, so I'm going out the back." Richie felt his presence and decided to slip down the back corridor so he wouldn't run into Methos as he came back to stay with the baby.  
  
"Tell me you sent your little friend home." Methos grumbled as he saw Joe standing outside the room.  
  
"Don't try anything with him Methos." Joe warned. "Because if you do, MacLeod won't be your only problem. I'll forget we're friends and make sure the Watcher's know what it looks like they are beginning to doubt."  
  
"Your loyalty is touching." Methos replied, pausing at the door because he didn't want to go in and upset the baby with the way his mood had turned.   
  
"Look Joe. I'm trying to do the right thing here. There's a baby in there that needs support to fight off a disease. That is why I am still here. It's the only reason. You know what life could be like for her and for Beth if I don't make a clean break when this is over. I'd appreciate not having to fight with you too."  
  
Methos took several deep breaths as he braced his hands on the doorframe and tried to focus.  
  
"I hear what you are saying, but I'm not sure that it's true. It's too soon to know how this whole identity thing is going to go, and Duncan and I are racking our brains trying to think of all the ways we can do damage control and keep the truth from coming out." Joe told him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I care about you and Beth, and I've never seen two people more in love in my life. I can't just stand back and watch it thrown away if there is a chance."  
  
Methos turned, his face wrought with pain. "Even if you are able to keep the truth from coming out and make the Watcher's believe I am not who they suspect, can you believe for an instant Beth will forgive what I've become? I'd rather have her hate me for what she thinks I am doing than for her to know the truth. I couldn't bear it."  
  
"And you think I can bear not knowing any more?" Beth interrupted softly. Neither man noticed her walking down the corridor to the room or pausing when she could hear them talking. "I'd rather know the truth about why you believe we can't be together than to wonder what you think you could have done that would ever make me stop loving you. A century is a long time to regret not knowing."   
  
At that moment as he stared back at Beth, Methos wished he could disappear into the walls and die. 


	88. As the Century Begins Chapter 88

CHAPTER 88  
  
Amanda dropped an earring in the car and Duncan had stayed behind to help her find it while   
Beth came inside to be with Cassie. Having slept over 6 hours, Beth was surprised that she had   
drifted off almost the instant her head had touched the pillow. Now with at least a little rest   
behind her and some additional perspective, she hoped she could face whatever might arise.   
  
The two immortals could tell when they came down the hall that things had come to a head   
between the husband and wife. It was apparent to anyone in the area that things were terribly   
wrong.  
  
"Please do not ask me to go into it." Adam pleaded with Beth as they stood in the corridor   
outside of the baby's room. Joe had slipped past them to watch the little girl, knowing it would   
take stress off of Beth if she knew someone was with Cassie.  
  
"You can't really believe I won't ask now that I know you haven't been honest with me do you?"   
Beth pushed back.  
  
"It will be easier on everyone if you just accept things as they are ..."  
  
"And let you go? You want me to just watch you walk out of our lives and not even ask why half of   
my heart is ripped away in the process?" Beth couldn't believe he wouldn't tell her. "Do you think   
that little of me that you can't at least try to make me understand what is going on? Is what we   
share not worth trusting me with the truth?"  
  
Neither noticed the stares from the nurses at the desk or a few visitors as they continued to   
argue. Duncan cleared his throat loudly as Amanda came to stand beside them.  
  
"If you need to take this somewhere ... more private ... I'll stay with Cassie." She offered.  
  
Adam started to decline, but Beth jumped at the opportunity. "Yes, we'd appreciate it. You have   
Adam's cell number in case you need us."  
  
"Wait!" Adam said before he let himself be railroaded. "We're not doing this here."   
  
He turned to MacLeod. "I need your keys."  
  
Duncan didn't like it, but he knew how ugly this was going to get and he agreed. The grounds of   
the hospital was no place for Beth's world to be ripped apart.  
  
"Let me check on the baby first. Please, don't run out on me when I do." Beth warned Adam   
before she saw the nod of his head. She took a few minutes to go in the room and see for herself   
that Cassie was going to be all right while she was gone.  
  
"We won't leave her." Amanda and Joe promised. "Good luck." They both knew Beth would   
need it.  
  
Duncan told Adam where the car was parked. "Try to listen to her. At least give her a chance."   
He advised. "She's stronger than most women."  
  
"I'll do what has to be done." Adam replied before Beth joined them in the hall and handed Adam   
the coat he'd left in the room with his sword discreetly folded inside. He nodded his thanks and   
asked her one more time if she was sure she wanted to do this. She was sure.  
  
Duncan watched as the two walked down the corridor toward the front of the hospital. Beth had   
to double Adam's pace to keep up with his long purposeful strides as he pushed through the   
doors and turned toward the place the sports car Duncan had rented was parked.  
  
He opened her door before getting in himself.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled out of the drive and away from Rosa's.  
  
"The only place I can be sure we won't be interrupted. Rosa and her family can't be a part of   
this." He replied.  
  
Beth felt her insides tighten when she recognized the turn. He was taking them up the mountain   
road to the villa. She knew he was right, that they needed to be somewhere no mortal could   
overhear, but wished it didn't have to be there.  
  
When they pulled up, Adam fumbled through the keys.  
  
"You have a key to the villa?" she asked as she got out of the car.  
  
"Duncan found the papers to almost everything Rick Shafer owned inside a safe here yesterday.   
There was quite a bit of money as well. He's having everything turned over to an alias prepared   
for Richie." Adam stated in a matter of fact tone. "It will give him a stake in life and a way to drop   
out of sight when he has to leave Seacouver. He can't stay there forever and he hasn't had time   
like the rest of us to put anything away."  
  
"He's going to come here?" she asked as she followed him inside.  
  
"He can stay here or sell it or whatever he likes. It doesn't matter really. As long as he has the   
funds to survive when he needs it."  
  
"That's very nice of Duncan." Beth mused quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself. Just   
being back in the main room sent a shiver down her spine, and the broken door from where   
Adam and Garrett crashed through it didn't help. She could see someone had begun to tear out   
the balcony for repairs, but the plastic covering the door had blown away.  
  
Adam could see her discomfort and wished there had been a better option, but she'd demanded   
they discuss this now and he wasn't going to do it anywhere they could be interrupted or   
overheard.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
"A little." She replied. The sun was starting to go down and in the early spring, the lightweight   
sweater she wore did little to warm her on a cool evening.  
  
Adam moved to the fireplace and turned on the gas logs. When he turned to look up at her,   
Beth's breath caught. How many times had she seen him in the golden flames of the fire in   
Seacouver, looking up at her with his eyes full of desire? It made her heart ache to reach for him.   
The last time they'd made love was on the sofa in front of the fireplace after Claudia had retired   
upstairs. It seemed so long ago, and yet looking at him now ... was still so vivid in her mind.   
Even though her life was in danger at the time, it was one of the sweetest moments they'd ever   
shared.  
  
He could see her almost looking through him and wondered what she was thinking. The pulse at   
her neck had quickened and in the firelight she seemed to flush. Knowing he couldn't keep   
looking at her like that and have any chance of making his point, he quickly stood and moved   
across the room to turn on a lamp.  
  
Beth sat down on the sofa, but Adam took his place across from her as he sat on the arm of a   
chair.  
  
"Before you say anything, I need to know something." She stated, her voice shaking a little.   
Adam didn't interrupt.  
  
"I need to know that whatever is between us, it is not about what I did ... it's not ... because I   
tricked Garrett by sleeping with him." She hurried her last words, looking down at her hands as   
she wrung them. Her fear evident. "You know I wouldn't have done that if I thought there was   
another way ..."  
  
It would be so easy to lie to her and distract her by claiming he couldn't forgive what she'd done,   
but Adam knew he couldn't do that. As much as it tore him up inside to think about any man,   
much less a pig like Garrett touching her, he couldn't fault her for trying to find a way out. It had   
in fact been the key to them finding her. He held up his hand and shook his head. "I don't blame   
you for doing what you did. I know I made you think that the other day because I didn't deny it,   
but that was because I thought it would be the less painful way for both of us to end this. I still   
think it would have been."  
  
He could see Beth's shoulders relax a little with relief. "As awful as it was to let him touch me like   
that, you don't know how much worse it was when I heard him tell you the way he did. I know it   
was naïve of me, but I'd hoped you never had to know." She sniffled a little and stared at the   
ceiling as she told him, but somehow managed to contain most of her emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry this happened to you." He replied, wanting more than anything to cross the room and   
pull her into his arms and wipe away any trace that Garrett may have left behind, but that wasn't   
going to happen. It couldn't happen.  
  
"It didn't just happen to me Adam, it happened to us." She replied, moving to the edge of the sofa   
as she leaned toward him. "What Garrett did hurt our whole family. I still can't believe he'd use   
Cassie the way he did, but what we both lost with her can't be replaced. I'm just hoping we can   
find a way not to lose more. What we have is too precious to let him win. He may be dead, but if   
what he did tears us apart ... he wins."  
  
"It's not that simple." Adam replied as he began to pace the room, unable to sit and watch her   
beautiful face shining with love for him and not be affected. "You only know how this affected you   
and Cassie. You don't know ..." he hesitated because with every word he got closer to having to   
tell her the truth.  
  
"You were going to say I don't know how this affected you ... how much you hurt when you   
thought I'd betrayed you ... how much pain you were in." Beth said softly as she stood and   
walked closer to where he had turned away from her.  
  
Adam nodded his head, not turning.  
  
"Tell me." Beth asked, taking a deep breath as she carefully placed her hand on his back,   
relieved when he did not pull away.  
  
Staring into the shadows outside where he wished he could hide, Adam told her what it was like   
when he woke up to find Rayna in their room. He told her about the panic that rushed over him,   
and then the pain and rage that coursed through his veins when he'd read the note for himself   
and had seen not only her wedding rings, but the locket had been left behind.  
  
"I knew you would never take that off, not for anything." His voice was strained as he continued   
to stare out the open space where the glass door once stood. "Not unless the feelings I thought   
you had for me was a lie."  
  
"I wouldn't have, except Garrett already had Cassie on a plane going out of the country. He said   
if I didn't do what he asked, exactly as he asked ... we'd never see her again." She filled in the   
blanks. "I couldn't risk it."  
  
Adam nodded. "But then there was the poison in the beer you gave me and the way you'd   
slipped away from me that night and when I added it all up ... "  
  
Beth moved forward and rested her cheek against his back as she let her hands slide around to   
his chest while they relived the terrible way this had all started.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wish you'd found the message I left on my dress. I'd have put it in plainer sight if I   
could, but I was afraid ..." she admitted. "I should have found a better way to let you know ..."  
  
He could hear her blaming herself, and couldn't stand it. It wasn't her fault. Turning, he wrapped   
his arms around her. "You did everything you could. Through all of this, you did everything   
anyone could do to survive. I'm the one who failed you so miserably."  
  
Beth could hear the emotion in his voice and held him as tightly as she could. "You didn't fail me.   
You found us. You saved us from Garrett." She insisted.  
  
"I should have found you sooner. If I hadn't been so willing to believe the worst ..."  
  
"Don't do that." She argued as she relished the feel of really holding and connecting with him.   
"Don't start second guessing. I don't know what I would have done if I'd seen the same thing you   
had in the same way. I don't blame you for feeling hurt. Please don't blame yourself. I don't   
want Garrett to take any more time away from us. Let's just get past it and start our lives."  
  
Adam let out a long breath, her last words forcing him to face reality. Placing a soft kiss against   
her hair, he reluctantly loosened his hold on her, knowing she'd never want to hold him again   
once this was done. "We can't start anything."  
  
Beth let out a little cry of protest when he moved away from her. "I don't understand."  
  
"It's not easy to tell you." He began as he took a seat on one end of the sofa and motioned for   
her to take the other. "What I did was unforgivable."  
  
"Baby, whatever it is, I'll understand. You were in pain." She tried to move closer, but the look on   
his face let her know she needed to listen. Something in her heart tried to prepare her for what   
was to come next. Picking up one of the throw pillows, she clutched it against her as she waited   
for him to begin.  
  
"When I thought you had left me, I lost control." He began. "The pain was compounded by the   
feeling of betrayal, and I struggled to try and find a way to survive it."  
  
Beth wiped her eyes, seeing the pain he was in now as he relived the agony.  
  
"I guess you know I got out of town before anyone could try and stop me." He said, and she   
nodded. "Well, that was only the beginning of where everything went wrong."  
  
Not able to sit and face her as he spoke, Adam stood and began to walk around the room. "At   
first I let myself feel the pain. I drove as far and as fast as I could, but I couldn't outrun it and I   
was afraid the grief was going to destroy me."   
  
"But it didn't." Beth interrupted. "You're here and we're together. You survived, like you always   
do."  
  
Adam smiled sadly. "I wish that were true, but the man you see now is not the man you pledged   
your life to."  
  
"We've both changed Adam. No way anyone could go through what we have and still be the   
same, but that doesn't mean we don't belong together."  
  
"We can't be together Beth. You need to try and understand that. I can't be a husband to you or   
a father to Cassie because I'm not who you fell in love with anymore." He didn't pause long   
enough for her to interrupt, but walked to stand over her. "When I couldn't handle the pain of   
losing you, I turned to the one thing I knew would never fail me ... my rage."  
  
His eyes were cold and his voice angry as he almost seemed to transform in front of her.  
  
"Adam, you're scaring me." She drew her feet up beneath her as she looked up at him, her   
hands still clutching the pillow.  
  
"I sold my soul to survive Beth. I became someone I hadn't been for ages ... 2,000 ages." He   
said pointedly so she couldn't misunderstand. His voice reflected the anger he had to use if he   
stood any chance of telling her the truth.  
  
"I left death in my wake. I became the one thing you never wanted to know about."  
  
She shook her head, not wanting to believe what he was saying.  
  
He knelt in front of Beth and grasped her shoulders, nodding his head yes as she insisted   
otherwise. "I became what I hated most about myself and what I thought I'd left behind me   
forever. With or without the horse, it's all the same. I lived only for one purpose ... to play the   
game I was born for, and to win. I tracked every immortal I could find, and then I became their   
death." 


	89. As the Century Begins Chapter 89

CHAPTER 89  
  
Tears streamed down Beth's face as she not only heard, but saw the truth in his eyes. Losing her   
and the baby had pushed him over the edge and it broke her heart to realize the depths of his   
pain. To escape the pain, he'd let his life become something dark and cold and devoid of feeling.  
  
"But you don't have to do that anymore." She tried to reason with him. "We can be together, and   
you can leave that part of your life behind. You did it once … you can do it again."  
  
"It's not that simple." He argued, pushing away from her and standing up. "Remember how you   
begged me not to tell you anything about my time as a Horsemen? Remember how you said you   
never wanted it to be real? I made it real. What happened to us made it real."  
  
"But it's over!" she insisted as she came to stand in front of him.  
  
"For how long?" Adam replied. "Six months? A year? Five years? Sweetheart if it caught hold   
of me so quickly after 2,000 years lying dormant, what makes you think it will release me now?   
What makes you think I want to be released?"  
  
Beth stared at him in shock. He was actually going to let this thing rob them of everything. She   
replied with the only answer she had. "Because you love me."   
  
"My love for you wasn't strong enough to resist this to begin with. I wasn't strong enough to   
believe in you even though somewhere in my heart I should have known it was all a lie." Adam   
reasoned. "I folded at the first sign of trouble, and I started things in motion that I couldn't stop   
now no matter how much I wanted to or how hard I tried."  
  
"But …"  
  
"But nothing!" he raged impatiently. He realized she wasn't understanding how deep a hold this   
had on him. Somehow he had to make her understand. He lowered his voice slightly. "I heard   
Joe telling you about what happened to Claudia and how Rich Shafer kidnapped everyone to try   
and get to Duncan. He told you that I happened to see Claudia's abduction and followed."  
  
Beth nodded. Joe had told her about Adam impersonating the co-pilot so he could follow them.  
  
"He made it sound like I'd done something brave and wonderful, but did you wonder for a second   
what happened to the real pilot?"  
  
Beth shook her head. She hadn't considered it.  
  
"I broke his neck. I didn't think twice about doing it. I needed to get on that plane and he needed   
to be silenced." He replied flatly. "He wasn't an immortal. He wasn't a part of the game. He   
didn't even know who he was coming to the airport to fly for. He was a man doing his job and I   
killed him."  
  
Beth swallowed hard as she listened. Tears filled her eyes, not only for the dead man, but also   
for Adam. His face had turned cold and the change frightened her.  
  
"You were trying to save Claudia and Joe." She whispered, verbally excusing what he did even   
though the quiver in her voice betrayed how upset she was by it.  
  
When she still wouldn't listen he told her more. "Did you wonder why I happened to see Claudia   
being taken? Did you wonder why I was there at all?"  
  
Beth shook her head, not trusting her voice because she could sense what he was going to say   
would be even more disturbing.   
  
"I was there to take her head." He stated flatly. "I arrived in New York the day before and   
happened across her photograph in the morning paper. I took it as a sign that she was to be   
next."  
  
Beth covered her mouth to keep from reacting, but she couldn't hide the shock that registered in   
her eyes.  
  
"That's right. The man you thought you could trust to raise your daughter had every intention of   
taking the life of your friend. I was even going to use the fact that she trusted me to get close   
enough so that I could do it in a crowded hotel without anyone being the wiser."  
  
"But you didn't do it. You followed her. You tried to save her." Beth's tear filled voice argued.   
"You tried to save them all."  
  
"I followed her because I thought she was being taken by renegade Watchers and I wanted to   
see what was going on. I followed because I had something to gain by knowing the truth. I had   
no idea what was really going on."  
  
"No." Beth shook her head. "I won't believe that. Joe told me you helped them. You may think   
that's what you were going to do, but you didn't do it and I don't think you could have."  
  
"You aren't hearing what I am telling you. I've changed and there is no way we can be together."  
  
"Why can't we try?" Beth's eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"Because you deserve better." He replied. "You deserve a man who doesn't carry the kind of   
demons I do, and Cassie deserves a better Father than I can be. She should never see what I   
am capable of, and I do not want you to see it either Beth. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but   
I need to know you are safely away from the world I would expose you to. You don't need me.   
You need to be free of me."  
  
He started to turn away as if he were going to walk out, and Beth panicked. She grabbed him by   
the sweater and wouldn't let him go. "You are wrong. You are so wrong. I need you. I need you   
more than you can ever imagine."  
  
"You only think that Beth. You're strong. You'll find a way to keep going and you'll find someone   
who deserves the kind of love you have to give. Believe me, I am not that man. I can not give   
you the life you want."  
  
"Would you stop it? Would you stop trying to tell me what I deserve and what you think you aren't   
to me. I didn't marry you because you were perfect. I wasn't stupid. I knew you hid a great deal   
behind the icy glaze that sometimes covers your eyes." Beth's face was flushed and her   
frustration evident by her shallow breathing. Her fingers fisted in his sweater. "And I damn sure   
didn't walk into that Quickening because I feared living in your world or bringing our child into it.   
How can you stand here and say that you can throw away more than a century of time we have to   
be together over what has happened during the last 4 months? Do you have any idea how   
ridiculous that sounds or how unfair that is to both of us?"  
  
"Would you think me unfair if you knew there was a good chance that by staying with me you   
could lose Cassie? I'm trying to spare you the pain. Even if you can't understand, I need you to   
accept it."   
  
"Are you saying you are afraid you would hurt her?" Beth asked, not understanding.  
  
"I'm saying that even if I could find a way to get past what I've become, I would still be a danger to   
you. I'm saying that every time I took a head, I placed myself on the Watcher's radar. I'm saying   
that I was reckless and arrogant and the secret of my identity isn't a secret anymore, and I'm   
saying that if you stay with me we will never know a moment's rest or be able to settle down in   
one place. The choices I made ruined any opportunity we had at a normal life for Cassie if I am   
in the picture. I ruined it. I ruined it all." He hadn't realized he'd grabbed her shoulders and was   
shaking her until she cried out in pain from the pressure of his grip. Releasing her, Adam had to   
step away. He couldn't even trust himself to be near her for fear of hurting her.  
  
Beth rubbed her shoulder and stared at him in disbelief. "They know you are Methos?" she   
gasped.  
  
"The rumor is growing through the Watcher network every day. Joe tried to do damage control,   
but there are no guarantees. As soon as word gets out to the immortals, I'll be on everyone's   
most wanted list."  
  
She leaned back against the wall, not believing how out of control everything had gotten.  
  
"Isn't there something we can do? Change your name? Move? Anything?"  
  
He shook his head. The look on her face made him believe he had finally gotten through to her.   
"And even if we could change what they think, you can't change what I am."  
  
"This can't be happening." She whispered to herself as she looked up at him. "Life can't be this   
cruel."  
  
"Unfortunately from experience, it usually is."  
  
Beth was reeling from the news he'd just handed her when Adam's cell phone rang. It was   
Amanda. Cassie's condition had been improving so they hadn't worried, but evidently she'd   
taken a turn for the worse.  
  
He closed the phone, hating he had to deal her another blow. "It's Cassie. We need to get back   
now." He said as he picked his coat up from off of the chair and turned off the gas in the   
fireplace. Beth rushed with him to the car, her hands shaking.   
  
"Please tell me she'll be all right." She begged him. "We can't lose her. We just can't."  
  
Adam reached for her hand as he drove down the mountain road. He couldn't tell her something   
he didn't know to be true, but he could try to support her this last time.  
  
Beth leaned her face into his shoulder and cried, her heart breaking on every level. It seemed   
that life intended to string her along from one loss to another, and the weight of it all was bearing   
down harder than she thought she could bear. 


	90. As the Century Begins Chapter 90

CHAPTER 90  
  
The doctor couldn't explain why Cassie had one day been responding to the treatments and then   
in a matter of hours her fever once again sky rocketed to a dangerous level.  
  
"Each case is unique. It could be a minor setback, but we won't know for several hours ....   
perhaps days" He told Beth and Adam as they stood in the corridor. "If we can't control it, and   
the disease continues to escalate. The child could suffer irreparable heart damage. The danger   
of heart attack or stroke increases every day."  
  
Beth couldn't speak. Still in shock over what had happened between she and Adam earlier, and   
now with Cassie's life hanging in the balance, she was beyond devastation.   
  
Cassie had been moved to intensive care where visits were limited to once every four hours, and   
then for only a half-hour at a time. Beth stood silently in the hallway as they waited for their first   
visit. She could see Adam leaning against the wall across from her, his hands stuffed in his   
pockets and his eyes carefully avoided hers. She could see how concerned he was about the   
baby, but he wouldn't let himself comfort her or be comforted. He was purposely keeping his   
distance. She spent the next several minutes just watching him. Beth's eyes wandered over the   
features of his face, the loose, roll neck sweater and the pale blue jeans. When her eyes drifted   
back up, she caught him watching her just as closely, but he quickly diverted his gaze.  
  
"This can't be happening." Her mind screamed. She shook her head. How could he stand to be   
so close to her and not ache to hold her? How could he expect her to handle what was   
happening to their child, knowing that once Cassie was better ... if she got better ... that he would   
leave them? She had to close her eyes and force herself to try and think about anything but the   
man standing so close and yet so far from her. Her heart felt like it was being torn piece by piece   
from her chest and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold it together much longer.  
  
Duncan could see the emotions playing across her face and came to stand with his arm around   
her shoulders. He glared at Adam, silently cursing him for being so cool to her. Everyone knew   
he loved Beth and to watch this needless agony was frustrating to say the least. It was all he   
could do not to tell the fool to just go ahead and leave.  
  
Beth leaned into Duncan and let him support her. "I think I'm losing it. I'm so scared for Cassie   
and I need Adam so bad. I don't know how much longer I can stand this." She whispered, which   
prompted him to hold her tighter. As much as he was more than willing to be a support for her,   
he couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. Adam should be the one she clung to, but his   
friend had decided how things had to be and didn't appear to be wavering in his resolve.  
  
A nurse indicated they could go in, but only the parents. Duncan gave Beth a squeeze and a few   
words of encouragement before she went through the doorway.  
  
When Beth and Adam went inside, she placed her hand on Cassie's head to try and comfort her,   
but when she tried to speak ... her voice broke and she couldn't continue. Seeing her baby this   
way was more than she could bear. The child didn't seem to be aware of anything in the room,   
and her skin was so hot to touch. The fear that cut through both Beth and Adam for her was   
great. When the visitation time was over, the nurse repeated for the third time that she would   
have to go, but Beth didn't seem to hear. Realizing he would have to do something, Adam gently   
covered her hand with his own and removed it from Cassie's crib before leading her outside.  
  
Once they were back out in the hallway, Beth pulled away from him and found a seat alone in the   
back of the waiting area. She knew why he'd done what he'd done and didn't want him to touch   
her if it was only out of sympathy or obligation. She couldn't let herself lean on him, knowing that   
he would pull away at any moment.  
  
For the next four hours she sat in silence. She didn't respond when Amanda asked if she wanted   
some company or when Duncan offered to get her a cup of coffee. She simply stared at the   
doorway of the intensive care unit, her arms wrapped tightly around her body and her mind   
obviously weighing a variety of thoughts as she waited for the time to pass.  
  
The next visitation came and this time when she went in she walked past Adam as if he weren't   
there. She didn't look up at him or even seem to notice anything he said to Cassie or that he held   
the door open for her when the time came for them to leave.   
  
Again as the wee hours of the early morning ticked slowly by, Beth retreated to the far end of the   
waiting area and into her own world. The other families who had patients to visit had obviously   
left the hospital for a few hours, leaving only Beth, Adam and their friends in the small confines of   
the waiting room.   
  
"You really should get something to eat or at least try to close your eyes. There is a sofa you can   
stretch out on. We won't be able to see her for another couple of hours any way." Adam advised   
when he ignored her obvious attempt at blocking out him and the rest of the world while she sat in   
her own private hell. He'd moved to the chair opposite hers and was sitting on the very edge of   
the cushion so that his knees were almost touching hers as he leaned in quietly.  
  
"Please don't." she whispered after a few long seconds.  
  
"Please don't what Beth? Please don't worry that you're going to push yourself to exhaustion and   
won't be any use to Cassie when you collapse? Anyone can see you aren't well." He replied,   
noting how pale she looked and how her eyes had lost their shine. He unfolded the blanket one   
of the nurses had given him and tried to lay it over her, but his kind gesture received a less than   
welcome response.  
  
"No, don't" she choked out the words as she shrank back against the chair cushions to evade   
him. "Don't make me depend on you now when we both know you won't be here when this is   
over. Don't make me believe. Don't make me hope. It's not fair, it's not fair." She began to cry.  
  
Adam leaned back on his heels as he still knelt beside her. "Beth please ... it doesn't have to be   
like this. You can let me help you get through this for Cassie's sake if nothing else."  
  
"No I can't. You're going to leave and Cassie is going to die and I'll be alone and I'm helpless to   
stop any of it." Her tears became uncontrollable and her body heaved with every breath as she   
began to unload the weight of everything that was falling in on her. "No matter how much I love   
you or how much I love her, I lose everything that matters. My little girl is going to die and then   
you'll leave and there will be nothing left ... nothing ... to live for."  
  
"Cassie is not going to die." Adam replied, his voice shaking as he made yet another promise he   
knew he had no control to keep.  
  
"Of course she is." Beth fired back. "You said it yourself, life is cruel and I need to accept it."   
And then she began to laugh maniacally. "God do you know how hard it is to just be in the same   
room with you and know that you are going to leave? I love you, and I know you love me, but you   
say that doesn't matter and won't even try to work things out."   
  
Beth didn't give him a chance to respond. "I love Cassie and there's nothing I can do to help her,   
and maybe it's for the best. Maybe it will be easier losing her now than ..." She didn't finish her   
sentence but started to laugh at the irony of it all. Adam tried to calm her, but she pushed him   
away, almost knocking him over from the crouched position he'd been in. Pulling her feet up   
under her, Beth tried to fit in the farthest corner of the chair. Obviously trying to put as much   
distance as she could between them. Her body was shaking and her eyes showed that she had   
hit a breaking point.  
  
Duncan and Amanda exchanged a worried look as Richie pushed his way out of the room. He   
couldn't watch this, and the only thing he could think of was to find a doctor to sedate her before   
she lost her mind.  
  
"God, don't you see the humor in it?" she laughed as she looked up at their faces. "Here I have   
all this time to live, and thought it was so wonderful and held so many possibilities, but the joke is   
on me." She almost doubled over as her laughter began to sound more and more like the ranting   
of someone who had lost a grip with reality. "All this time and I'll spend it all alone. Isn't that   
priceless?"  
  
"Beth you aren't going to be alone." Duncan moved to kneel beside her, seeing that she wouldn't   
let Adam anywhere near her. "The doctor knows what he is doing and Cassie has a good chance   
of beating this disease."  
  
"No, you're wrong. I see it all so clearly now. I don't know why I missed it before." Beth looked   
directly at him as she spoke. "I lost Craig, I was separated from my family not once but twice,   
what happened to me probably killed my Mother, Adam tells me that we can't be together no   
matter what I do, and now Cassie is going to die. I'm cursed, and like a fool I had to go and ask   
for more time when what I really want is for the world to swallow me up and put me out of my   
misery."  
  
"Adam say something." Amanda whispered as the stunned immortal moved away and now stood   
staring at the woman he loved as she fell apart.   
  
Adam didn't know what to say or do. He hadn't expected Beth to snap like this. She'd always   
been so strong. "I can't." he whispered as Amanda pinched him. The realization that Beth was   
giving him exactly what he'd asked for hit him square between the eyes. She was pushing him   
away and falling apart in the process and he didn't know how to help her without lying to her   
again. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her and tell her over and   
over how much he loved her and couldn't bear to be away from her, but to do that would ruin any   
chance she'd have at a normal life with Cassie.  
  
"Say anything. Lie to her, because if she keeps this up she's going over the edge. You'll lose   
both of them. Cassie needs her mother to help her fight, and Beth needs you, and if you don't do   
something it will be out of your hands."  
  
Their quiet conversation was hushed completely by Beth's next words.  
  
"Duncan I need you to promise me something." She said soberly as she took his hand and   
looked into his eyes. "I know I'm not immortal like you, but I'm guessing that there has to be a   
way out for me. Promise me that once Cassie is gone that you'll take pity on me and end it. I   
don't want to live if it means I'm alone."  
  
"I can not do that!" Duncan was dumbfounded.   
  
"Beth you can't be serious ... " Adam interrupted as he moved back to her side.  
  
"Why can't I?" she asked, looking from one to the next. "Why does it matter? If I'm dead then   
you won't have to worry about me and I won't have to endure the emptiness I know will drive me   
to madness. Really it's the most humane thing you could do for me if Duncan won't."  
  
Duncan was shaking his head. "No ... no way."  
  
"You do it all the time." Beth argued as she stared directly at Adam. "And if you take my head   
then you won't be taking anything I want to keep or care about any more. You'll be setting me   
free from the pain of losing everyone I love. I'd do it myself, but I don't know what would work   
that I could manage on my own." She reached out and stroked his cheek.  
  
It was then that Richie came back in with a doctor. He'd explained the situation and a nurse   
confirmed how much stress Beth had been under.  
  
The man could see her wild eyes as she looked from one face to another. Her next words   
assured him he was doing the right thing.  
  
"Don't you understand I just want to die? I don't want to live like this? Please tell me you'll help   
me. If Cassie dies I want to die too."  
  
The doctor nodded for them to hold her and when Duncan and Adam saw the hypodermic, they   
assisted. A moment later Beth slipped into sweet oblivion.  
  
NOTE: Kawasaki disease is a real children's disease with the symptoms described. The author   
did take some creative license by accelerating the time symptoms occur for plot   
purposes.  
  
Also, I really appreciate all of your responses. They are so encouraging, but as we get closer to the end if you could keep spoilers out of the reviews and send notes via email that would be great. New people are beginning to read the story and emailed me that they wished they hadn't seen spoilers in the reviews because it cut the suspense. Thanks for helping! I really do appreciate each and every comment. lauree2220@hotmail.com 


	91. As the Century Begins Chapter 91

CHAPTER 91  
  
Methos paced outside the room the hospital had made available for Beth after   
her episode. Evidently she was not the first mother to break under stress and   
they had been very sympathetic. At least they hadn't insisted a psychologist try   
to ask her questions or analyze her. That could have been very difficult for all of   
them.  
  
Amanda and Joe sat inside with her, waiting for the effects of the sedative to   
wear off. She'd slept through one visitation with Cassie and another was   
approaching.   
  
Richie had gone outside, knowing he couldn't be anywhere near Adam without   
saying something that wouldn't help Beth and would probably end up getting   
himself killed in the process.  
  
"Thought you could use this." Duncan said as he handed a tall cup of coffee to   
Methos. He hadn't said anything about what Beth had asked them or asked what   
happened when they'd spoken the night before. He could see his friend was   
weighing everything in his mind and would be more receptive to his advice if he   
waited to be asked.  
  
Methos took the cup and leaned against the wall as he took a long sip. "I can't   
remember ever feeling this unsure of anything in my life." He said as Duncan   
took a drink of his own cup.  
  
"Having second thoughts about leaving them?" he asked, trying not to lead his   
questions.  
  
"Second … third … fourth … " Methos replied before pushing away from the   
wall and walking to the end of the corridor where they couldn't be overheard.   
"But I keep coming back to the same thing. Even if she is willing to accept and   
forgive who I let myself become, I can't risk staying with Beth when I could be   
living the rest of my days looking over my shoulder. I've even wondered if it's   
wise to stay here with her now because for all we know, word is already out."  
  
Duncan nodded. He'd worried the same thing, but from what Joe had been able   
to gather from his contacts in the Watchers … the rumor was still being tossed   
around and hadn't been given validity. "If someone did come here for you, they'd   
have to come through the rest of us to get to Beth and the baby. I don't think any   
immortal would be that fool hardy."   
  
Methos nodded. "I appreciate what you are all doing. They'll need friends …   
especially when Beth can't hide the fact that she does not age."  
  
"Yeah well, I wish you'd thought of that before you tore off and started burning   
bridges you couldn't rebuild." Duncan replied pointedly. "We are all willing to   
help her in any way we can, but you were the one who gave her temporary   
immortality. You are the one she loves. It would have been nice if you'd made   
sure you could follow through with the responsibility."  
  
There was nothing Methos could say. The Highlander was right. He'd messed   
up worse than he ever thought possible. "I know I'm doing the right thing. It's   
not what I want to do, but I have to. You of all people know that."  
  
"I don't know anything anymore Methos. It seems like there has to be a way out   
of this. I just wish I knew what it was." He replied.  
  
"I'll get them killed." Methos stated flatly.   
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Duncan answered.  
  
"Wait. Don't tell me you think I should stay with her and risk putting them in   
danger?" Methos was astonished.  
  
Duncan shook his head. "Any mortal who lives with us is in a degree of danger.   
She knew that before she committed her life and the baby's to yours."  
  
"I can't believe you aren't backing me up here MacLeod. Weren't you the one   
who hoped I never returned for her? Weren't you the one who thought it would   
be better if I never found out the truth because I didn't deserve to be forgiven,   
much less loved despite what I'd become?" Methos asked.  
  
"You heard about that huh?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Yeah well … Richie says a lot of things when he's angry and Joe had a few   
choice words himself. Both seemed to think maybe you were right."  
  
"It seemed a lot simpler before when you were who knows where wreaking havoc   
on everything in your path and we had no idea where Beth had been taken. But   
now … I don't know. She loves you and I know your feelings haven't changed.   
You can't hide the way you love her. You can try, but it isn't working."  
  
"This is priceless indeed. I count on few things in life MacLeod, but your   
unwavering sense of justice and right had seemed a constant. Just my luck   
you'd start seeing shades of gray when I could use a good dose of black and   
white." He complained as he downed the last of his coffee.  
  
Amanda came out of the room to stretch her legs. "That must have been some   
sedative." She commented. "Between Beth being exhausted and what they   
gave her I'll be surprised if she wakes up before tomorrow."  
  
"Buy you some coffee?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Buy me breakfast … a BIG breakfast." She replied.  
  
"Joe must be getting hungry as well." Methos commented.  
  
"Is that your subtle way of saying you want to be alone with her?" Amanda asked   
pointedly. The look on his face confirmed.  
  
Duncan opened the door and suggested Joe join them. The man couldn't help   
but smirk when Methos slipped past him and into the room.  
  
Once the door closed behind them, Methos pulled the chair as close to the bed   
as he could. Beth was sleeping so peacefully. Curled up on her side with one   
hand laying outstretched, she looked like an angel to him.  
  
Her hair was tousled, and a large wave had fallen across her cheek. Methos   
softly brushed it back and then continued to sift gently through the soft strands as   
he studied her face.   
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I wish I could change things. You and Cassie are   
the best thing I've ever known. I can't begin to comprehend why you would love   
a pathetic fool like me, with all my demons ... God knows I didn't deserve a   
moment with you ... much less a lifetime ..."  
  
A nurse opened the door. She had come to check on Beth.  
  
"How long do you think she will sleep?" he asked in Italian.  
  
"The doctor ordered a second injection about an hour ago. She was so   
distraught and appeared to need rest." She replied. "She will probably sleep   
another four or five hours."  
  
Methos nodded his thanks as the woman left the room.  
  
He tenderly took her hand in his and held it for a long time, letting his thumb and   
forefinger stroke gentle circles along the soft pads of her fingers, palm and wrist.  
  
"I love you so much." He whispered. "I wish I could tell you, but I know if I do it   
will torture us both even more when I have to leave … and God help me I do   
have to leave."  
  
Beth moved a little in her sleep, curling tighter and then stretching her legs out a   
little. Methos' mind drifted back to another time and another hospital. Things   
had been so wonderful then as they first began to realize and explore their love   
for one another. He remembered her questions and the way she'd looked up at   
him with wonder. His insides ached at the thought.  
  
Not able to control his actions, Methos quietly stood and moved to the other side   
of the bed. Carefully he slid onto the mattress of the narrow hospital bed and   
pulled Beth into his arms. In her sleep she nuzzled her face into the crook of his   
neck, her breath warm and steady against his skin. He buried his face in her hair   
and stroked her back and arms as he let himself experience being close to her   
one last time.  
  
After a long while, Beth shifted again. Her head rolled back on his arm and her   
face tilted up. Methos stared at her, almost afraid to breathe. He drank in every   
feature, memorizing it so he could never forget. When her lips parted slightly, he   
groaned inwardly and slanted his own across them. He kissed her tenderly for   
several long moments and then knowing he couldn't continue like this and find a   
way to do what he must, he carefully slipped her out of his arms, brushed the   
moisture from his eyes and whispered good bye.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Beth's eyes fluttered open and a single tear rolled   
down her cheek. 


	92. As the Century Begins Chapter 92

CHAPTER 92  
When Duncan, Amanda and Joe returned to the room, they were surprised to find Beth sitting   
alone in the middle of the bed. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as she hugged herself   
tightly and it was obvious from her swollen eyes that she had been crying. Still, she was eerily   
calm.  
  
"Did you and Adam have another fight?" Amanda asked as she moved to sit on the edge of the   
bed and pull her friend into a hug.  
  
"No … no, we didn't fight." Beth shook her head. "But he's gone …"  
  
Duncan and Joe exchanged a look and Duncan ran from the room. He searched the waiting   
room, checked with the ICU nurses, and was just going out the front door when he ran into   
Richie.  
  
"He's gone Mac." Richie told him. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. He took your   
car and was gone before I could get two words out. Asked me to make sure Beth and the baby   
had a better life than he could give them and drove away."  
  
"Damn!" Duncan cursed. Methos had left them to handle everything, and had left before he even   
knew if the baby would make it.   
  
"He look pretty torn up man." Richie continued. "I don't know how far he will get. I wouldn't be   
surprised if he didn't turn around once he got to the edge of town."  
  
Duncan shook his head. "No, he's gone. He left before he could change his mind."  
  
"How are you going to break it to Beth?" Richie asked.  
  
"She already knows." He replied, turning to go back inside.  
  
Joe and Amanda were still with Beth. She didn't say much about what had happened, only that   
Adam thought she was sleeping and would stay that way for awhile. "Some nurse told him I'd   
been given another injection." She told them.  
  
Amanda spoke up. "We didn't think you would want to miss another visit with Cassie, so when   
they came in … Joe and I declined."  
  
"Thank you." Beth replied as she leaned her chin on her knees and continued to sit quietly. Even   
if Adam never came back to her, at least she had those precious moments he thought he was   
stealing without her being aware. She could still taste him on her lips and feel his hands stroking   
her hair and body. The thought of it brought a fresh round of tears to her eyes.  
  
The four immortals exchanged glances. Beth was holding so much inside. They wondered what   
had happened, but obviously she wasn't going to talk about it now.  
  
"How long before I can see my daughter?" she asked as she wiped her eyes on the bed sheet.   
Joe looked at his watch and told her it would be about 45 minutes.  
  
"I appreciate all of you being here, but could I have a few minutes alone?" she asked. She could   
see they didn't want to leave her, but she insisted. "Really, I'll be all right. I just need some time   
to think."  
  
"We'll be outside." Duncan said as he and the others left her. Richie squeezed her shoulder as   
he left, smiling at her bravery.  
  
---------------------  
Adam swung by Rosa's to get his things and then drove the few hours it took to get to the airport.   
He didn't really know where he was going, and all flights were delayed for weather. Just his luck.   
He chose a flight to Paris since it was set to take off first once the weather cleared, and went to   
wait with the rest of the passengers.  
  
Sitting with his bags at the gate, Adam was lost in thought. He wondered how Cassie was doing,   
and how Beth would take the news that he had gone. His mind drifted to the moments he'd held   
her and he began to feel sick. What had he done? He'd just walked out on the best thing he   
could remember ever having in all his centuries. "I'm cursed." He repeated the words Beth had   
used earlier.  
  
Some children laughing at the end of the row of chairs caught his attention. He looked up to see   
a little girl covered with ice cream. Her father holding an almost melted cone in one hand while   
he tried to wipe her off with a napkin in the other. Her brother was making race car noises and   
circling around them. The noise was annoying many of the other passengers, but the man didn't   
seem to notice. He was too busy enjoying his children. Anyone with eyes could see how much   
they adored him.  
  
The scene was too much. Methos picked up his bags and headed back outside where he'd left   
MacLeod's rental car. He drove for hours into the night, finally stopping the next day around noon   
when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He was in some little town in Switzerland, and   
saw a sign that said rooms for rent. It looked like a quiet place where he could get some rest.  
  
Methos didn't stop to unpack anything or even remove his clothes. Laying on the bed, he was   
exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come. He tossed and turned for the better part of an hour before   
finally giving in. Picking up his phone, he dialed the number to the ICU nurse's station to check   
on Cassie's condition. It was unchanged. He thanked her for the information and laid back down   
on the bed. In his mind he knew he was doing the right thing for Beth and the baby, but in his   
heart he couldn't help but feel this was all wrong. He should be there. They needed him.   
  
He spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening staring at the ceiling before his need   
for sleep overcame him. When he awoke around 4am, he had to call again. This time the news   
was a little better. The child was conscious and her fever had gone down a bit. "Do you want me   
to patch you into the phone in the waiting room?" the nurse asked. She recognized his voice.   
"You're wife is there."  
  
"No … no thank you." He replied, cutting the connection.  
  
For three days it was the same. Methos stayed in the little hotel, hardly eating or sleeping as he   
waited for the next opportunity to call for an update on Cassie's condition. In his mind he thought   
he was just being concerned, when sub consciously he was staying within half a day's drive in   
case something terrible happened.  
  
The morning of the fourth day he made his usual call, but the ICU nurse wouldn't give   
information. "I'm sorry, but we've been asked to restrict information on that patient." She replied.  
  
"But I'm her Father." Methos argued. "You know me."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we have no way to verify that information … I could patch you through to the   
waiting room if you would like."  
  
No he would not like. He suspected MacLeod was behind this. It would be like him to push Beth   
into cutting him off.  
  
Methos slammed down the phone in frustration, grabbed his coat and stalked out of the hotel. He   
needed some air and beer … a lot of beer.  
  
The early morning mist was still rising over the hills surrounding the town. Methos purchased 6   
bottles from a little store nearby, tucked the bag under his arm and decided to get away from   
everything. He walked to the edge of town and then hiked over a few hills until nothing else   
existed around him but trees, grass, and the sight of the snow covered mountains in the distance.  
  
He popped the top on one bottle and then a second. He was reaching for a third when the sky   
opened up and the rain began to pour.  
  
Methos muttered under his breath as he looked for a large tree or some place to take shelter.   
Hiking further up, he saw the roof of a secluded house an instant before he felt the presence.  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" he moaned when he saw the large immortal step out of his   
house with sword in hand.  
  
Carefully laying the bag with his remaining beer on the ground, Methos shrugged off his trench   
coat and pulled out both swords. He recognized this man as a former Roman soldier named   
Marcus Augustus and knew this would not be easy.  
  
"It's been a long time Marcus." Methos said as the man moved closer.  
  
"That it has Methos. It's been a long time since I lost my command because someone whispered   
in the ear of Caesar about my dalliance with his sister. I didn't enjoy that crucifixion."  
  
Methos didn't reply. The man knew very well why he'd ratted him out. Marcus Augustus led a   
raid on the home of a family Methos was particularly fond of. Despite his misfortune, he didn't   
look any the worse for wear that Methos could see.  
  
"How shall it be my friend? Shall I draw it out, our would you prefer I take your head quickly?"   
Marcus taunted.  
  
"Funny … I was going to ask you the same."   
  
The two came together with a flash of steel on steel as Marcus was forced to block both of   
Methos' swords with his one. He was taller and very powerful, obviously keeping himself in   
condition, so he was not an easy mark.  
  
Methos lunged and caught Marcus on the thigh, but received a slash to his back in the process.   
Using one sword to block he tried to gain advantage, but found himself being backed up across   
the base of the hill.   
  
"You're not as quick as you used to be." Marcus commented.  
  
Methos replied with a volley that backed Marcus up momentarily, but was stopped when his   
opponent managed to use his elbow and shoulder to slam into him, sending his extra sword flying   
through the air.  
  
"This is not good." Methos thought to himself as he held his single sword with both hands and   
began to focus all of his energy on defense. As the rain continued to fall, the sound of their   
swordplay echoed across the hills and mingled with the sounds of thunder.  
  
Marcus slashed wickedly across Methos' forearm, rendering it useless for defense. Holding that   
arm close to his side, the ancient immortal knew he needed to find an advantage or he would be   
in severe trouble. He pivoted and whipped his sword first across his body and then back,   
throwing Marcus off balance, but he was unable to capitalize on it. The bigger immortal managed   
to flinch just enough for the blade to miss him.  
  
Marcus pounded away at Methos, driving him further and further back until he was able to power   
his way through and drive the sword into his side. The wound would not kill him immediately, but   
would significantly slow Methos down.  
  
Methos staggered and tried to focus as the pain began to blur his vision. He knew where the next   
blow would be coming and he had to block it … he had to.  
  
Marcus swung hard at Methos neck, putting all his weight into it, just as Methos tripped over the   
bag containing the beer bottles. As he fell backward, Marcus tumbled over him. Methos thrust   
his sword up caught the man in the gut before twisting it and letting the momentum of Marcus's   
body extract it as he sprawled on the ground behind him.  
  
Through a haze, Methos struggled to his knees and raised his sword. Marcus was on all fours,   
having found the strength to try and lift himself even as his insides spilled onto the ground.   
Methos knew that in a matter of seconds he would not only lack the strength to finish this, but   
would find himself lying dead on the ground from the loss of blood. "Aggggghhhh!" he groaned   
as he brought the sword down across Marcus's neck.  
  
The lightening began to rip through his body just as his life poured out. His limp body raised into   
the air in an ethereal glow while Marcus Augustus' Quickening roared through it. For several   
minutes the air crackled with electricity around him until with one bright flash of lightening, the air   
forced itself into his lungs and his eyes opened wide. Before his body lowered to the ground,   
Methos felt the same familiar presence and clasped the unseen hand tightly. If this was as close   
as he could ever let himself be to her was this phantom presence that invaded his mind, then he   
would embrace it every time it came. He wondered why it was happening, but as always …   
figured that it was some manifestation triggered by his sub conscious. 


	93. As the Century Begins Chapter 93

CHAPTER 93  
  
Beth awoke with a jerk. Her heart was racing and the sensation of pain in her side was still very   
vivid.  
  
"It happened again." She panicked as she sat up from the cot in Cassie's room and reached to   
feel the child's warmth in the early morning light. Beth needed to reassure herself as much as   
she did the baby that everything was all right.  
  
Cassie's condition had improved and the doctor allowed her to be placed in a private room the   
night before. She'd insisted Duncan, Amanda and the others go home to Rosa's. Everyone was   
due a good night's sleep.  
  
Beth realized after this last connection that she should have discussed it with Adam. She'd   
actually been surprised when he never mentioned it, but maybe it was something only she would   
feel. After all, he would be in an actual Quickening and might not realize how it is affecting her.   
She'd worried he would think her crazy, and with all the tension, hadn't wanted to risk making   
things worse. Now she regretted that decision.  
  
Most of the more than 2 dozen times she'd felt the connection, she'd been concerned and a little   
afraid, but not like she was when the effects made her heart stop … literally. It had happened   
once before, the night Garrett thought she was having a heart attack, and again just now.  
  
"I've got to find a way to tell him what this could mean." Beth whispered to the sleeping child as   
she peered over the rails of the crib and stroked her gently as she tried to recover from the shock   
of it all. "He needs to know the risk he is taking with our lives."  
  
She knew she had to find a way, but didn't know how since he'd vanished. At least she knew he   
still cared enough to call and find out about Cassie's condition. She'd hoped that by cutting off   
his means of checking, he might not be able to stay away and she'd have one more time to try   
and convince him to stay, but after 3 days he had not come.   
  
Richie knocked softly on the door and she called for him to come in.   
  
"You look terrible." He commented, noting how her skin seemed devoid of color and her   
breathing labored.  
  
"I guess it's all hitting me." She replied, not wanting to tell him why.   
  
"I brought breakfast." He told her as he set a cup of coffee and a plate of Rosa's pastries on the   
table beside the cot.  
  
Beth smiled and reached for a pastry. Eating might make her feel a little better. She was still a   
little woozie from the brief death experience.  
  
"One of the night nurses said Adam called again for information about Cassie. She was just   
going off shift and wondered if you still wanted them to be silent about her condition over the   
phone." Richie told her.  
  
Beth looked at the phone in the room and then had an idea. "Will you stay with Cassie a   
minute?"  
  
She didn't wait for him to answer. She walked to the nurse's station and made a request. The   
nurse's were more than willing to oblige. They hadn't felt comfortable with the situation.  
  
Beth came back into the room. If Adam was true to form, he wouldn't go more than 12 hours   
without calling. He'd called around 4 that morning and might call earlier if he thought he could get   
information from someone who had just come on shift. She hoped he wouldn't give up until he   
knew if the baby was all right.  
  
"Everything all right?" Richie asked.  
  
"Yeah … I just … look Richie, if the phone rings I need to answer it, and will want to be left alone   
to take the call." She told him. "If the others come by can you make sure that happens?"  
  
Richie nodded. He could do that.  
  
Duncan and Amanda were going to wait until afternoon to stop by, but Joe and Ellen came an   
hour or so after Richie.  
  
"She's looking so much better." Ellen commented.  
  
"Yes, now that the fever has broken we only need to wait for the rash to heal and her strength to   
return. She actually drank a full bottle this morning." Beth beamed as she held the infant.  
  
The phone rang and Joe started to reach for it.  
  
"No!" Beth and Richie said together.  
  
"We need to leave Beth alone." Richie said as he handed Joe his canes and nodded to Ellen.  
  
"What's going on?" Joe asked. He received his answer when Beth picked up the phone.  
  
"Adam … don't hang up." She said quickly. The nurse at the desk had told him to hold for   
information and then patched his call through. "It's important."  
  
That was all they heard because Richie closed the door behind them.  
  
"How is Cassie?" Adam asked, his throat constricting at the sound of Beth's voice.  
  
"If I tell you, will you please stay on the line for 2 minutes? I need to tell you something else and   
then you can go … I promise." Beth replied.  
  
"I'll listen." He promised, wishing she wouldn't torture them both like this.  
  
"Cassie is better. She's in a private room and the fever is gone." She told him. "She will be able   
to leave the hospital in a few days."  
  
Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "That is good. I knew she was a survivor. You'll be taking her   
home then?"  
  
"Yes. We'll stay with Rosa a few days and then when we know it's safe we will fly back home …   
to Seacouver." She added.  
  
Adam didn't like the way that sounded. "You should be with your family."  
  
"I will, but I'm not ready to face them … or their questions. I've talked to them of course every   
day about Cassie's condition, but they don't know about … us … and I need some time." Beth   
replied, trying to keep a check on her emotions.   
  
Adam didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? Were you   
wanting to make sure I knew where to find you if I changed my mind?"  
  
"No, that's not what I needed to tell you, and you've been clear that you won't change your mind.   
As much as I wish things could be different … I can't make you stay …"  
  
"I'm sorry." He replied simply.  
  
"Well if that is true, and if you really do love me like you said you did … yesterday …" she began.   
"then I have one request."  
  
Adam closed his eyes and groaned inwardly when he realized she'd heard his declaration. He   
thought she'd been asleep. "I can't come back if that is the request."  
  
Beth wiped her eyes, her voice shaking. "I'm not asking that … I'm going to try and do what you   
want and build a life for Cassie and I … without you."  
  
Adam could hear her emotions beginning to rise and wished he hadn't promised to let her finish.   
At least she sounded as though she was accepting how things had to be.  
  
"If I'm going to try and move on … without you, then I can't have reminders popping up a week   
from now or a month from now … or three years from now." She continued. "It wouldn't be fair."  
  
"I agree. You need to make a clean break." He replied, trying not to hate the idea of her moving   
on.  
  
"Then you have to promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything I can." Adam replied.  
  
"You can't take any more heads." Beth stated flatly.  
  
"What?" Adam couldn't believe what she was asking and thought it was just another way to make   
him feel guilty for leaving. "Don't be ridiculous Beth. It's what I am. It's what I must do to   
survive."  
  
"Then don't try to fool yourself into believing I can move on." She replied. "Every time you take a   
Quickening, you'll just be reminding me again of what I can't have."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about the connection I feel every time you take a Quickening Adam. I'm talking about   
the young man with the spanish accent behind the cantina. I'm talking about the woman on the   
rooftop, the cop in the desert, the man on the beach … and each of the more than 2 dozen   
Quickenings you've taken since the night Garrett took me from you. I know about them all Adam   
… I know about them all."   
  
"Then Joe or MacLeod need to learn to not tell you what they hear from the Watchers." Adam   
retorted.  
  
"They didn't tell me. They don't even know I know." Beth argued. "I know because you tell me.   
Every time you take a head I feel your presence. I see what you see and feel what you feel. I've   
seen them all Adam … I've held your hand ..."  
  
Adam's mind reeled with what she was saying. This can't be happening. He knew he felt her   
presence but thought it was in his mind … he never considered … "When did you feel it last?" he   
asked impatiently.  
  
"About six hours ago. Large man on a hillside. You were wounded in your side and…"  
  
Adam hung up the phone. He couldn't talk to her about this right now. He had to think.   
  
Beth held the phone in her hand for a few seconds. He hadn't let her tell him the most important   
part. She wondered if he would call back or if he would guess … "God please let him   
understand." 


	94. As the Century Begins Chapter 94

CHAPTER 94  
  
How could he not have known?   
  
Methos had felt Beth every time, but always thought her presence was his own doing. Now she   
was telling him that she felt it as well. She'd seen all the ugly things he'd done. She'd seen him   
at his darkest and felt his anger, and yet still she loved him? She still wanted to build a life for her   
daughter with him?   
  
With a love that true, how could he deny her this one request? His mind agonized over the   
answer.  
  
She wasn't asking anything unreasonable when she said she couldn't move on with the constant   
reminder of his presence, but how could he possible agree? He'd survived over 5,000 years by   
fighting when he had to. He'd sharpened his skills to a fine edge once again and to lose that   
would mean to lose all. The 200 years he'd gone without taking a head before Jacob Kell had   
learned his identity and he was thrust back into the game had almost cost him everything. He'd   
never admit it, but if it hadn't been for Duncan MacLeod's friendship and having the luxury for   
once of support and a worthy opponent to spar with, without fearing for his head, he would never   
have made it back to the warrior he had once again become.  
  
Now it seemed he would have to choose between taking another break from the game and going   
deep underground and risk losing all, or know that with every head he took he would drive a stake   
through Beth's heart … and his own. How could he put either of them through that agony over   
and over?  
  
"Another detail Cassandra conveniently failed to mention." He muttered, wondering if she'd done   
it on purpose, somehow knowing he would be in this situation.  
  
For most of the night he alternated between his struggle for an answer and cursing Cassandra for   
not telling them. It was early the next morning before he could get past the shock and raw   
emotion and finally begin to think clearly.  
  
"I can't put her through this again and again. I can't rip open the wound just as it begins to heal."   
He decided emphatically. "She deserves a chance at building a normal life with Cassie. She   
deserves so much more …"  
  
His heart ached with desire to give her the life they had planned. They'd had such wonderful   
plans for the next 100 plus years. "And I threw it away." He told himself, as what was left of his   
heart broke in two. "I've hurt you so much I know, but I won't hurt you any more." His voice   
broke. Methos wept over what he had lost and what he knew he must do. There had to be a way   
…   
  
Somewhere in the midst of his anguish and his tears and his resolve to make this right for Beth   
and Cassie, the answer came. He knew his plan would be risky, but after going around and   
around the options … it was the only one he thought he could live with no matter the result. It   
was the only way to end this.  
  
When he'd pulled himself together, he hooked up his laptop and began to search.   
  
"Where are you?" he spoke aloud to the computer screen. A few minutes later he'd found what   
he was looking for. "I guess Paris was a good choice after all." He decided as he began to pack   
his bags. Within the hour he was in the car headed for the closest airport.  
  
He still had the key MacLeod had given him to the barge, so after he landed, Methos helped   
himself to a place where he could sit and think and enjoy a six pack of his favorite beer. He   
needed a little more time to prepare himself.   
  
It's funny how things taste better when … He didn't let himself finish the thought. There were no   
guarantees, he wasn't even sure he could go through with it. All he knew was that he had to try.   
He had to make this right for Beth and yet not spend the next however many years wondering   
when his luck would run out and he would either have to let himself be struck down, or defend   
himself and blow her world apart again.  
  
Methos fell into a drink-induced slumber. When he awoke the next afternoon, he knew he   
couldn't put this off any longer without losing his nerve. He drank a pot of black coffee and   
munched on what was left of the pizza he'd ordered the night before.   
  
Pulling out his sword, Methos polished it carefully. He then left a note for MacLeod with a key. It   
was the extra key to his vault. He also penned a letter to Beth and left it for MacLeod to find.  
  
Unable to put it off any longer, Methos dressed in a black shirt, black pants and his trench coat   
with the sword hidden in the folds. He'd chosen his clothing carefully, a little more tailored than   
usual.  
  
He walked the streets of Paris from the barge to the warehouse district. He hadn't been in this   
section of town for a long time, but he knew the general vicinity of his destination.  
  
The empty warehouse was clean and freshly painted. Methos felt the presence just as he   
opened the door he'd handily found a way to unlock.  
  
He strode purposefully to the other end of the open expanse. Rays of late afternoon light bathed   
him in gold as he moved past one window and then another. The sound of a lift caught his   
attention, but he wasn't surprised.  
  
He removed his coat, laid it over a railing and waited patiently with his sword in hand.  
  
When the doors opened, his eyes locked on Cassandra's.  
  
"You? What are you doing here?" she eyed his weapon and lifted her own as she wondered   
what was going on.  
  
"Hello Cassandra. You look well." He replied, his face amazingly calm and a slight smile playing   
on his mouth. "I've come to give you what you have wanted for more than 2,500 years."  
  
Cassandra's face remained unchanged at his words, but her eyes flashed as she thought of the   
thing she had wanted more than anything else from him for so many years. She wondered what   
his game was. This was not anything she would ever have expected from him. She came to the   
quick conclusion that he'd actually come to finish the job he'd started all those centuries ago. He   
truly was an ungrateful bastard.  
  
She opened her mouth to reply, but Methos guessed her assumption and cut her off first. "I've   
come to offer you my head." 


	95. As the Century Begins Chapter 95

CHAPTER 95  
  
Joe hung up the phone and leaned his hands against the bar. Without a word he left the   
early evening crowd in the bar and staggered into his office, shutting the door.  
  
He'd asked the man on the other end of the phone if he was positive. His contact had   
few details, but believed his information to be correct. "Can you let me know when you   
have more details?" Joe managed to choke out before he couldn't talk any longer.  
  
Richie found him a half-hour later. Joe was weeping with his face buried in his hands as   
he sat behind his desk.  
  
"Joe? What happened?" Richie asked. When the older man didn't reply, Richie called   
back into the bar. "Mac! You need to get in here."  
  
Duncan MacLeod wasted no time. He could see from Richie's face something was   
terribly wrong.  
  
Duncan walked over to the desk and knelt beside his friend. "Joe, what is it? Is it your   
daughter?"   
  
He couldn't think of anything that would have the man this torn up.  
  
Joe managed to shake his head. "No … Amy's fine … at least I think she is."   
  
Richie and Duncan exchanged a look of concern.  
  
"It's Methos. He's gone. He's dead." Joe stammered.  
  
The two immortals were stunned.  
  
"Are you sure? How do you know this? Who saw it?" Duncan's questions poured out at   
once as Richie collapsed on the sofa in astonishment.  
  
"The Watchers … they say he's dead … and that Cassandra did it." Joe continued, his   
voice hollow.  
  
"Cassandra?" Duncan sat back on his heels. This was not possible. They'd made their   
peace, at least for now. "This can't be right."  
  
"It's right MacLeod. Evan McFarlin heard her with his own ears." Joe spat out with   
frustration. "She and Evan are friends and have been for many years. She's known he   
was her watcher and they had a sort of friendship. I think they were even intimate a few   
times. Seems she had a few too many when he took her to dinner last week and began   
recounting her accomplishments. She claims to have taken the head of the infamous   
Methos, the world's supposed oldest immortal."  
  
"He told you this?" Duncan still didn't want to believe.  
  
"No … I got it second hand from another contact, but he's going to call me back with   
details … I'll need to know them when …" Joe's voice trailed off, but they all knew what   
he meant. Beth would want to know what happened. It was the least they could do for   
her.  
  
"God!" Richie exclaimed as he pounded the sofa. "How could she do this to Beth? I   
thought they were friends?"  
  
The phone rang, it was Evan McFarlin. Joe asked him for all he knew as Duncan and   
Richie stood waiting.  
  
Joe wiped his eyes a few times and then thanked Evan.  
  
"Well?" Richie asked, unable to wait patiently while Joe found his voice.  
  
"He said after more than a bottle of wine, Cassandra started rambling about how the 4   
horsemen killed her people. He said she went on and on about how brutal and cruel   
they were. It was the most she had ever shared with him about her life." Joe began.   
"She was particularly venomous when she spoke of Methos and what he had taken   
from her … first her life, then her freedom … her virtue, and when he was done with her,   
how he let the others have their turn. She thanked whatever gods there might be that   
she had escaped into the desert, but had vowed with every step that one day she would   
have her revenge on him."  
  
"I thought she'd found peace with all of that … at least while Beth and the child were   
alive." Duncan replied.  
  
"Evidently not. She said she hunted him down and took his head, taking particular   
satisfaction in watching his insides spill on the ground." Joe gripped the edge of the   
desk as he tried to keep his emotions in check.  
  
"Did he say where?" Duncan wanted to give his friend a proper burial if he could.  
  
"No … just that she'd taken his Quickening." Joe replied. "Cassandra excused herself   
from the table before he could find out. He thought she was going to the ladies room,   
but she disappeared. She was pretty drunk and he figures she went to sleep it off. He   
said he will try to find out more details when he meets her next."  
  
Duncan shook his head as he stood and turned to walk out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Joe asked.  
  
"To tell her." Duncan replied. "It's not something that will get easier by waiting."  
  
"We're coming with you." Joe insisted as he struggled to his feet and Richie handed him   
his canes.  
  
Duncan nodded. "She'll need us all. I wish Amanda were here."  
  
Amanda had stayed behind in Europe to check on a few of her properties. It had been   
three weeks since they'd brought Beth and Cassie back to Seacouver, and during that   
time it had been relatively quiet. At least one of them stopped by most every day to see   
them and just two nights before Beth had them over for dinner with she and Esperanza.   
She'd been so strong and seemed to accept the fact that Adam wasn't with her, but this   
was going to crush her. They knew how deeply she loved him. To make matters worse,   
it had come at the hand of a woman she thought was her friend … the woman they'd   
named their daughter after.  
  
Esperanza was just about to turn the lights out in the shop when she saw the three men   
coming up the front walk. From the look on their faces she knew something was terribly   
wrong.  
  
She didn't wait for them to knock, but opened the door.  
  
"What is wrong?" she asked, a sick feeling hitting the pit of her stomach when they   
didn't reply immediately.  
  
Esperanza knew there was something different about them because of what had   
happened with Beth and the baby's early delivery, but she didn't know the complete   
truth.   
  
"Something's happened. Where is Beth?" Duncan asked as he gave the woman a hug.  
  
"She is upstairs with the baby." Esperanza replied. "It's Adam isn't it? It's bad."  
  
Duncan nodded and the woman covered her mouth to stifle a cry. "I'll go watch after the   
baby and tell her you are here." She said as she wiped her eyes on her apron.  
  
When Beth came down, she had Cassie in her arms. She'd seen Esperanza's face and   
for some reason felt the need to have the baby close.  
  
"Duncan, Richie, Joe …" she greeted each of them as they stood in the main room.   
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Beth, will you sit down? We need to tell you something." Duncan asked her, his voice   
sad and gentle.  
  
Beth shook her head and Richie moved to stand behind her, his arm around her   
shoulders when she wouldn't move. "What happened?" she asked, knowing it was   
something terrible but not prepared for what Duncan said next.  
  
"It's Adam." Duncan began, trying not to lose his nerve. "Beth I'm sorry."  
  
"No" Beth shook her head as she stumbled back into Richie. "No that can't be. I'd have   
known. I'd have …."  
  
Duncan took Cassie from her arms as Beth's legs gave way. Richie caught her and   
helped her to the nearby chair, never letting go of her as she started to cry. "I didn't feel   
it. I'd have felt it. He's alive. He has to be alive because I'm …."  
  
But the looks on their faces let her know they honestly believed what they were telling   
her. They didn't know about the connection and her belief that if Adam died, she would   
also die. She'd never shared that. Now she realized she had been wrong. She must   
have only felt when his mortal life was taken ... when it wasn't permanent ... when it   
wasn't his head. That must be the case because this wasn't Garrett or Rick Shafer   
trying to manipulate her by lying, these were the friends she trusted with her life. They   
wouldn't say this if it were not true.  
  
Richie held her tightly as her body shook with tears. None of the men were unaffected   
by the sight of her heartbreak. Their eyes were moist and their hearts heavy. They knew   
nothing would ever be the same for any of them.  
  
"How?" Beth managed to choke out after several long minutes. Richie had shifted to sit   
with her in the chair and she listened with her face buried in his shoulder.  
  
Duncan didn't want to tell her when he couldn't explain why. He wished they had more   
information first. Beth sensed his hesitation and looked up through her tears. "What   
happened?" she repeated.  
  
"Cassandra took his Quickening." Joe answered. "We don't know how or when. But she   
told someone she had done it."  
  
Beth let out a strangled cry of outrage. It didn't make any sense. None of this made any   
sense.   
  
"I can't … I can't breathe." Beth gasped. Richie moved to help her put her head between   
her knees so she could try and calm down, but it didn't help.   
  
"She needs to lie down." Esperanza's voice came from the doorway. She'd given them   
privacy, but the sound of Beth's sorrow had drawn her back downstairs.  
  
Beth's mind clouded over and Richie lifted her and laid her on the sofa as Duncan   
handed the baby to Esperanza.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Richie repeated as he placed the cool cloth Esperanza brought with her   
on Beth's brow and bathed her face gently. "I wouldn't have you hurt like this for   
anything."  
  
Beth could hardly hear him, she was so lost in her grief. Before when Adam had gone,   
she'd kept hope alive and believed one day he would return. Now she had no hope. She   
only had Cassie, and the little girl would only be with her for a time and then she would   
face more than a lifetime of years alone.  
  
She would never see Adam again, or hold him or feel his arms so strong around her. He   
was truly gone and after all the loss she had sustained, she wasn't sure she could   
handle this.  
  
She began to cry harder, curling up into a ball on the sofa. Joe spread the afghan over   
her shoulders and sat across the room in one of the over stuffed chairs. He would stay   
as long as Beth needed him, they all would. He checked his messages to see if any   
more news had arrived, but there was nothing. There was only the sound of Beth's   
heart breaking again and again.  
  
Duncan excused himself and went to make a call. He called Beth's father to let him   
know what had happened, or at least all he could tell him. The older man said that her   
sisters would be on the next flight out. He knew his daughter would need them. When   
he hung up the phone, Peter Harris sat for a long time with quiet tears slipping down his   
weather worn cheeks. 


	96. As the Century Begins Ch 96 RATED R

WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "R"  
Nothing you haven't seen in the movies, but wanted to post disclaimer for those who may wish to take a pass.  
CHAPTER 96  
  
It had been 12 weeks since Duncan had delivered the fateful news. Beth stayed in Seacouver for   
a few days after that, but at the urging of her sisters had come back to Tennessee to be with her   
family. She left the house and shop for Esperanza to take care of, telling her friend that she   
wasn't sure when or if she would be back. She told the woman to use it as her own. The house   
held so many memories of Adam and she wasn't sure when it wouldn't be too painful to be there.  
  
Richie came with her at Duncan's urging, taking the open job her Father had at the stables. He   
was learning a lot about horses from the older man, and was using the time to heal from the loss   
of Claudia. He was also a listening ear and shoulder for Beth. Her family had no idea what had   
happened with Adam, and she couldn't tell them. What she knew about immortals and her own   
extended life couldn't be shared. With Richie there, she had someone who truly understood.   
  
Peter Harris had not only offered him a job, but a place to stay. He had his own apartment above   
the stables. It gave both he and Beth a sense of privacy, and yet was close enough to visit with   
her and the baby at night. He'd even coaxed her to go riding with him a few times, but those   
times weren't often. Many nights he simply played with Cassie on the rug in the main room and   
waited for Beth to feel like talking. She'd retreated into herself and he was worried it might be a   
long time before she could move on.  
  
The hot sun beat down on Beth as she knelt in front of the flowerbed, pulling a few stray weeds   
that dared to grow between the rows of bright colored asters. She'd spent most of the summer   
trying to keep her hands busy at something that didn't require a lot of focus, and as a result had   
more than doubled the size of the flower garden. It had only been a few minutes since she laid   
Cassie down for her nap, but already a light beading of perspiration had begun to form on her   
arms, neck and hairline. Using the back of her gloved hand, she wiped her brow before reaching   
further into the flowerbed.   
  
"Damn!" she gasped as a jagged piece of rock dug deep into her bare knee, breaking the skin. It   
didn't really hurt that much, but tears stung her eyes, and once they started ... she couldn't stop.   
She sat back on the grass and watched the blood stop flowing from the wound and the   
beginnings of the healing. Yet another reminder ...  
  
From the top of the hill, a lone figure watched. He'd asked the cab to drop him at the road,   
wanting a chance to prepare himself and hoping for a glimpse of her to see how she was. Even   
from that distance it was easy to see she wasn't doing well at all, and it was his fault.  
  
He'd wished he could have told her what he'd planned to do, but he had to make sure it worked   
before he got either of their hopes up. There had been no guarantee Cassandra would go along   
with him, and no guarantee the Watchers would believe it even if she did. He couldn't even risk   
telling Joe or MacLeod because as much as they cared for Beth, they might feel obligated to tell   
her when they saw the pain she was in.   
  
He hoped she would forgive him for this. He'd weighed the options over and over in his mind and   
when the idea had come to him, he knew it was a long shot. Maybe knowing that now they had a   
chance at a life together she could find it in her heart to forgive.  
  
The plan had to evolve in stages. If Cassandra had let out too much too soon then she might not   
have been believed, but by only telling her Watcher friend a little and then waiting for him to push   
for more, in the interest of closing the Methos Chronicles, it had worked like a charm. The final   
step had been when she'd produced a sword that was over 3,000 years old. Methos had actually   
taken it from another immortal centuries ago and had kept it with many of the other artifacts he'd   
accumulated in his vault in Paris. Cassandra claimed she took it from the infamous 'Methos' and   
had kept it as a memento, made even more believable when the Watcher had seen it mounted   
over the bed in her Paris flat.  
  
Now, as far as anyone was concerned, he was Adam Pierson ... former Watcher researcher and   
relatively new immortal. Only a few immortals knew who he really was, and most of those were   
friends. They wouldn't betray him. He wouldn't be on the top of anyone's list because they   
wanted the power that came from taking the Quickening of the oldest living immortal. He would   
still have to defend himself, but with any luck he could stay off the radar for a few decades. That   
would be long enough for Cassie to have as normal a childhood as possible ... with both parents.  
  
When he first saw Beth gardening, she almost took his breath away. She looked so natural in the   
short cutoffs and tank shirt. She seemed as at home puttering in the dirt as she had been in the   
kitchen . By first glance, she seemed to be coping. However when her shoulders started to   
shake and he saw her sit back on the ground, obviously crying, he knew she wasn't coping at all.   
  
The sight of her sorrow tore at his heart. Silently Adam made his way down the grassy hill and   
across the pasture as he watched her, noticing everything.   
  
He started to call out to her, but when she stood and stumbled up the porch steps because she   
was blinded by tears, his words caught in his throat.  
  
Adam quickly crossed the distance and dropped his duffel bag and backpack on the porch before   
reaching for the doorknob. Turning it quietly, he stood just inside the doorway and listened as his   
eyes scanned the room.  
  
The furniture was the same, but all the photos were gone. The guitar he'd expected to see   
leaning against the wall beside the fireplace was also gone. He realized Beth had removed all   
reminders of her first loss, probably because of what she thinks is her second.  
  
He picked up the gardening gloves she'd pulled off and tossed, one of them landing on the table,   
the other on the floor in her haste. They were still warm from her hands, and the faint scent of   
her soap clung to the cuffs.  
  
The sound of her crying could be heard from down the hallway. Adam took of his coat and laid it   
over a chair before following his heart.  
  
As he passed the nursery, he saw the door was closed. Cassie must be napping.  
  
He heard Beth begin to sniffle lightly, her tears subsiding ... for now. He could hear her moving   
before he could see her from the doorway, his eyes confirming that she had thrown herself onto   
the bed and was now sitting up to reach for a tissue for her eyes and nose.  
  
Part of her hair had come out of the clasp and fell over her face, hiding it from his view as she sat   
on the edge of the bed. She'd kicked off her shoes and had one foot propped on the side rail that   
held the mattress. The place where she'd cut herself had healed and she must have wiped the   
blood away because all traces were gone.  
  
"If you'd just stayed ..." he heard her whisper to the empty room. "Why couldn't you have stayed   
with us?"   
  
Her head came up and her hair fell away from her face an instant before her tear filled eyes   
locked with his. Beth gasped and Adam felt his heart begin to beat hard and fast.  
  
For a long moment neither said a word, they just stared at the other, neither quite believing this   
was real.  
  
Beth moved first, wiping her face one more time with the tissue as she stood. "Am I losing my   
mind? Are you really here?" She hoped she wasn't losing her mind.  
  
In three steps Adam had her in his arms. He pulled her tightly against his body, one arm around   
her and one cradling her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry." He told her over and over. "So   
sorry."  
  
Beth slid her arms up and captured his face in her hands. "You're not dead? I wanted to believe   
what I knew, but Joe and Duncan were so sure ..."  
  
"I know sweetheart, and I'm sorry. I had to lay low for awhile ... I had to let Cassandra make   
them believe ... the real Methos was dead." He said as he leaned his cheek into her touch. "I   
couldn't risk letting any of you know ..."  
  
Beth didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't care why or how, all she cared about was that the   
man she loved was there and was holding her, and she'd never seen more love in his eyes than   
at that moment. She only had one question. "Are you staying?"  
  
Adam understood why she cut him off. Before she could let herself get too close, she had to   
know if this was permanent. "Yes." He nodded. "Oh yes. I'll stay with you forever if you'll have   
me."  
  
Beth could literally feel the last barrier fall from between them. She almost jumped in his arms to   
reach his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him breathlessly. Adam   
returned her kiss with equal fervor, nibbling her bottom lip before greedily plundering her mouth.  
  
"Tell me ..." she murmured between kisses. "I need to hear ..."  
  
Adam knew exactly what she needed him to say. "I love you Beth, I love you, I love you, I love   
you." He repeated as he covered her mouth and face with kisses. His fingers tangled in her hair   
as he lifted his face to look into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered one last time.  
  
"I never stopped loving you either Adam, not for a second." She replied, her eyes now shining   
with tears of joy.  
  
Adam wiped them away with his thumb before slanting his mouth across hers and kissing her   
again.  
  
The sound of complete surrender came from her throat as she arched into him, wrapping her   
arms around his neck. Adam's hands splayed across her back as he pulled her closer. The hem   
of her shirt had ridden up and his fingers caressed her soft skin beneath it.  
  
Beth sat back down on the mattress and tried to pull him with her, but instead Adam knelt   
between her knees. He broke their kiss and reached to unclasp her hair, sifting through the soft   
tresses and spreading them over her shoulders.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He told her as his eyes scanned her face.  
  
"I'm a mess." Beth replied with a nervous laugh. "A sweaty mess."  
  
Adam didn't care. He wiped a smudge from her brow and chin before his eyes drifted down her   
body. The deep 'V" of the tank shirt offered an ample view of her cleavage and his desire for her   
increased when he realized the thin, pale blue material was the only thing covering her soft   
curves. "I want you just as you are." Before Beth realized his intent, Adam dipped his head to trail   
his tongue up along the exposed skin between her breasts. A droplet of perspiration had drawn   
him to the spot and the salty taste was the sweetest he could imagine.  
  
Beth gasped and her fingers slipped into his hair as the rough, wet surface of his tongue slid   
lightly along it's intended path and up to her collarbone, ending when his mouth nuzzled the   
sensitive area behind her ear. She could feel her body responding and looked down at him   
through half-closed eyes. When he looked up at her, there was nothing else to say. There was   
no hesitation.  
  
"Make love to me Adam. Make love to me now." Beth begged him, as their eyes met with need.  
  
Adam rose to kiss her as his hands slipped the shirt over her head and tossed it away. Laying   
her back on the bed, he masterfully slid her to the center of the mattress and crawled above her.   
Beth's fingers tried to work the buttons of his shirt, but in her haste only became more frustrated.   
Adam raised himself to kneel above her long enough to remove it himself, his eyes feasting on   
the sight of her beneath him.  
  
Beth had to touch him. She couldn't wait for him to remove the offending garment before her   
fingers began to trace the contours of his chest and the muscles of his abdomen. "You're even   
more perfect than I remembered." She said under her breath as her thumb grazed his flat nipple.   
She smiled seductively when she felt his body tighten at the light contact and stroked it again.   
She knew the increase in muscle tone had come from one battle after another, but she tried not   
to think about that. She only thought about the man who knelt above her and who she wanted   
with a passion she'd never known before.  
  
Adam continued to straddle her on his knees as he allowed her a few minutes to touch him as   
she pleased. Her hands felt so good on his body and her eyes spoke volumes about her love   
and desire for him. Finally, he was unable to hold himself back any longer. His hands clasped   
her wrists as he gently pinned them to the mattress beside her head and lowered himself over   
her.  
  
Beth couldn't help arching toward him when she saw his gaze on her body. Her nipples   
hardened and beckoned him to notice. When Adam's tongue lightly grazed one peak, he heard   
her sharp intake of breath and felt her body jerk beneath him. Holding her firmly against the   
mattress, his tongue flicked back and forth. Beth's head tossed from side to side and she begged   
him to end the sweet torture. "Adam please ..."  
  
He smiled against her skin as his mouth wrapped itself around her nipple, tugging and sucking   
hard and then grazing her flesh lightly with his teeth before moving to it's twin. Still holding her   
wrists, he playfully nipped at her waist and the exposed curve of her hip before returning to kiss   
her again.  
  
"Let me touch you." She asked, and without stopping, Adam released her. Beth's hands held his   
head in place, her fingers running over his scalp and through his hair. After a moment he looked   
up into her eyes and her smile turned to a sweet laugh.  
  
"What?" he grinned.  
  
"Your hair, it's longer than I've seen it before . I like it." She replied as she smoothed the slightly   
wavy bang off his forehead. "And ... oh my gosh, where were you? That is quite a tan."  
  
Adam turned his face and kissed the inside of her palm. "Hidden away ..." he said as he   
continued to watch her. One of his hands began to lightly caress her breasts, abdomen and hip,   
and his fingers began to unfasten the button on her cutoffs and slide the zipper down slowly as he   
focused on her gaze.  
  
"Obviously you were someplace warm and sunny." Beth continued, wriggling a little as the back   
of his hand tickled her skin.  
  
"I was on an island ... in the Mediterranean." He admitted. "I'll take you there someday, but for   
now ..."  
he slid the shorts and her panties over her hips and down her legs where she could easily kick   
them off. His hands slid back up the smooth skin of her legs and she blushed a little under the   
close scrutiny of his gray green eyes. His eyes were all over her, and although she loved the   
way it made her feel, she wanted the same opportunity to appreciate him.  
  
Her hands reached for the waistband of his jeans, and Adam couldn't resist teasing her about   
being impatient.  
  
"We've waited so long to be together" she replied. "There will be a lifetime of nights for us to   
take our time. This afternoon, I don't want to wait ... I want you right now."  
  
Adam stood from the bed and removed the last of his clothing, as Beth's wandering hands   
continued to explore. His eyes closed and he half growled, half groaned when her hand caressed   
him completely. Remembering her words, he pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her   
deeply. His fingers knotted in her hair as he anchored her mouth to his.  
  
Feeling her legs slide over his hips, offering herself to him completely, Adam whispered "I love   
you." Before burying himself fully in her soft, warm body.  
  
He relished the way she always seemed amazed by the feel of him and devoured the little gasp   
of surprise by delving even deeper into the sweet crevices of her mouth. Nothing could ever feel   
this good. Nothing could ever make him feel this complete than the feel of this woman accepting   
all he is and all he can give with complete abandon and passion.  
  
They moved together, Beth following the rhythm Adam set. Their eyes locked on one another as   
their bodies began to wind tighter and tighter with pleasure and anticipation.  
  
Beth wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting her nails rake gently across his back as they   
continued to move. She thought they had almost reached the height of their passion, when   
Adam began to sit back on his thighs grasped her hips and lifted her with him.  
  
She cried out as the motion drove him deeper inside her. Clasping his shoulders tight to balance   
herself, Beth's body began to shake uncontrollably in his arms.   
  
Adam watched her face as she fought for control and then began to let go. "That's my girl." He   
urged her on. "God you are amazing."  
  
The way her hair fell down her back as she arched into him and rode the wave of their desire   
reminded him of a beautiful wild horse. He drove himself up into her again and again until she   
called out his name and dug her nails into his shoulders. For several long seconds he remained   
still, but as soon as her eyes opened and focused on him, Adam laid her back down. With all the   
strength and passion that remained, he moved within her, deeper and harder with every thrust.  
  
Beth clung to him desperately, wanting to be more than joined with him. She wanted him to   
possess her completely. "I love you." She gasped a second before he drove into her one last   
time. Holding him tight, she almost cried for the joy of it when his body exploded inside of her.  
  
"Never let me go." She whispered as the force of their love shook her to the core. "Never ... let   
me go."  
  
Adam raised his head from where he had buried it in her shoulder and brushed the hair from her   
eyes. "I never will." He promised. "I swear I never will." The tears in his eyes confirmed the   
truth of his statement and Beth's heart stopped from the sweetness of it all.  
  
**PLEASE NO SPOILERS IN REVIEWS**  
I appreciate all the wonderful notes, but if you want to comment on a spoiler ... please email me directly: lauree2220@hotmail.com  
  
There are new readers who will click on the reviews and get the last ones first, which will ruin the story for them.  
  
THANKS!!!  
  
We have a couple more chapters to go 


	97. As the Century Begins Chapter 97

CHAPTER 97  
Richie hoped he wasn't too late. Beth had reluctantly agreed to go with her sisters to dinner and   
a movie in the city, and he was going to watch Cassie. The truck wouldn't start and he'd had to   
walk from the stable to the house. It was still incredibly hot and humid outside, but still, as he   
promised Mac, he carried his jacket with the sword concealed inside.  
  
He was just stepping up onto the porch when he felt it … there was an immortal inside the house.   
He knew it wasn't anyone he knew because Amanda was still in Europe and he'd only just talked   
to Mac that afternoon on the phone. His mind raced with possibilities. Maybe someone was   
looking for Methos and didn't realize he was dead. Maybe they were trying to use Beth and the   
baby as bait.  
  
He dropped his jacket and stepped carefully into the house with his sword drawn.  
  
He could hear Beth singing from what must have been the shower. Obviously she had no idea   
there was danger. The presence appeared to be coming from the baby's room. Richie   
swallowed hard as he continued.  
  
"We both know you don't belong here." Richie called out. "Show yourself and let's take this   
outside. They aren't a part of this."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Richie held the sword in front of him and prepared to attack whatever came at him. He was now   
so close to whoever else was in the house that he couldn't completely discern direction. The   
sensation was strong. Whoever was there was powerful, and their presence appeared to   
surround him.  
  
Carefully Richie pushed open the nursery door, but his eyes didn't have time to adjust to the low   
light. He realized his mistake too late. In a flash, someone grabbed his arm, spun him around,   
held him in a vise like grip against their body and had Richie's own sword at his throat.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk" a familiar voice chided against his ear. "Your courage is admirable, but the follow   
through could use a little work."  
  
"Methos?" Richie couldn't manage more than a whisper because of the sword against his throat.  
  
Releasing him, Adam stepped back and flipped on the little light beside the crib. Cassie was   
playing and cooing in the semi darkness, not seeming to notice as she waved a soft pink elephant   
above her head. When Adam and Beth woke up from the short sleep after their lovemaking,   
she'd wanted to clean off the day's sweat and grime. He had been tempted to join her, but the   
sound of their daughter playing in her crib was too much to resist. Adam had pulled on his jeans   
and come in to greet the little girl. The elephant had been retrieved from his bags on the porch   
that were now in their bedroom.  
  
Richie was in shock. He rubbed his neck and stared at the older immortal, not sure what to think   
until he saw the twinkle of "gotcha" in the man's eyes.   
  
When he saw that, his face broke into a grin. "Man do you have any idea how good it is to see   
you?" He didn't hesitate but pulled the thought dead immortal into a quick but enthusiastic hug,   
slapping his back soundly.   
  
Adam pretended indifference, but honestly he was glad to see Richie as well. The young man   
had been more than loyal to him and he knew from talking a few minutes with Beth before they   
got up that he had moved his life out here to watch over them. He was proving to be a true   
friend.  
  
"So what happened? Where were you? What made you come back? You know we thought you   
were dead right?" Richie had a million questions, but they were interrupted by Cassie beginning   
to fuss. "Somebody's cranky. Bet she's hungry." He commented as he took his sword back.  
  
Adam picked up the little girl and the elephant and took them both into the main room as Richie   
followed.   
  
"I know where Beth keeps the baby food." Richie told him. "How does strained carrots, peas and   
apple sauce sound?" He went into the kitchen and started pulling out baby food jars and Cassie's   
spoon and bib.  
  
Adam wrinkled his nose as he set Cassie in the high chair, amazed at how she'd grown enough   
to sit on her own. "Icky peas." He made a face at the little girl, who laughed at him.  
  
"You know how to do this?" Richie asked as he set the 3 jars on the table.  
  
"Of course, how hard can it be?" Adam scoffed as he put a big glop of carrots on the spoon and   
moved the spoon near Cassie.  
  
Richie stepped back and chuckled under his breath. This should be good.  
  
Cassie did not disappoint her Uncle Richie. She flailed an arm and sent the spoon and the   
carrots flying back into her Daddy's face.  
  
Adam had to bite his tongue as he wiped the orange glop from his chin and nose with the dish   
towel Richie had at least left for him. "I see we will have to work on table manners." He replied   
calmly, giving Richie a glare when the younger man began to laugh out loud.  
  
"Richie isn't it wonderful!" Beth's voice came from behind them. "Can you believe he's here?"   
Her hair was still slightly damp as it fell over the shoulders of her white robe. She walked to   
where Adam had turned in the chair and opened his arms to her, pulling her onto his lap. "Why   
don't you let me do that?" she laughed as she urged him to scoot over to the next chair so she   
could feed the baby.  
  
"Yeah … I was just asking Adam what happened when Cassie got hungry." Richie replied, giving   
her shoulder a squeeze before moving to the chair across the table. "I wanted to know more   
before I called Mac and Joe to tell them the good news … but my questions can wait. I know you   
don't need me around right now. You two deserve some time alone." He could see the way the   
two were looking at one another and knew tonight three would definitely be a crowd.  
  
"You can't call them." Adam replied.  
  
Beth and Richie both gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't tell them … not over the phone." Adam continued. "Joe said himself that   
the Watchers tapped his phones while I was missing, and I can't let anything spoil what has been   
set in motion."  
  
"Just what have you set in motion?" Richie asked. Beth had a general idea, but no details. She   
wanted to know as well.  
  
Adam told them both about how he had gone to Cassandra with the idea. She had been   
reluctant to help and they had even come to blows at one point before she realized she couldn't   
be the one to break Beth's heart or leave Cassie without a father, even if she did deem him   
completely unworthy. She'd tossed her sword aside, cursing him for even thinking she would do   
this. Still, she agreed.  
  
"She doesn't want to admit it, but somewhere in her heart … Cassandra has found a measure of   
peace with who you were and who you are now." Beth told him. Adam wasn't sure he agreed,   
but didn't argue and continued to tell them about the plan and how it worked.  
  
The Watchers knew Cassandra had a relationship with Adam and Beth, and that she had   
delivered Cassie. This meant they had to proceed very carefully. The first step had been to   
make sure the Watchers revisited Cassandra's old files and read about what the Horsemen, and   
in particular what Methos had done to her. That would help plant the idea in their minds that   
Adam must not be Methos because she would never help him … she would want him dead.   
Once accomplished, it wouldn't be long before Evan would want to know more and the bait was   
taken. Cassandra recounted not only her hatred for him, but in a feigned drunken rambling had   
confessed taking Methos' head.  
  
"That's what some Watcher told Joe." Richie interrupted. "He called him three months ago … he   
was pretty torn up … still is."  
  
Adam was sorry for that. "I'm sorry I had to put any of you through this. Cassandra agreed that   
we needed to make sure it worked before I surfaced." He reached across the short distance and   
covered Beth's hand. Cassie had finished eating and was playing in her chair with the little   
elephant. "You are here now. That's all that matters." She whispered, choking a little on the   
words as she thought about what her life had been like until a few short hours ago when he'd   
walked through her door.  
  
Seeing the tears beginning to form in her eyes he reached to stroke her face. "I won't do that to   
you again. I won't let you go."  
  
Richie could see the air getting thick with emotion and knew he should get out of there soon, but   
he needed to find a way to get word to the others and hoped Adam had a plan for that.  
  
The phone interrupted them. "Oh no! I forgot I was supposed to go with Chris and Rayna." Beth   
gasped.  
  
"I think they will forgive you." Richie laughed as he moved to answer it for her. He didn't give any   
details, but told them something had come up. Of course Chris was concerned, but Richie   
assured her Beth was fine and would see them in the morning.  
  
"I thought maybe you would want a night alone … after I get out of here that is." He explained.   
Beth thanked him and Adam was relieved he wouldn't have to share any time with his wife until   
the next day.  
  
"You can't just let Joe and Mac and Amanda think you are dead. That's just not right." Richie   
returned them to the previous conversation.  
  
"I agree, but not over the phone."   
  
"Then I'm flying back to Seacouver tomorrow." Richie stated.  
  
Beth started to thank him for doing that, but Adam didn't feel comfortable leaving the news to   
Richie. As much as he had grown to respect the young immortal, too much was at stake.  
  
"I'd rather you found a way to get them here." He replied.  
  
"What? So you can give them a welcome like I got?" Richie laughed, rubbing his throat. Beth   
had no idea what he was talking about and Adam knew she'd be upset even if he had been   
simply having a little fun at Richie's expense. He gave Richie a look that said to keep quiet.  
  
"There's the annual BBQ next week." Beth mused. "Dad wanted to invite them."  
  
"I hate keeping this from them for an entire week." Richie complained.  
  
"You could ask them to come early because it would be good for Beth to see them." Adam   
replied. "But don't slip up."  
  
Richie nodded. "I can do that. I know Joe wanted to come see Beth and the baby anyway.   
Since he got the news about you, he hasn't been interested in the bar. He can't look at a beer   
without thinking about …" Richie didn't finish. Adam got the idea. He'd put his friends through a   
lot of pain.  
  
"I'm out of here." Richie stood up and gave Cassie a little kiss on the head before tapping her   
nose and making her laugh. "See ya cutie."  
  
Beth stood and gave him a hug. "You got me through this you know that don't you?"   
  
Richie hugged her tightly. "You've helped me too …" They both wished his sorrow could have   
the same happy ending. It hurt Beth to know she couldn't make that happen for him.  
  
Adam followed him out onto the porch. Richie was a little concerned he might be upset at how   
close he and Beth had become. "Look man, you don't need to worry …."  
  
Adam cut him off. "I'm not worried. I wanted to thank you for taking care of them. You didn't   
have to put your life on hold like that, and I appreciate what you did."  
  
Richie nodded. "I'm living at the stables. If you need anything …" He could see Adam was   
anxious to get back inside with Beth and the baby and didn't say anymore. He turned and walked   
up over the hill to the stables.  
  
When Adam walked back inside, Beth had wiped Cassie's face and was dancing with her. The   
little girl chuckled and her eyes sparkled. He watched them for a moment and thanked whatever   
force had made it possible for them to be together.  
  
Beth looked up and smiled at him, dancing her way across the room where Adam wrapped his   
arms around the both of them. They spent the next few hours lounging on the bed with Cassie   
and her toys. The little girl couldn't get enough attention from Adam. It's as if they had never   
been apart. When she finally nodded off, it was leaning back against his chest with the elephant   
clutched in her chubby little hands. Adam kissed her soft curls and enhaled the sweet scent of   
her before Beth carried the baby off to bed.  
  
When she returned she found Adam pouring 2 glasses of wine. Beth snuggled up against him as   
he sat with his back against the headboard. Their whispered conversation and tender love   
making continued until almost dawn. There was so much they had to share after such a long   
time apart. When they did sleep, it was with their bodies entwined. 


	98. As the Century Begins Chapter 98

CHAPTER 98  
  
Early the next morning, Rayna and Chris were on Beth's doorstep. They had been worried the   
night before when their sister had cancelled their plans. It had been difficult enough to get her to   
agree in the first place. Their plan was to confront her about the need to get on with her life.  
  
Beth and Adam stirred in one another's arms, moaning their irritation at the loud pounding coming   
from the front door.  
  
"Beth we know you are in there. Open up." Chris's called out.  
  
"I better get that … I'm surprised Cassie hasn't …" her words were interrupted by the baby crying   
from her room.  
  
"You get the sister. I'll take care of the baby." Adam said as he slipped out of bed and pulled on   
his jeans and the shirt he'd discarded the night before.  
  
Beth pulled her robe on and padded down the hallway, brushing the hair back from her eyes and   
squinting at the bright sunlight flooding the main room of the house.  
  
"Would you keep it down? You woke the baby." Beth said as she let her sisters in the door.  
  
Chris didn't have time to comment that she didn't hear Cassie complaining when Adam came   
down the hallway carrying the baby.  
  
"Oh my God!" Chris and Rayna gasped at the same time. They looked at Beth, who was   
beaming ear to ear and back at Adam who was as casual as if he'd only seen them the day   
before. "But I thought you thought he was dead." Chris managed.  
  
"I did." Beth replied, moving to take the baby and smile up at Adam.  
  
"How could you do that to her?" Rayna was the first to lose her temper. "How could you make   
her think that?"  
  
"Rayna just stop." Beth told her sister. "It wasn't Adam's fault. He couldn't get to us or get word."   
  
Her sister's weren't buying it. Adam and Beth had discussed what they were going to tell the   
family. He knew her father already suspected he'd lead a life that was less than on the up and   
up, so they decided to play on that. He had some government credentials and knew that he   
could convince them that although he'd left that line of work, some of it had followed him. It   
probably wouldn't make her family feel any better about things, but Beth wasn't going to let them   
interfere.  
  
"We don't really want to go through the whole explanation over and over with the family." Beth   
told her sisters. "So if you two can take care of Cassie's breakfast and get her dressed, Adam   
and I will get dressed as well and we can go up to the house to tell Daddy and everyone else."  
  
Her sisters hated waiting, but after all their sister had been through … couldn't deny her.  
  
Forty-five minutes later they were sitting around Peter Harris's kitchen table with her sisters, their   
husbands and both her brothers and their wives. All the children except for the babies were   
outside playing well out of earshot.  
  
They all listened as Adam explained that a piece of his past had caught up with them in Europe.   
"They made it look as if I were dead and I had to go under cover for awhile. You don't know how   
much I agonized over what this was doing to Beth, but I couldn't do anything about it." The look   
he gave his wife only reinforced the truth in that statement.  
  
As they predicted the night before when discussing her family's reaction, Beth and Adam could   
see they were not pleased. It wasn't that they disliked Adam, but so much had happened to their   
sister in the past two years.   
  
Her brothers in particular eyed Adam with mistrust. "Is it over? Can you guarantee us that   
nothing like this will happen again?" Kyle asked pointedly.  
  
"There are no guarantees in life." Adam replied. "I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing   
ever touches Beth or the baby again, but I won't tell you something just because it would make it   
easier to swallow."  
  
"I don't like it." Justin interrupted. "The best thing for our sister would be if you left."  
  
"If Adam leaves, I leave with him and so does our daughter." Beth set her jaw and looked directly   
at her brother.  
  
"Beth this is crazy? Haven't you been through enough? How much more can you take? You   
were already only a shell of yourself these past months. If it hadn't been for Cassie, seriously we   
wondered if you wouldn't have lost it completely." Justin argued back. He wasn't finished. He   
turned to Adam and began to tell him just what it had been like for his sister.  
  
"Do you have any idea how many times one of us would go by the house and if she did let us in,   
we'd see her eyes all red and swollen and realize she'd been crying for hours? Do you know   
what it's like to watch your sister sit and stare into space like some zombie and not even hear her   
daughter crying because she was too wrapped up in her grief? Did you happen to notice how   
much weight she's lost?"  
  
Adam knew it had been bad for Beth, but hearing specifics tore at his heart. Beth could see the   
guilt and pain her brother's words were causing and moved to lace her fingers with Adam's   
beneath the table.  
  
"I survived Justin." Beth replied gently. "I know it was hard on all of you to support me through it   
all, but you were here and I survived. And I appreciate your being there for me more than you will   
ever know, but Adam is here now and I love him with all my heart. That isn't going to change."  
  
Peter Harris hadn't said anything. He'd simply been sitting and listening. However he wasn't any   
happier with this than Justin or Kyle. He also knew that Beth's love wouldn't be shaken for this   
man. He just wished he knew how he could find a measure of peace when he could swear Adam   
was holding something back.  
  
"Adam, let's go for a drive." Peter Harris said as he stood from the table, surprising everyone as   
he reached for the truck keys.  
  
"Daddy …" Beth started to protest, but Adam put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. Your father   
has questions. In his place, so would I."  
  
Adam followed Beth's father outside and into the truck. They drove up over the pasture to a   
shady spot just over the rise before Peter Harris stopped the truck and got out. Adam did the   
same.  
  
"You want to tell me what really happened?" Mr. Harris asked. "And don't give me that cock and   
bull story about government work. We both know it's a nice story, but isn't close to the truth."  
  
Adam met the man's gaze directly. No wonder Beth could read him so well. She got the trait   
from her father. Still he said nothing.  
  
"Let me tell you what I think." Peter Harris continued when Adam didn't appear to be forthcoming.   
"I think you and your friends have something else that ties you together than you would lead us to   
believe. I think whatever it is has something to do with why you disappeared. I talked to Joe and   
to Duncan and they were too careful. I knew they knew something they weren't saying."  
  
"And if I told you that I had no intention of discussing this with you?" Adam asked.  
  
"Then I'd remind you that I would do anything for my daughter and my granddaughter. I'd ask   
you to imagine what you would feel in my shoes if you thought there was a danger that you knew   
was hanging over Cassie's head and couldn't find any peace because you didn't even know what   
it was." Harris told him. "And then I'd let you know that I realize nothing I say or do will change   
my daughter's mind. I have no power to keep her away from you even if I wanted to … and I   
don't want to. I know that you are her life now. I just need to know what she is facing so I'll be   
able to live with it. You can trust me son. I would never reveal anything, because I have a   
suspicion that if I did I would put Beth and the baby at risk. I'm right aren't I?"  
  
The two men regarded one another for a long time. Adam searched the man's face and weighed   
his words over and over. What was said between them after that, Peter Harris took to his grave   
without even discussing with his daughter. Whatever it was, it was enough for the man to insist   
his sons leave things as they were and not continue to try and push Adam out of their sister's life.   
Suffice it to say that for many years to come, there were nights that Adam and Peter Harris would   
spend sitting alone on the porch or in the den. When Cassie was older, she once asked her   
Grandfather what he and Daddy found so fascinating to talk about.  
  
"History." Her Grandfather replied simply. "We both enjoy discussing history."  
  
Richie showed up at the Harris house after much of the discussion was over.  
  
"Did you get in touch with MacLeod?" Adam asked him as they watched the children playing from   
the porch.  
  
"Yeah. He was a little suspicious, but when I told him that Beth needed he and Joe … he wasn't   
about to say no." Richie replied. "They'll be here tomorrow night."  
  
Adam nodded and thanked him.  
  
"So how did it go with the family?" Richie asked, not missing the looks Beth's brothers were still   
giving Adam.  
  
Adam shrugged. "It will get better … I hope. I can't say I blame them."  
  
Richie understood. "She loves them, but she loves her life with you more. They will see that …"  
  
Adam nodded and continued to watch the children playing in the yard. It would be a good place   
for Cassie to grow up, but if her family couldn't accept him … then as much as he would hate it,   
he wouldn't stay.  
  
It was getting late and Adam was about to help Beth gather up Cassie's things when Peter Harris   
pulled him to the side. "This came while you were both away."  
  
Adam looked at the unopened envelope addressed to Beth. The return address was the clinic in   
Atlanta. "I'm leaving it up to you whether she sees it or not. I think we both know what her   
reaction will be. It's up to you to decide." Her father said before walking back into the house.  
  
Adam knew instinctively it wasn't a "how was our service" questionnaire. From what Beth told him   
before about the procedure and from what he knew on his own, they had implanted 3 fertilized   
eggs hoping one would take, and exactly one did take. Walking away from the house, he   
carefully opened the letter and stared at the page. The clinic had 2 more eggs that belonged to   
her that had been held in reserve in case the others had not taken. They wanted to know if she   
wanted them destroyed, or if she wanted to donate, or … if she wanted to undergo an additional   
procedure. 


	99. As the Century Begins Chapter 99

CHAPTER 99  
  
Later that night, Beth was strangely quiet. She busied herself by preparing the guestrooms for   
Duncan and Joe, but Adam could tell there was something on her mind. In the back of his mind   
he trusted her father, but what if giving him the letter had been a test … and he failed?  
  
When they finally went to bed and he held her in his arms, her silence became deafening.  
  
"Sweetheart, what is bothering you? Did your family have more to say that upset you?" Adam   
asked as he bent to kiss her shoulder.  
  
Beth shook her head and the tears filled her eyes. "It's not them. Once Daddy told them to keep   
the peace, they respected his decision."  
  
Adam cupped her chin in his hand and urged her to look up at him. In the moonlight her eyes   
glistened like beautiful dark stones, but he could also see the pain behind them. "What is it? You   
can tell me." His gut tightened, praying he hadn't been the cause of it.  
  
Beth swallowed hard. She hadn't known how to approach this subject, but knew she needed to.   
In the euphoria of his return she hadn't let herself even think about it, but now she knew it had to   
be said. "Did Cassandra tell you anything else about our connection?"  
  
Adam didn't know exactly what she meant, but was relieved the subject wasn't what he had   
feared. "Cassandra seemed surprised by the whole idea of a connection, but she said that both   
instances she knew of were with immortals who stayed out of the game while their wives were   
alive. There really hadn't been an opportunity to know about any possible connection."  
  
Beth's face darkened. "Then she won't know if …"  
  
Adam knew something was really wrong. "Beth what are you trying to say?"  
  
"When I told you about our connection, did you wonder how I knew the times you died during a   
challenge?" she asked.  
  
"You said you could see through my eyes. I thought it must have been that. I'm sorry you had to   
see any of it. I never wanted to expose you to that … all the anger and hate. I'm so sorry." He   
stroked her face and kissed her temple as he apologized, gathering her closer.  
  
"That isn't exactly how I knew." She hesitated a second. "I did see and I did feel … but I knew   
because … I died too."  
  
Adam's face registered first shock and then horror. "What do you mean you 'died'?" He sat up   
and she rose to meet his gaze.  
  
"I mean the first time I felt a sharp pain here …" she put her hand over a place in her chest.   
"And then I died. When Garrett found me on the floor I wasn't breathing and I had no pulse. The   
second time I felt a sharp pain in my side and collapsed at the hospital. Duncan and the others   
were there. They know something happened to me … but they don't know why. The doctor   
performed CPR on me for quite some time before I revived."  
  
The ramification of what she was saying shook Adam to his core. He slipped out of bed and   
began to pace the room. His mind recounted Quickening after Quickening, trying to remember,   
trying to find anything that would make what she was implying not true. And then it hit him.   
"What about Massey?" he turned and asked her. "What about the cop? I died one other time.   
Why didn't you mention that one?"  
  
Beth tried to remember. Each instance had been so difficult for her. She thought back to a   
particularly painful connection. "The night you crushed my hand …" she whispered. "You were   
so angry … I woke up from a nightmare and felt so much anger and then the bones in my hand   
broke under the force of it."  
  
Adam was horrified that he'd done that. "My God how could you even look at me after what I've   
done to you?"  
  
Beth crawled from beneath the covers and crossed the room to stand in front of him. "How can I   
not? I love you with all my heart and soul. I know you would never have done it if you hadn't   
been made to believe I'd betrayed you. I don't see any of that when I look at you now." She   
reached up and framed his face in her hands. "I only see how much you love me."  
  
Adam couldn't fathom what he saw in her eyes. For a long moment they just looked at one   
another, but then he broke the silence. "You say you remember me challenging a cop, but you   
don't remember dying."  
  
"I was asleep until I felt the effects of the Quickening and … what happened to my hand. I could   
have been more than asleep. I really don't know" Beth replied. "But I do know that a week   
before you found us, my heart stopped for several minutes … enough for Garrett to call a doctor,   
and then a few days after you left us at the hospital … it happened again. The doctors ran many   
tests and found nothing wrong with me, and I revived on my own both times, but Adam … I was   
clinically dead."  
  
Adam pulled her into his arms and held her tight as he stared into the dark shadows of the room.  
  
"That is why I didn't believe you were dead at first, but then I knew Duncan and Joe wouldn't lie to   
me. I rationalized that maybe I would only feel the effects of your death if it was a wound you   
would recover from and not …" She couldn't bring herself to even consider his beheading.  
  
Adam didn't say anything. He just held her for the longest time. Beth could tell he was troubled   
by the thought of his death causing hers. She imagined what was going through his mind.   
Pulling away a little, Beth led him back to the bed. They held one another without speaking for   
several more minutes before her words broke the silence.  
  
"I trust you Adam." She told him. "I know you take a challenge seriously and how much you love   
Cassie and I. I trust you to make sure we both live to see her grown up and on her own."  
  
"I won't let myself be caught in a challenge until our time together is over Beth. I swear. I won't   
be the reason for your death or that Cassie is left alone." Adam replied, but Beth shook her head.   
"Don't promise that. We both know that any day a challenge could come looking for you. You   
told me what happened before when you stayed out of the game for over 200 years. I don't want   
you to lose the edge you have now. I've seen you fight and I know you didn't hone that kind of   
skill by running. I won't ask you to run from any challenge … I only ask that you win, whatever it   
takes … and I know you will."  
  
Adam shook his head in complete disbelief. Just when he thought he couldn't admire Beth any   
more for her courage or her complete faith in him, she takes the level of her belief in him to   
another level. "I need to think about this." He replied finally. Beth understood. She shifted in his   
arms and inhaled the musky scent of him before tilting her face up and planting a trail of kisses   
along his jawline. "I love you Methos … I know you will do what is right for all of us."  
  
He kissed her deeply before pillowing her head on his chest where she slept in the safety and   
security of his arms. Adam however stayed awake for a while longer, listening to her breathing   
and stroking her hair and back as he thought about what she had told him … and about the   
envelope hidden in the pocket of his coat. 


	100. As the Century Begins Chapter 100

CHAPTER 100  
  
Adam thanked whatever force propelled Beth's sisters to keep her busy the next day until it was   
almost time for Duncan and Joe to arrive. He felt guilty about keeping the letter from her, but   
needed more time to think.   
  
Duncan had called Amanda, and it looked like she would be arriving in a few days, having   
finished her business in Europe. Adam was looking forward to seeing all of them, but not to   
explaining why he had chosen to do what he did.  
  
Rayna and Chris picked Beth up early for shopping, which meant he didn't have to feel guilty for a   
few hours for keeping the letter from her. He didn't know what he was going to do about it. On   
the one hand he knew how unfair it was to keep her in the dark, but on the other hand … it would   
be difficult managing their life with one child, two would double the risks.  
  
"What's up with you man?" Richie asked as Adam joined him for a ride across the property.  
  
Adam shrugged and acted as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "Preparing for the   
lecture we both know the Highlander will insist on delivering."  
  
Richie grinned and started to laugh. "Better you than me man, better you than me."  
  
Peter Harris had offered to pick the 2 men up from the airport, which was fine by Richie. He   
would have trouble keeping a straight face for the ride back if it had been left up to him.  
  
Beth and Adam both arrived back at the house about an hour before they expected their guests.   
Adam took a quick shower while Beth tried a couple of new outfits on the baby. When he came   
into the bedroom wearing only a towel draped low over his hip, Beth remembered the first time   
she'd seen him like that and her mouth went dry. Adam grinned as he saw her eyes moving over   
him. "Let's hope Joe and MacLeod don't want to stay up all night talking."  
  
"Let them talk." Beth laughed as she carefully avoided getting damp while she kissed him and   
playfully tugged on the edge of the towel. "I have my own ideas about how to spend the   
evening."  
  
"Down girl or I'll forget we have company on the way." Adam pulled the towel from her hands and   
gave her a playful 'pop' before getting dressed.  
  
When the car pulled up with Joe and Duncan, Richie was waiting for them on the porch. Beth   
rushed past him and down the stairs to greet both men with a big hug and a radiant smile.   
Duncan gave Richie an "I thought you said she was a wreck" look, that quickly turned into   
astonishment when he saw who was casually walking down the porch stairs with Cassie in his   
arms.  
  
"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." Adam said as he handed the baby to Beth   
before an open mouthed MacLeod regained his wits enough to pull the man into a hug. The two   
laughed as Duncan slapped him hard on the back a few times.  
  
"How?" Duncan started to ask before he realized Adam's attention had turned to the other man   
getting out of the car.  
  
Joe's reaction was more intense. He leaned on his canes with tears streaming down his weather   
worn cheeks. Knowing how much pain he'd inadvertently caused his dear friend, immediately   
sobered Adam.  
  
"I'm sorry Joe. I wish I could have let you know before …" he began to explain before embracing   
the man, who completely broke down. If Adam ever doubted how much this man meant to him,   
he didn't now.  
  
Beth's Father opened the trunk so Richie could retrieve their bags before he left them to go back   
to the house, and the others went inside to wait for Joe to feel ready to come inside.  
  
Adam spent the next half hour explaining the successful plan to Duncan and Joe, and although   
they understood why he did what he did, they didn't like what it had put Beth and all of them   
through. As expected, MacLeod had a lot to say on the subject, starting with "You wouldn't have   
been in that position in the first place if you'd trusted your heart and your friends."  
  
Adam bit his lip and let the Highlander have his say without interruption or argument.   
  
"Just wait till Amanda gets hold of you." MacLeod finished. "She'll be livid. You'll be lucky if she   
only kicks your butt."  
  
"Care about me that much does she?" Adam couldn't resist.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. She'll be angry to know what you did to Beth and Joe." MacLeod tossed a   
throw pillow at Adam's head. The truth was Amanda had stayed in Europe for so long to try and   
distract herself from the deep sadness she felt.  
  
"Who's hungry?" Beth interrupted, glad that they were at least laughing.  
  
The conversation over dinner was lighter and went on late into the evening.   
  
Richie left when Beth started to help Joe get settled into his room, which left Adam and Duncan   
alone on the porch.  
  
"What do you think my chances are of making this work?" Adam asked his friend.  
  
Duncan was a little surprised he was asking him. "I think if you stay alert and don't go off doing   
something suicidal again, you've got a better chance than most. I hope you really appreciate   
what you have here."  
  
Adam nodded. "I never imagined anything so wonderfully normal."  
  
"Here's to it staying wonderful and normal." Duncan replied as he lifted his beer in a toast.  
  
"I can count on you can't I MacLeod?" Adam asked pointedly after taking a deep sip of his own   
beer. Duncan knew there was something the man wasn't saying.  
  
"You know I'd do anything I could to keep Beth and the baby safe." Duncan replied. "I'm just   
glad that you are back and I vie for favorite uncle status and 2nd string on the protection thing."   
Seeing the serious expression on Adam's face MacLeod repeated his commitment. "Whenever   
you need my help, I'm here, and I know I speak for Joe, Richie and Amanda. Your family is our   
family."  
  
Adam nodded and thanked him. "You're a good man Highlander."  
  
They said their goodnights and Adam joined Beth in the bedroom.  
  
She was already snuggled under the covers, a candle burning on the night stand bathing the   
room in a dim, golden glow. Looking at her, Adam knew he couldn't go into her arms without total   
honesty. He quickly shed his clothes and slid beneath the sheets, pulling her close.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you." Adam began as he took one of the biggest leaps of faith   
he could ever imagine in their relationship.  
  
--------------------------  
  
10 months later …  
  
June 16, 2004  
Joseph MacLeod Pierson and Ryan Christine Pierson are born.  
--------------------------  
THIS CONCLUDES AS THE CENTURY BEGINS. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I   
enjoyed writing it. I will take a break now as I try to decide what to write next. I'm trying to   
choose between continuing this story or starting something new. If you would like to read more   
from this canvas, please email me, lauree2220@hotmail.com As you can see, I've left   
things in a place where they could either end here, or have some interesting twists and turns for   
the future.  
  
If you've made it this far, would you please take a moment to submit a review? Even if it's only   
"Yo … I read it all" That would be fantastic. Please, no spoilers in the reviews.  
  
Thanks again! 


	101. As the Century Begins Chapter 100B

Thanks to MX for the feedback. You are right that something appeared to be missing from the ending. I usually try to wait 24 hours between writing and posting, but folded to pressure. Now I regret it. I hope this is what seemed to be missing:  
  
CHAPTER 100 - B  
  
Beth gazed up at Adam as they swayed gently with the sensual sound of the saxophone. The   
dimly lit dance floor held other dancers, but neither seemed to be aware of anyone or anything   
but one another.   
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into flying half way around the world from Cassie and the twins."   
She laughed nervously.  
  
"Duncan and Amanda will be fine." Adam assured her. "And there's always your family when   
they need to call in the cavalry." He added with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Ryan's probably screaming and Joey probably needs changing." She worried, not sharing his   
optimism or humor.  
  
Adam captured her chin gently in his hand and leaned in close. "The children are fine. Duncan   
and Amanda are fine, and for the next 10 days I want to share with their mother the proper   
honeymoon we should have had more than a year ago."  
  
Beth's frown spread into an almost shy smile. "Forgive me for my momentary relapses?"  
  
Adam kissed her on the forehead and pulled her closer. "Always."  
  
The twins were 6 months old now, and Beth had finally agreed to take this trip with Adam ...   
without the children. Adam brought her to a private villa he owned on one of the Greek Isles.   
She'd asked him once where he had hidden away when they thought he was dead, so he   
decided to keep his promise and show her. It was close enough to a resort town where fine   
dinners and dancing were available in abundance, but secluded enough for them to simply enjoy   
one another. They'd never really had time like this and he didn't want anything to spoil it.  
  
Beth slipped her hands inside his jacket and around his body, leaning her cheek against his chest   
as they continued to dance. She'd thought the beautiful red dress she'd worn on their wedding   
night had been ruined, but her sisters managed to find a cleaners who could remove every trace   
of the eye pencil note. Adam asked her to bring it on the trip and tonight she could almost feel   
the almost 2 years since she last wore it fall away.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Adam asked as he looked down, feeling her sigh against him.  
  
Beth looked up, knowing he'd see if she tried to hide her thoughts and hoping he wouldn't be   
upset. "I was thinking that this is more how I wish our wedding night had been than ..."   
  
Adam silenced her with a kiss and then leaned to press his cheek close to hers as he whispered   
in her ear. "Then that is what it will be. I declare this is our wedding night and that all the bad   
things magically disappear. They never happened."  
  
Beth smiled and leaned back to look up at him. "You are more wonderful than I could have ever   
dreamed a man could be."  
  
"I hope I can live up to half of the love I see in your eyes." He replied. Looking down, his fingers   
slid across her shoulder and down to capture the heart shaped locket around her neck. "You   
know you have my heart Beth ... such as it is."  
  
The back of his knuckles brushed the swell of her breast above the bodice of the dress and she   
shivered. "And you have mine." She whispered, her eyes half closing as she longed for more of   
his touch.  
  
He knew what she was thinking, but felt the need to say more before granting her wish. "I don't   
ever want you to be sorry you loved me. I can't promise what our future holds, but I can promise   
I'll do everything in my power to make sure you and the children are always safe and always feel   
my love."  
  
"I'll never be sorry." Her eyes misted over as she looked up at him. "I only wish that ... "  
  
Her chin tipped down for a second and Adam somehow knew she needed a second or two to   
finish. He pulled her close and slid his hand into her hair, anchoring her head to his shoulder.   
  
Beth's voice broke as she finished her thought. "I only wish that it never had to end ... I know it's   
selfish considering what we've been given ..."  
  
"A day with you is more than I deserve, and we have more than a lifetime ... maybe 2 if we are   
lucky." He told her. "It may not be forever, but it's as close as anyone can get. And no ... it still   
won't be enough for me."  
  
The song ended and the band took a break, but Beth didn't move from his arms.  
  
"Never let me go." She repeated the promise she'd asked of him when they were finally back   
together more than a year before.  
  
"Never." Adam replied. Their eyes met and both knew what the other was thinking. He led her   
to their table, tossed a roll of bills on top and draped her shawl around her shoulders, stopping   
long enough to plant a kiss on one tip before covering her skin.  
  
A driver took them back to the villa where they spent the rest of the night and most of the next   
day making love and whispering their devotion, dreams and desires. Their time together would   
be long, but they didn't intend to waste a precious second.  
  
For the next 20 or so years they would devote their lives to raising the three precious children that   
waited for them at home, but for the next 10 days and as often as they could, Beth and Adam   
intended to make the most of their private time. Life held so many possibilities and opportunities   
to show one another the depth of their love, but even as they lost themselves inside their passion,   
a century still seemed a thousand years too short. 


End file.
